


Satellite

by vittkop66



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Cruelty, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Murder, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittkop66/pseuds/vittkop66
Summary: У Любви нет человеческого лица.У нее только есть лик Бога и лик Дьявола.К.Бальмонт
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 237
Collections: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _У Любви нет человеческого лица.  
>  У нее только есть лик Бога и лик Дьявола.  
> К.Бальмонт  
> _

####  2011

_  
_

_Он запомнил ее глаза._

_  
Огромные, медово-карие, в обрамлении густых кукольно-длинных ресниц. На правом веке, на остывающей радужке таинственно мерцали черные капли крови._

_Она умерла в той же позе, в которой встретила его первый удар: скорчившись, закрывая обеими руками огромный, восьмимесячный живот._

_Позже он задался вопросом – сразу ли умер ребенок, спрятанный внутри нее?_

_Семь раз он погрузил лезвие в ее грудь, наблюдая, как стекленеют потемневшие глаза._

_Он знал, что первый же удар стал для нее смертельным._

_Она пыталась что-то сказать, но не успела – даже это не успела. Грузно осела на пол, все еще прикрывая живот руками, и завалилась на бок, ни разу не вскрикнув._

_Разбрызгивая алые кляксы по светлому паркету._

_С навечно застывшим в распахнутых глазах пониманием._

_Наделенная смертью даром предвидения, она не просто догадалась, она почувствовала, кем он был на самом деле. Увидела его._

_И унесла это откровение с собой._

_Как все они._

_Ему было немного жаль, что нечего сейчас взять на память._

_Мертвое тяжелое тело, бывшее при жизни красивой темноволосой женщиной, не представляло для него интереса – смятое, в окровавленной блузке, расшитой незабудками._

_Но в этот раз он готов был пожертвовать собственным удовольствием. Времени не было._

_Он получит свое позже._

__

####  Глава 1.

####  2019

Двадцатого октября в шесть сорок утра Стивен Грант Роджерс – уставший после пробежки, с мокрыми темными пятнами под мышками, на спине – ленивой трусцой возвращался домой, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к упругому шороху кроссовок по ровному асфальту.

Икроножные мышцы приятно тянуло. Во вспотевшем теле гудела блаженная усталость – и хотелось срочно в душ, почувствовать на разгоряченной коже прохладные капли, а потом – заслуженный кофе, огненный, заполняющий вкусом, густым ароматом.

И сливки. Так и быть.

Сегодня было то редкое утро, когда природа и собственное тело, приятно удивившее отсутствием головной боли, настраивали на гармонию с собой.

Стив любил этот район: ухоженный, чистый. Население Лэйк Форест – обеспеченные американцы. Средний – ближе к верхней границе - класс, опора нации. Аккуратные дома, аккуратные палисадники – загляденье. Каждый двор – иллюстрация в ежемесячное глянцевое издание «Америка, в которой хочется жить».

Стив выбежал на свою улицу и улыбнулся Дороти Уорд, пробегая мимо ее дома. Дороти была легендой: она знала все о своих соседях. Начиная от того, кто кому изменил, и заканчивая тем, у кого сколько накоплений в банке. Ничто не могло укрыться от ее взора.

Иногда она во всеуслышание делилась информацией – по одному ей ведомому принципу.

Стив отлично помнил суаре-вечеринку у Старков, где Дороти, подняв от карт невинные голубые глаза, спросила у хозяйки:

\- Ну, так что, милочка, вы ждете мальчика или девочку?

Воцарилась тишина.

Онемел даже не замолкающий ни на минуту Энтони Старк. В себя он пришел только от сконфуженных поздравлений. Откуда вездесущая старушка смогла узнать о пятинедельной беременности Пеппер - осталось загадкой.

Миссис Уорд была на ногах практически круглосуточно.

Ее или любили, или ненавидели, переходя на всякие мелочные пакости по-соседски, когда просто ненавидеть становилось недостаточно.

Стива Дороти не раздражала – может, потому, что на него у Дороти не было никакого компромата. Жизнь Стива была стерильной, безупречной, как и его внешность.

Он с чистой совестью мог отнести себя к числу тех, кто старуху по-своему любил. Таких, ожидаемо, было меньше.

Стив никогда не отказывался помочь ей очистить крышу от листвы, забитые водостоки, обсудить варианты подкормки кустовых роз. Ну, а занести Дороти при случае несколько упаковок обожаемого ей Murhpy’s Irish Red – это даже не обсуждалось.

\- Стивен, - дребезжащим голоском окликнула его миссис Уорд. Стив усмехнулся – глупо было надеяться проскочить мимо, отделавшись только ослепительной улыбкой.

\- У тебя приехали новые соседи, - тут же поделилась информацией Дороти, поправляя чуть искривленными артритом пальцами тщательно уложенные завитки седых волос. Кроваво-красный свежий лак вспыхнул на солнце.

Притормозивший Стив гарцевал на месте.

Бывший дом Кентов - пожилой супружеской пары, прожившей в нем без малого восемь лет – продавался долго.

То ли потому, что дети бывших владельцев, перекочевавших в дом престарелых, не озаботились сделать полноценный ремонт, то ли потому, что на рынке царила бесконечная депрессия, но дом выставлялся на продажу в течение нескольких месяцев.

Табличка с надписью «Продается» исчезла лишь пару недель назад.

И раньше, и в данный момент Стиву было решительно все равно, даже если бы захламленный соседский дом приобрела Скарлетт Йоханссон.

Но удивиться было необходимо. Правила игры требовалось соблюдать.

\- Вот как? – слегка запыхавшись, уточнил он.

\- Да, - довольно кивнула Дороти, округлив подкрашенные глаза, - я пока знаю только то, что они переехали сюда из Калифорнии. Надеюсь, с ними не будет проблем. От южан вечно проблемы, Стивен.

Стив, не выдержав, рассмеялся, окончательно сбивая дыхание.

Иногда ему казалось, что Дороти стара настолько, что действительно успела застать войну Севера и Юга.

\- Уверен, что не будет. До встречи, Дороти.

Возле пустовавшего несколько месяцев соседского дома Стив увидел фургон Alliance Cargo и двух одетых в фирменные комбинезоны грузчиков, проворно перетаскивавших мебель из грузовика в распахнутые двери.

Из-за фургона появился высокий полный мужчина с большой коробкой в руках. Стив, на всякий случай приветливо улыбнувшись, встретился с ним взглядом, споткнулся на ровном месте и упал, болезненно вывихнув лодыжку.

Мужчина бросил коробку с вещами на пожухлый газон, крикнул в сторону дома:

\- Детка, нам нужен врач!

И подбежал к Стиву, стиснувшему зубы.

\- Ты как, приятель? – встревоженно спросил он, заглядывая в его потемневшие от боли глаза.

\- Жить буду, - стараясь дышать глубже, ответил Стив.

\- Джеймс, отойди, - приказал сзади глубокий женский голос, - пока ты не добил несчастного.

Рядом со Стивом, обдавая его запахом ванили и апельсинов, опустилась на корточки умеренно беременная рыжеволосая женщина с дерзким взглядом светло-зеленых глаз.

\- Я - Наташа, - она ловко высвободила ногу Стива из кроссовки и носка, - в отличие от него (кивок на стоящего позади нее темноволосого мужчину) я знаю, что сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше…И никуда звонить не придется.

Сильные прохладные пальцы легко ощупали распухающую на глазах лодыжку.

\- Заживет через несколько дней. Обычное легкое растяжение, - разочарованно вздохнула Наташа, - тащи его к нам, наложу повязку.

Она поднялась и, потерев руками поясницу, пошла первой.

\- Давай, - мужчина наклонился, помогая подняться Стиву.

Стив обнял его за крепкую шею, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я Джеймс Барнс, - представился мужчина, медленно продвигаясь с ним к распахнутой двери, – а эта кровожадная крошка – моя жена Наташа. Она хирург, поэтому можешь быть спокоен насчет ноги.

\- Я спокоен, - хрипло ответил Стив, чувствуя одновременно вспышки боли в щиколотке, тепло чужой руки на боку и цепкий взгляд Дороти между лопаток. Рассеянно гадая, сколько времени потребуется миссис Уорд, чтобы о его падении узнали в каждом доме на их улице.

\- Не самый удачный повод для знакомства, - усмехнулась Наташа, закончив бинтовать ногу Стива. Стив неловко сидел в заставленной коробками гостиной на вытащенном из груды вещей табурете. Его распухшая нога удобно лежала у Наташи на обтянутых джинсовым комбинезоном коленях. – Значит, подружимся.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. Боль чуть отступила – профессионально наложенная повязка вкупе с жирным слоем какой-то пахучей охлаждающей мази помогала – и Стив оценил, содрогнувшись про себя, и яркую аппликацию на животе рыжей улыбающейся женщины («Я пока в животике у мамы!» - сообщал очевидное кислотно-розовый младенец на аппликации), и курносый нос Наташи, и отчетливо замаячившую на горизонте опасность стать _тем самым_ другом семейства, который – «вы не поверите! Оказался нашим соседом!»

Натренированный годами инстинкт истошно завыл сиреной.

\- Надеюсь на это, - вежливо сказал Стив, - извините, что отнял время. Мне пора.

\- Тебе далеко идти? – подал голос счастливый будущий папа кислотного младенца.

Стив перевел взгляд на главу семейства, бегло отметив двойной подбородок, щетинистые щеки, собранные в неряшливый пучок темные волосы и вылинявшую до невнятных цветных пятен фланелевую рубашку с закатанными рукавами.

Барнсы ему определенно не понравились.

\- Я ваш сосед, - еще вежливее объяснил он, - Стивен Роджерс. Идти мне до соседнего дома.

Наташа звонко, зубасто рассмеялась.

Стив всю сознательную жизнь избегал таких женщин.

\- Здорово, - сказала она, - так этот цветник тетушки Марты принадлежит тебе? Джеймс тебя проводит. Да, милый?

\- Конечно, - Джеймс с готовностью кивнул. Сальная захватанная прядь вывалилась из самурайского пучка на лоб. Джеймс заправил ее за ухо.

Стив решил оставить без комментариев шпильку относительно своих ухоженных розовых кустов: иногда возня с розами успокаивала лучше снотворного.

Давно пора было бежать без оглядки. Он осторожно встал, перенеся вес на здоровую ногу.

\- Не стоит, - отказался он, - вы и так очень мне помогли.

И максимально убедительно добавил:

\- Я дохромаю, правда!

\- Джеймс, проводи его, - вздохнув, приказала Наташа, - почему с вами, мужчинами, так сложно?

Джеймс с беспомощным видом закатил глаза.

\- Я с ней не спорю, - сообщил он Стиву, - ты рискнешь?

Стив еще раз посмотрел на вульгарную аппликацию на комбинезоне, оценил свои шансы на победу и покорился.

Он знал, когда нужно отступить.

\- Спасибо, - Стив подождал, пока Джеймс не подхватит его под плечи, и развернулся на здоровой ноге, - рад был познакомиться, Наташа.

####  ****

Услышав тем же вечером поздний стук в дверь, Стив сразу понял, кого увидит на пороге.

\- Я сейчас, - обреченно откладывая очки и бумаги в сторону, сказал он своему собеседнику.

\- Мы зашли тебя проведать! – радостно объявила Наташа, проталкиваясь мимо вежливо улыбнувшегося Стива компактным трехмесячным животиком. Стив изогнулся, чтобы она не задела его. Молчащий Джеймс красноречиво «я не смог ее остановить» пожал плечами. Волосы он помыл и убрал пушистую копну под обруч – Стив брезгливо ужаснулся, разглядев остатки клея от декоративных отвалившихся элементов на дешевой пластмассе.

Наташа, распространяя вкусный запах пирога с яблоками, без приглашения прошла в уютную гостиную, обставленную седьмой по счету любовницей Стива.

Бывшей любовницей.

С любопытством оглядела кремовые стены, антикварные светильники, репродукцию Джона Милле над камином: четыре девочки в бесконечно наступающей осенней ночи собирали листья.

Милле не гармонировал с дорогостоящим дизайном.

Но Стив внезапно захотел именно так, когда увидел выставленную картину уличной художницы возле кафедрального Собора Неаполя.

Он заплатил в два раза больше, чем просила быстроглазая девчонка. И до сих пор, глядя на картину, вспоминал с удовольствием, как радостно смеялась кудрявая итальянка, заворачивая ему свою работу.

Это была единственная спонтанная покупка, которую Стив себе позволил за последние годы.

\- О, привет! Прости, мы не знали, что у тебя гости, - Наташа представилась, не дожидаясь принятого этикетом знакомства, - мы новые соседи Стива. Я Наташа, а вон тот толстяк – мой муж Джеймс Барнс.

Сидящий на диване чернокожий мужчина радостно улыбнулся, вставая, и пожал протянутую ему крепкую ладошку.

\- Ну, а я Сэм Уилсон, - признался он, - партнер вооон того похожего на фитнес-модель засранца.

\- Как здорово! – восхитилась Наташа, водружая на кофейный столик от Minotti пластиковую тарелку с домашним пирогом. – И давно вы вместе? Мы вот с Джеймсом живем _долго и счастливо_ восьмой год.

\- Вместе? – переспросил растерянный Стив, закрыв за Джеймсом дверь.

Сэм расхохотался, шлепая себя по колену.

\- Да брось, сладенький, - выдавил он сквозь хохот, - нашу любовь видно невооруженным глазом.

Стив укоризненно посмотрел на него.

\- Он мой _бизнес_ -партнер, - с легкой улыбкой объяснил Стив, хромая обратно.

\- А я не толстяк, - Джеймс задумчиво рассматривал пирог.

\- Вот Стив – не толстяк, - безжалостно отрезала Наташа, - а ты ешь слишком много пирогов.

\- А зачем ты их печешь? – не остался в долгу Джеймс.

Стив обреченно смотрел на них. Барнсы не вписывались в его гостиную.

Барнсы не вписывались в район, в котором Стив благополучно жил почти шесть лет.

Даже принесенный Наташей пирог – определенно сделанный ей самой, судя по кривой решетке из теста – не вписывался в изысканные чистые линии дизайнерской мебели.

В интерьеры и жизнь Стивена Роджерса допускались только те, кого он приглашал сам: и безжалостностью отбора Стив мог бы посрамить эволюцию.

В этом они с Сэмом были похожи: абсолютно разные на первый взгляд, но удивительно совпавшие в чем-то главном.

Когда шумные новые соседи вторглись на его пахнущую свежестью (а не вульгарной выпечкой!) территорию с наглостью белых пришельцев, оттесняющих растерянных сиу с завоеванных земель, они с Сэмом обсуждали сложные условия аренды помещений в деловом центре Чикаго.

Идея открыть небольшие фитнес-студии «экспресс-формата» принадлежала Стиву.

И, как все его идеи, она была блестящей: далеко не каждая компания устраивала для своих сотрудников «комнаты отдыха» или – тем более – спортзалы.

Деловые центры на то и были деловыми центрами – в них занимались делами.

Но…делами занимались люди.

А люди везде были одинаковыми: любителями пообщаться, в большинстве своем - несчастными, мечтающими устроить личную жизнь по образу и подобию героев сериалов Нетфликс, может, сделать что-то, что повысило бы их ценность в собственных глазах и в глазах окружающего мира.

В фитнес-сети Стива было несколько элитных клубов: контингент там был соответствующий. Как и стоимость вип-абонементов за подборку уникальных услуг.

Но Стив сейчас сделал ставку на мидл-менеджмент, на младших специалистов с соответствующими доходами и не прогадал.

Возможность полчаса в день, практически без отрыва от работы, посвятить несложным тренировкам с сексуальным тренером уже привлекла сотни потенциальных клиентов: заявки приходили пачками.

Владельцам компаний разложенная в цифрах идея тоже показалась заманчивой: от них требовалась только минимальная помощь с помещением. А взамен они получали повышение мотивации, повышение рейтинга в списке самых заботливых работодателей и - что немаловажно – сотрудников с накачанными задницами.

До этапа согласования условий аренды все шло гладко и удивительно легко.

А вот договоры оказались сложными, длинными, постоянно оседающими на пересогласование то у одной стороны, то у другой.

Сейчас Сэм и Стив изучали финальную, полностью одобренную их юристом, версию.

Приход соседей был некстати – и сейчас, и в будущем.

Если бы Стиву не было настолько наплевать, он бы, возможно, задался вопросом, откуда у них средства на покупку дома в таком районе.

Стив не горел желанием превращаться в того, для кого люди, волею судьбы живущие за соседними аккуратными заборами, становятся лучшими друзьями и наперсниками во всех мероприятиях образцовой улицы.

До сих пор ему удавалось балансировать на этой тонкой грани: оставаться приветливым со всеми, не давая повода думать, что он из тех, кто с радостью примет любое приглашение на барбекю или почтет за счастье съездить на рыбалку.

Или с бутылкой Кьянти и изящным букетом придет на ужин, на котором будет присутствовать незамужняя, теряющая драгоценные яйцеклетки свояченица, или...

\- Детка, - мягко сказал Джеймс, поймав задумчивый взгляд Стива, - мне кажется, мы не вовремя.

\- Уже уходим, - рассмеялась Наташа, поворачиваясь к Стиву, - мы зашли только узнать, не пора ли тебе ампутировать ногу.

Стив с закипающим внутри раздражением подумал, есть ли что-то, способное смутить рыжеволосую миссис Барнс.

\- Это такой…профессиональный юмор, - шепнул Джеймс Стиву так, чтобы услышала жена.

\- Все в порядке. Наташа меня спасла – ей можно шутить про мои ноги, - Стив улыбнулся. Очень вежливо.

Очень лицемерно.

-О, Стив, - остановилась на пороге Наташа, - тогда услуга за услугу: когда снова начнешь бегать – а начнешь ты, я так предполагаю, со следующей недели – бери с собой мою булочку?

Она похлопала по рыхлому животу мужа, замаскированному свободной рубашкой.

Стив моргнул, впервые за долгое время по-настоящему растерявшись.

\- Я…

\- Ну, и договорились. Хорошего вечера, Сэм! – крикнула Наташа в полный голос.

\- Рад был познакомиться! – раздалось в ответ.

Стив поморщился, закрывая двери.

\- Хотя бы ты не ори так громко? – попросил он. – Ее ракетой «земля-воздух» не остановить, а судя по степени твоего дружелюбия можно подумать - им тут рады. А это не так.

\- Но я им и правда рад, - заявил Сэм, - это ты педант и сноб. Мне понравилась эта горластая беременная девчонка. Яйца у нее стальные. А вот супруг у нее мягкотелый…хоть и смазливый. Напоминает какого-то актера…Не могу вспомнить - кого.

\- Иначе они бы не жили «долго и счастливо восьмой год», - хмыкнул Стив, снова садясь за документы, - о, и возьми с собой пироги. Ты же знаешь, я не ем тесто. А это уже девятое по счету подношение от всех моих неравнодушных соседей.

\- Они тебя или любят – не пойму, правда, за что - или хотят, чтобы ты, наконец, растолстел и стал похож на нормального человека, а не на долбаную картинку из телевизора! А у меня сегодня счастливый день, малыш, - расплылся в улыбке Сэм, вспомнив гору разнообразной выпечки, аккуратно сложенную в кухне Стива.

Стив усмехнулся. У Сэма каждый день был счастливым. Когда они только познакомились в Беркли, Стив был уверен, что Сэм на чем-то плотно сидит – иначе невозможно было объяснить бесконечные шутки и взрывы искреннего хохота.

Стив до сих пор удивлялся тому, насколько плодотворным получилось их партнерство, неожиданно выросшее из совместной подготовки рядового проекта на втором курсе. Тот студенческий проект и лег в основу их прибыльного бизнеса, которым они руководили на паях.

Вечно хохочущий Сэм оказался дьявольским трудоголиком – под стать Стиву. А вот по целеустремленности он, пожалуй, Стива обогнал: в отличие от него, Сэм был сиротой. И все, на что он мог надеяться, – он сам.

Много позже – годы спустя – Сэм, уже занявший в жизни Стива прочное место, рассказал ему и о том, как потерял обоих родителей, и о том, каких трудов ему, чернокожему сироте, стоило попасть в один из самых престижных университетов Америки. Это был редкий шанс.

И он этот шанс не упустил.

Они здорово набрались тогда, в тот вечер откровений…

Рассмотрение условий договоров и бизнес-планов с тщательно рассчитанными цифрами затянулось допоздна: за окном уже зажглись фонари, когда Сэм захлопнул папку и с наслаждением потянулся, хрустнув суставами.

\- Ну, - сказал он, забирая с кухни Стива гору соседской выпечки, - к встрече с инвесторами мы почти готовы…Если ты придешь на нее голым, считай – дело в шляпе.

И радостно захохотал.

Стив, подпрыгивая и прихрамывая, вышел его проводить.

К ночи изрядно посвежело: Стив в своем тонком кашемировом джемпере поежился. На улице было тихо. Шелестела пожухлая листва, еле слышно – словно из другого мира - доносился далекий шум автомагистралей.

Через дорогу, у Старков, ярко горели окна на первом этаже – Тони, как и Стив, работал допоздна.

Стив посмотрел на стремительно удаляющиеся габаритные огни машины Сэма и перевел взгляд на соседний дом, заметив движение: сосед по темноте выносил мусор, прижимая к груди огромную коробку, чем-то плотно набитую.

Поняв, что Джеймс его заметил, Стив тихо чертыхнулся, кивнул и торопливо вернулся к себе – не хватало еще снова начать ненужную Стиву беседу.

Он не спеша поужинал за прочтением «Пира» Платона. Несколько минут после завершения ужина, сидел в тишине, перечитывая один и тот же кусок текста:

«- Ну, так я отвечу тебе, - сказала она. - Они должны родить в прекрасном как телесно, так и духовно... Дело в том, что все люди беременны как телесно, так и духовно, и когда они достигают известного возраста, природа наша требует разрешения от бремени. Разрешиться же она может только в прекрасном, но не в безобразном. Соитие мужчины и женщины есть такое разрешение. И это дело божественное, _ибо зачатие и рождение суть проявления бессмертного начала в существе смертном._ Ни то ни другое не может произойти в неподходящем, а неподходящее для всего божественного - это безобразие, тогда как прекрасное - это подходящее.»

Стив медленно закрыл книгу, тщательно все прибрал и похромал наверх в темную спальную.

Утром его разбудили противные воющие звуки сирен.

Под окнами Стива собралась приличная толпа соседей.

\- Что случилось? – спросил умытый, причесанный Стив, выйдя на улицу в пижаме и халате, больше напоминающем вечерний смокинг.

\- Твои новые соседи нашли какой-то труп, - немедленно подсказала миссис Уорд, оказавшаяся как обычно рядом, - я же говорила: если есть южане – жди неприятностей.


	2. Chapter 2

-Нет, - Стив поставил перед двумя мужчинами поднос с кофе, сел напротив в кресло, - Кенты были самой обычной, очень дружелюбной парой. У меня остались контакты их дочери, Ребекки.

\- Вы давно живете здесь, мистер Роджерс? – светловолосый детектив – Бартон - наклонился налить себе сливки. У него были взлохмаченные волосы и плохая кожа. Из-под распахнувшегося пиджака виднелся край ремня от наплечной кобуры.

\- Шесть лет, - Стив улыбнулся, делая небольшой глоток кофе. Перехватил взгляд второго детектива, брошенный им на корзину с печеньем из Dollop Bakeshop.

Бартон спокойно взял несколько прозрачных медовых печений и с удовольствием отхлебнул кофе из крошечной чашки

\- Отличный кофе, - широко улыбнулся он.

Стив кивнул.

Ему постепенно становилось скучно. Он знал, как разговор пойдет дальше: Бартон успеет отвесить ему еще пару комплиментов, ввернет что-нибудь про «отличный район», может – про дороговизну цен, задаст несколько вопросов по делу, и вот тут – как неожиданно! – второй детектив внезапно выстрелит _тем самым_ вопросом.

Который, конечно, должен немедленно вывести Стива на чистую воду.

И Стив бы порадовался, если бы все было не так – если бы мирно сидящие на его диване полицейские не были такими шаблонными. Но они были.

Стив давно это понял.

\- Наверное, вы шокированы происшествием? – внезапно подал голос второй детектив, худощавый афроамериканец в возрасте.

Стив вздохнул. Значит, они распределили роли иначе. И _тот самый_ вопрос задаст взъерошенный Бартон.

_Хорошо._

\- Шокирован, - мягко подтвердил Стив, - всегда сложно поверить, что есть подобная жестокость.

\- Понимаю вас, - чернокожий детектив Роудс внимательно смотрел на репродукцию Милле над камином, - красивая картина.

_Первый дешевый комплимент._

\- Мне тоже нравится, - Стив откинулся в кресле, решив немного сократить сценарий, - итак, детективы, я готов ответить на все ваши вопросы.

\- Вы знали Барнсов до того, как они переехали сюда? – Бартон отставил фарфоровую чашку и достал небольшой блокнот.

\- Не имел удовольствия.

\- Миссис Уорд сказала, что вы успели подружиться? Быстро, учитывая, что они переехали только накануне.

Стив невольно рассмеялся.

\- О, вы успели опросить Дороти?

Детектив Роудс засмеялся в ответ. Улыбка сделала его умное длинное лицо еще более некрасивым, но располагающим.

\- Это еще вопрос, кто кого опросил, - признался он.

Бартон фыркнул в крошечную чашку с кофе.

\- Миссис Барнс здорово помогла мне с ногой, - Стив чуть поддернул штанину, показав повязку на лодыжке, - упал вчера перед их домом.

\- Верно, она же врач, - Бартон пошуршал страницами замусоленного блокнота.

_А то ты забыл об этом._

\- Я так понимаю, ничего подозрительно возле дома Кентов в последнее время вы не замечали?

Стив пожал плечами, вспомнив толстого соседа с коробкой вчера ночью.

\- Мне было бы проще ответить на ваш вопрос, детектив, - вежливо сказал он, - если бы вы объяснили. Что именно может быть отнесено к понятию «подозрительное»? Как кто-то в темноте закапывает расчлененный труп молодой девушки?

Бартон быстро взглянул на него.

\- Например.

\- Увы, - Стив допил кофе, - я мало что знаю о расчлененных трупах. Я редко бываю дома. И даже если бы это происходило, когда я был дома, из моих окон не виден двор соседей с той стороны, где нашли…тело. Вы уже знаете, кто… кого нашли Барнсы?

Роудс помолчал.

\- Формально нашел сантехник из аварийной службы, которого Барнсы вызвали рано утром. Не было бы счастья…И нет – личность жертвы еще не установлена.

Стив кивнул.

\- Что ж, мистер Роджерс. Когда у нас будет больше информации, нам придется навестить вас снова.

Стив почувствовал, как по позвоночнику сползла капля пота.

\- В любое время, детективы, - с умеренным энтузиазмом сказал он.

\- Спасибо за кофе, - Бартон, вставая, пожал Стиву руку крепкой сухой ладонью.

\- О, мистер Роджерс, - детектив Роудс обернулся на пороге.

«Время _того самого_ вопроса», - понял Стив.

Роудс посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся, протягивая визитную карточку:

\- Если вспомните что-нибудь – любую мелочь, которая, на ваш взгляд, может иметь отношение к произошедшему – звоните.

Стив вышел следом за детективами на улицу: было свежо и солнечно. Перекопанный двор Барнсов обтянули по периметру тревожной желтой лентой. Поодаль все еще стояли небольшими пестрыми кучками самые любопытные соседи. На удивление, Дороти среди них Стив не увидел.

Двое полицейских рядом с заграждениями лениво переговаривались по рации.

Место преступления.

_Как много крови… как много крови… какмногокровикакмногокровикакмногокрови…_

Он прикрыл глаза: на мгновение залитый солнцем пейзаж подернулся черной рябью, расплываясь.

Стив схватился за ручку двери. Прикосновение холодного металла помогло - окружающее обрело четкость.

Стив глубоко вдохнул прозрачный, сладко пахнущий дымом воздух и посмотрел на соседский дом: на крыльце потерянно сидела закутанная в плед Наташа, с ногами забравшаяся в плетеное кресло-качалку.

Стив вернулся к себе, приготовил две чашки шоколада и, стараясь не расплескать дымящийся напиток, похромал к миссис Барнс, срезая путь напрямую по газону.

\- Привет, - он протянул бледной Наташе кружку, - необычное сегодня утро…

Наташа, до последнего не замечавшая его приближения, подняла глаза.

\- Стив? – удивленно спросила она.

Стиву внезапно захотелось сказать «нет». Он уже жалел, что поддался порыву. Миссис Барнс была не из тех женщин, кому требуется тепло мужского плеча. Она точно не нуждалась в его присутствии и сваренном по традиционному бельгийскому рецепту шоколаде.

Стив почувствовал себя неуместно и глупо.

\- Да, - согласился он, - это я.

Что еще оставалось!

\- Как мило, - Наташа вдохнула шоколадный запах, сделала небольшой глоток, - вкусно!

Она улыбнулась, облизывая следы сливок с губы.

\- Ты одна? – Стив отпил из своей кружки. Себе он добавил коньяк – строго по рецепту.

\- Да, - Наташа нахохлилась, - Джеймса попросили съездить в участок.

\- Это обычная процедура, его скоро отпустят, - успокоил Стив.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – Наташа, прикрыв кошачьи глаза, не спеша пила густой шоколад.

Стив нервно усмехнулся.

\- Я все же смотрю иногда фильмы о полицейских.

Наташа глухо рассмеялась.

\- Спасибо, Стив, - с искренней признательностью сказала она, возвращая ему пустую кружку, - пойду попробую приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак. Раз уж Джеймс скоро вернется.

Она подмигнула Стиву и ушла в дом, волоча за собой плед.

Стив допил шоколад, стоя в одиночестве на чужом крыльце. Копы подозрительно поглядывали на него, готовые ринуться наперерез, если бы Стив попробовал дохромать к празднично трепещущей на ветру ленте и потоптаться на месте преступления – раскопанной могиле неизвестной женщины.

Стив кивнул неотрывно наблюдающему за ним полицейскому и, злясь на себя, вернулся обратно.

Он ничего не узнал.

####  ****

Через пять дней Стив с вежливой улыбкой стоял на соседском крыльце, прикрываясь огромной корзиной с фруктами и сладостями: все как полагается ближайшему соседу – с приветствием и признательностью за оказанную помощь.

Было почти восемь.

Обычно Стив бы уже успел вернуться с тренировки, принять душ и ехать в офис, слушая финансовые новости в перерывах между звонками.

Для первой навязанной ему совместной пробежки он решил чуть изменить расписание.

Открывшая дверь Наташа радостно крикнула в глубину дома:

\- Сладкий, за тобой Стив! Время бега!

И, повернувшись к Стиву, отступила внутрь:

\- Неси ее в кухню.

Сегодня на ней была безразмерная футболка – вряд ли купленная в «Джей-Кру»*. На футболке был нарисован единорог, сообщавший убийственно-яркой радужной надписью:

«I'm a Princess. Don't envy, bitch».

Стив посмотрел на Наташино сливочное плечо, видневшееся в широком вороте, смутно порадовался, что ему по гендеру не положено завидовать принцессам, и в который раз за утро пообещал себе продержаться пару недель – он был уверен, что стремительно движущийся в сторону ожирения сосед не вынесет больше.

И освободит Стива и себя от никому не нужных мучений в виде совместных пробежек.

Вкусно пахнувшая кофе кухня оправдала опасения Стива – яркая, набитая керамическими, стеклянными и деревянными безделушками, этническими тарелками, горой приправ в затейливых баночках.

Тихо урчал огромный сверкающий холодильник, украшенный десятками разнообразных сувениров на магнитах: привезенных из семейных поездок на горячие источники Арканзаса, из азартных песков Невады, из Миссисипи - родины рабства и мишек Тедди…

Судя по всему, Барнсы исколесили Штаты вдоль и поперек.

Конечно, Стив и не ожидал увидеть на Наташиной кухне бельгийский гарнитур в стиле Provence или антикварный буфет из Бордо, но обилие безвкусицы превысило самые негуманные ожидания.

Наташа усадила его за сияющий чистотой стол.

От кофе Стив отказался.

В глаза ему бросились два фарфоровых кота в полосатых пижамах и с кружками в лапах: у кота-девочки были накрашены губы и подрисованы реснички.

\- Мой котик, - с нежностью сказала Наташа, заметив взгляд Стива, и погладила прохладный фарфоровый бочок пухлого кота-мальчика, - вылитый Джеймс.

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза от всего этого яркого великолепия – ему внезапно показалось, что он попал на рынок в Марокко. Для полноты иллюзии не хватало только гортанных выкриков продавцов и сладко забивающего горло густого запаха приправ.

\- Очень…аутентичная статуэтка, - выкрутился Стив.

\- А мне понравилась картина в твоей гостиной, - великодушно вернула замысловатый комплимент Наташа, - какой-нибудь крутой художник, косящий под старину?

Стив, помедлив, неуверенно кивнул. Читать нахальной соседке лекцию по истории английской живописи он не собирался.

В Наташе удивительным образом сошлись все те качества, которые он терпеть не мог, старательно выхолащивая в самом себе любой намек на них: наглость, громкость, неприкрытая, наотмашь бьющая грубоватая чувственность (один огненный цвет волос чего стоил!) и отсутствие вкуса.

Хотя он искренне был признателен за помощь с лодыжкой. Но за это он уже начинал расплачиваться.

\- Что ж, Наташа, - светским тоном начал Стив, - ты врач, а чем занимается Джеймс? У нас пока не было возможности узнать друг друга получше.

\- Если бы ты не выставил нас так стремительно в прошлый раз, - парировала Наташа, - у тебя бы уже была эта возможность.

Стив моргнул. Ее вульгарная прямота производила странный эффект: Стиву хотелось одновременно сморщиться, чихнуть и рассмеяться, словно ему в лицо бросили щепотку молотого перца.

Наташа расхохоталась.

\- Я шучу, - объяснила она, - Джеймс преподаватель британской литературы. Его университетский друг работает здесь в колледже, и он порекомендовал Джеймса - очень вовремя. Колледж оплачивает часть аренды этого дома. Иначе мы бы не потянули! Здесь так все дорого! Зато мои родители теперь ближе – когда родится младший Барнс, это будет кстати.

Стив только хлопал глазами под напором информации. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не поморщиться – Наташа раздражала его все больше с каждым словом.

\- Так о чем я, - Наташа остановилась на секунду, потерла курносый нос, - ах, да! Джеймс! Он же у меня жутко талантливый – с первого курса печатался, получал стипендию. Как это…английский романтизм, ранняя готика - все такое.

Она закатила яркие изумрудные глаза, покрутив в воздухе ладонью.

\- Признаться, до сих пор ни черта не понимаю в этом.

Стив снова глупо моргнул.

Похожий на спивающегося дальнобойщика Джеймс Барнс – преподаватель английской литературы в колледже? Романтизм начала 19 века? Поэзия и светский роман?? Байрон и Остин…

__

_Но человек, скитаясь по земле,_

_Едва ль покинуть этот мир решится;_

_Не думая о горестях и зле,_

_Он в этой жизни хочет пробудиться**._

Процитировал Стив навечно впечатанные в память строки.

\- Ого, - сказал появившийся Джеймс, - Джон Китс на нашей кухне и впервые не в моем исполнении!

В руках он держал толстовку.

Сегодня утром, одетый в новые спортивные свободные штаны и майку, он странным образом еще больше напоминал бездомного. Густые вьющиеся волосы были стянуты ярко-розовой резинкой в нелепый короткий хвост на затылке. На левом плече у него была огромная цветная татуировка, похожая издали на металлические пластины, как на рыцарских латах.

Стив невольно засмотрелся на нее.

\- Нравится? – Наташа тепло улыбалась мужу. – Этот дурачок набил ее на первом курсе – проходил посвящение в братство.

Она подошла к Джеймсу и крепко его поцеловала.

Стив отвел взгляд.

\- Думаю, моя помощь тебе потребуется только в начале, - решил он, вставая.

\- Дело ведь не в помощи, - улыбаясь, объяснил Джеймс, когда они вышли на пустынную улицу, - просто…хорошо, когда можно узнать друг друга получше, пообщаться. Мы же теперь соседи. И я вот, например, тоже люблю Милле. Его творчество времен Прерафаэлитов - мой любимый период.

У Стива сегодня было утро откровений.

Джеймс открыто, чуть насмешливо, смотрел на него, щуря на солнце яркие серые глаза в мохнатых ресницах, и улыбался.

\- Кто же не знает одну из самых знаменитых его работ «Осенние листья»? Мы часто вспоминаем ее со студентами.

\- Твоя жена не знает, - тихо сказал Стив из чувства противоречия.

Джеймс, не выдержав, рассмеялся:

\- Наташе это не интересно… Видишь, Стив, у нас уже есть что-то общее - ну, кроме дизайнерской мебели, возможно.

Он подмигнул, широко улыбаясь.

Стиву никогда так просто не предлагали…дружбу? Взрослые успешные люди так не делают.

Открыто, как дети – когда не нужно ежеминутно играть, притворяться и просчитывать варианты выигрышных стратегий.

Когда «ты мне нравишься – давай дружить!» И все: общий совок, игрушки и сладостный рев при расставании. И все понятно.

И легко.

Стив напрягся. Он не знал, что делать, когда «легко». «Легко» не для таких, как он. И друзья из общей песочницы – что это вообще такое…

Даже с Сэмом они по обоюдному молчаливому согласию соблюдали определенную дистанцию, уважая границы друг друга…А тут!

Наверное, так принято у упитанных дальнобойщиков, неожиданно оказывающихся талантливыми преподавателями колледжей. Английский романтизм, чтоб его! Вальтер Скотт и Мери Шелли!

Машинально он улыбнулся.

\- Сегодня бежим вполсилы, - предупредил Стив.

Джеймс кивнул.

\- Пирог понравился? – спросил он, подстраиваясь под темп.

\- Я его не ел, - неожиданно признался Стив.

Джеймс фыркнул – необидно и весело.

\- Я почему-то так и думал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J.Crew (Джей Крю) — американская компания по производству одежды. Была на пике популярности в 2010-х, во многом благодаря Мишель Обаме.  
> ** «О смерти» Дж.Китс


	3. Chapter 3

_Он не знал, почему сейчас._

_  
**Это** давно не давало о себе знать._

_Последний раз был несколько месяцев назад: и он едва не попался тогда._

_На память остался чудный снимок темноволосой женщины, вскрытой от промежности до горла: сочетание белизны остывающего тела, королевского пурпура вывернутых перламутрово-нежных внутренностей и темных волос потрясало его до сих пор._

_Он не смог избавиться от этой фотографии, хоть это и было опасно._

_Хотя, кто бы мог ее найти…_

_Если бы Господь спросил его мнение, он бы ответил: миру нужна красота._

_Ему нужна красота._

_Он это понял давно – миллионы лет назад, когда его пустили в ту комнату, к ней – навсегда замолчавшей. Пепельно-серое сияние пробивалось изнутри ее твердого тела – из застывшей навечно глубины._

_Он запомнил ледяную гладкость руки, к которой ему разрешили прикоснуться…_

_И она с ним теперь навечно – больше никогда она не оставит его. Больше никакой боли, которую хочется вырезать из груди, когда она не смогла защитить, когда ее не было рядом._

_Никакой ревности._

_Все они теперь с ним навечно._

_Но…_

_Жажда просыпалась все чаще._

_С этим нужно было что-то делать._

__

#### ****

Стив ходил между полок, набирая в тележку продукты. Сверялся со списком в телефоне. Слегка хмурился – не мог понять, почему не находит бурый рис в отделе бакалеи.

Сегодня была суббота.

А это значило: отдых от работы – даже Сэм не рисковал напоминать о себе рабочими вопросами в субботу – и отдых от людей.

Никаких переговоров за кофе, раскаленного от общения телефона, полезного для бизнеса флирта, нескончаемых проблем, тянущей тупой боли от гарнитуры в уставшем ухе, бумажной возни и…никаких пробежек.

Суббота – святое.

Стив довольно улыбнулся – увидел свой рис – и аккуратно сложил его в тележку.

Все еще улыбаясь, он заглянул в кондитерский отдел. Окинул взглядом россыпи масляно-желтых коробок с печеньем, горы шоколада, десятки ярких конфетных упаковок, усмехнулся и направился за пивом для Дороти. Он успешно избегал старуху с того самого утра, когда благополучную улицу шокировала находка новых жильцов.

Подумав, Стив взял две упаковки ирландского пива – к замаливанию грехов следовало подходить с умом.

Мысли Стива вернулись к Барнсам.

С Джеймсом Стив успел выйти на пробежку несколько раз и невольно начал проникаться к нему сочувственным уважением: Джеймсу было тяжело, он слишком давно не занимался ничем, напоминающим спорт, но он не жаловался.

Просил у Стива советы по питанию, тренировкам и взял с жены слово, что, пока он не будет хотя бы отдаленно в той же форме, что и Стив, Наташа забудет про пироги.

_То есть, про пироги можно было забыть навсегда._

Наташа весело хохотала, но слово дала.

Стив дисциплинированно бегал по расчищенным парковым дорожкам, выбирая маршруты покороче, дисциплинированно вдыхал через нос, дисциплинированно прислушивался к тяжелому упрямому пыхтенью справа.

Смотрел на тонкие, беззащитные ветви обнаженных деревьев под бесцветным осенним небом, вдыхал землистый запах опавшей листвы и не знал, как спросить Джеймса о найденном трупе.

Стива это тревожило – он не мог понять, почему.

Конечно, были причины для беспокойства – на их безмятежной улице внезапно находят труп! Полиция склонялась к версии, что это было спонтанное убийство, и лишь по стечению обстоятельств Джейн Доу* появилась в благополучном пригороде.

Личность убитой до сих пор не была установлена.

Стив не мог перестать думать об этом.

Возможно, ему было бы легче, если бы он сам увидел _то_ , что извлекли из неглубокой ямы и поспешно упаковали в плотный пластик – абсурдная мысль.

Но она не уходила.

Словно Стив пытался ухватить какое-то ускользающее воспоминание или сновидение.

Странное чувство мимолетно возникало под ребрами, в районе желудка, и исчезало без следа.

Стив так был сосредоточен на этом, что пропустил момент, когда отдувающийся, мокрый насквозь Джеймс слишком близко подобрался к той территории Стива, вход на которую был запрещен всем случайным людям.

Они медленно, почти шагом, возвращались обратно из парка, когда Джеймс коварно ввернул свой вопрос о давно умерших родителях Стива.

Погруженный в свои мысли Стив, не задумываясь, на него ответил.

_Как глупо._

\- А моя мать вернулась в Лондон,- Джеймс стряхнул ладонью капли пота со лба, - честно пыталась наладить свою жизнь в Штатах, но…

Стив искоса взглянул на него.

Джеймс несколько минут просто дышал, прежде чем смог пропыхтеть:

\- Не смогла…я остался...

Он уперся руками в колени и рассмеялся.

\- Ни шагу больше не сделаю.

Стив торопливо вернулся:

\- Эй, - негромко сказал он, наклонившись, встревоженно вглядываясь в распаренное, покрытое красно-белыми пятнами лицо, - посмотри на меня. Джеймс.

Стив близко видел крупные капли, сверкающие в густых темных бровях, слипшиеся длинные ресницы, обветренные сухие губы, с которых срывалось отрывистое дыхание.

От Джеймса резко и неожиданно приятно пахло свежим потом, здоровым разгоряченным телом.

Барнс поднял ясные глаза.

\- Все нормально, - заверил он, - просто устал.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Голова кружится? – он начал слегка раздражаться. До дома Джеймса было еще прилично – почти миля – и если упитанный сосед решил бы свалиться в обморок…

\- Нормально все, - Джеймс медленно выпрямился, - хватит надо мной нависать.

Стив непроизвольно отступил.

\- Пойдем не спеша, - он потер занывший висок, - дыши глубже, но лучше двигаться, чем стоять.

Недовольного, похожего на томат Джеймса он благополучно сдал с рук на руки Наташе.

И сейчас Стив с удивлением поймал себя на том, что немного волнуется об упрямом Барнсе – в порядке ли он.

_Это тоже глупо._

Стив расплатился и выкатил тележку на парковку, зажмурившись от яркого солнечного света. Самый безобидный секрет Стива – он любил гипермаркеты.

Любил не спеша продумывать, что купит – ему каждый раз было немного обидно, что покупать для себя сейчас было практически нечего.

Приходящая домработница приобретала все чистящие средства и необходимые продукты сама. Одежду и аксессуары Стив заказывал через персонального консультанта.

Предметы интерьера и картины – через дизайнера.

Даже средства по уходу за собой Стив выбирал не сам – зачем, когда вокруг было так много узкопрофильных специалистов.

В огромных, похожих на безумные храмы в честь Бога Торговли, гипермаркетах Стиву нравилось смотреть на людей, нравилось придумывать им невероятные биографии – этой игре его научила мама.

Давно. В прошлой жизни.

Когда маленький Стив ел из любимой тарелки дешевые хлопья на завтрак: на дне ее был нарисован Винни-Пух, а сбоку был отколот кусочек глазури - Стив помогал маме мыть посуду и стукнул своего Винни-Пуха.

И, кажется, разбил в тот раз еще пару чашек...

Тогда они жили втроем – Стив, мама и папа - и у пятилетнего Стива все еще было легко и понятно: никакой бессонницы, никакой свернувшейся внутри головы боли.

Никаких порождений ночи под кроватью.

_И в зеркале._

Стив глубоко вздохнул, переложил покупки в багажник. Пиво и бурый рис взял с собой – это было для него.

Остальное он отвезет в ночлежку для бездомных. Ночлежки охотнее принимали деньги – и Стив переводил и деньги тоже – но и от продуктов не отказывались.

Стив был им признателен.

Так он мог позволить себе составлять длинные списки и не спеша гулять между бесконечных рядов, придумывая истории про случайно встреченных людей и вспоминая ненадолго тарелку с Винни-Пухом.

#### ****

\- Ты всегда так рано встаешь? – окликнул Стива приближающийся Джеймс.

Стив поднял глаза и не узнал его: Джеймс был в длинном пальто, на шее замысловатым узлом был повязан темно-синий шарф.

Волосы были гладко зачесаны за уши – без дешевых обручей или смешных детских заколок.

Узкие брюки, светлый свитер.

Джеймс выглядел…элегантно.

\- Не пугайся, - он рассмеялся, - я просто поздороваться. Опаздываю на дневные пары.

Стив, прижимающий к груди упаковки риса и пива, кивнул.

Он неожиданно вспомнил, как стоял вечером у окна в своей спальной с чашкой панамского черного кофе (никаких сливок, никакого сахара) и смотрел на Наташу, на заднем дворе толкающую мужа в собранную ими пухлую кучу рыжей листвы.

Стив даже чуть приоткрыл окно, чтобы слышать звонкий хохот и низкое угрожающее рычание Джеймса, обещающего отомстить.

Он вдыхал умопомрачительную смесь тонкого кофейного аромата и прохладного свежего воздуха, улыбаясь вместе с соседями, наслаждающимися обществом друг друга.

Джеймс ловко поймал убегающую жену за руку и осторожно притянул к себе.

Наташа прикрыла глаза, целуя в ответ мужа, обхватывая его за шею. Скользнув ладонью по его животу, прижала пальцы к ширинке.

Подглядывающий Стив усмехнулся и отошел от окна…

\- До понедельника? – спросил рядом непохожий на себя Джеймс.

Стив снова кивнул.

\- Ну…Приятно было поболтать, Стив, - Джеймс улыбнулся и направился к своей машине.

Захлопнув ногой дверцу серебристо-серого «форда» Стив отстраненно подумал, что сегодня мистер Барнс в первый раз выглядел соответствующе своему положению и роду занятий.

И тут же выкинул из головы мысли о соседях – ему необходимо было сосредоточиться перед визитом к Дороти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Правоохранительные органы США этим псевдонимом обозначают неопознанное тело.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Сладость или гадость? – требовательно закричали под окном. И одновременно в дверь забарабанили несколько ладошек.

Стив от неожиданности вздрогнул и рассмеялся.

Взяв увесистый мешок с конфетами и яблоки, он открыл двери: на крыльце стояла шестилетняя Морган Старк в костюме мистера Тоуда* и пятилетние близнецы Вонг, одетые напудренными актерами театра Кабуки.

Помятый Тони в джинсовом комбинезоне Супер Марио и сильно беременная Пеппер, наряженная тыквой-мутантом, улыбались поодаль: Пеппер – широко и жизнерадостно, Тони – гримасничая и закатывая глаза.

Пеппер снимала весь процесс на камеру.

Стив щедрой рукой одарил пританцовывающих детей.

Отметил, что Тони выглядел уставшим – кепка Супер Марио сбилась набок, из-под нее торчали всклокоченные густые волосы: неудивительно – свет в его кабинете горел каждую ночь до утра.

Тони работал над крупным правительственным проектом – об этом Стив _достоверно_ знал от Дороти.

\- Сладость или гадость? – звонко кричали детские голоса по всей улице.

Видеть одновременно столько детей было непривычно и странно: толпы супергероев, сказочных принцесс или острошляпых ведьм носились между домами, убегая от сопровождающих родителей.

Висок обожгло тупой болью.

Стив посмотрел, как Наташа обняла и расцеловала каждого маленького попрошайку, стоявшего у их крыльца, пока смеющийся Джеймс закидывал им в мешочки печенье и шоколадки.

\- Дай конфет, - пискляво сказал кто-то возле Стива. Стив перевел взгляд вниз, на крошечного – не больше четырех лет – мальчика.

На мальчике было надето что-то, похожее на большую бархатную подушку.

Шоколадно-коричневого цвета.

\- А ты у нас кто? – с улыбкой спросил Стив, отсыпая конфет в протянутую сумку.

\- Илиска, - сказал ребенок и протянул перепачканную в шоколаде ладошку, - спасибо.

Стив осторожно пожал липкие пальчики, пока на дорожке покатывались со смеху родители «ириски» - судя по их юным лицам они сами перестали клянчить хэллоуинские сладости лишь несколько лет назад.

Вежливая Ириска, волоча за собой набитый мешок, решительно пошла к дому Барнсов. Хихикающие родители, признательно помахав Стиву, побежали следом за сыном.

Боль в виске усилилась.

К Стиву приближалась шумная стайка подростков.

Он обтер пальцы о штанину и торопливо вернулся в дом. Прикрыл украшенную фигурками летучих мышей дверь и прижался горячим лбом к прохладному дереву.

Когда-то, когда он был такого же возраста, как родители Ириски, он представлял, что будет ходить со своим сыном или дочкой – а может, с обоими сразу! – от дома к дому, и чувствовать, как лопаются внутри веселые пузырьки невзрослого восторга.

А вечером они будут делить вредные, волшебные, праздником пахнущие ведьмины конфеты, вкуснее которых просто не бывает.

Потому что ты их ешь с самыми любимыми людьми в мире…

Стук в дверь пробил ноющий висок Стива насквозь.

Стив, сжав зубы, удержал в себе стон и, улыбнувшись, распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял Джеймс Барнс в повязанной вокруг шеи простыне-накидке – с размазанной темной краской вокруг сияющих серых глаз он был похож на упитанного енота.

Стив удивился и напрягся в ожидании.

Джеймс перестал улыбаться и внимательно всмотрелся в Стива.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

\- В полном, - заверил Стив, - а ты … за конфетами?

Джеймс смущенно рассмеялся:

\- Вообще да, - признался он. – Наташа раздала весь наш запас, и я решил узнать, можно ли у тебя попросить взаймы…

В голове Стива включилась циркулярная пила. Он чувствовал, как крошечные зубцы, вращаясь на бешеной скорости, вгрызаются сверкающими краями в беззащитную мякоть мозга.

Стив пошатнулся, прижав к виску пальцы.

_Идиот._

\- Эй, дружище, - Джеймс шагнул внутрь, подхватывая его, - ты что…

С визгливым хрустом зубцы добрались до хрупких костей черепа.

Стив уцепился ледяными пальцами за теплое крепкое плечо соседа и разрешил довести себя до кресла.

\- Мигрень, - коротко сказал Стив, оседая в глубину, - забыл про таблетку… Конфеты на кухне на столе. Возьми все.

Больше всего сейчас он хотел остаться один. В темноте.

\- Где твоя таблетка?

Стив медленно открыл налитые болью глаза – лицо Джеймса расплывалось.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я просто уйду, оставив тебя вот таким, - Джеймс начал шептать, заметив, как поморщился Стив при первых звуках его голоса.

\- В ванной. В шкафу…

Сосед шумно развернулся и пошел наверх.

Стив слушал его громкие шаги, глубоко вдыхая через нос…

_Он увидит. ОН УВИДИТ._

Стива подбросило в кресле.

\- Джеймс!!

Барнс испуганно сбежал обратно.

\- Возьми конфеты и уходи.

Джеймс моргнул.

Стив понял, что если не выставит его прямо сейчас, то рискует потерять сознание и тогда…

_Ты всегда был идиотом._

\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - еле шевеля губами, сказал Стив, - я в порядке. _Пожалуйста._

От бессилия и боли он прикрыл глаза.

Джеймс секунду помедлил – Стив всем заледеневшим телом чувствовал его тепло рядом – и ушел, тихо прикрыв входную дверь.

Конфеты он не взял.

####  ****

Стив разлепил глаза.

В голове чуть просветлело. За приоткрытым окном – напротив: тьма сгущалась вокруг оранжевых фонарей.

\- Роджерс, - услышал Стив решительный женский голос, - если не откроешь сам, я позвоню 911.

Со стоном он вытащил себя из кресла и пошел к дверям. Он не знал, сколько времени провел в отключке.

Судя по всему – недолго. Кинув беглый взгляд в зеркало, Стив скривился: эта гарпия, миссис Барнс, не отстанет от него, увидев мраморно-бледное лицо с черными от боли глазами.

И ее, в отличие от покладистого супруга, не выставишь так просто.

\- Считаю до трех, - сказал голос Наташи, - раз.

Времени на размышления не было.

Стив рывком стащил с себя свитер, попутно вытерев пот с лица, и открыл дверь, голый по пояс.

На него уставились две пары глаз.

Серые, округлившиеся глаза енота и изумрудно-зеленые глаза Медеи медленно осмотрели его гранитный рельеф пресса с золотистой дорожкой волос от груди до ремня джинсов.

\- Ты же конфеты не взял, - Стив старался контролировать голос, - подожди.

Наташа пошла следом.

\- Стив, - чуть менее уверенно позвала она, - Джеймс сказал, что ты потерял сознание.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и взял со стола в кухне огромную упаковку шоколадных конфет.

\- Ты бы с ним поговорила, - улыбнулся Стив, надеясь, что его улыбка не напугает Наташу, - он же будущий отец. Нельзя быть таким нервным.

Наташа смотрела ему в глаза.

Стив почесал ключицу. Взгляд Наташи ожидаемо скользнул ниже, потеплев.

\- Мигрень, - буднично пояснил Стив.

_Идиот._

\- Не успел сегодня пообедать и спал мало. Сам виноват.

Наташа снова всмотрелась в его лицо.

\- Конфеты, - Стив протянул шуршащий мешок, - Наташа, вас наверняка ищут все ведьмы Лэйк Форест.

Она неуверенно взяла мешок.

\- С тобой точно все в порядке? Ты мне не нравишься.

_Как я тебя понимаю._

\- Слово скаута, мне просто нужно поспать.

Стив держался из последних сил. Он чувствовал, как из-под волос скользят по шее капли пота.

\- Малыш, - Наташа пошла к дверям, - Стив говорит, что здесь одна истеричка, и это ты.

Ждавший у дверей Джеймс рассмеялся.

\- Ты это знала и до Стива, - сказал он, - о, конфеты!

Джеймс бросил на Стива короткий взгляд.

\- Прости, что развел панику, - извинился он мягко, перестав улыбаться, - просто…видел бы ты себя…

\- Я вам благодарен за беспокойство, но я в полном порядке, - Стив обхватил ручку двери, - хорошего вечера всем нам.

Наташа послала Стиву воздушный поцелуй и выпорхнула в ночную свежесть.

Джеймс чуть замешкался на пороге.

\- Не знаю, что… - начал он, не поднимая глаз.

\- Детка! – Наташа стояла на дорожке, нетерпеливо озираясь. – Где ты застрял?

\- Увидимся утром, - Джеймс тяжело сбежал со ступенек и торопливо зашагал к жене. Накидка, сделанная из простыни, развевалась за ним как плащ супергероя.

Стив закрыл дверь. Улыбка стекла с его осунувшегося лица.

Медленно, цепляясь за перила, он поднялся на второй этаж. Прошел в просторную ванную. Включил настенные светильники – комнату залил неяркий зеленоватый свет, превращая ванную в морское дно с переливающейся прозрачной водой.

Стив открыл зеркальный шкаф и взял с полки фотографию, которую забыл там утром.

Несколько мгновений он рассматривал глянцевую поверхность, прежде чем отложил знакомый до каждой полутени снимок.

Достал легкий флакон с прохладными голубыми капсулами, дрожащими пальцами выудил одну и положил в рот.

Разжевал и проглотил, не запивая, чувствуя, как сухая горечь сжимает горло легким спазмом тошноты.

Не поднимая глаз, Стив закрыл зеркальную дверцу – не хотел видеть свое отражение.

За открытыми дверями ванной ждала полная шорохов темнота неосвещенной спальной. Стив несколько мгновений стоял неподвижно, сглатывая горькую слюну и собираясь сделать то, что должен был – выключить свет.

Прижимая к груди фотографию, он щелкнул вогнутой кнопкой выключателя и шагнул вперед – из темноты в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мистер Тоуд (жаба) – персонаж детской сказочной повести Кеннета Грэма «Ветер в ивах»


	5. Chapter 5

\- Роджерс, только умоляю – ни слова старой ведьме.

Не надо было уточнять, кого имел в виду Тони. Он в темных очках стоял на пороге, протягивая небольшой изящный конверт.

\- Что это, Энтони, - вежливо сказал Стив, не приглашая Тони зайти в дом.

\- Открой - и узнаешь, - Старк приспустил очки, за которыми обнаружились воспаленные от бессонницы и гениальности глаза, - и я запомню, как ты меня даже не пригласил зайти.

\- Я уже уезжаю, Энтони, - в спину уходящему Старку объяснил Стив.

\- Я все запомню, Роджерс, - не оборачиваясь, повторил Тони.

Стив вдохнул пахнущий зимой воздух, вытаскивая из кремового конвертика лист бумаги, где аккуратным почерком Пеппер было написано приглашение на пикник в их дом у озера.

Вирджиния каждый год устраивала в конце ноября по-семейному уютную вечеринку, называя ее «Прощание с осенью».

Стив в прошлом году заставил себя принять приглашение очаровательной жены стервозного Тони и не пожалел об этом ни минуты.

Дом Старков был удивительным, как и его хозяйка: уютным, теплым, окруженным огромными деревьями с трех сторон и бескрайним озером – с четвертой.

Даже с погодой в прошлый раз Пеппер угадала - солнечной и теплой - словно был не промозглый ноябрь, а конец сентября.

Собравшиеся друзья и знакомые Вирджинии и Тони оказались интересными людьми – Стив получил искреннее удовольствие от общения с ними.

Конец вечеринки он просидел у воды, закрывшись пледом, который вынесла ему Пеппер. Смотрел на озеро и отражающиеся в нем огни.

А после чувствовал себя настолько обновленным, что не вспоминал про мигрень несколько бесконечно прекрасных дней.

Это приглашение, как и в прошлом году, было рассчитано на двоих: Пеппер была мила и предусмотрительна.

Стив задумался, хотел бы он кого-то взять с собой в хрустальную неподвижность семейного дома Старков, где было так славно молчать у темной воды.

Брать не хотелось никого. Но – Стив вздохнул – наверное, придется. Рассеянно заводя машину, он подумал, что с последней своей любовницей расстался пять месяцев назад после года спокойных, устраивающих обе стороны отношений.

Пять месяцев – достаточная пауза перед тем, как попытаться снова…

Что «снова» Стив додумать не успел. В окно постучали.

Сердце испуганно бухнуло в ребра и забилось больным пульсом в висках. Стив сглотнул, успокаиваясь, опустил стекло.

\- Привет, Наташа, - мягко сказал он, - я практически уехал.

\- Я вижу, - Наташа засмеялась, - подбросишь в город? Моя машина в ремонте, а Джеймс с утра умчался в университет. Не хочу вызывать такси.

Стив улыбнулся шире.

\- Конечно, - сказал он, гостеприимно распахивая дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья.

\- Позвонила бы заранее, но у меня нет твоего номера, - Наташа долго устраивалась в кресле, аккуратно застегивая ремень безопасности поверх увеличившегося живота.

\- Я был уверен, что мы обменялись номерами, - Стив удивленно приподнял брови.

Наташа хмыкнула.

\- Поверь, я бы запомнила.

Стив протянул ей свою визитную карточку.

\- Прошу меня простить, - сказал он.

Наташа с интересом повертела в пальцах плотный кусочек картона приглушенного оттенка слоновой кости.

\- Не _аутентичная_ визитка, как по мне.

Стив бросил на нее косой взгляд и увидел, что миссис Барнс показывает ему язык.

Невольно он рассмеялся.

\- Почему?

\- Ну, ты же вроде фитнес-тренер? - Стив чувствовал ее пристальный взгляд на себе.

\- Не совсем, - мягко поправил он, - я совладелец компании-франчайзора. Мое увлечение фитнесом – просто приятный бонус.

Наташа присвистнула, внимательно вчитываясь в текст на визитной карточке.

\- Да ладно, - сказала она, - ты хочешь сказать, что все вот эти Total Fitness – это _твои_ залы?

Выехавший на Skokie Valley Road Стив аккуратно обогнал старый черный «бьюик», направляясь к хайвею.

\- Наш с Сэмом бизнес устроен иначе…

До самого Чикаго Стив увлеченно рассказывал притихшей Наташе о франшизах.

\- Вот здесь высади, - Наташа ткнула пальцем в обшарпанную остановку, на которой одиноко сидела чернокожая пожилая женщина в вязаной шапочке с ярким помпоном.

\- Я могу подвезти тебя до конечного пункта, - Стив бросил взгляд на ее живот, - чтобы не толкаться в общественном транспорте.

\- О, ну ладно тогда, - Наташа снова откинулась на сиденье, - меня к Мемориальному госпиталю.

\- Плановый осмотр?

\- Собеседование, - Наташа улыбнулась, - ты ведь помнишь, что я хирург?

Это объясняло перемены в Наташиной внешности: строгий пучок, брюки и лаконичную сумку.

\- Помню, - Стив улыбнулся, - и моя нога тоже помнит.

\- Ну вот, - Наташа довольно сложила руки на животе, рассматривая в окно дома и людей, мимо которых они проезжали.

Несколько кварталов они проехали в молчании. Стив игнорировал четырнадцать пропущенных вызовов: девять от Сэма и пять – с неизвестных номеров.

На утро не было ничего запланировано, а с форс-мажорами Сэм может и сам разобраться.

\- Кстати, ты поедешь к Старкам? – внезапно спросила Наташа.

Стив удивился.

\- Вас пригласили? – уточнил он, хотя это и так было понятно.

\- Да.

\- Думаю, что поеду, - он аккуратно свернул на East Huron Street, притормозил, пропуская вереницу школьников.

\- Один?

Стив усмехнулся, оценив выдержку Наташи – пауза в целую минуту.

\- Нет, - тон мягкий, но решительный. Всего в меру, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие подобные вопросы. – Приехали.

Стив затормозил перед огромными стеклянными дверями административного здания госпиталя.

Наташа внезапно наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Спасибо, что подвез, Стив, - с искренней благодарностью сказала она.

Стив несколько минут смотрел ей вслед. На коже приятным теплом ощущалось прикосновение мягких губ.

Определенно: пять месяцев – более чем достаточный срок для начала новых отношений.

Гарнитура снова раздраженно пискнула.

Стив отъехал от госпиталя и принял входящий.

\- Какого черта, Стив, - сказал Сэм, - я тебе весь телефон оборвал.

\- Был занят, - Стив чуть пожал широкими плечами, словно Сэм мог его увидеть, - что-то случилось?

\- Ну, во-первых, я волновался. И мне звонил детектив…подожди… а, вот. Детектив Роудс. Ты что – оставил полиции мой номер? Он не смог с тобой связаться – у него были какие-то вопросы о том …той женщине, что нашли твои соседи…Где ты был, черт возьми?

\- Отвозил Наташу в госпиталь.

Сэм удивленно помолчал.

\- Что ж… я жду тебя в офисе. И перезвони этому Роудсу – судя по голосу, вопрос был срочный.

####  ****

\- Так почему все же «Осенние листья»? – неслышно подошедший Джеймс с улыбкой протягивал ему бутылку пива. Сидевший возле огня Стив, помедлив, взял пиво из руки улыбающегося соседа: Джеймс порядком похудел с момента их первой встречи, неожиданно обзаведясь скулами и четкой линией подбородка.

\- Эффи* напоминает… - Стив отхлебнул пива, замолчав. - Люблю симпатичных брюнеток, - неловко закончил он, улыбаясь.

Джеймс рассмеялся, находя взглядом миловидную Миранду – спутницу Стива. Красный вязаный шарф Миранды пламенел на размытом туманным днем фоне.

\- Мне повезло, - он подмигнул Стиву, - если бы ты был поклонником рыжих, как бы я смог пережить такую конкуренцию.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Только не надо меня провоцировать, - низким голосом сказал он, - я не говорил, что люблю исключительно брюнеток.

Джеймс шутливо поднял руки.

\- Заранее сдаюсь! Наташа и так решила, что у тебя самая идеальная задница, какую ей доводилось видеть. После моей, надеюсь.

Стив неожиданно покраснел, смутившись – это было приятное, давно забытое ощущение.

\- Сосед, - медленно сказал Стив, - ты только что признался мне, что вы с женой обсуждали мою задницу?

Джеймс моргнул и расхохотался, откинув голову.

Стив, усмехнувшись, сделал еще один глоток.

\- Я рассказывал, что меня хотели назвать Себастьяном? - резко сменил тему Джеймс, все еще улыбаясь.

Стив, не торопясь, пил пиво и молчал, в глубине души надеясь, что к ним кто-нибудь подойдет и помешает их разговору.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

\- В честь Святого Себастьяна, - добавил он еще одну не нужную Стиву деталь, тут же намертво впечатавшуюся в его память.

День был пасмурным – не как в прошлом году. Озеро было затянуто ледяным туманом. Если бы не разведенные костры, на улице невозможно было бы находиться.

Стив молчал и смотрел на огонь. Дрова уютно потрескивали. Пахло дымом и сочным жарящимся мясом. Лицу было тепло от жара, а спина немного подмерзала.

\- Люблю работу Гвидо Рени, - сказал Стив. Нужно было что-то сказать. – Пусть у Рени Себастьян и похож на женщину…Но в нем ярче всего ощущается, что мука для святого – наслаждение. И поэтому – веришь… Себастьяну Мантеньи не верю…

\- Или Дали, - удивленно продолжил Джеймс, внимательно взглянув на Стива яркими глазами. – Ты просто разбираешься в искусстве или сталкивался именно со святыми Себастьянами?

\- Ты – первый святой, с кем…столкнулся.

Джеймс снова засмеялся: в уголках глаз собрались глубокие морщины, удивительным образом сделавшие его моложе.

\- Не обижайся, но редко кто сразу вспомнит хотя бы, кто такой Святой Себастьян, не говоря уже о…

\- Я хотел пойти учиться на искусствоведа, - прервал его Стив.

\- Аааа, так вот почему ты сейчас владеешь прибыльным бизнесом? – «догадался» Джеймс.

_Хочешь сдохнуть в нищете, как твой отец?_

Стив улыбнулся, промолчав.

\- Мне интересно, сколько художников изобразили в образе святого своих любовников, - задумчиво продолжил Джеймс, - а мы смотрим сейчас на картины, и не знаем…

Стив вздохнул.

\- Кто как обретает бессмертие, - он отставил пустую бутылку, - кто-то в искусстве, кто-то в детях…

Стив посмотрел на беременную Наташу, вокруг которой увивался Тони.

\- А ты? – Джеймс, наклонив голову, ждал ответа.

\- А я – в «прибыльном бизнесе», - Стив встал, - пойду поищу еду.

\- Завтра бежим? - Джеймс отхлебнул из бутылки, тоже вставая.

\- Нет, завтра я тебе не составлю компанию. Завтра мне с утра произносить речь на открытии нового клуба.

\- Жаль…

Он неожиданно засмеялся.

\- Вспомнилось после Святого Себастьяна…

Джеймс чуть кашлянул, посмотрел на Стива и тихо произнес:

\- А по садам орда людей и ругней, суля разлуку, скачет к изголовью…зеленогривы огненные кони**.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Не просыпайся, жизнь моя, и слушай, какие скрипки плещут моей кровью, - так же вполголоса ответил он.

\- А дальше? – радостно улыбаясь, спросил Джеймс.

\- Далек рассвет и нет конца погоне…

Стив задумчиво смотрел на смеющегося соседа. Ему, как и Стиву, очевидно, доставил удовольствие этот небольшой интеллектуальный вызов.

_Неужели ты никогда не читал Лорку, любимый?_

\- Я прошел тест? – резче, чем следовало, уточнил Стив. Тут же смягчая тон улыбкой, но поздно.

\- Тест?... – Джеймс перестал улыбаться. – Все в порядке? Я не хотел…не хотел обидеть тебя, Стив!

\- Только не говори, что он читает тебе Лорку, – к ним подошла Наташа, - Боже. У людей точно такие лица, как у тебя, когда Джеймс начинает занудствовать со всей этой…литературой!

\- Это _я_ читал ему сонеты, - нейтрально улыбнулся Стив, - поэтическая дуэль.

Наташа закатила глаза.

\- Господи, - с чувством произнесла она, - неужели, наконец, тебе повезло, сладкий! И ты встретил второго и последнего любителя этого своего Лорки на просторах Америки!

Джеймс мягко засмеялся.

\- Тебе он самой нравится.

Чмокнул жену в нос и взял принесенный ей сэндвич с курицей.

\- Ты часто просишь прочитать его…

Джеймс неожиданно замолчал и откусил от сэндвича, неловко подхватывая выпавший огурец.

Наташа хмыкнула, протягивая Стиву тарелку.

\- Я прошу прочитать это перед тем, как мы займемся любовью, - пояснила Наташа спокойно, - меня заводят все эти «венцы любви» и…как там еще, милый?

Стив перестал пытаться понять, как ему себя вести. Наташа то ли специально провоцировала его, то ли _действительно_ не понимала, что определенные темы обсуждаются…ни с кем не обсуждаются.

_Неудивительно, что Дороти в ней души не чает._

\- Рассвет соединил нас, и с разгону нас обдало студеной кровью талой, разлитой по ночному небосклону, - сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Джеймс становится вишнёвого оттенка.

\- Стиииив, - выдохнула Наташа игриво, - где же ты был раньше!

_Слава Богу, на другой стороне необъятной Америки._

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Кстати, Миранда пригласила нас на выставку пуэрториканских художников в следующем месяце, - Наташа бросила на Стива любопытный взгляд.

\- Уверен, будет интересно, - он, не торопясь, жевал сэндвич.

Стив внезапно почувствовал страшную усталость. Рядом тихо переговаривались Барнсы, к нему направлялась Миранда, а Стив прямо сейчас хотел одного: остаться в одиночестве.

Молчать и смотреть в синеющую сердцевину тихо гудящего пламени. Слышать это гудение вокруг, внутри. Ни одной мысли – ни о чем.

Ни о Джеймсе - святом Себастьяне с женскими локонами и нежным израненным телом, едва укрытым набедренной непорочной повязкой, ни об образованной, изящной, темноволосой Миранде – совладелице художественной галереи.

Ни о Наташе, сладко изгибающейся в объятиях мужа, жарко шепчущего ей признания в любви голосом давно умершего поэта.

Ни о разговоре с Роудсом: убитая девушка оказалась стажером в IT-стартапе и клиенткой одной из фитнес-студий Стива.

_Конечно, они выяснили, кто она…_

Стив предоставил все имеющиеся у них данные об убитой.

Лоре Эшберн – так ее зовут.

Звали.

Двадцать пять лет, рост 5 футов 4 дюйма, вес 159 фунтов - девушка была пухленькой при жизни. На фотографии на пропуск голубоглазая, темноволосая Лора улыбалась как и большинство клиентов: немного смущенно и с надеждой. Словно уже то, что она решилась оформить себе абонемент, должно было изменить ее жизнь волшебным образом.

\- О, тебя уже накормили! – Миранда, улыбаясь, показала Стиву тарелку с закусками. – А я так хотела поразить тебя своей заботой.

Наташа весело рассмеялась.

\- Прости, Мэнди, - сказала она, - когда ты замужем восемь лет, то невольно становишься проворнее в таких вопросах.

Миранда чуть покраснела, услышав про «замуж».

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, - тогда съем сама.

Стив украдкой посмотрел на часы, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джеймсом.

И внезапно почувствовал себя голым. Как на последнем суде, где весь ты ложишься черной грудой камней на чашу весов, лишаясь последней надежды.

Джеймс смотрел на него так, словно на мгновение все понял про Стива – от начала и до конца. Словно увидел его _настоящего._

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться сквозь сгущающуюся паутину страха, и отвел, наконец, взгляд.

\- Миранда, - сказал он, вставая, - что значит один сэндвич! Я умираю от голода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эффи Грей – муза Милле, жена критика Джона Рёскина. После их развода вышла замуж за его протеже - Джона Эверетта Милле.  
> На картине "Осенние листья" Эффи изображена в центре.
> 
> **Ф.Г.Лорка был увлечен образом Св.Себастьяна (см.письмо от августа 1927 к С.Дали)  
> Дж.Барнс цитирует сонет из цикла "Сонеты темной любви" Ф.Г.Лорки


	6. Chapter 6

Стив задумчиво смотрел на пробор в темных волосах бармена. Последние полчаса он все время возвращался взглядом к этой идеальной прямой линии в блестящих прядях – его успокаивала четкость похожей на шрам полоски белой кожи.

У сидевшего рядом Джеймса на голове был привычный хаос из густых мягких волн – Стив старался не смотреть на него. После третьей порции неразбавленного виски Джеймс стянул с волос темную резинку, с тихим вздохом наслаждения потер основание шеи, свободное от пучка.

Тугая резинка, надетая на руку, оставила красные рубчатые отпечатки на бледном запястье. Когда Джеймс подносил стакан ко рту, манжета рукава съезжала, и следы от резинки были отчетливо видны.

Стив испытывал странное болезненное желание потрогать их. Ему было интересно, чувствует ли Джеймс дискомфорт от этих следов.

Почувствует ли он дискомфорт, если Стив надавит на них пальцами…

Они молчали уже продолжительное время.

После короткого обмена приветствиями и стандартными «как дела» Джеймс замолчал.

Обстановка приличного бара не располагала, как ни странно, к беседе.

Стив поймал себя на том, что с бОльшим удовольствием провел бы это время за спокойным разговором с Джеймсом у себя в гостиной, например.

А еще лучше – он побыл бы один, отдыхая от тяжелого дня и рассматривая приобретенный альбом репродукций Гюстава Доре. Ему были интересны иллюстрации к «Аду» и «Раю» Данте…

Допив вторую порцию, Джеймс вежливо спросил:

\- Как у тебя с Мирандой?

На что получил не менее вежливый ответ:

\- Благодарю, Миранда – интересная женщина.

После этого никто из них не произнес ни слова.

Для пятницы в баре было пустовато – время было еще относительно раннее. На противоположном конце стойки скучно сидели мужчина с женщиной, копируя позы Стива и Джеймса.

Судя по их лицам – и настроение тоже.

Стив пару раз поймал рассеянный взгляд Джеймса в зеркале и на всякий случай улыбнулся. Никакой реакции не последовало.

Стив чувствовал себя неуютнее с каждой минутой, растягивая свою единственную порцию виски.

Зато Джеймс себя не ограничивал. У Стива сложилось ощущение, что он поглощал спиртное с четкой целью: не расслабиться, а поскорее выпасть из реальности.

«Чтобы еще раз я поддался на уговоры этой рыжей ведьмы, - со злостью на себя подумал Стив, - пробежки, походы в бар, что дальше? Добрая фея-крестная из соседнего дома?!»

Ядовито смеясь про себя, Стив недоумевал, когда все успело зайти так далеко, что он выбрался с Джеймсом в бар «провести пятничный вечер в мужской компании по-соседски, пофлиртовать с интересными девчонками», пока Наташа играла в покер с Дороти и Пеппер.

Очевидно, что вечер в «мужской компании» тяготил Джеймса не меньше, чем самого Стива. И это было странно, и немного обидно – во время пробежек они теперь успевали столько обсудить.

Еще больше – не успевали.

И Стив исподволь, постепенно начал _действительно_ хотеть выбраться куда-нибудь со своим соседом-интеллектуалом, чтобы спокойно поговорить обо всем.

И не понимал, почему сейчас Джеймс молчит и опрокидывает в себя алкоголь с размеренностью автомата, а сам Стив смотрит на пробор в волосах бармена и – украдкой – на отражение своего задумчивого спутника.

Неплохая подборка разножанровой музыки в баре чуть примиряла с реальностью.

\- Она меня вытащила, - неожиданно сказал дошедший до нужной кондиции Джеймс, - если бы не она…

Стив резко повернулся, удивленный. Джеймс по-прежнему не смотрел на него, но говорил определенно с ним.

\- Все начинается безобидно, – продолжил он тихо. Стиву пришлось ближе к нему наклониться, чтобы расслышать его слова за голосом Пэтси Клейн. – Тебе девятнадцать, со школы все твердят, что ты второй Сэлинджер, что ты напишешь что-то этакое… И ты веришь – тебе же, черт возьми, девятнадцать! И начинаешь думать, что ты действительно чего-то стоишь…

Он взглянул, наконец, прямо на Стива. Стив неожиданно подумал, что глаза у него не серые – разноцветные, как венецианское стекло, с темно-серебристой каймой вокруг радужки.

\- Да ты набрался, - сказал он, - сосед.

Джеймс нетерпеливо мотнул головой.

\- Могу себе позволить, - он криво усмехнулся, - кем-кем, но алкоголиком я никогда не был…

Стив сделал глоток виски, чуть поболтал янтарную жидкость, слушая, как звякают недотаявшие льдинки. Беседа с Джеймсом повернула на какой-то уровень…который Стива настораживал и притягивал с равной силой.

\- А кем ты был? – тихо спросил Стив, не поднимая глаз от стакана. Внутри шевельнулось стыдное темное любопытство: прямо сейчас Стива ждало тонкое, медленно пробуждающееся удовольствие вуайериста, жадно, с раздувшимися ноздрями наблюдающего за чужой жизнью.

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Дураком, - сказал он и надолго замолчал.

Стив подумал было, что это – все. И пожалел с изрядной долей трусливого облегчения, что больше ничего не узнает, когда Джеймс продолжил:

\- В начале - всего лишь пара затяжек на вечеринках, которые устраивали молодые аспиранты с самыми перспективными студентами… Знаешь, как это бывает?

Стив покачал головой, смотря на пробор бармена – последнее спасение от нарастающего тревожного хаоса. Нет, он не знал. Затяжки, ночные тусовки, бесконтрольный секс с многоразово пользованными девчонками или парнями, взбесившиеся гормоны – все это прошло мимо него.

У него всегда была четкая цель. Его приучили на мелочи не размениваться.

Джеймс внимательно рассматривал его.

\- А я знаю, - он допил виски и сделал знак бармену повторить.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал Стив, чуть коснувшись его плеча, - может, тебе хватит?

Джеймс пьяно фыркнул.

\- Я же сказал тебе, что не алкоголик, - он вздохнул, потер прямой нос, - я понял, что все зашло слишком далеко, когда…когда осознал, что стал любовником своего профессора – она была старше меня на четверть века – ее сын учился со мной…и когда понял, что продал оставшееся от отца издание «Франкенштейна» 1831 года …А вырученные деньги спустил на крэк... Хотел почувствовать себя чертовым гением…

Стив сжал в руке стакан с растаявшим льдом.

\- Где этот бармен, - Джеймс неожиданно наклонился, разжал пальцы Стива горячей рукой и допил виски.

Стив проследил взглядом судорожное движение его кадыка, когда Джеймс проглотил оставшийся глоток алкоголя.

Стив не знал, что сказать. В последний раз он был в подобной ситуации так давно, что успел забыть, как нужно реагировать.

Что вообще принято говорить другому взрослому человеку, когда он так…откровенничает?

Зачем ты говоришь мне _это?_ Зачем ты _мне_ говоришь это?

Спасибо за доверие?

Любой опыт делает нас сильнее – я рад, что ты справился?

Мне жаль, что у тебя был такой период?

О чем Стив действительно жалел ( _ты чертов псих_ ) – о том, что Джеймс рассказал ему.

Более того, Стив не сомневался, что и Джеймс пожалеет.

Когда протрезвеет.

На месте Джеймса Стиву было бы неловко встречаться с тем, кто невольно занял роль «случайного попутчика» и теперь знает о тебе такие интимные вещи.

Стив эгоистично подумал, как было бы жаль лишиться возможности бегать с Джеймсом вместе по утрам и…разговаривать – Джеймс на удивление оказался _тем самым_ собеседником, с которым Стив мог обсуждать Дантовский ад (ты же не думал, что я знаю исключительно период английского романтизма, Стив?), прочитанные книги, биографию Томаса Дилана и Чехова…

Но как исправить ситуацию, Стив не представлял. Поэтому продолжал молчать.

\- Тогда я и встретился с Наташей, - Джеймс улыбнулся наконец появившемуся бармену и сделал большой глоток из принесенного полного стакана, - так что тот, кто я есть сейчас – ее заслуга по большому счету.

Стив неожиданно зло усмехнулся.

Судя по тому, что он успел узнать о Джеймсе Барнсе, Джеймс мог бы достичь гораздо большего, чем набрать лишний вес и жить в окружении фарфоровых котов и звонкого смеха женщины, на фоне которой большинство мужчин выглядели бесхребетными слизняками.

Поняв, о чем он подумал, Стив ощутил сильное желание выпить еще. Его не касалось, как и с кем жил изливающий ему душу мужчина. Не касались его звезды и бездны.

Стив не знал его.

Стиву не было дела до его нереализованного потенциала.

То, что Стив наслаждался его блестящими интерпретациями известных произведений, удивительным кругозором и неожиданным чувством юмора, не делало их автоматически друзьями, побратимами по велнесу или единственными участниками закрытого клуба «Ценителей хорошей литературы для тех, кому под сорок».

_Ты смешон._

\- Ну, все, - Стив решительно встал, - пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- Как это по-соседски, - съязвил он, - где же ты был раньше. Спас бы меня от стольких сомнительных пьяных историй…

\- Мне кажется, спасателей у тебя достаточно, - неожиданно для себя сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Джеймс пошатнулся, поднимаясь.

\- Что? – Джеймс остановился.

Стив повернулся к выходу, когда его схватили за запястье и сильно сжали.

\- Объясни, - потребовал Джеймс.

Стив выразительно посмотрел на пальцы, больно впившиеся в кожу, и не менее выразительно поднял глаза.

Джеймс руку не убрал.

\- Джеймс, - вздохнул Стив, аккуратно разжимая его побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, - если я тебя обидел, то ненарочно. Я не имел в виду ничего…такого.

\- А что ты имел в виду? – с пьяной агрессивной настойчивостью повторил Джеймс. Бармен насмешливо поглядывал на них из-за стойки.

Стив снова вздохнул.

\- Давай я все объясню тебе в машине, идет?

Джеймс неожиданно прикрыл глаза и послушно кивнул. Темные пряди немедленно съехали на лицо.

\- Идет.

Стив помог ему надеть куртку, в рукав которой Джеймс никак не мог попасть, и вытащил его на улицу.

\- Ну? – первым делом спросил Джеймс, едва Стив сел на водительское сиденье. В машине пахло алкоголем и – еле ощутимо, знакомо – другим мужчиной.

Стив посмотрел на него: глаза Джеймса были прозрачными, как вода в осенней реке.

\- Слушай, извини, - Стив все еще надеялся, что удастся обойтись малой кровью, - я не должен был так говорить.

\- Но ты сказал! – Джеймс со второй попытки сложил на груди руки.

\- Сказал, - с этим было сложно спорить, - мне показалось… Мне кажется, что тебе не нужен кто-то, чтобы помогать. Ты отлично справляешься со всем сам. Вот и все.

Стив про себя выдохнул. Вроде, прозвучало неплохо.

Услышав смех Джеймса, Стив не поверил себе: удивленно подняв глаза, он увидел пьяно смеющегося соседа.

\- Ты меня вообще слышал там, в баре? – сквозь смех выдавил Джеймс.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Слышал, - подтвердил он, - и что? Тебе давно не девятнадцать. Тебе…кстати, а сколько тебе?

Джеймс внезапно затих, смотря перед собой на порхающий в свете включенных фар снег.

\- Я никак не могу забыть то…ту девушку, которую нашли у нас во дворе.

Сердце Стива удушающе забилось в горле.

\- Можно понять,- спокойно сказал он, стараясь дышать глубоко и, по возможности, бесшумно. Джеймс провел пальцами по лбу.

\- Жарко, - сказал он, - включи кондиционер.

Стиву жарко не было – руки у него были ледяными. Разговор, который никак не хотел начинаться во время совместных пробежек, неожиданно начался сейчас.

\- Включу, - пообещал он, надеясь, что Джеймс забудет о просьбе, - что тебе сказали в полиции?

Джеймс пожал плечами. Ему действительно было жарко – Стив видел выступившие капли пота над его губой. Теплый запах его тела отчетливо ощущался при каждом вдохе.

\- Ничего. Спросили, кто я… где мы были… Я понятия не имею, кто эта несчастная, и почему ее похоронили у нас… У тех, кто жил там раньше, - тут же исправился он.

\- Ты видел…видел ее?

_Зачем ты спрашиваешь об этом._

Джеймс повернулся и посмотрел на Стива потемневшими непроницаемыми глазами.

\- Видел, - сказал он, - поэтому и не могу забыть…Наташа привыкла к…телам, трупам, крови, а я… Я все думаю теперь, как это будет у меня. Когда придет мое время… Смерть отвратительна, Стив. Ничего общего со светлым сном…

Стив почувствовал слабое желание его утешить. Он давно не испытывал ничего похожего.

\- Не у всех, - голос не подчинялся настолько, что пришлось говорить почти шепотом.

_Лжец. Смерть отвратительна._

\- Это лишь один…из вариантов. Не самый хороший вариант.

Джеймс неподвижно смотрел на свои руки. Тени на его скуластом лице превращали его в маску с глубоко запавшими глазами. Стиву стало не по себе.

\- Да и рано еще думать о смерти, - сделал он глупый вывод, откашлявшись, - так сколько тебе?

\- Почти тридцать три, - тихо сказал Джеймс, - почти дожил до своего распятия*…у меня день рождения скоро… Получишь приглашение от Наташи…

Стив про себя застонал.

\- Не уверен, что смогу… - на всякий случай начал он.

Джеймс вздохнул, откидываясь на сиденье.

\- Я понимаю, - сказал он, закрывая глаза, - я бы на твоем месте тоже не смог… Поехали, Стив, уже поздно.

Стив помолчал.

Неожиданно перегнулся через вздрогнувшего Джеймса, вытаскивая ремень безопасности, пристегнул своего соседа и завел двигатель.

####  ****

_Ему снова было шесть. Его снова тащила за руку высокая женщина без лица. Было страшно, страшно, страшно, но никак не получалось закричать – рот был словно набит ватой._

_Он знал, что не хочет туда._

_Только не туда!_

_Во сне он задыхался от непролитых слез, душащих его невыразимым огромным горем, пережить которое он не мог._

_Высокая женщина – его вечный кошмар – дотащила его до запертых дверей._

_Он знал, что, если войдет туда, то умрет – ужас, ждавший его за закрытыми дверями, невозможно было вынести._

_Во сне он упирался – молча, не в силах раскрыть скованный рот – захлебываясь своим страхом._

_Женщина внезапно остановилась и резко повернулась. Гладкая, как зеркало поверхность, заменяющая ей лицо, стала приближаться к нему._

_И он не выдержал – рванувшись всем телом, он закричал. Он кричал, кричал и кричал, чувствуя, как тонет измученный рассудок в невыносимом – и не было названия этой темноте…_

_Он проснулся от своих криков, не помня, кто он._

_Потребовалось не меньше десятка судорожных вдохов, прежде чем он начал узнавать окружающие его предметы._

_И гораздо больше времени до момента, когда он смог встать, откинув промокшие от пота простыни, и пойти на дрожащих ногах в ванную._

_Пора была начинать новый день._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На момент распятия Христу было 33 года.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив посмотрел на себя в зеркало: аккуратно уложенные волосы, темные брюки, синий блейзер – учтены все рекомендации стилиста.

Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно, принимая приглашение Наташи на вечеринку. Миссис Барнс оказалась любительницей устраивать разнообразные соседские посиделки - был бы повод выплеснуть кипящую энергию!

А тут сразу и Сочельник, и день рождения Джеймса…

Стив посмотрел на упакованный подарок. Он до сих пор сомневался, надо ли. До сих пор не мог понять, зачем это сделал – вторая спонтанная покупка за…очень долгое время.

Он не помнил - какое.

Странное ощущение глубоко внутри шевельнувшейся свободы, желания сделать что-то _удивительное_ для другого человека.

Это желание так долго молчало, что отзывалось сейчас под сердцем медленно затухающей болью.

_Ты мой волшебник, Стиви…_

Стив посмотрел на часы: пора. По его подсчетам, вечеринка должна была набрать достаточные обороты, чтобы он незаметно влился в толпу гостей.

Сэм давно отписался, что уже на месте. Прекрасная темноволосая Миранда возвращалась из Франции только через неделю, так что присутствие Сэма внушало надежду пережить вечер в обществе Наташи и Дороти.

Стив надел пальто, взял подарок и спустился с крыльца, направляясь к сияющему огнями дому Барнсов.

\- Роджерс, - окликнул его Старк, перебегая дорогу, - они тебя шантажируют?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Кто, Тони, - вежливо уточнил он, прекрасно понимая, о ком речь.

\- Барнсы, - с готовностью растолковал Старк, недобро сверкая глазами.

\- Если ты намекаешь, что я не принял твое приглашение в прошлом году, то я уже объяснял: я уезжал из Штатов по делам.

\- Ну, конечно, ты так и сказал, - Тони обогнал Стива и первым забарабанил в дверь Барнсов, украшенную пушистым венком, - спрошу у Наташи. Она мне все расскажет.

\- Привет, мальчики! – Наташа поцеловала Тони. – Пеппер уже давно здесь.

Тони сделал Стиву страшные глаза и прошел в бурлящую гостиную – таких взрывов хохота и громкой музыки Стив не помнил со времен вечеринки в университете. Первой и последней, которую он посетил.

Наташа, улыбаясь, обняла Стива, плотно прижавшись к нему животом. Стив смиренно перетерпел объятия. От Наташи резко, приятно пахло духами.

Стив неожиданно подумал, что Джеймс никогда не пользовался парфюмом…

\- Ты пришел! – из наполненной шумом голосов и смехом праздничной полутьмы появился раскрасневшийся Джеймс.

Стиву стало приятно, что ему так искренне рады.

_Это просто вежливость._

\- Малыш, ты весь в помаде, - Наташа мимоходом погладила мужа по подбородку, - вытрись и налей Стиву выпить.

Она подмигнула и вернулась к гостям.

\- Черт, весь вечер меня целуют на глазах у жены, - Джеймс закрыл глаза, фыркнув, потер щеку, - Тони так даже дважды – специально губы накрасил для этого, мерзавец… Ты не собираешься, надеюсь? Могу попросить для тебя помаду у Тони.

Он весело рассмеялся собственной шутке.

\- Насчет меня не беспокойся, - Стив протянул ему перевязанный сверток,- с рождением.

\- Спасибо, - Джеймс качнулся и неожиданно крепко обнял Стива, легко похлопав его по спине. – Я правда ценю, что ты пришел.

Стива обдало чистым запахом отглаженной ткани и теплой свежестью – так пах сам Джеймс.

Вздрогнувший Стив на мгновение замер в его объятии, чуть повернул голову, коснувшись темных волос носом.

Вдохнул и отстранился.

\- Ты еще подарок не видел, подожди с реверансами, - он криво улыбнулся, мягко высвобождаясь из объятий Джеймса, - не совсем дары волхвов, но…

\- Сейчас увижу, - Джеймс, коротко взглянув на него, с третьей попытки порвал элегантную упаковку с узкой бархатной лентой и вытащил издание «Франкенштейна» 1835 года.

В груди Стива дернулось сердце. Он с удивлением ощутил, что ладони непривычно вспотели. Стив так не нервничал с младших классов…

Джеймс поднял огромные потрясенные глаза.

\- Я…это же стоит целое состояние.

Стив неловко улыбнулся.

\- Никому не говори...будет нашим секретом.

Джеймс внезапно помотал головой.

\- Я не могу это принять. Ни за что.

Стиву стало горячо в груди, и тут же ледяная волна стыда за себя затопила его с головой. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не прикусить губу.

Ведь он знал, что это – чересчур. Что этот символический жест – странный даже для самого Стива – будет странным и для Джеймса.

Тем более для Джеймса.

\- Джеймс, - тихим голосом сказал Стив, - я правильно понимаю, что ты отказываешься от моего подарка? Боишься «данайцев, дары приносящих»?

Освобожденный алкоголем Джеймс непроизвольно, совершенно по-детски прижал книгу к груди.

\- Да! Нет…

Стив посмотрел в его растерянные глаза и засмеялся, уже чувствуя, что отпускает: Джеймс ни за что не отдаст хранящее шепот прошлых столетий издание.

\- Ты пока определяйся, - решил Стив, направляясь в гостиную, - а я пойду выпью чего-нибудь.

Ослепленный на мгновение переливами гирлянд, он увидел возле окна Сэма, увлеченно беседующего с незнакомой Стиву девушкой.

Взял из рук Дороти бокал шампанского, слушая вполуха последние новости (твой приятель разговаривает с Наташиной коллегой – она второй год в разводе…О, а вон тот высокий блондин – тоже работает с Наташей – так похож на тебя, я едва не попала впросак, надо срочно навестить моего окулиста… Пеппер должна родить сразу после Нового года...).

В груди Стива еще горячо стучало сердце – он так давно не делал ничего подобного. И он был рад, что рискнул и...

…и что Джеймс все сделал _правильно. ___

____

Стив залпом допил бокал, подошел к столу с закусками. Гирлянды истерично мигали разноцветными вспышками. Возбуждение, подогретое шампанским, начинало тихо пульсировать в голове в такт музыке.

__

_Сохраняй контроль._

__

\- Слушай, - неожиданно сказал рядом с ним Джеймс, легко положив горячую руку на плечо Стива. Его тихий голос на мгновение перекрыл все посторонние шумы, - наверное, я зря соглашаюсь, но черт… Стив, _спасибо._

__

Он не улыбался. Он был изрядно – опасно – навеселе. Стиву совершенно не нравился лихорадочный блеск огромных глаз и то, с какой силой пальцы Джеймса сжимали его плечо. Стив кожей чувствовал любопытный взгляд Дороти.

__

Сделав усилие, он проглотил канапе и отпил одним глотком полбокала.

__

\- Это только _книга._ Не нужно…я уже себя чувствую так, словно отдал тебе почку.

__

_Я делаю это для себя, прости, Джеймс…_

__

Джеймс фыркнул и расхохотался, отпуская плечо Стива.

__

\- Малыш, ты ухаживаешь за Стивом, как полагается? – к ним подошла Наташа.

__

\- Лучше не бывает, - опередил Джеймса Стив, - за мной ухаживают все подряд, начиная с Дороти. Мне уже кажется, что это _у меня_ день рождения.

__

Он посмотрел на Джеймса, с лица которого под взглядом Стива медленно исчезала улыбка.

__

\- Помоги мне с тортом, Стив, - Наташа направилась в сторону кухни.

__

_Почему, черт возьми, я._

__

\- Жаль, что Миранда не смогла приехать, - лукаво улыбаясь, Наташа прикрыла двери, приглушая рвущееся из гостиной кантри и взрывы пьяного веселого хохота.

__

_Кантри._

__

Стив проглотил едкое раздражение, немедленно поднявшееся в горле скользким комком.

__

\- Мне тоже жаль, - послушно согласился он, - так где… торт?

__

Наташа неожиданно подошла ближе. Как бы Стив ни сопротивлялся, он был вынужден признать, что Наташа сексуальна. Беременность словно усилила природную женственную притягательность, выкрутив ее на полную мощность – зрелую, плодоносную, яркую.

__

\- Стив, я хотела поблагодарить тебя, - тихо сказала Наташа.

__

Смущенно.

__

Всемогущий Господь - _смущенно._

__

Стив моргнул.

__

\- За что?

__

\- За то, что ты так помог Джеймсу. Помогаешь…Он теперь такой…

__

Стив облизнул пересохшие губы.

__

\- А все ты, - Наташа мягко положила руку Стиву на грудь. Он внезапно понял, что полусидит на краю кухонного стола, а Наташа стоит между его раздвинутых ног и тепло улыбается.

__

\- Если тебе когда-нибудь потребуется… не знаю, что-нибудь, ты только попроси, - она перестала улыбаться.

__

Стив с тревогой увидел, что изумрудные глаза начинают тонуть в прозрачной, стремительно прибывающей влаге.

__

\- Проклятые гормоны, - рассмеялась сквозь слезы Наташа, - просто я так его люблю…Мой малыш… Он был несчастен там, в Калифорнии…Он такой одинокий… всегда…И тут этот переезд, и все новое, и мои родители рядом, и моя беременность… и эта бедная девушка…

__

Ее пальцы замерли на плече Стива. А она продолжала, не вытирая текущих по щекам слез, быстро сбивчиво говорить, опутывая Стива ядовитой паутиной ненужных ему слов.

__

\- А теперь я вижу, как ему нравится обсуждать с тобой всяких… Господи… Стейнбеков и прочих… Я не люблю это… Если бы ему были интересны случаи экстренной лапаротомии при неустановленных диагнозах или особенности ушивания паренхиматозных органов…

__

Стив, не отводя от нее немигающих глаз, вытянул наощупь из кармана платок и просунул между ними ладонь с зажатым в пальцах маленьким белым флагом капитуляции. Безмолвно, отчаянно прося пощады.

__

Наташа проигнорировала платок.

__

\- Он даже начал… ну, знаешь…после вашей дурацкой болтовни обо всех этих… _мертвых поэтах_ … снова _писАть_ … Черт, черт, не говори ему, что я проболталась…

__

Она фыркнула и внезапно по-настоящему заплакала.

__

\- Я налью тебе воды, - услышал Стив себя со стороны.

__

Наташа помотала головой, не отпуская его от себя.

__

\- Я в порядке, - она тут же рассмеялась, так же внезапно переставая плакать, - сильно размазала тушь?

__

Стив чуть отодвинулся, заглядывая в ее лицо: Наташа принадлежала к тем редким женщинам, кого слезы не портили.

__

Никакого красного носа, оплывших век – только сияющие стремительно высыхающими блестками влаги огромные глаза и нуаровская тень чуть поплывшей туши.

__

\- Тебе идет, - хрипло сказал Стив, вдыхая ее ванильный запах. Наташа смотрела ему в глаза. К Стиву прижималась упругая тяжесть Наташиного живота. Ему казалось, что он чувствует тихое шевеление свернувшейся в темных водах ее тела крошечной рыбки – ребенка Джеймса.

__

_Какого дьявола происходит…_

__

Стив понял, что ему не хватает воздуха – он начал задыхаться. Наташа стояла так близко, она была такой горячей под тонким сапфировым бархатом, и этот страшный еле уловимый пульс в том месте, где их тела соприкасались – тихое дыхание хрупкой новой жизни...

__

_Ты чувствуешь, любимый? Он шевелится!_

__

Дверь в кухню стремительно распахнулась. Стив вздрогнул всем телом.

__

\- Вот вы где, - сказал Сэм, нерешительно останавливаясь на пороге при виде их, - там…торт ждут.

__

Стив успел слабо удивиться, что это был Сэм, а не Дороти. Миссис Уорд определенно теряла хватку.

__

Наташа невозмутимо выбралась из объятий Стива и извлекла из холодильника огромный двухъярусный торт.

__

\- Стиви, свечки в ящике, достань.

__

Сэм с любопытством посмотрел на Стива.

__

\- Сэм, а ты иди и будь готов выключить свет по команде.

__

Наташа шмыгнула носом и солнечно улыбнулась.

__

\- Ты в порядке? – Стив должен был спросить.

__

\- Конечно, - она зажгла свечи и вопросительно посмотрела на Стива, - ну? Чего ты ждешь? Я точно не понесу торт весом в 23 фунта.

__

Стив взял сияющий свечами торт, и покорно понес его в гостиную.

__

####  ****

_Он внезапно почувствовал беспокойство._

__

_Это было некстати: в окружении стольких людей…_

__

_Глубоко внутри тихо заныла бездонная жажда._

__

_Он не просил многого: только возможности быть с тем, кто успокаивал – своей красотой. Своим присутствием рядом._

__

_Запахом._

__

_Сегодня он не хотел быть один._

__

_Не хотел спать один._

__

_Он хотел себе одного человека._

__

_И он даже готов был забыть о своих остальных желаниях – на этот короткий вечер…_

__

_Но взгляд, который он так упорно искал, смотрел сквозь него – скользил прохладной лаской, едва прикасаясь._

__

_Он почувствовал нарастающее рычание в груди – и еле успел его приглушить. Еле успел приглушить дикую злость на тех, кто все время отвлекал какими-то вопросами, что-то хотел от него._

__

_Отвлекая от единственно важного, о чем он постоянно сейчас думал…_

__

_Он так старательно пытался взять жажду под контроль, что не сразу заметил адресованную ему улыбку, особенный – с намеком – наклон головы, открывающий шею._

__

_А заметив и рассмотрев, он улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как довольно урчит внутри **это** , согласившееся подождать: подойдет._

__

__

__


	8. Chapter 8

Это было их третье свидание.

И первая встреча в новом году.

Заказанный столик в Bohemian House, безупречно выбранное меню ужина, продуманный, с тонким юмором, разговор по списку тем, интересных им обоим: перспективные современные художники Америки, абстрактный импрессионизм и картина «Белый центр» Марка Ротко, проданная на аукционе Сотбис за 72,8 миллиона долларов.

Свидание было идеальным.

И в больших ярких глазах Миранды Стив уже видел неприкрытый вопрос «когда?»

И не знал на него ответ.

Он не понимал, почему его не влекло к успешной во всех смыслах женщине. Черт возьми, мысль о том, что сегодня ему придется как минимум ее поцеловать, наполняла грудь странной тоской.

Не желанием.

Не предвкушением, разгорающимся в теле.

Тоской.

Словно ему предстояло отвечать выученный наизусть, скучный до слез урок.

И если отсутствие активных шагов с его стороны в первые свидания еще можно было списать на трогательную старомодность, то сейчас его пассивность выглядела действительно странно.

Для него самого - в первую очередь.

Стив понял, что увлекся внутренним монологом и прослушал все, о чем рассказывала ему Миранда, очаровательно смеясь над похождениями какого-то незадачливого коллекционера по имени Эрик.

Стив вежливо улыбнулся.

\- О нет, - сказала Миранда, озорно наклонив темноволосую голову, - я знаю эту твою улыбку – ты ни слова не слышал из моего рассказа, так ведь?

Стив моргнул, старательно игнорируя растущую неловкость.

\- Миранда, боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, - к концу фразы Стиву стало за себя стыдно.

Девушка улыбнулась, потеребив крупную розовую жемчужину на тонкой цепочке.

\- Вот об этом, - мягко объяснила она, - Стив, я весь ужин кручу эту подвеску, но твой взгляд ни разу не опустился ниже моей переносицы. Мое декольте оскорблено в лучших чувствах…

Стив поспешно перевел взгляд ниже ее прозрачных ключиц. Внимательно посмотрел на оплетенный узорчатой серебряной сеткой жемчужный шарик, перекатывающийся по гладкой коже над нежной выпуклостью груди.

\- Восхитительное декольте, - кашлянув, сказал Стив.

\- Что-то не так, верно? – Миранда перестала теребить жемчужину и отпила вина. – Стив, скажи мне, что я не трачу напрасно с тобой время, м?

Стив открыл рот…и промолчал.

Миранда была слишком умна, чтобы можно было так бездарно обмануть ее, а он слишком удивлен полным отсутствием желания со своей стороны начинать…что-либо начинать.

Стив это чувствовал так же ясно, как и то, что ему проще выброситься из окна этого ресторана, чем заставить себя сделать хотя бы один шажок в сторону маячившей на горизонте _перспективы._

Неожиданно он подумал о том, как проходили свидания у Наташи с мужем. Почему-то он не сомневался, что уже после первого совместного выхода постельно-клубничный период у Барнсов вспыхнул с неотвратимостью тропического ливня.

\- Мне жаль, - мягко сказал Стив, - ты очаровательная, удивительный собеседник…

\- Но? – перебила его Миранда. На ее матовых щеках неровными пятнами проступил румянец.

\- Но… у меня есть ощущение, что мы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, - Стив беспомощно улыбнулся, смотря в безупречно накрашенные аквамариновые глаза. Миранда объективно была очень красивой женщиной, - что скажешь?

\- А знаешь, _друг_ , - она облизнула губы, улыбнувшись в ответ, - пошел бы ты к черту.

И ушла, бесшумно отодвинув стул, грациозно покачивая стройными бедрами.

Хотя Стив этого уже не видел – открыл почту, едва Миранда сделала первый шаг в сторону.

\- Приятель, да ты извращенец, - сказал с возмущением Сэм, когда Стив признался, почему звонит ему с рабочим вопросом в разгар своего свидания, - более красивой женщины, чем Миранда, я еще не видел!

\- Я тоже, - тяжело вздохнул Стив, - и я понятия не имею – почему…

\- Потому что ты извращенец!

Наверное. Наверное, с ним все же что-то не то. Прогрессирующая бессонница…Может, возобновить встречи с психотерапевтом…

\- Слушай, - спокойно сказал Сэм, подумав, - все бывает. Это, старик, химия – или есть, или нет. Тебе надо выпить и как следует потрахаться.

Стив поморщился.

\- А мне надо выпить и придумать, как подкатить к Миранде, - оптимистично продолжил Сэм, - ты же не против?

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Я буду тебе благодарен, если ты ее утешишь, - искренне ответил он.

####  ****

Стив не понимал, что он творит.

Он вернулся со своего неудавшегося свидания. Успел еще поработать пару часов. Вспомнил, что его ждет пакет с отсортированным мусором.

А сейчас Стив стоял под окном своих соседей и, не дыша, смотрел в щель разъехавшихся жалюзи на то, как Джеймс занимается любовью со своей беременной женой.

_Подсматривал._

Наташа сидела, откинувшись на кровати, раздвинув ноги в чулках. Стив видел ее приоткрытый рот, прилипшие к вспотевшей шее рыжие пряди.

Голова Джеймса плавно двигалась между бедер его жены. Стив мог только догадываться, какие звуки издавала Наташа, вцепившаяся пальцами в растрепанные волосы мужа, как она ощущала нежный расслабленный язык на своей раскрытой влажной плоти.

Стив почувствовал тепло в паху. Одна грудь Наташи вывалилась из черного тонкого кружева бюстгальтера, и от вида твердого розового соска рот Стива наполнился слюной.

Стив медленно перевел взгляд на влажно поблескивающую в свете ночника спину Джеймса: он изменился…

Его тело теперь выглядело иначе: постройневшее, с теплеющими под кожей упругими выпуклостями мышц. Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну. Пульс неожиданно разогнался так, что в ушах зашумело.

Непривычное бесконтрольное возбуждение накрыло его с головой. Стив глаз не мог отвести от узких ягодиц Джеймса, когда он приподнялся на коленях, целуя огромный живот жены, и лег на кровать, показывая темные волосы в низу своего поджарого живота. Помог Наташе - округлившиеся губы, откинутая голова, пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в его руки - осторожно опуститься на свой каменно стоявший член.

Стив перестал дышать.

Во рту пересохло.

Сердце колотилось в ушах, в горле, между ног.

Он смотрел порно. Конечно, он смотрел порно. Но то, что Стив видел сейчас, было горячее любой самой прихотливой записи: те, на кого он смотрел, не знали этого.

Те, на кого он смотрел, любили друг друга, с наслаждением разделяя каждое мгновение физической близости.

И Стив никогда не думал, что это и …вид другого вставшего члена может так его завести.

Обдирая кожу жесткими краями, он стиснул пальцами металлический карниз, не замечая этого, когда Джеймс выгнул шею, медленно толкаясь вверх бедрами, бережно придерживая беременную жену под ягодицы.

Стив тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как сползает по спине капля пота. Он не видел ничего, кроме мужского тела, распростертого под тяжестью беременной рыжеволосой женщины. Он чувствовал его горячий запах – он знал его, слышал низкий глуховатый голос, словно стоял не снаружи, под черным зимним небом, а был там, рядом с ними.

Сердце билось в унисон с завораживающими движениями занимающихся любовью мужчины и женщины, взмывало вверх и падало, падало в натягивающую штаны тяжесть.

Джеймс гладил раздвинутые ягодицы жены, сжимал пальцы на мягкой плоти. И Стив ощущал эти касания на себе.

Он издал тихий стон и очнулся, поняв, _что_ он делает: во втором часу ночи стоит, согнувшись, как тролль из детских сказок, возле окна соседской спальной - вспотевший и возбужденный.

Ужаснувшись, он медленно отошел от стены, вытирая дрожащими пальцами мокрый лоб, осознавая, что все еще сжимает в руке пакет с мусором.

Кто угодно мог увидеть его.

Стив почти ждал появления Дороти с вопросом: «Стивен, ты что здесь делаешь в такой час?»

Идти было неудобно – налившийся возбуждением член болезненно ощущался в штанах. Стив глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоиться, перестать думать. Забыть о том, что он только что видел.

_Продолжал видеть._

Домой он зашел почти в порядке.

Но едва отпустил себя на секунду, отчаянно застонал и, обрывая завязки домашних штанов, нырнул озябшей рукой в тепло белья, находя пальцами мгновенно крепнущий член.

Навалившись спиной на входную дверь, Стив, кусая губы, как сумасшедший мастурбировал в темной гостиной своего дома, шумно, со всхлипами выдыхая, резко, жестко сдвигая тонкую кожу на своей налившейся кровью плоти.

Не переставая думать о том, что в соседнем доме, на супружеской кровати Джеймс уже выплеснулся в свою жену – кончил, застонав, обхватив ее кремовые ягодицы.

Перед закрытыми глазами Стива стоял Джеймс – так, как он увидел его: со спины, на коленях - упорно заслоняя собой все женские образы, сопровождавшие краткие сеансы самоудовлетворения Стива.

Ясно, в подробностях Стив неожиданно вспомнил сочный, потрескавшийся рот Джеймса – когда он успел так выучить его рисунок, что мог представить его текстуру, ощущение шероховатых обветренных краев?...

Горячая волна растущего возбуждения смыла стену «нормальности» в звенящей голове: на закольцованном повторе Стив увидел, как он – _он_ \- раздвигает крепкие ягодицы Джеймса, толкнув его вперед, как горячо и узко двигается внутри него, вдыхает с его взмокшего тела запах возбуждения. Как берет его раз за разом, заставляя стонать только для себя, заставляя кончать только для себя…

Оргазм прошил внезапно насквозь, болезненно полоснул изнутри одиноким украденным удовольствием: Стив хрипло вскрикнул, сжимая мокрые пальцы на чувствительной головке, и кончил, дернув бедрами.

Тяжело дыша, он прислонился к двери. Тишина навалилась на него, как ватное одеяло. В груди громко билось, успокаиваясь, сердце.

Стив резко рассмеялся и тут же больно прикусил губу: он, Стивен Грант Роджерс - тридцативосьмилетний гетеросексуальный холостяк - страстно хотел своего безнадежно женатого соседа.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ну, ты и сноб, - белозубо смеющийся Джеймс стоял в носках на столе, на заботливо подстеленной Стивом салфетке, - ради того, чтобы заменить несколько лампочек, вызывать электрика?... Ты всегда так делаешь?

От Джеймса отчетливо пахло духами Наташи.

Стив сглотнул, представляя, как попал этот запах на кожу Джеймса…

Он пожал плечами, стараясь не смотреть на него: Стив знал, что справа у Джеймса клык острее, чем слева. А передние резцы чуть искривлены – снизу это было особенно заметно. Что Джеймс часто облизывает губы, а когда смеется по-настоящему – хохочет громко, неприлично – то откидывает назад голову.

И Стиву все время кажется в эти моменты, что он может разглядеть в глубине его влажного рта маленький рубиновый язычок плоти… И Стиву странно и отчаянно грустно, что чужой рот настолько захватил его мысли.

Джеймс, тихонько насвистывая «Can’t help falling in love», старательно выкручивал утопленный в панели перегоревший спот. Светлая футболка на его спине вздернулась, оголяя поясницу.

Стив увидел россыпь родинок с левой стороны, очертаниями напоминавшую созвездие Кассиопеи.

\- С электриком быстрее и…аккуратнее, чем я бы сделал сам, - соврал он, отведя глаза от шоколадной выпуклой точки, разместившейся на месте звезды Шедар своего небесного двойника.

\- Ну, тебе повезло, что я оказался поблизости, - Джеймс на мгновение прервался, взглянул на него сверху и подмигнул. – Готово.

Спрыгнул со стола и полюбовался делом рук своих.

Стив вынужден был признать, что Джеймс хорошо справился. Хотя сам Стив справился бы быстрее.

\- Зато ты отлично обращаешься с ножом, - утешил Джеймс, неправильно истолковав его молчание, - я видел, _как_ ты разделывал мясо на вечеринке у Старков.

\- Я тебе должен, - задумчиво сказал Стив, - за работу, сэкономленное время…

\- Не ожидал, что я так умею? – хвастливо спросил мистер Барнс.

Стив все же усмехнулся.

\- О, да, - сказал он, убирая со стола салфетку, - на моих глазах ты только что собрал вечный двигатель.

\- Эй, ты же признался, что сам так не можешь!

Стив помолчал.

\- Так…что я должен тебе? – он не смотрел на Джеймса, вспоминая бледную полоску теплой кожи.

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

\- Напои меня чаем, - Джеймс удобно устроился на стуле, - и будем квиты.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и понял, что не хочет поить его чаем.

Он не хочет, чтобы Джеймс оставался рядом ни секунды больше, хотя сам, замирая, согласился на его помощь – на возможность побыть с ним еще немного, сверх рамок отведенного им на пробежку ежедневного часа.

Потому что с того дня рождения, с того странного подарка, о котором Джеймс никому не сказал, с того сумасшедшего недосвидания с Мирандой все отчетливо изменилось.

Концентрация этих невидимых, ядовитых, холодеющим горлом ощущаемых испарений нарастала давно, с каждой их встречей.

С каждой их встречей, пропитанной потом и тяжелым дыханием, движением наливающихся силой, кровью, усталостью мышц в оживающем теле сгущался дурманящий запах желания.

Стив уже не понимал, действительно ли он видит иногда тот же странный отблеск в глазах Джеймса или обманывает себя.

Принимать свое ненормальное откровение Стив до сих пор не хотел. Его пугала постоянно стоящая перед глазами картина того, как он касается кончиком языка красных губ соседа, касается им его влажного языка…

\- Давай в другой раз? – сказал Стив извиняющимся тоном, вынужденный все же взглянуть на Джеймса – лохматого, улыбающегося, навалившегося грудью на стол. – Мне нужно ехать.

\- Ну, давай, - легко согласился Джеймс, - в другой - так в другой.

####  ****

Надо отдать должное – доктор Харрис был профессионалом. Ни одного неправильного взгляда в сторону вспотевшего Стива, ни единого.

Уютный, полный книг кабинет, тяжелый, вызывающий доверие своей фундаментальностью стол, огромные кресла.

Умеренное количество зелени – достаточное, чтобы было куда перевести рассеянный от неловкости взгляд, и недостаточное, чтобы разрушить атмосферу серьезного настроя.

Отличный черный чай Bigelow и сероглазая администратор должны были настраивать посетителей на умиротворяющий лад.

Стива не настроили.

Похожий на Карла Маркса доктор Харрис спокойно, доброжелательно ответил на все вопросы, которые ему зачитал из своего ежедневника мрачный Стив.

Стиву потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы сдаться. И честно сказать себе, что у него появилась проблема.

_Еще одна._

С того вечера, когда он внятно понял, что больное желание, прорвавшееся на поверхность, не просто странная фантазия, он старался избегать соседей.

Избегать соседей не получалось по очевидным причинам. И проблему это не решало.

А Стив привык решать проблемы.

Его никогда не интересовала…не интересовало _это._

Более того – при общении с _подобными_ людьми Стив всегда улавливал внутри себя что-то сродни брезгливой жалости.

Ему даже любопытно не было.

Что может быть интересного для _нормального_ мужчины в других волосатых мужских задницах?

Когда-то давно, когда Стив побывал на своей первой (и последней) студенческой вечеринке и набрался до звезд перед глазами, такой же пьяный Сэм, хохоча, как сумасшедший, предложил ему заняться сексом – «ну, чтобы было, что скрывать от внуков, приятель».

Стив, даже будучи в изрядном подпитии, так резко согнал его со своей кровати, что Сэм потом извинялся еще несколько дней – пока Стив не пригрозил подраться с ним, если они оба немедленно не забудут про эту несмешную шутку.

И вот сейчас он сидит напротив спокойного, понимающего доктора Харриса – современной версии дельфийского оракула - и спрашивает про раствор для очистки кишечника.

Спрашивает про презервативы.

Спрашивает про виды смазок и способы подготовки партнера к анальной пенетрации.

Внимательно смотрит на наглядные манипуляции с трехмерным анатомическим пособием.

Старается не краснеть.

Вытирает взмокшие ладони о брюки.

_Больной ублюдок, жаждущий извозиться в дерьме._

Стив жаждал извозиться в другом мужчине _целиком._

И это было плохо. Так плохо, что собственное тело бунтовало, не принимая стыдных неправильных желаний; у Стива тихо бурлило в животе, Стив потел – не понимая, от чего больше: от обреченности, непонятной тоски, стыда за себя или…возбуждения.

Все, о чем рассказывал ему Харрис, поглаживая аккуратную бородку, он немедленно представлял в деталях, накладывая на реальность.

Поспешно отпивал остывший чай, когда горячая сухость стягивала горло. И все время боролся со страшным позывом задать один главный вопрос не по адресу: почему?

Доктор снабдил его небольшой пачкой ярких брошюр. А в конце, воодушевленный вниманием, с которым Стив фиксировал каждое его слово, прочитал ему небольшую, максимально практичную лекцию о нежелательности частого использования интимных игрушек.

_Ты совсем свихнулся._

На консультацию у Стива ушло полчаса.

Они вежливо попрощались. Доктор выразил надежду: «У вас все пройдет замечательно – в первый раз пары всегда волнуются, это нормально».

Стив даже улыбнулся на прощание.

_«Пары»…_

Позже, порвав на мелкие клочки выданные ему брошюры и аккуратно моя руки ( _стыд не смыть так просто_ ) в туалете медицинского центра, успокоившийся Стив посмотрел в глаза отражению и впервые прямо подумал о причине сегодняшнего визита: он – дотошно и вдумчиво - готовился переспать со своим соседом.

С замиранием сердца готовился его трахнуть: словно стоял на вершине бесконечного, уходящего в туманную дымку трамплина, прикасаясь холодеющими пальцами к влажно дышащей в лицо пустоте.

Один крошечный шаг вперед – и уже не остановиться: рвануть вниз всем звенящим телом и взлететь, оставив на мгновение всю тяжесть, что тянет обратно…

И до этого момента у Стива был план. Реальный план.

Что будет после того, как он вытащит свой член из ничего пока не подозревающего Джеймса, Стив не знал.

####  ****

_  
Это обмануло его._

_Подождало, пока он расслабится, размякнет после неистовых ласк…_

_Он ничего не смог сделать с этим._

_Но он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось **так.**_

_Впервые не хотел._

_Он сделал все иначе – в этот раз он не хотел брать ничего на память._

_Быстро и аккуратно – привычно - расчленил тяжелое, холодеющее тело, с удивлением отмечая, что собственные глаза заволакивает тонкой слюдяной пленкой печали, пока он смывал сгустки крови, наблюдая за розовым пузырящимся водоворотом на дне ванной._

_Отголосками той бесконечной, первородной печали, полной невыносимой боли – до дрожащих в мякоти рук осколков, до ожогов небрежных уколов в беззащитное тело._

_Расчесал на прощание мягкие влажные волосы, прежде чем упаковать отрезанную голову с широко открытыми глазами в пластиковую пленку._

_Им предстояло прокатиться вдвоем. Напоследок..._

_Он до сих пор вспоминал прохладу шелковистых прядей на своей коже._

_Он не причинил боль в этот раз._

_Больно было только ему._

_Всегда только ему._

__


	10. Chapter 10

Джеймс потянулся за стаканом, покачнулся и завалился на Стива, ощутимо стукнув его коленом.

Беспомощно рассмеялся:

\- Прости…я опять при тебе набрался…а ведь уверял, что не алкоголик… и не врал. Честно!

Он фыркнул в стакан, отставляя его, стараясь не спихнуть открытую коробку с остатками пиццы и не капнуть на страницы раскрытого альбома с работами Доре.

Стив заглянул в совершенно пьяные серые глаза с огромными темными зрачками и сжал челюсти: он сделает это сегодня. Сейчас.

Медленно поднял руку и погладил по щеке Джеймса, смотревшего на него с непонятным выражением на бледном лице – то ли страха, то ли затаенной надежды.

Кожа Джеймса под пальцами была именно такой, как представлял Стив все это время: горячей, чуть шершавой от щетины.

«Только не говори ничего», - взмолился про себя Стив, не отводя взгляд от влажно поблескивающих приоткрытых губ.

Когда пальцы Стива скользнули в волосы Джеймса, сжали, заставляя его откинуть голову, в глаза его соседа вернулось чуть более осмысленное выражение. Джеймс вздохнул, выпрямляясь – и Стив не выдержал: рванулся вперед и прижался ртом к горячим, мягким губам, легко проводя по ним, между ними языком, собирая вкус чужой слюны, глубоко вдыхая резкий запах алкоголя.

Чувствуя огромную страшную пропасть между тем, что было, и тем, что происходит сейчас: и он падал с разбегу в эту пропасть и тащил за собой замеревшего в поцелуе темноволосого мужчину. И не мог перестать трогать, облизывать горячие губы, не мог перестать скользить языком по влажности десен, нежным уголкам приоткрытого рта.

Стив ожидал всего после этого: взрыва, болезненного толчка в грудь, неловкой, обреченной на провал, попытки сделать вид, что не было никакой пропасти, свиста ветра в ушах и замерзающего в груди дыхания от дикого, бьющего наотмашь возбуждения – и был готов ко всему.

Поцелуй, мысль о котором измучила его, стоил любого удара.

Но Стив точно не ожидал того, что Джеймс с силой обхватит его за шею и прижмет к себе, ловя его язык, всасывая его в рот.

Тихо простонав, Стив судорожно вытащил из-под ремня Джеймса край рубашки, дергая, отрывая пуговицы. Не в силах оторваться от пахнущих виски ярких губ, скользнул раскрытыми ладонями по голой, покрытой волосами, плоской груди, сжал твердые соски.

Ужасаясь разнице во всем.

Возбуждаясь из-за нее еще больше.

Вылизывающий его рот Джеймс неожиданно замер и в следующее мгновение больно укусил за язык, толкнул в плечи. Стив отпрянул.

Тяжело дышащий, наполовину раздетый Джеймс смотрел на него сумасшедшим взглядом.

\- Какого… - хрипло начал он, приподнимаясь.

Стив не дал ему закончить: зло, сильно дернул на себя и снова впился в горячие губы – слишком поздно. Он уже не мог остановиться – только не сейчас, когда во рту все горело от вкуса Джеймса и пульсации в укушенном языке.

Не сейчас, когда Стив, наконец, мог прервать это бесконечное, истерзавшее его, падение, упав с размаху на дно, почувствовать рассыпающимся от боли телом твердь и снова стать целым.

 _Попробовать_ стать целым.

Джеймс от толчка повалился на него, срываясь в глубокий поцелуй, покоряясь силе, неотвратимой, как гравитация, сталкиваясь со Стивом языками, зубами, размазывая слюну, кусая Стива за подбородок.

Стив ноющим от ледяного восторга животом ощущал твердеющую с каждой секундой тяжесть в джинсах лежавшего на нем мужчины.

\- Подожди… - он, изворачиваясь, стащил с себя майку – так хотелось прижаться к горячему, облизывающемуся Джеймсу голой кожей, почувствовать твердость темных сжавшихся сосков, щекочущее прикосновение волосков на груди.

Уступая собственному телу, Джеймс терся о Стива пахом, горячо дышал в шею. Стив за волосы приподнял его голову и снова нашел приоткрытые губы.

\- Сними, - хрипло, пьяно прошептал Джеймс неожиданно, оторвавшись на мгновение от Стива и дергая его за ремень.

Стив наощупь расстегнул ремень, приподнял бедра, помогая стащить с себя джинсы. Возбужденный Джеймс рванул их вниз вместе с бельем охнувшего Стива и замер, увидев тяжелый напряженный член с обнаженной яркой головкой.

Стив сглотнул. Медленно нащупал растерянную руку Джеймса и притянул себе между ног. Закусил губу, почувствовав, как легко сжались длинные пальцы на набухшем пенисе.

\- Ты когда-нибудь… - облизывая губы, спросил Стив.

Джеймс покачал головой, не отводя темных глаз от горячей влажной плоти, которую он гладил, еле дотрагиваясь до тонкой кожи.

Стив приподнялся, обхватил его плечи и, глядя в огромные глаза своего ночного демона, уложил его на спину.

Он все сделает сам. Он готовился к этой ночи, как никогда и ни к чему в своей жизни.

Целуя острые скулы, влажное горло, дергающийся под губами кадык, Стив расстегивал, бережно стягивал с задыхающегося Джеймса джинсы, белье.

Остро ощущая свою обнаженность, дрожал от мысли, что прямо сейчас он ведет низкую, подлую игру, пользуясь обстоятельствами, пользуясь тем доверием, что вопреки ему самому возникло и согревало его отношения с Джеймсом.

Прямо сейчас Стив присваивал себе чужое – то, что не ему принадлежало!

Но тело – свое и его – говорило об обратном: густым запахом, ярким вкусом, хриплым синхронным дыханием, крепкостью и мягкостью – мое, мое, мое!

Возьми…

Не удержался от тихого стона, когда из-под скользящей вниз ткани показались темные жесткие завитки.

Задержавшись на мгновение, Стив прижался губами к его горячей коже ниже пупка, вдыхая крепкий запах возбуждения, чувствуя дрожь Джеймса от влажного прикосновения мягких губ.

Высвободил его упругую твердеющую плоть, легко потерся носом об основание набухающего члена, целуя покрытый темными волосами низ живота, облизал горячие яички – надеясь из последних сил, что все делает правильно.

Джеймс судорожно выдохнул и тихо, блаженно простонал, рассеивая его сомнения.

Стив сосал, пробовал тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне его бедер, торопясь, не успевая насладиться заполняющим рот вкусом, медленно стягивал с длинных ног джинсы. Опускался поцелуями вниз, чередуя их с легкими укусами, заставляя Джеймса вздрагивать и болезненно, хрипло дышать приоткрытым ртом.

Невозможно было остановиться.

Нельзя было остановиться.

Если остановишься, задумаешься – все исчезнет, растает как мимолетная нежность чужого дыхания на замерзшем стекле.

Их затягивал темный, бурлящий, потом и алкоголем пахнущий поток.

Отбросив в сторону джинсы, Стив прикусил косточку на щиколотке Джеймса; не переставая гладить напряженные мышцы, развел колени запрокинувшего темноволосую голову мужчины, лег на горячее сильное тело сверху, прижался к нему. Замер, привыкая.

\- Я…каждую ночь…думаю о тебе… - еле слышно признался Стив, засасывая чувствительную кожу на шее Джеймса, остро чувствуя прикосновение его вставшего члена к своему животу.

Зная, что будет ненавидеть себя за вырвавшиеся слова, за то, как жалко звучит одинокое, никому не нужное признание – вопреки смыслу умоляющее о чем-то, чего быть не может…

Комната вокруг начала вращаться с увеличивающейся скоростью. А может, у Стива кружилась голова от того, что он – они – сейчас делали.

Джеймс, промолчав – услышал ли? - закрыл глаза и со стоном потерся членом о Стива, оставляя мокрые следы на коже, больно стискивая пальцами его плечи.

Стив выдохнул и резко опустился вниз, ловя ртом, с наслаждением сжимая губами пахнущую возбуждением, обнажившуюся гладкую головку. Застыв на мгновение от того, как непривычно, приятно ощущалась горячая плоть на языке, слизнул выступившую на ней влагу.

Джеймс уперся ладонями в его плечи и выгнулся, вскрикнув от острого, по всему телу растекшегося наслаждения.

Будь он чуть менее пьян, будь Стив чуть менее…собой, будь все немного в другое время – Джеймс бы без раздумий ударил его по лицу, почувствовав, как обдирается о зубы плоть розовых губ, и, послав его к черту, ушел бы домой.

Но…

Но это запах Стива сейчас вокруг – запах, который он, Джеймс, оказывается, знает как свой. И вдыхает сейчас открытым ртом, пьянея еще больше от каждого вдоха.

Но это Стив с растрепанными светлыми волосами, пылающим лицом сейчас целует его – именно так, как требует все внутри - разрушая до основания привычные конструкции их жизней, и, беспомощно заглядывая в глаза, смешно и страшно признается в чем-то, просит прощения, просит – о чем? – не отпуская от себя ни на мгновение.

Этот тяжелый, продирающий до позвоночника шепот жгучим потом стекал по горячей коже, оседая теплом в животе, продергивая удовольствие, как огненную нить, до кончиков пальцев.

И внутри, под ребрами трепыхалось, дрожало что-то, грозя оборваться.

Стив с нажимом водил языком от темных волос в основании тяжелой, подрагивающей плоти до горячего соленого кончика, облизывал выпуклые вены, прихватывая губами кожу, слушая хриплое дыхание выгнувшегося под ним мужчины.

Брал все, что мог, от единственного, самоубийственного раза.

Сосал его тело, глубоко, горячо втягивая в жадный рот, изнемогая от терпкости соленых капель, которые он слизывал с влажных яиц, мягких складок паха.

Джеймс чувствовал каждый толчок скользкого языка, чувствовал, как горит от удовольствия низ живота, как нежно, вспышками сладкой боли касаются его чужие сильные пальцы – надрезом хирургического скальпеля, безобидным, почти незаметным вначале и внезапно хищно распускающимся в агонизирующих нервах ожогом наслаждения.

И странно, непривычно, сильно начинает тянуть внутри, биться тяжелым, плещущим густой кровью пульсом незнакомое, стремительно разбухающее желание быть разрезанным, раздавленным, чтобы принять в своей сочащейся вязким соком сердцевине горячее тяжелое тело.

Его тело.

Стива…

Джеймс вцепился в его волосы и инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, глубже – до горла - вталкиваясь в ласкающий рот.

Стив неожиданно отодвинулся, выпустив мокрый напряженный член. Тыльной стороной ладони вытер слюну с подбородка.

Джеймс открыл глаза. Сердце бешено стучало в горле.

\- Я так хочу тебя, - отчаянно сказал ему Стив, не отводя взгляда. Удерживая по эту сторону морали, мыслей, реальности.

\- Возьми, - еле слышно разрешил Джеймс. Слово отдалось дрожью в животе. От выпитого в голове все путалось – удовольствие стирало границы.

Он не понимал, что сейчас происходит с ним. Понимал только, что не хочет прекращать. Что сейчас все это – страшный шепот, запредельное возбуждение, неправильные поцелуи, ощущение сильного, твердого другого тела - настолько же нужное, насколько пугающее.

Стив был похож на бесноватого: с яркими, налитыми кровью губами, темными, жаркими от дикого возбуждения глазами – голый, взмокший, с рельефными мышцами, крепко стоявшим членом.

Лежащий под ним Джеймс внезапно остро ощутил свою беспомощность перед его физической силой, таким неприкрытым желанием – даже если бы внутри него самого не нарастала чудовищная жажда того, что Стив собирался с ним сделать, если бы Джеймс начал сопротивляться… отпустил бы его сейчас Стив?

В этом было столько темной сладости, первобытного, заживо пожирающего возбуждения, что Джеймс почти решил проверить….

Но едва Стив, прикусив его торчащий сосок, погладил ему изнанку ягодиц, скользя масляно-прохладными пальцами к сжавшемуся анусу, Джеймс перестал думать, перестал чувствовать вспотевшей спиной жесткую ткань дивана – все заполнил Стив и то сумасшествие, что он делал с его безвольным жадным телом.

Позже – секунды, часы спустя – Джеймс выгибался на Стиве так, что хрустел позвоночник, пытался что-то сказать, задыхаясь, забывая, проглатывая слова, издавая пересохшим горлом жалкие мяукающие звуки, сметенный новыми жгучими ощущениями, безграничной свободой.

И стонал, стонал, стонал – громко, хрипло, требовательно.

Царапал Стива, кусал его, лизал ему соленую шею, губы, сосал язык, пока Стив глубоко, плавно входил в него, заполняя собой изнутри, растягивая сочащиеся жестоким наслаждением мышцы на последней выносимой грани между расплавляющим кайфом и острой болью.

Джеймс перестал быть собой, сбросил себя, как надоевшую кожу.

В отчаянных объятиях Стива Джеймс стал иным – принимающим, покоряющимся, бунтующим, _равным._

Словно Стив его вспорол, выпуская с горчащей влагой наружу то, что таилось в жаркой глубине.

То, что всегда хотелось – кусать до крови, царапать так, что больно пальцам, материться в багровое, мокрое ухо задыхающегося Стива, прижимаясь к нему опухшими от жадных поцелуев губами, раскрывая себя еще больше.

Стив сжимал Джеймса так, словно они были в невесомости. Отпустишь – и отшвырнет друг от друга в доли секунды, безвозвратно. Без свирепых поцелуев-выдохов в приоткрытый рот не выжить. От того, что происходит в темной, полной густого запаха двух возбужденных мужчин гостиной забываешь, как дышать. Дрожащее от наслаждения тело не справляется.

И своей обретенной частью Джеймс знал, содрогаясь от невозможности происходящего, что хочет от Стива все, примет от него все – так же, как впервые принимал в своем раскрытом, растянутом теле член Стива.

Еле выносимая боль и наслаждение сплелись так туго, что невозможно было представить одно без другого – только в этом переплетении каждый жгучий толчок твердого тела внутри становился инъекцией жаркого, опаляющего мозг удовольствия.

Вынырнув на единственный краткий миг из раскаленной темноты, Джеймс обнаружил себя лихорадочно двигающим бедрами на стонущем Стиве, неистово, сладко трущимся текущим от возбуждения членом о его мокрый живот.

\- Хочу…хочу тебя, - пересохшими губами шептал сошедший с ума Стив, умоляюще смотря на мужчину, в чьем горячем теле сейчас пульсировал член Стива.

Джеймс не понимал, чего он хочет от него – Джеймс и так давал ему все, что мог. Всего себя.

Горячий безумный шепот проник под кожу, отпустил сжавшуюся до предела пружину.

Джеймс резко выгнулся, вскрикнув от внезапно, вспышкой переполнившего темного ужаса, и рухнул в нарастающее толчками блаженство, сжимая ягодицы, сжимая внутри себя набухшими мышцами член Стива, обжигая ему кожу теплыми струями спермы.

\- Бери, - задыхаясь, выдохнул он, нависая над вспотевшим, раскрасневшимся Стивом, - бери, бери…

Затмившее разум желание еще не отпустило его, еще голодно ворочалось внутри взорвавшегося стеклянными осколками удовольствия, обдирающего кишки, гортань, позвоночник.

Стив подхватил его под ягодицы и с размаху перевернул на спину, наваливаясь сверху, сжимая теплые колени Джеймса, раскрывая для себя – вскрикивающего, стонущего ему в рот, целующего его, сильно обнимающего, с влажным чмоканьем прижимающегося потным телом к телу Стива.

Стив ощущал его рядом – горячего, мягкого, мокрого, солоно, остро пахнущего – с оглушительно стучащим сердцем в зацелованной груди, в голове Стива, в крови Стива.

Стив стал глиной – податливой, влажной, живой от рук того, кто обнимал его, лепил его сейчас под себя, вдыхая в него жизнь. Странно, страшно, отвлекая от этого страха останавливающим сердце наслаждением. Ломающим кости мучительным удовольствием рождения.

Отчетливо, больно чувствуя в себе два сердцебиения, Стив погружался в Джеймса, пробиваясь к ослепительной черте запретного счастья сквозь вскрики, жаркие стоны, резкий запах, на каждом тугом толчке бьющие вспышки блаженства.

Нашел скользкий член Джеймса и обхватил его, жадно сжимая чувствительную после первого оргазма головку, размазывая пальцами сочащуюся прозрачную влагу.

Джеймс захрипел, откидываясь назад, глубже вжимая в себя Стива.

\- Бооооже, - простонал он.

Стив, всхлипнув, покорился низкому голосу, замерев с приоткрытым ртом перед вздымающейся внутри жаркой волной, всей тяжестью взорвавшегося возбуждения падающей на него – сокрушительное цунами, накрывающее кипящей яростью.

Не выжить.

Захлебывающегося воздухом Стива парализовало наслаждением. Он кончал, впервые беспомощно ослабев от силы раздавившего его оргазма, отстраненно чувствуя, что из уголка приоткрывшегося рта течет слюна. Чувствуя тепло объятий Джеймса, судорожно сжимался, издавая еле слышные беспомощные стоны.

Наслаждение было настолько острым, что внутри горячего, размывающего в морскую пену потока, царапалась легкая боль, усиливая удовольствие до едва выносимого предела.

Джеймс часто, хрипло дышал под ним, стиснув бока Стива бедрами.

Выдохнув, Стив вытащил себя из раскрытого тела и довел Джеймса до второго оргазма ртом и пальцами за считанные минуты, с жадностью, почти не почувствовав вкуса, проглотил брызнувшую в горло сперму, вылизал припухшую от трения головку, прижался к вспотевшему паху носом.

Вдыхая, вдыхая, вдыхая.

Не вынеся выкрутившего позвоночник нового приступа возбуждения, легко закусил нежную кожу мошонки.

Джеймс слабо дернулся, отодвигаясь.

Он сейчас был похож на чудом выжившую жертву кораблекрушения: бледный, мокрый, с прилипшими к острым скулам прядями, едва дышащий.

Как и сам Стив.

Стараясь не прикасаться к неподвижно лежавшему мужчине, оглушенный Стив встал и непослушными пальцами стянул со своего члена наполненный презерватив.

Воздух в темной комнате начал давить на него с утроенной силой.

Стив смотрел на Джеймса и хотел одного – лечь обратно, распластаться рядом с ним, вдыхая запах его тела, укрывшись невидимой, выносящей в материнский холод космоса тяжестью.

\- Хочу тебя сильнее, чем раньше, - тихо сказал он. Только чтобы нарушить странную тишину. Только чтобы ушло это непонятное, гулко бьющееся в теле вместе с пульсом.

Смутно понимая, что и этого тоже говорить не следовало.

Руки, колени дрожали так, словно он только что не кончал, выворачиваясь наизнанку от оргазма, а из последних сил пытался выплыть из грозового, бьющего штормовыми волнами, моря.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - внятно ответил Джеймс, не открывая глаз, - и себя…

Стив помолчал.

\- Уже кое-что, - он поднял с пола вещи Джеймса и кинул на диван, - если тебе нужно в ванную…

Джеймс резко встал, натянул на голое, измазанное спермой и слюной тело джинсы, рубашку и, не глядя на Стива, ушел босиком, неся в руках кроссовки.

Стив подождал, пока стихнет в тишине дома резкий звук громко хлопнувшей двери и упал обратно, пряча лицо в пропахшей Джеймсом диванной подушке.


	11. Chapter 11

Бартон жевал пончик: сахарная пудра виднелась у него на кончике носа, на подбородке и на лацкане темного пиджака.

\- Ну, какие новости? - Роудс взял свой стакан с кофе и сел напротив напарника.

\- Думаю, что надо бы еще раз проверить квартиру Лоры Эшберн.

Им очень, просто сказочно, повезло, что работодатель девчонки попался ответственный и все же подал заявление о пропавшей без вести сотруднице, иначе у них до сих пор болтался бы неопознанный труп – никому не нужная одинокая мертвая девушка: мать Лоры умерла, отца не было.

Роудс почувствовал острый приступ жалости к незнакомой ему Лоре Эшберн – она напомнила ему сломанную детскую игрушку, выпотрошенную и выброшенную подальше жестоким ребенком, чтобы не нашли родители…

Роудс вспомнил крошечную студию, которую арендовала убитая девушка: осмотр скромной квартирки не дал ничего, равно как и изучение страниц в сетях и дотошная проверка почты – Лора была одинока и замкнута даже по меркам своей профессии.

Единственным запоминающимся предметом в квартире Лоры была большая копия фотографии работы Ричарда Керна в сверкающей металлической рамке. Фотография висела напротив кровати девушки и была первым, что видела Лора, просыпаясь.

Перебирая немногочисленные вещи убитой девушки, Роудс не мог отделаться от мысли, что он упускает что-то очень важное. Что-то настолько явное, что он не может это рассмотреть, сосредоточенный на стремлении копнуть глубже и тоньше.

В офисе Лора иногда пила кофе в перерыве с коллегой – она и в фитнес-студию записалась следом за своей офисной соседкой: их столы стояли рядом.

\- Мы не дружили, - решительно заявила черноглазая Мэдисон, - ничего такого. Даже в бар ни разу не выбирались. Пили иногда кофе.

\- Но на фитнес вы решили пойти вместе, - уточнил Клинт.

\- И что? – агрессивно спросила в ответ Мэдисон.

\- Я, например, предпочитаю проводить свое свободное время с кем-то, кто мне хотя бы немного интересен, - пояснил Клинт.

Мэдисон задумалась.

\- Не то, чтобы она была мне интересна, - наконец, сказала она, - с ней было удобно, знаете. Она в основном молчала. Ну, и она единственная согласилась записаться в этот зал. Кроме нее, с нами работает еще одна девчонка – София, остальные парни…

Мэдисон снова помолчала.

\- А вообще жаль ее, конечно, - сказала она тихо, смотря на свою сигарету, - она была какая-то непутевая. Ей и работать здесь не очень нравилось… Она мне один раз сказала, что хочет стать фотографом и обещала устроить бесплатную фотосессию…

Больше ничего полезного Клинт от нее не добился.

То, что Лора училась на курсах для начинающих фотографов, они уже и так знали – обнаружили это при проверке ее банковского счета.

\- Самое дерьмовое, что я даже отдаленно не могу предположить, зачем кому-то понадобилось ее убивать и прятать тело – какой мотив… Ведь это был один шанс из тысячи, что ее нашли бы раньше, чем решили снести тот дом.

\- Преступление на почве страсти? – задумчиво сказал Клинт.

Роудс невесело рассмеялся, вспомнив фотографию женских грудей крупным планом напротив кровати Лоры и единственную легкомысленную кофточку в вещах убитой девушки – розовый кружевной топ. У его тринадцатилетней дочери был похожий.

\- Не думаю, - сказал он, - убийца – скорее всего мужского пола. А Лора Эшберн и страсть…сложно представить.

\- Но ты и не он.

\- Не кто?

\- Не ее убийца, - Клинт запихнул в рот половину следующего пончика.

\- Как в тебя влазит столько, - Роудс задумчиво отпил несладкий кофе, наблюдая за усилиями Бартона прожевать гигантский кусок пончика.

Они третий год работали вместе. И за это время Роудс сполна успел оценить своего напарника: Клинт брал интуицией – и работала она у него безотказно.

В их тандеме мозгами и управлением был Роудс. А Клинт… Клинт был испанской лозой, всегда находившей спрятанное в глубинах земли золото.

\- Сначала проверь еще раз все, что есть по Барнсам и Роджерсу. И когда я говорю «проверь», это значит, что мне нужно знать все, вплоть до того, на кого в первый раз дрочил мистер Барнс… И если ты сейчас подавишься от своей жадности, я не буду тебя спасать – не надейся.

Клинт с трудом проглотил огромный кусок сладкой выпечки и торжествующе улыбнулся – не подавился.

\- Почему только по ним? – допив кофе, уточнил Бартон. – Меня вот, например, заинтересовал мистер Старк. Чем тебе не подозреваемый? Свихнулся от гениальности и пошел кромсать людей.

\- Людей? – Роудс внимательно посмотрел на напарника. – Насколько я помню, у нас пока одно раскромсанное тело.

Клинт растерянно хмыкнул, взъерошив волосы.

\- Не знаю, почему так сказал, - подумав, признался он. – Может, у него на заднем дворе закопана еще пара трупов.

Роудс усмехнулся.

\- Давай, старина, – он хлопнул напарника по спине, - нарой нам нужную информацию.

Клинт высунул язык и радостно задышал на манер служебной овчарки.

\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком – получишь косточку, - пообещал Роудс, доставая папку с материалами по делу Лоры Эшберн, - а мне надо подумать.

Он снова просматривал большие глянцевые снимки с места преступления – присыпанное землей, криво лежащее тело цвета желто-коричневой орхидеи-бабочки, обнаженное в прямом смысле до костей.

Убийца перерезал ей горло, а потом вывернул несчастную девушку, жестоко раскрывая все ее секреты, выставляя на обозрение все, что было спрятано самой природой.

Пробегая глазами отчет патологоанатома о толщине костей черепа, симметричности наружных половых органов убитой, Роудс зацепился взглядом за фразу:

«В мазках с содержимым влагалища, ротовой полости и прямой кишки трупа Эшберн Л.сперматозоиды не обнаружены».

Роудс, удивляясь себе, отложил папку и встал: он испытал прилив острого сочувствия к мертвой Лоре, которой уже никогда не стать фотографом.

Не стать женой, матерью.

Никем не стать.

Неизвестный убийца отнял у нее все.

Он не видел в Лоре сексуальный объект, и все же Клинт был прав – Роудс это...чувствовал. Это было преступление на почве страсти – характер и сила нанесенных ран указывали на это.

Вот только страсти _к чему._

Роудс подошел к столу и по старинке записал поперек чистой страницы в блокноте: «Почему такое место для трупа».

Клинт снова был прав: ближайшие к бывшему дому Кентов соседи – Роджерс и Старки. Зачем убийце везти тело в пригород, когда от него можно было избавиться в Чикаго… Зачем везти его в Лэйк Форест и закапывать на заднем дворе чужого дома, с таким риском!

Убийца должен был знать, что дом пустует. И хорошо представлять расположение окон соседских домов, чтобы так точно выбрать место.

Круг подозреваемых рос на глазах: соседи, друзья соседей, огромное количество покупателей, осматривающих дом за эти месяцы, агенты по недвижимости, в конце концов.

Исключение Роудс сделал только для самих престарелых Кентов: у мистера Кента был прогрессирующий Паркинсон, и для него было бы затруднительно нанести удары такой точности и силы, а миссис Кент в прошлом году ослепла на оба глаза.

Он задумчиво постучал по кончику носа карандашом.

\- Эй, - в кабинет, грохнув дверью в стену, влетел Клинт: светлые глаза сияли, волосы топорщились сильнее обычного.

\- У тебя определенно что-то есть, - Роудс с интересом ждал.

\- Кое-что, но сейчас не об этом. На пересечении Юг-Эгглстон авеню и 95-й вчера нашли отрезанную голову.

Роудс вздохнул. Мир определенно сошел с ума.

\- Рядом с Объединенной Троицкой церковью Христовой?... Это все очень интересно, но при чем тут наше убийство?

Клинт просто светился от счастья.

\- Спроси меня, _чья_ это голова, - сказал он.

####  ****

Сколько себя Джеймс помнил, он любил читать.

Книги были его спасением – волшебной гаванью, куда он убегал от неурядиц реальной жизни.

От попыток матери наладить семейную жизнь с новым мужем в новой стране. От попыток забыть оставшихся на другом континенте друзей, дом, тихие улочки пригорода Лондона.

Джеймс знал, что он и книги – пахнущие свежей краской или едва уловимым тленом времени – вместе до тех пор, пока он может читать.

А может, и после. Когда он сможет читать только по памяти.

На следующий день после того, как он переспал со Стивом, Джеймс впервые не смог взять в руки ни одну из книг – не хотел их пачкать.

Так плохо ему давно не было.

В одночасье он потерял что-то, чем начал дорожить. Потерял себя.

Он почти не помнил, как вернулся домой, холодно, мокро ступая босыми ногами по припорошенному снегом газону, смутно осознавая, что оставил у соседа куртку и нижнее белье.

Джеймса трясло от ненависти к Стиву – его он больше всего винил в том, что произошло. От количества выпитого и звенящего в венах адского коктейля гормонов Джеймса поташнивало.

Он смутно помнил, как остервенело чистил зубы, вымывая изо рта вкус Стива, и мылся, роняя Наташины тюбики и флаконы с полок, не чувствуя боль в растянутой заднице.

В теле вопреки всему растекалась сладкая усталость, и слабо теплели отголоски болезненного наслаждения, разделенного с другим мужчиной.

Джеймс упал в кровать, в которой спал с женой, накрылся с головой одеялом, прячась от всего, мечтая скорее уснуть и хотя бы во сне забыть то, что произошло меньше часа назад.

Он плохо спал, ворочаясь, пытаясь удобнее уложить горящее возбуждением и усталостью тело.

Лихорадочно вздрагивал – все время казалось, что к его коже все еще прикасаются чужие теплые пальцы.

В какой-то момент жжение между ягодиц стало настолько ощутимым, что ему пришлось встать, найти болеутоляющие и выпить две таблетки.

Относительно нормально заснуть он смог только под утро.

Его разбудила вернувшаяся из госпиталя Наташа.

\- Доброе утро, малыш, - прошептала она, целуя прохладными губами горячий лоб мужа.

Не проснувшийся до конца Джеймс потянулся за приятными утренними поцелуями, но внезапно все вспомнил. И окаменел.

\- Я в душ и спать, - Наташа тяжело поднялась с кровати, - какое счастье.

Джеймс неподвижно лежал на боку с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к безнадежной вязкой пустоте внутри.

Вчерашний вечер стремительно исчезал в свете наступающего дня. Превращался в еле видную сверкающую точку.

Джеймс не знал как, но он с этим справится. Сходит к психологу, в конце концов.

Это ничего не значит. Ничего.

Он сел и поморщился: растянутые мышцы напомнили о себе справедливым наказанием.

\- Хорошо вчера посидели со Стивом? – Наташа выглянула из ванной с зубной щеткой.

\- Восторг, - Джеймс потер лицо ладонями.

\- Опять выделывались, кто лучше читает Лорку? - Наташа энергично орудовала щеткой во рту.

\- Футбол смотрели, - бесцветно сказал Джеймс, медленно вставая, - сделать тебе омлет?

\- Нет, малыш, я просто падаю, - Наташа надела повязку на глаза и со вздохом наслаждения легла в кровать, устраиваясь на своей подушке для беременных. – Поцелуй меня и не шуми сильно.

Джеймс поцеловал жену и неловко, растирая поясницу, пошел в ванную – тянуло все мышцы, особенно те, о существовании которых Джеймс никогда не задумывался.

Посмотрел на себя в зеркало: помятый, небритый, с воспаленными сухими губами. Под красными глазами – мешки. Голова гудит.

Джеймс отвернулся. Чувствовал он себя примерно так же, как выглядел.

Стоя под душем, он пытался представить, что сегодня или завтра все равно увидится со Стивом. Что ему сказать… Как вести себя…

Самое разумное – сделать вид, что не было ничего.

(я так хочу тебя)

Забыть и не вспоминать. Свести к минимуму общение с ним.

(возьми…)

Если все пойдет по плану, Джеймс отработает прописанный в контракте срок, закончит свою исследовательскую работу по магическому реализму в современной британской литературе и сможет претендовать на должность профессора – публикаций у него с избытком, рейтинг по оценке студентов прекрасный…

Джеймс хотел вырваться отсюда, из этого дома, где они нашли мертвое тело – недвусмысленный намек на грядущие катастрофы.

В теории, можно съехать хоть завтра – Наташа поживет у родителей в Миннеаполисе, а Джеймс… Он сможет договориться о проживании в студенческом кампусе.

Он сморщился: заставлять жену уезжать отсюда, где она, наконец, почувствовала себя дома, нашла компанию, с которой может делиться рецептами и обсуждать вопросы воспитания наследников… Потому, что ее муж забыл…все забыл.

(возьми…)

Оправдываясь непонятно перед кем, Джеймс беззвучно повторял, как заклинание: я вчера перебрал. Я себя не контролировал.

Как этот сукин сын посмел воспользоваться ситуацией!

Зачем я ему позволил…

Случившееся было так мерзко по отношению ко всему, составлявшему прежде его жизнь, что в Джеймсе все переворачивалось от отвращения к себе.

Джеймс никогда не исключал, что может наступить день, когда Наташа скажет ему: "я полюбила другого человека".

Или он, Джеймс, скажет ей такое…

И это, наверное, будет правильно, это будет так, как они жили все это время – доверяя друг другу, оставаясь друг для друга близкими людьми. Друзьями.

Но не так.

Не так!

Джеймс потряс головой, отгоняя надвигавшуюся волну паники.

Я люблю жену. (Ты сам засовывал язык в его рот)

Я люблю жену! (Ты дважды кончил, пока он тебя трахал)

Я вчера перебрал. Я себя не контролировал. Я вчера перебрал. Я себя не контролировал. Я вчера перебрал…

Джеймс закрыл глаза, упираясь лбом в мокрую стену. Вода стекала по груди, щекотала чувствительные после вчерашнего безумия искусанные соски.

Низ живота потеплел еле ощутимой тяжестью. Джеймс вздохнул, крепче зажмуриваясь. Ласкающая грудь вода возвращала размытые сном и алкоголем воспоминания о чужом нежном языке на коже.

Тяжело дышащий Джеймс резко выключил воду, не подпуская к себе пульсирующее темным желанием ощущение горячего члена, раздвигающего тугие мышцы его сопротивляющейся задницы.

Нет.

Внутри тревожно, требовательно заныло набухающее болезненной сладостью место, которое вчера массировал Стив – пальцами, членом, даря новое пронзительное наслаждение.

Ягодицы поджались.

Джеймс замер, стиснув зубы. Он ощущал горячее, растворяющее боль, биение крови в твердеющем теле.

_Нет._

Джеймс отчаянно выкрутил переключатель и едва не закричал от неожиданности, когда ледяные струи обрушились на него.

Через несколько минут, клацая зубами, он вылез из душа и криво улыбнулся синими от холода губами, глядя на побежденную сморщившуюся плоть.

Вот так.

Он справится с этим.

####  ****

Телефон завибрировал, когда Джеймс торопливо допивал кофе, пролистывая слайды к сегодняшней лекции по поэтам «озерной школы».

\- Мистер Барнс, - вежливо сказал детектив Роудс, - боюсь, у нас плохие новости.

Джеймс отложил надкусанный тост, машинально облизал пальцы.

\- Что случилось?

\- Убит коллега вашей жены. Колин Тейлор. До нее я не смог дозвониться.

Джеймс смутно вспомнил высокого худощавого блондина в очках – они познакомились на дне рождения Джеймса.

\- Она спит…спит после ночной смены, - Джеймс вскочил со стула, чувствуя, что еле утихшая паника возвращается.

Подошел к окну.

\- Жаль беспокоить ее, но мне бы хотелось поговорить с ней как можно скорее. С вами обоими.

\- Почему? При чем здесь мы? - Джеймс смотрел на дом соседа. Стив, конечно, давно уехал.

\- Дело в том, мистер Барнс, что в последний раз Колина видели живым на вашей вечеринке три недели назад.


	12. Chapter 12

Единственный раз Стив пожалел о том, что сделал, в семь лет. Когда отдал новый дорогой конструктор в красочной упаковке «бедным детям», о которых им рассказал учитель обществоведения.

Принес тайком, смутно опасаясь последствий. И последствия наступили – учитель сообщил тетке. Конструктор торжественно вернули.

А дома тетя доступно, с помощью раз и навсегда облюбованных ей средств, объяснила семилетнему племяннику, почему он не должен дарить дорогие игрушки, которые, к тому же, не им куплены.

Маленький Стив после этого понял две вещи: он сделает все, чтобы покупать себе все понравившееся.

И второе – и главное - никому нельзя верить.

Правда, в детстве не догадываешься о том, что с каждым годом становится все меньше вещей, которые могут тебе понравиться…

С той поры Стив никогда не жалел о сделанном: рвать на себе волосы - удел слабаков и нытиков.

Стив запретил себе быть слабаком и нытиком в семь лет.

Можно ли изменить прошлое?

Нет.

Какой тогда смысл посыпать русые пряди пеплом?

Все, что надо – разобрать ситуацию, понять, где были слабые стороны и сделать из них сильные.

И эта стратегия была разумна. И оправдывала себя полностью.

Кроме этого единственного раза. Исключения из правил.

Когда во всей ситуации были только слабые стороны.

Стив _раскаивался_ в том, что сделал.

Потому что пока он не знал, какая она на вкус и ощупь _эта_ реальность, еще можно было делать вид, что все - только пикантная, горячая, не совсем нормальная, но фантазия.

Мало ли что приходит в голову холостяку во время утренней (и вечерней) дрочки, мало ли, на кого может встать!

Но после того, как Стив пережил – прожил – от первой до последней секунды разделенное со своим соседом безумие… Он не знал, что теперь с этим делать.

Что делать с этим желанием.

Словно ему было не тридцать восемь, а на двадцать лет меньше.

Стив страстно хотел повторения той ночи.

Распробовать до конца. Снова почувствовать, как жадно сжимается вокруг собственной плоти непривычно тугая чужая плоть, увидеть его лицо – беспомощное перед накатывающим наслаждением, с бьющимся в глубине распахнутых серых глаз изумлением и стыдом...

Снова пропустить сквозь себя похожий на удар молнии оргазм.

Стив задумался, что пора бы что-то сделать с этим, когда понял, что дрочит в туалете фитнес-клуба, закусив манжету рубашки.

Один из посетителей так напомнил ему Джеймса со спины, что у Стива пробежала по позвоночнику ледяная дрожь, и одновременно в собственных брюках он почувствовал неотвратимое сокрушительное движение.

Сдавленно извинившись перед менеджером, Стив торопливо, на каждом шаге чувствуя, как теплеет наливающийся пах, дошел до туалета.

Где и находился сейчас, судорожно двигая пальцами по набухшему члену. Вслушивался в звуки шагов посетителей, шум бегущей воды, приветствия и обрывочные мнения о тренировках, пищевых добавках и груди нового тренера по аэробике.

Стив дышал ртом, чтобы было не так слышно, чувствуя, как тяжело толкается в животе горячая плотная волна, как накрывает воспоминаниями о раздвинувшем длинные ноги Джеймсе, и растет внутри неудержимый болезненный стон.

Толкнувшись в пустоту бедрами, выгнувшийся Стив так крепко зажмурился, что из-под закрытых век потекли слезы.

На стенку выплеснулись перламутровые сгустки спермы.

Кромешная тишина, в которой глухо билось его сердце, обрушилась на него. Он оглох на мгновение.

Стив вздохнул, и все вернулось обратно: льющаяся в соседней кабинке вода, смех у раковин, хлопанье дверей.

Он медленно разжал зубы на истерзанной манжете. С третьей попытки смог нарвать салфеток, вытер себя, вытер заляпанную дверцу. Нажал кнопку слива. Завернул рукава рубашки, чтобы спрятать измятый, мокрый от слюны край.

Тщательно намыливая руки, посмотрел на себя в зеркало: глаза не синие – черные, губы искусаны, на лбу – сверкающая пленка пота.

Стив промокнул лоб, улыбаясь, поздоровался с постоянным клиентом, сумел даже что-то ответить.

И на подгибающихся ногах вышел.

####  ****

_  
Он подождал, пока за ним закрылась дверь. Торопливо подошел к кабинке, густо пропахшей внутри возбуждением, и, улыбнувшись толстяку, которого опередил, закрылся в пропитанной запахами спермы и освежителя комнатке._

_Постоял, глубоко вдыхая, представляя, **что** здесь только что делал высокий светловолосый мужчина. Усмехнувшись, почувствовал знакомую тяжесть между ног._

_Посмотрел в пустую корзину – на дне стыдливым комком лежал ком смятых салфеток._

_Он наклонился и медленно достал верхний кусок влажной бумаги. Чуть поднес к лицу, вдыхая. Она пахла солоно и резко – им. Тихо стонавшим здесь мужчиной._

_Он аккуратно сложил салфетку, пряча внутри нее влажное и липкое, и убрал ее в карман брюк. Легко коснулся выпуклости между своих ног, закрыв глаза от удовольствия…_

_Позже._

_Сделав несколько вдохов, он еще раз нажал на освежитель – не хотелось, чтобы следующий, зашедший сюда посетитель, смог почувствовать сладкий запах чужого наслаждения._

_И это тоже было неожиданно._

_Улыбаясь своему отражению, он не спеша, копируя синеглазого мужчину, тщательно вымыл руки, ощущая, как греет бедро свернутая в кармане бумажка, хранящая в своей поруганной сердцевине теплый след._

_Неожиданности - особенно приятные неожиданности – он любил._

__

####  ****

Во время деловых разъездов Стив успел прослушать несколько глав рекомендованной Гугл книги Джесси Беринг, параллельно просматривая финансовые отчеты за прошлый квартал.

Ему надо было принять решение – сможет ли он справиться с маниакальной тягой к Джеймсу сам или ему потребуется профессиональная помощь.

То, что Стив сделал чуть раньше в туалете… принять это было едва ли не сложнее, чем то, что он переспал со своим соседом.

В общем и целом Стив был согласен с автором книги – все звучало логично, разумно.

И достаточно безнадежно.

Он так сосредоточился на этом вопросе, что почти не вспоминал о короткой встрече с детективом Бартоном – Стив _ничего_ не смог сказать об убитом коллеге Наташи.

Он его с трудом вспомнил, исключительно благодаря фотографии, которую показал Клинт. Стив не был знаком с убитым и понятия не имел, с кем, когда и куда уехал будущий труп после той памятной вечеринки.

Стив вежливо согласился в конце беседы, что это действительно печальная череда совпадений: едва переехав, Барнсы начали коллекционировать покойников…

Когда Стив завернул на подъездную дорожку к гаражу, почти вся улица спала. Уютно горели приглушенным теплым светом фонари, кружевной тенью разрисовывая тротуары.

Не удержавшись, Стив бросил взгляд на дом соседей – пробежал глазами по ряду темных, сверкающих окон.

В который раз подумав, что сейчас происходит с Джеймсом.

Он не видел его четыре дня.

Стив не бегал с ним четыре дня, заменяя уличную пробежку многокилометровым маршрутом на беговой дорожке в одном из своих залов.

На следующее утро после того, как он напоил женатого соседа и трахнул его в собственной гостиной, ни о какой совместной тренировке не могло быть и речи.

Стив не сомневался, что Джеймс в ту ночь наслаждался с ним.

Стив не сомневался, что Джеймс его действительно ненавидит.

Вздохнув, он тихо закрыл дверцу машины и пошел к крыльцу.

Стив очень устал – день был тяжелым. В висках туго стягивалась колючая боль, медленно нагревая раскаленные точки сразу за бровями. Он на ходу прижал заледеневшие пальцы к левому виску – именно в него всегда был контрольный выстрел мигрени, после которого Стив с густеющей перед глазами пеленой трупом валился в комнате с задернутыми шторами, в тишине, похороненный под тяжестью своих мыслей.

Его личном мавзолее, задрапированном тканью Dedar.

Он успел слабо разозлиться на себя – забыл принять вовремя обезболивающее - и ускорил шаги.

Вибрация телефона застала врасплох.

Стив на ходу открыл входящие сообщения и замер: «Откуда у тебя шрамы» - прочитал он.

От удивления боль в голове чуть поутихла.

Стив остановился, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дом соседей.

На втором этаже дрогнула занавеска.

Сжав телефон во вспотевшей ладони, Стив зашел к себе. Мгновение размышлял, нахмурив темные брови.

«Расскажу как-нибудь при встрече».

Выпил обезжиренный йогурт, принял душ.

Проверил входящие – ничего.

Но это уже кое-что, повторял про себя Стив, засыпая.

Про мигрень в эту ночь он больше не вспомнил.

####  ****

На следующее утро Джеймс ждал на крыльце своего дома. Стив замедлил шаги, не веря, что видит его.

Джеймс постригся – коротко, по-армейски. Стив за одно мгновение успел рассмотреть тонкие синие вены на его оголенных висках, продольные морщины на высоком выпуклом лбу, щетину на небритой острой челюсти.

Он выглядел одновременно и моложе, и старше.

В вороте спортивной куртки молочной тенью виднелись крепкие ключицы.

Увидев Стива, он шагнул вперед, натягивая шапочку на стриженую голову.

\- Доброе утро, - нейтрально сказал Джеймс, махнув рукой наблюдающей из окна Наташе.

Стива затопило смешным, странным умиротворением. Он не осознавал, как ему не хватало этого – видеть, как синхронно с ним движется Джеймс рядом, слышать легкие удары кроссовок о подмерзший асфальт, тяжелеющее дыхание.

Словно так и должно быть.

Он молча бежал, чувствовал запах лосьона Джеймса и знал, что когда они добегут до парка, от Джеймса сладко и остро будет пахнуть свежим потом.

Рот Стива наполнился слюной.

\- Как… - начал Стив, но осекся.

Джеймс взглянул на него сбоку.

\- Я не гей, - решительно сказал он, - ничего не было...прекратим общаться постепенно...иначе странно...

Стив опустил ресницы.

Несколько метров они бежали молча.

\- _Я не хочу_ прекращать…общаться, - Стив не поднимал глаз от мелькающей под ногами земли.

Джеймс замедлил темп, отставая – скорость они набрали порядочную.

Стив обернулся. Окружающее начало опасно размываться. Стив видел только побледневшего, покрытого каплями пота Джеймса, его расширенные зрачки посреди сияющей серой радужки – четко, словно в прицел снайперской винтовки.

\- Ненавидь меня, - тихо, задыхаясь, сказал Стив, переходя на шаг и приближаясь к нему, - пусть так...Я согласен так.

Джеймс попятился, с хрустом раздавив сухую ветку, не отводя от него потемневших глаз.

Стив внезапно понял, что кружит вокруг отступающего Джеймса, как вокруг раненой косули. Жаль хвоста нет – хлестать себя по тяжело вздымающимся бокам перед тем, как прыгнуть и погрузить в трепещущее тело клыки, когти…себя.

Мгновение – и уже не остановить будет бешеный импульс, струнами натянувший мышцы. Рванет прямо здесь – на парковой дорожке.

Мимо пробежала блондинка в ярко-розовых леггинсах, кинув на Стива заинтересованный взгляд.

\- Догоняй, - бросил очнувшийся Стив, разворачиваясь за блондинкой, - поговорим позже.

Внутри набухало не нашедшее выхода возбуждение: и одно было спасение – бежать, бежать, бежать, чувствуя, как нарастает бьющийся в крови крик.

Вдыхать пересохшим ртом свежий после выпавшего ночью снега воздух.

\- Не о чем говорить! – отчаянно крикнул ему в спину Джеймс, срываясь с места следом.

Стив усмехнулся на бегу.

И правда - о чем тут говорить…

Они и не говорили. Бежали молча длинным круговым маршрутом по извилистым пустынным дорожкам.

Стив внезапно замедлил шаги, втянул воздух, чуть повернув голову в сторону тяжело дышавшего, насквозь мокрого Джеймса, и, едва не зарычав, рванул его – опешившего, еле устоявшего на ногах - за руку, стаскивая с дорожки, в сторону, в тень скорбно скрипящих голыми ветвями деревьев.

Прижал спиной к широкому стволу осыпающегося корой дуба, впился зубами в шею, захлебываясь, жадно облизал соленые губы, тонкую кожу вокруг, подбородок, сталкиваясь с Джеймсом горячими языками, зверея от вкуса его слюны.

Четыре дня он ни о чем больше не мог думать.

Отлепил пропитанную одуряюще пахнущим потом футболку от его твердого живота, торопливо облизав свои пальцы, нырнул рукой ему в трусы. Собственный стояк наливался тугой болью возбуждения.

Закрывший глаза, застонавший от прикосновения, Джеймс вжался лбом Стиву в плечо и резко толкнулся бедрами навстречу сильным пальцам, ласкающим его полувставший член, зовущим в ледяную невесомость.

Стив прижался потным лицом к мокрому виску тихо стонущего мужчины, двигая рукой в его штанах, удерживая его рядом, чувствуя, как заполняет ладонь набухающая плоть, как судорожно, горячо выдыхает ему в плечо Джеймс, и неотвратимо, стремительно влажнеет под пальцами обнажившаяся нежная головка.

Задыхаясь, обхватив друг друга дрожащими от бешеного возбуждения руками, кусаясь с тихим рычанием, они добровольно становились безвольными рабами желания, возвращаясь к звериной, единственно _правдивой_ ипостаси.

Наверное, это – хриплые стоны, размашистое голодное вылизывание покрытой потом кожи, полное подчинение грубому, голому, главному - было отвратительно.

Наверное, они были похожи на сумасшедших, вцепившихся один в другого так, что не понять с первого взгляда, убивают они друг друга или хотят влезть друг другу под кожу.

Наверное, им повезло, что никто не показался на дорожке в те несколько минут, пока Джеймс вскрикивал, кусая сквозь слои одежды плечо Стива, и дрожал, кончая в терзающую его руку, отталкивая Стива и прижимая к себе еще крепче.

Наверное…

Стив заглянул в широко раскрытые, пустые от наслаждения глаза Джеймса, глубоко вдохнул его горячее, сорванное дыхание, на мгновение замер.

С трудом проглотив вязкую слюну, облизал свои пересохшие губы.

\- Себе не ври, - спокойно сказал он, вытаскивая из трусов Джеймса скользкие от семени пальцы. Вытер дрожащую руку о его штаны и пошел, переходя на бег, обратно на дорожку.

Не оглядываясь.


	13. Chapter 13

В жизни Стива появилось что-то, что нельзя было упорядочить, просчитать, подвести под неумолимый бег секундных стрелок.

Джеймс.

Стив мучался последние годы прогрессирующей бессонницей. У него был разработан целый план, чем заниматься в ночные часы, пока собственное тело не сжалится и не разрешит поспать.

План он разработал давно вместе со своим психотерапевтом – план был практичный, рабочий. Благодаря ему Стив за эти годы перечитал библиотеку мировой классики, освоил медитацию, мог навскидку назвать семь самых эффективных для засыпания поз и оптимальную концентрацию ромашкового настоя.

Сейчас, стоя в темноте и пристально смотря на занавешенное окно комнаты соседей, Стив с горьким удивлением понял, что план, которого он придерживался последние годы, нарушен: вместо того, чтобы, выпив заваренную ромашку, лежать в приглушенном свете ночника и читать Ганса Лихта (или изучать новости Fast Company) Стив черт знает сколько времени стоит и бездумно считает складки на безвкусной бордовой шторе, закрывающей от него теплое сонное нутро чужой спальной.

Стив вздохнул, признаваясь себе, что ему неожиданно интересно, как спит Джеймс: на спине, на боку, обняв жену или откатившись на край кровати…

Стив слишком давно не засыпал, чувствуя рядом успокаивающее дыхание другого человека – как будто ты не абсолютно одинок от рождения до смерти. Как будто рядом есть кто-то, кто поможет. Ты словно держишь свечу и безнадежно качаешься на темных волнах в своей лодке, но видишь слабое сияние рядом и знаешь, что рядом есть другая лодка, и тебе спокойнее. Не так страшно…

Стив посмотрел на часы – три утра.

Шансов уснуть уже не было.

«Спишь?» - ни на что не надеясь, отправил он сообщение Сэму, спускаясь варить себе кофе.

«Да. Так же как и ты», - немедленно ответил ему Сэм.

Стив рассмеялся.

«Разбудил? Прости»

«Роджерс, если я сплю, то сплю!» - Стив представил раздраженного заспанного друга и улыбнулся, увидев значок входящего вызова.

\- Бессоница? – мягко спросил действительно сонный Сэм. Стив все же разбудил его.

\- Прости за сообщение. Думал, ты его утром прочитаешь…

\- Ничего ты не думал, - безжалостно ответил Сэм, - ты надеялся, что я прочитаю сейчас.

Они помолчали.

\- Приехать? – предложил Сэм. – Поговорим.

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- В этот раз не надо. Я в порядке.

\- Я слышу, - Сэм хмыкнул.

\- Досыпай, увидимся в офисе, - Стив нажал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа Сэма.

Ему полегчало.

Насвистывая «Оду к радости», Стив засыпал в кофеварку зерна. Неожиданно вспомнил, как варил кофе отец – он не доверял этот важный процесс никому. Доставал сверкающую турку, подмигивал ждущим представление жене и сыну и начинал священнодействовать.

Стив навсегда запомнил тонкий, горьковатый, острый запах – отец добавлял в кофе перец. И ощущение счастья, когда на столе появлялись три разномастных кружки: отцу и маме – с кофе, Стиву – с молоком.

Субботний кофе был традицией, залогом счастливых длинных выходных впереди. Как омела на Рождество или аттракционы на день рождения…

Стив честно пробовал потом, много лет спустя, разгадать секрет.

_Ощущение счастья почти было, а кофе все равно был другим…_

Кофеварка щелкнула.

Стив вытянул наполненную чашку, вдохнул…не то.

Он медленно выпил кофе, растерянно перелистывая сводки новостей: читать не хотелось. Спать – тоже.

Стив слабо надеялся, что удастся подремать еще пару часов, но напрасно.

Покорившись, он поднялся в спальную, принял душ. Вытираясь огромным полотенцем, понял, что снова стоит и смотрит на темные занавешенные окна напротив. Стив прикрыл глаза, унимая приступ раздражения.

С закрытыми глазами он заставил себя отвернуться. Первое, что он увидел, разрешив себе посмотреть, была фотография, оставленная им на подушке.

Стив медленно подошел к кровати. Долго молчал – обнаженный, с мокрым полотенцем в безвольных руках, со свернувшимися внутри головы кольцами притаившейся боли.

\- С добрым утром, - тихо сказал он.

####  ****

Методично разгребающий снег Стив вздрогнул от оглушительно прозвучавшего сигнала. С раздражением поднял глаза от лопаты.

\- Эй, Стиви, - весело крикнула сидевшая в машине Наташа, - я в город! Могу захватить тебе какие-нибудь пижонские печенья в пекарне!

\- Благодарю, - вежливо ответил Стив, - я заказал все, что было нужно, с доставкой. Поезжай осторожнее – на дорогах сегодня лед.

Наташа опустила темные очки и послала Стиву воздушный поцелуй, резко разгоняясь с места.

Стив никогда не думал о себе, как о беспринципном подонке. Посмотрев вслед стремительно удалявшейся машине, он впервые об этом задумался

У Стива ничего не екнуло от искренней заботы зеленоглазой женщины, с мужем которой он успел переспать, вылезая от наслаждения из собственной шкуры.

И которого отчаянно хотел трахнуть повторно в ближайшем будущем.

В самом ближайшем будущем.

_Сейчас._

Стив мрачно полюбовался, как развеиваются в морозном воздухе синеватые клубы выхлопных газов, и перевел взгляд на дом соседей.

На крыльце – в свитере и джинсах - стоял Джеймс, провожавший жену.

Стив несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем отбросить лопату и едва уловимым движением кивнуть на свой дом.

Даже на расстоянии он различил беспомощную панику на лице Джеймса.

Стиву было все равно. Он не хотел думать, анализировать. Не хотел десятков вопросов. Начиная трястись от закипающего внутри возбуждения, он хотел другого.

Если его сосед, так же, как и сам Стив, не в состоянии контролировать _это_ , Стив ни при чем.

Единственное, чем он может помочь – вытрахать его до измененного состояния сознания после череды бесконечных, как перерождение, оргазмов.

Чтобы и самому ощутить блаженное спокойствие в пустоте – пусть даже на несколько секунд.

Хлопнув дверью, Стив взбежал наверх, в спальную, стаскивая на ходу куртку вместе с футболкой. Он едва успел задернуть шторы в залитой солнцем комнате, когда Джеймс обнял его сзади, прижимаясь голой грудью к обнаженной широкой спине, скользя повлажневшими ладонями по напряженному животу.

Глубоко вдохнул, проведя носом по шее Стива.

\- Скорее, - глухо попросил он, касаясь горячими губами покрывающейся мурашками кожи, - чтобы не думать…

####  ****

\- Так откуда это? – Джеймс смотрел на переплетения давно заживших белесых рубцов огрубевшей кожи на ягодицах Стива.

Стив лежал на животе, уложив подбородок на скрещенные руки. Тело еще плыло, сладко плавилось после едва затихшего оргазма.

Он не сразу понял, о чем спрашивает Джеймс.

А поняв, мгновенно почувствовал себя так, словно чуткие пальцы Джеймса мягко, отвлекая лаской, снимают с него, Стива, кожу.

Затылок, спина заледенели от наконец очнувшегося инстинкта самосохранения.

\- Я был непослушным в детстве, - после долгого молчания сказал он.

_Пожалуйста, не надо!_

\- Что? – Джеймс приподнялся на локте, задевая плечо Стива голой грудью. – То есть, вот эти следы – от порки?

\- Да, - Стив начал поворачиваться.

_Не надо, я больше не буду!_

Джеймс не дал, прижал ладонь к влажной спине – Стив замер: его любовник медленно провел рукой вниз, мягко прослеживая пальцами каждый извилистый шрам, лаская упругую плоть напрягшихся ягодиц.

Стив вздрагивал от легких прикосновений, спрятав лицо в скрещенных руках.

_Зачем ты позволяешь ему…_

\- Чем? – голос Джеймса был едва слышен.

\- Плеткой. Специальной, - неожиданно для себя ответил Стив. Впервые рассказав об этом кому-то.

\- Больно…было? – глупо спросил Джеймс.

\- Да, - Стив невидяще посмотрел перед собой.- Заживало долго.

Воспоминание начало пробиваться сквозь толщу лет: от фантомной свистящей боли перехватило дыхание. Стив сжал кулаки.

\- Кто…- Джеймс сглотнул, растерявшись от собственной наглости. Осторожно накрыл его пальцы своими.

\- Тетка, - Стив вздохнул, - я заслужил это.

Он все же перевернулся на спину, пряча в льняных простынях изуродованную давними шрамами кожу.

Джеймс посмотрел на его припухшие темные соски, дорожку золотистых волос на твердом животе…

\- Ты же был ребенком, - тихо сказал он.

В тишине мягко шуршал по стеклу сухой редкий снежок.

Джеймс потер бровь.

\- Меня как-то отшлепал отчим…Не больно – тапкой, но унизительно…

Стив прикрыл длинные ресницы.

_И кровь вытри, свинья! За что мне это…_

\- Если ты настроен поболтать о жизни, у тебя есть жена для этого, - резко сказал он. – Или мы можем потратить время с пользой.

Стив открыл синие глаза и медленно облизал нижнюю губу.

Джеймс со странным выражением смотрел на него.

\- Зачем ты так, - он встал, неловко начал одеваться, - я ведь…вокруг тебя такая стена…Даже я не могу рассмотреть тебя за ней.

Стив усмехнулся, наблюдая, как он одевается.

\- _Даже ты?_ – переспросил он. – Кто ты мне?

Джеймс замер, выронив футболку. Медленно поднял. Посмотрел на него – красивого, голого, неподвижно, насмешливо рассматривающего Джеймса.

\- Никто, - спокойно сказал Джеймс. – Мы никто друг другу. Соседи-извращенцы.

Стив снова закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки.

\- Закрой дверь, когда будешь уходить.

####  ****

\- Стиви!

Стив сжал зубы, глядя на сказочного единорога. Ощущение дежа вю обрушилось на него без предупреждения, вталкивая во вспышку известного до каждой миллисекунды настоящего.

\- Наташа, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - он наклонился, клюнул в нежную щеку миссис Барнс.

\- А ты зачем? – бесцеремонно удивилась Наташа, пропуская его внутрь. Стива обдало вкусными запахами выпечки. – На пробежку?

\- Да, - подозревая неладное, осторожно признался Стив. – Пирог? Я думал, у вас соглашение.

\- Джеймс тебе не сказал? – Наташа, тяжело переваливаясь, пошла в кухню. – Он уехал в Нью-Йорк на пару недель. Читать какие-то курсы…

Стив сглотнул.

\- Точно, - хрипло выговорил он, - он упоминал об этом…я забыл…

\- Моя удача, - подмигнула Наташа, вынося дымящийся кусок куриного пирога, - попробуй-ка.

Стив покорно взял пирог и под пристальным взглядом жены своего любовника откусил.

Начинка была такой горячей, что у Стива на глаза навернулись слезы. Он сделал над собой усилие и, больно обжигая небо и горло, проглотил огненный кусок.

\- Очень вкусно, - обожженными губами сказал он.

Наташа довольно кивнула.

\- Заходи вечером, - предложила она, - перекинемся в карты. Без Джеймса так одиноко!

Стив снова посмотрел на торжествующего единорога, размазанного по внушительному наташиному животу (don’t envy, bitch!), и подавил смех.

Он неожиданно позавидовал ей – молча и отчаянно, как та самая сучка.

«Почему не сказал», - написал он, вырвавшись из тисков Наташиного гостеприимства.

Ответ пришел сразу: «мы же не «болтаем».

Стив убрал телефон и побежал привычным маршрутом.

Ничего не изменилось.

Ничего.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Бесполезно, - Роудс устал. Он хотел поскорее уехать домой: сегодня у дочери был день рождения, и жена успела прислать не меньше десятка смс с напоминанием забрать торт из пекарни и «хотя бы сегодня не опаздывай, Джеймс. Бога ради!»

\- Что бесполезно? – Клинт стоял возле доски, увешанной бумагами и фотографиями. Его напарник, игнорируя насмешки, упорно выстраивал карты преступлений дедовским способом.

\- Мы не найдем ничего больше, Клинт. Мы проверили все, что можно. Про Барнсов и Роджерса я знаю теперь столько, сколько не знают их священники. И ничего.

Клинт внимательно смотрел на отрезанную голову Колина Тейлора: снимок был сделан на месте, где ее нашли – упакованный в пищевую пленку кочан капусты с расплывшимся человеческим лицом и светлыми волосами.

\- Мы знаем только, что Колин сначала был задушен, и тот, кто его душил – силен, учитывая характер переломов хрящей гортани и рожков подъязычной кости…Шансов отыскать остатки Тейлора практически нет. Ты ведь тоже это понимаешь…Может, он их закопал где-то. Или… или съел.

Роудс потер глаза.

\- Не думаю, что он ест их…Мы вроде как говорим про одного и того же человека? – Бартон чуть отодвинулся от доски, нашел фотографию с изогнутым телом Лоры Эшберн, приколол ее рядом с головой Тейлора.

Роудс нахмурился.

\- Мы не можем быть уверены, что это – один и тот же человек.

\- Я уверен, - Клинт коротко взглянул на него, - посмотри. Ничего не замечаешь?

Роудс всмотрелся в два снимка: он их успел наизусть выучить.

\- У Колина…Он отмыл его голову от крови… И, очевидно, расчесал волосы, прежде чем обернуть пленкой…

Клинт возбужденно потер руки.

\- А Эшберн?

Джеймс Роудс моргнул, наконец, понимая, что не давало ему покоя изначально.

\- Ее поза… Это не случайность – не потому, что он торопился, сбрасывая тело в могилу…

Клинт ждал, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Роудс поднял глаза на напарника.

\- Черт возьми... Он же…он фотографирует их, как те тела в Калифорнии??…Давно понял?

Бартон, наконец, рассмеялся.

\- Утром.

\- Успел запросить материалы?

Клинт важно кивнул.

\- И даже связался лично со специальным агентом, расследовавшим дело восемь лет назад – чертовски горячая штучка. Тогда она была помощником детектива в Сан-Франциско, но успела сделать карьеру за это время – нашел ее в Лос-Анджелесе… Неудивительно, с такими…

\- Как его прозвали бульварные газетенки? – прервал радостного напарника Роудс.

\- Кровавым Джоном, - беспечно пожал плечами Клинт. – В честь какого-то парня по имени Джон – он первым в мире сфотографировал женщину*. Живую, конечно.

\- Есть шанс, что это не он? – безнадежно спросил Роудс. – Все же восемь лет прошло… И место.

Клинт сочувственно хмыкнул.

\- А сам что думаешь? – спросил он. – По мне так непонятно, что хуже – он или его подражатель.

\- Сколько его жертв было обнаружено в Калифорнии?

Клинт посерьезнел.

\- Шесть.

Роудс присвистнул.

\- Не говори никому об этом – не хватало только, чтобы пронюхали газетчики, что их «Кровавый Джон» вернулся.

Клинт фыркнул.

\- Обижаешь, - сказал он. – И ехал бы ты уже на день рождения к дочери. В ближайшее время семью ты будешь видеть нечасто.

####  ****

\- Как неожиданно, Стивен, что ты присоединился, - миссис Уорд отпила чай.

Стив был согласен с ней полностью.

Если раньше – до того, как началось это опьяняющее безумие с Джеймсом – Стив не мог отказать Наташе по причине решительности ее натуры, то сейчас он бы точно не отказал ей из-за неизбежного чувства вины…

И надеялся только, что миссис Барнс не поняла пока до конца, насколько подчинила себе его волю.

Ставки на вечер были высоки: сделанные Наташей из пуговиц покерные фишки.

И информация о Джеймсе.

\- Надеюсь, что ты не разочарована, Дороти, - с улыбкой спросил Стив.

Миссис Уорд кокетливо обмахнула себя карточным веером – они втроем играли в простейший Техасский холдем, и Дороти была баттоном.

\- Напротив, - заверила она, - я так редко теперь тебя вижу. Ты меня совсем забыл.

\- Потому что Стиву больше нравятся ровесники. Прости, Дороти, - Наташа взяла свои две карты.

Стив пораженно замер, готовый немедленно исправить бестактность. Но Дороти рассмеялась дребезжащим смехом.

\- Деточка, - сказала она Наташе, - ты так напоминаешь мне меня полувеком раньше…

Они чокнулись чашками с чаем, полностью довольные друг другом.

Стив изучил свои карты, пытаясь спрогнозировать шансы на победу: тройка и четверка червей.

\- Когда должен вернуться Джим? – осведомилась миссис Уорд.

Стив прикусил губу.

Наташа смотрела в свои карты, чуть нахмурив брови.

\- Через пятнадцать дней, - рассеянно сказала она.

Стив незаметно вздохнул, исподтишка ее разглядывая.

Наташа задумчиво жевала политую шоколадом булочку, роняя крошки на зеленый вельвет сарафана. Стив вынужден был признать, что выглядит Наташа превосходно: изумительная кожа – ровная, матовая, теплого розового оттенка - лучший фон для огромных колдовских глаз, ярких пухлых губ. Густые рыжие пряди собраны в низкий тяжелый узел – зачесаны так туго, что пульсируют бирюзовые венки на нежных висках.

Стив не мог понять, какого черта с ним творится.

\- Стивен, если ты прекратишь, не мигая, смотреть на Наташу, и вернешься к игре, будет просто прекрасно, - Дороти с удовольствием улыбнулась, - жаль огорчать тебя, милый, но она замужем.

Стив поспешно отвел взгляд от губ рассмеявшейся Наташи.

Рассеянно улыбаясь в ответ на реплики Дороти, он не понимал ни слова – как будто Дороти говорила по-марсиански.

Стив одержимо хотел получить ответ на вопрос, почему Джеймс. Почему сейчас. Почему с ним. Почему, почему, почему, будь все проклято.

Тлела слабая надежда, что, если он поймет - почему, станет легче.

Отпустит.

Вот он сидит, увлеченно рассматривает великолепную, без преувеличения, грудь жены своего любовника, обтянутую под бретельками сарафана тонким шелком светлой блузки, рассматривает соблазнительные губы Наташи и чувствует, что покрывается ледяным потом.

То, что происходит с ним – непонятно, странно, неправильно. И от этого вдвойне страшно.

Стив смотрит на то, как Наташа откусывает булочку и представляет, как он поцеловал бы в губы Джеймса, если бы это он сидел на ее месте. Подобрал бы языком прилипшие к его деснам шоколадные крошки…

Стив дрогнувшими пальцами вытер лоб, проглотил слюну.

\- Я всегда говорила Стивену, что на Юге нечего делать, - услышал Стив, - ну, разве что съездить на экскурсию в Эл-Эй.

\- Ты ездила? – Наташа бросила короткий взгляд на колоду и решилась. – Ставлю.

\- Давно, деточка, - Дороти подвинула свои фишки, - я в игре.

Стив торопливо сделал ставку.

\- Увеличиваю.

Дороти с Наташей поддержали.

Миссис Уорд кивнула и раздала три общие карты.

Стив посмотрел карты и вздохнул.

\- Я пас, - сообщил он.

\- Я тоже, - немедленно сказала Наташа.

Дороти хитро прищурилась.

\- Повышаю, - она улыбнулась, подвигая в центр стола яркие пуговичные фишки.

Стив с Наташей переглянулись.

\- Напомни не играть с тобой на деньги, - хмыкнула Наташа, поддерживая ставку.

Стив подумал и решил рискнуть.

\- Поддерживаю.

Дороти взяла в руки колоду.

\- Если мне не изменяет память, - задумчиво начала она, - была какая-то ужасная история с убийствами молодых женщин лет десять назад. Не помню – где…То ли в Сакраменто, то ли в Санта-Кларите…Или в самом Сан-Франциско?

Наташа равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Кругом постоянно умирают, Дороти, - сказала она спокойно, - умирают, рождаются…вечный круг жизни.

Она погладила живот, улыбнувшись.

Дороти отпила чай, осторожно поставила чашку.

\- Да,да. Ты права.. Но там нашли целую гору трупов – разрезанных женщин…

Наташа оторвалась от карт.

\- Неужели? – она задумалась. – Убийц поймали?

Миссис Уорд вздохнула.

\- Кажется, нет… Стивен, ты ведь жил одно время в Калифорнии? Ты не помнишь этого? Эта история была в газетах… Все ток-шоу говорили о ней – я помню, как рыдала мать одной из убитых…

Наташа с интересом уставилась на Стива.

\- О, - сказала она, - земляк?

\- Не совсем, - Стив выдержал любопытный взгляд, - я жил в Сан-Франциско несколько лет после окончания учебы. И нет, Дороти, - он повернулся к пожилой даме, - к сожалению, я очень смутно помню эту историю.

\- Мы с Джеймсом провели год в Сан-Франциско, - сказала Наташа, принимаясь за следующую булочку, - он как раз получил диплом, и его пригласили… в университет… Мне там очень нравилось…

\- Ну, вот видишь, дорогая, у вас столько общего со Стивом! Вы даже жили в одном и том же месте. Неудивительно, что вы так подружились.

Наташа расхохоталась.

Стив застыл с дежурной улыбкой на лице, представив, как начинает обсуждать с Наташей самое «общее», что их объединяло: наиболее быстрые способы довеcти ее мужа до оргазма.

До второго оргазма.

Третьего…

Что ему нравится больше всего? За восемь лет совместной жизни ( _сколько раз они трахнулись за это время?_ ) она, должно быть, выучила наперечет все, что заставляет Джеймса мгновенно сойти с ума…

Будет ли он стонать, когда язык Стива легко, самым напряженным кончиком погрузится в его горячий зад? Ласкает ли _она_ его так?...

Да, одна общая тема для разговоров у них с Наташей точно была…

Дороти раздала четвертую карту.

Наташа торжествующе рассмеялась, хлопнув в ладоши:

\- У меня флеш!

Стив усмехнулся, чувствуя, как прилип тонкий трикотаж водолазки к взмокшей от напряжения спине.

\- Дамы, - сказал он, - мне кажется, вы жульничали, отвлекая меня разговорами.

\- Надо повторить вчетвером с Джеймсом, - решила Дороти, - и проверим, кто жульничает. Еще партию?

Стив отказался, поспешно раскланявшись: день почти закончился – была половина двенадцатого.

Дорога домой показалась бесконечной.

_Они были тогда в Сан-Франциско…_

Дома он обнаружил несколько пропущенных вызовов от Сэма.

\- Прости, оставил телефон, - отправил он ему голосовое сообщение, - не поверишь: играл с Наташей в покер.

Сэм не перезвонил.

####  ****

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс все знал о душевных страданиях.

О духовных озарениях. Инсайтах. Об откровениях на пороге смерти.

«Смерть Ивана Ильича» загадочного русского писателя Толстого была одно время его настольной книгой.

Он мог ответить на любой вопрос об экзистенциальных выборах – страхе свободы, смерти, ответственности.

Пока не осознал, сидя солнечным днем в кафетерии Нью-Йорка рядом с Университетом, что не может перестать думать о странном, похожем на социопата, соседе.

В тридцать три года Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс понял, что _ничего_ не знает о том, о чем с умным видом рассуждал перед студентами на протяжении последних десяти лет.

Только сейчас Джеймс начинал понимал, каким самодовольным идиотом был.

Только сейчас он начинал понимать, как на самом деле выглядят душевные муки, когда душа и тело рвутся в разные стороны, а ты – крошечное нечто, спрятавшееся между ними – мечешься от похожего на жестокие пытки кайфа к череде бессонных ночей, вине за накатывающее огненным валом возбуждение.

И ты жаждешь освободиться от этих мыслей. И гонишь от себя их, закрываешься от стыдных желаний, прячешься за бесконечными звонками жене.

И в самые близкие к очищению моменты, пока в трубке тепло плещется голос любимой женщины, ты с отчаянием чувствуешь, как предательское тело, содрогаясь от воспоминаний, снова наливается болезненной тяжестью.

Стоит только Наташе произнести взламывающий сознание код: «привет тебе от Стива, малыш».

Он был в его мыслях, свернувшись бесплотной, выжидающей ночи тенью, пока Джеймс смеялся с Наташей над эссе студентов, слушал ее рассказы про госпиталь, когда выбирал по скайпу вместе с женой обои в детскую…

Светловолосый сосед безраздельно владел им по утрам в ванной, где Джеймс впервые с пубертата испытывал такие яркие оргазмы, лишь представляя мягкость губ другого мужчины, его теплое дыхание на своем наливающемся пенисе.

Джеймс измучился.

День шел за неделю.

Он ненавидел себя.

Он ненавидел его. За то, что он сделал.

За то, что он сделал это так, что не отпускает. Не отпускает…

За то, что он просто был: жил, дышал по соседству. Вращался в своем мире, сталкиваясь с миром Джеймса на несколько кратких мгновений – и каждое столкновение было как приступ лихорадки, изматывающей тело и душу.

Прижавшись в первый раз к горячему, сильному телу, Джеймс на бесконечные секунды оглушающего счастья растворился во всеобъемлющей пустоте, забыв любовь к жене, любовь к растущему в ней малышу, свои страхи, надежды, разочарования…

Ради этого единственного мгновения, разделенного на двоих, Джеймс снова пришел к нему, снова искал его задумчивый взгляд, смотрел на резкий профиль, запоминая длину ресниц, изломанную линию крупного носа, неожиданно мягкую сочность строгого рта.

Думать про руки Стива было тяжелее всего.

Джеймс вспоминал, что делал с ним Стив этими длинными ухоженными пальцами, как они ощущались внутри.

И в крови жаркой пустотой плыло предвосхищение, когда тебя - потерявшее человеческий облик, истекающее оргазмами тело – берут одновременно как мужчину и как женщину, освобождая от любых границ, освобождая от всего неважного, выпуская из клетки иллюзорной определенности.

И нет ничего, кроме разрушающего до основания экстаза, вырывающегося из каждой влажной поры надсадным криком вины, боли, наслаждения…облегчения.

Джеймс выдохнул и поднял глаза от единственного, полученного несколько дней назад от Стива сообщения. За соседним столиком ему улыбались студентки - слушательницы его лекций.

Перерыв заканчивался. Их ждало субъективное начало – ведущий элемент при создании художественного образа в поэзии Уильяма Вордсворта.

Джеймс рассеянно кивнул девчонкам, подрагивавшими пальцами отодвигая чашку с кофе: до возвращения домой оставалась еще неделя…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон Уильям Дрейпер (1811 - 1882) — американский философ, врач, химик, историк, фотограф. В 1840 г сделал первый в истории женский фотопортрет, сфотографировав свою сестру - Дороти Кэтрин Дрейпер.


	15. Chapter 15

_Он прижимал к губам измятый порванный клочок мягкой бумаги – ничем уже не пахнущую истерзанную за эти дни салфетку, с высохшим контуром влажных пятен._

_Он осознавал, что окончательно подчинился царапающей горло жажде. Он снова **хотел.**_

_Сильнее, чем раньше._

_\- Подхватили простуду? – участливо спросила улыбающаяся девушка в строгой блузке и тугой черной юбке._

_Он медленно убрал от носа салфетку, прочитал на бейдже «Грейс». Окинул взглядом темные, скрепленные обручем длинные волосы, заглянул в ясные карие глаза._

_Он не видел ее здесь раньше._

_\- А вы новенькая? – улыбаясь в ответ, спросил он._

_Новенькая Грейс чуть смущенно кивнула: все они смущались и надеялись – глупые бабочки-однодневки, обманутые его улыбкой, его широкими плечами, яркими глазами._

_\- У меня как раз перерыв, - сказала она, недвусмысленно посмотрев на его губы._

_Дурочка._

_Но ее трогать было нельзя – слишком много вокруг тех, кто непременно вспомнит. И камеры, камеры, будь они неладны._

_А жаль._

_Желудок сдавила судорога._

_\- А я как раз знаю кафе неподалеку, где бариста – вылитый Шон Коннери._

_Она засмеялась и радостно закивала._

_Ей повезло, что она была хорошенькой._

_Возможно, в этот раз ему хватит обычного секса._

_Он так надеялся на это_.

####  ****

Стив пошел к себе взять решетку для жаровни.

\- Малыш, как мы могли потерять решетку? – смеясь и обнимая мужа, удивлялась Наташа, устроившая барбекю на заднем дворе.

Ладони Стива до сих пор были влажными – вспотели, едва он встретил взгляд Джеймса.

Стив не помнил, что ему снилось сегодня. Зато он отлично помнил, как вернулся Джеймс: Стив дождался такси, из которого в первом часу ночи он вышел – высокий, успевший за время своего отсутствия стать странно непривычным, в распахнутом пальто…

Стив еще некоторое время смотрел из темной глубины своей спальной, как мокрый снег заметает следы вернувшегося домой соседа.

И уснул после неожиданно быстро.

Нарастающее эти дни напряжение звенело внутри, тяжелыми толчками оседая в животе. Прикосновение одежды к постоянно возбужденной, щетинившейся вставшими волосками коже, было неприятно.

Его тело жаждало облегчения.

С Джеймсом.

Стив нашел решетку, перерыв несколько набитых полок в кладовке, устраивая кавардак в идеально разложенных хозяйственных принадлежностях.

И выронил ее с оглушительным грохотом, когда увидел Джеймса на своей кухне – неподвижно, жадно смотревшего на него.

И сейчас решетка валялась на пороге, сверкая металлическими гранями.

Пока Стив отчаянно трахал тихо стонущего Джеймса, нагнув его над столом, удерживая за крепкую взмокшую шею, жалея, что не видит искаженное болью и удовольствием лицо, яркие приоткрытые губы.

Секундное дело – отшвырнуть железяку, шагнуть вперед, притиснуть, сжать, впиться зубами в тающие под натиском губы, коснуться горячего языка, в очередной раз не успеть подумать… Свихнуться на собственной кухне, пока через дорогу десяток соседей и жена твоего любовника ждут тебя с решеткой для гриля.

Время есть только, чтобы приспустить резинку его штанов, украдкой, смутно удивляясь себе, прижаться губами к покрытой испариной пояснице, судорожно провести языком влажную дорожку между раздвинутых ягодиц, поймать крупную дрожь раскрытого тела, ощутить, как мгновенно, неудержимо твердеет собственный член.

Усмехнуться, почувствовав на языке химический вкус смазки, и толкнуться в скользко-расступающиеся мышцы, успев прошептать-спросить-признаться:

\- Соскучился…

И пропасть среди хриплого дыхания, покорности, жадности, толчков, жаркой глубины, ощущения горячих крепких ног, к которым прижимаются собственные, вида гладкой кожи под задравшимся свитером, запаха пота, возбужденных тел.

Стив отбросил руку Джеймса, сам находя его мокрый от желания член, сильно до боли двигая пальцами, сжимая упругую плоть, массируя головку, упираясь подушечкой большого пальца в чувствительное устье, сглатывая набегающую слюну от того, как хочется взять сейчас в рот, захлебнуться вкусом, тяжестью.

Двигаясь, двигаясь, двигаясь.

Вздрагивающий под ним Джеймс резко запрокинул голову, выдыхая со стоном сквозь стиснутые зубы, прогнулся в пояснице, царапая край стола побелевшими пальцами. Леденея от прострелившего тело короткого свирепого оргазма.

Сквозь бешеный пульс собственного приближающегося наслаждения Стив почувствовал, как Джеймс туго сжался внутри. В руку Стива брызнула горячая сперма.

Стив толкнулся вперед, но выдохнувший Джеймс резко отстранился. Член Стива с влажным хлюпаньем выскользнул из раскрытой скользкой задницы. В солнечных лучах сверкнула натянувшаяся нить вязкой смазки.

\- Какого хера ты творишь, - прошипел до боли возбужденный Стив.

Джеймс вытерся льняной салфеткой, неловко натянул на себя трусы и штаны, смотря не мигая на тяжело дышащего, опирающегося о стол Стива, сделал на подгибающихся ногах шаг в сторону.

\- Не задерживайся, - бросил он в Стива испачканную мокрую салфетку, подобрал с пола решетку и неловко ушел, пьяно натолкнувшись на косяк, оставив Стива в залитой солнцем кухне, со спущенными штанами и каменно стоявшим членом.

До конца не поверив, что Джеймс способен оставить его вот так, Стив со стоном обхватил свой набухший член рукой и кончил через несколько отчаянных движений, глубоко вталкивая в рот, жадно обсасывая скользкие от спермы Джеймса пальцы: перед глазами выжженным на сетчатке дагерротипом стоял наклоненный, выгибающийся в оргазме темноволосый мужчина.

Стив облизнул горько-соленые губы и усмехнулся.

\- Ты куда пропал с решеткой? – встретила его Наташа открытой бутылкой безалкогольного пива.

Стив сделал несколько жадных глотков, взглянул в ясные серые глаза стоявшего сзади Наташи Джеймса.

\- Пока искал решетку, обрушил полку в кладовке, – объяснил он, - давно не проводил ревизию.

\- Тебе надо жениться, - решила Наташа, заправляя под вязаную повязку рыжую прядь, - только тогда в доме будет порядок. Ну, почти. Правда, дорогой?

Она обняла Джеймса за талию, звонко чмокнув в щеку.

Стив, улыбаясь, смотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя на своих губах запах его семени.

\- Наташа, ты права, как всегда, - сказал Стив, - в браке полно плюсов. Регулярный секс, например, - он подмигнул Джеймсу и пошел к весело хохочущей группке соседей: в ожидании обещанных стейков Тони травил анекдоты.

####  ****

\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - сказал на следующее утро Джеймс, когда они вышли на пробежку, - я люблю свою жену. Я…с ума схожу от этого…

Стив поправил молнию серой куртки.

\- Бессонница? – спросил он в ответ, рассматривая нежно-фиолетовые круги под глазами бледного Джеймса.

\- У Наташи … - Джеймс осекся и, сделав над собой усилие, взглянул в глаза высокого светловолосого мужчины рядом. – Ты слышал, что я сказал тебе?

\- Слышал, - Стив, прищурившись, оценил количество собирающихся облаков в низком предгрозовом небе, - снегопад скоро начнется. Двинули.

И побежал первым – легко, упруго, почти бесшумно. Стив всегда старался производить как можно меньше шума. Даже кончая в Джеймса.

Джеймс стиснул челюсти, помедлив, и побежал следом, не отрывая взгляд от рельефных мышц на обтянутых спортивными леггинсами ногах Стива.

Под свободными шортами ритмично двигались его крепкие ягодицы.

Джеймс подождал, пока они вывернули к парку, и догнал Стива.

Спустя месяцы регулярных тренировок Джеймс мог держать темп и разговаривать.

В парке было на удивление многолюдно. Он выждал момент, когда рядом не оказалось никого.

\- Стив, - выдохнул он, поравнявшись с ним, сосредоточенно смотревшим на дорогу.

Стив повернул голову к нему.

\- Надо прекратить…

Стив на мгновение взглянул на него темно-синими глазами.

\- Как скажешь, - кивнул он, увеличивая темп и оставляя опешившего Джеймса позади.

Джеймс побежал быстрее, снова догоняя его.

\- И…все? – спросил он, начиная внезапно задыхаться.

\- Все, - подтвердил Стив, смотря вперед.

Джеймс внезапно почувствовал такую растерянность, что остановился, тяжело дыша, смотря, как он убегает, не оборачиваясь, с каждым шагом все дальше, оставляя его, Джеймса, позади.

Словно это для него ничего не значило.

_Он_ не значил…

Словно не было темных сонетов Лорки, воскрешения Толстого, летних мальчиков Дилана в течение невозможных, таких нужных, живых месяцев, так нелепо, ужасно, правдиво вобравших в себя все, что было и будет написано, придумано, передумано о близости, расстоянии, мучениях, начале и конце всего…

Словно не было обжигающей боли впервые пережитого всем телом наслаждения, остановившего пульс в одном на двоих кровотоке.

Словно все это было только густо замешанной на звериной похоти еблей двух распустившихся мужиков, один из которых был женатым без пяти минут отцом, лицемерно рассказывающим о нравственности студентам, а второй – синеглазым сукиным сыном, потерявшим моральные ориентиры на каком-то своем перепутье…

Джеймс чуть фыркнул от собственной глупости, поняв, что глаза повлажнели от непонятной обиды.

Он рассмеялся над собой, с силой провел по мокрым ресницам ладонями и развернулся обратно к дому.

К беременной жене.


	16. Chapter 16

Стив не знал, что бы он сделал, если бы Джеймс не опередил его.

Его – их – хватило на пять дней.

Пять дней медленной пытки – два раза Стив зашел утром, поцеловал в щеку Наташу, улыбаясь, справился о здоровье. Говорил о погоде, пока сверху не спустился молчаливый бледный Джеймс, и не вышел с ним на улицу.

Где они молча, не сговариваясь, разбежались в разные стороны, едва свернув к парку.

Пять дней, за которые они сказали друг другу четыре слова – Стив запомнил каждое.

На шестой день возвращения к прежнему мироустройству Джеймс позвонил в его дверь сам.

Проспавший Стив открыл, одетый только в пижамные, криво сидящие на бедрах штаны.

Потер заспанные глаза. Хрипло объяснил, увеличивая количество сказанных друг другу слов до десяти:

\- Привет. Я проспал. Сегодня без меня.

Джеймс тяжело сглотнул, встретив мягкий взгляд сонных глаз, медленно оглядел торчащие соски, заросшую светлыми волосами теплую грудь и шагнул внутрь, грубо, торопясь, стаскивая со Стива пижаму, стискивая его ягодицы, едва за спиной захлопнулась дверь.

Подчиняясь закипающему внутри желанию, впервые встал для него на колени.

Стив закрыл глаза, и там же, на пороге, на мгновение прижав к животу темноволосую голову, глубоко толкнулся в жар влажного рта.

\- Передумал? – успел он спросить, прежде чем болезненное сумасшествие стиснуло горло и с космической скоростью потащило вниз, к вспышкам долгожданного оргазма.

Джеймс совершенно точно не умел делать минет, неловко, мокро лаская губами возбужденного Стива.

Но с такой голодной страстью отсасывал ему, болезненно-приятно задевая языком самую вершину открытой головки, что Стив не продержался и нескольких минут – кончил, впервые глухо вскрикнув от силы захлестнувшего наслаждения. Чувствуя сквозь пульсацию горячих спазмов, как судорожно сглатывает стоявший перед ним на коленях Джеймс.

\- А ты? – облизываясь, спросил он, смотря снизу на расслабленного, запрокинувшего голову Стива, все еще обнимая его за бедра, прижимаясь к его коленям грудью. Руки Стива тяжело лежали на плечах Джеймса.

Джеймс широко лизнул горячую головку его члена, потерся мокрым подбородком о голые ноги Стива.

Стив открыл глаза.

Медленно, за отрастающие волосы, поднял Джеймса с колен и тяжело, больно кусая, поцеловал соленые, спермой и клубникой пахнущие губы.

\- Я не менял своего мнения, - тихо сказал Стив, заглядывая в огромные зрачки серых распахнутых глаз, - я хочу тебя.

И оттолкнул прижимавшегося к нему мужчину.

Джеймс выдохнул, покачнувшись от толчка. У него крепко стояло – матовая ткань спортивных штанов была натянута набухшим, возбужденным членом.

Стив усмехнулся, поправляя пижаму.

\- Ты знаешь, где салфетки, - сказал он ему, кивая в сторону кухни, - помоги себе сам, пока я одеваюсь.

Поднимаясь наверх, чувствуя, как встает дыбом пушок на позвоночнике, он знал, что услышит его шаги сзади раньше, чем дойдет до своей спальной.

Знал, что они окончательно перестают контролировать то, что происходит.

И Джеймс догнал его, резко дернул за руку, разворачивая, впиваясь в рот голодным поцелуем.

Кусая губы друг друга, торопясь, они стаскивали одежду, расшвыривая, куда придется.

Стив спиной толкнул дверь в спальную, увлекая за собой обнаженного Джеймса, прижимаясь к нему голой грудью.

Стив хотел его страшно, до высушившего глотку желания.

Вылизывая Джеймсу рот, глотая его слюну, Стив подтолкнул его к кровати.

С недовольным стоном оторвавшись от его губ, Джеймс торопливо лег на спину, потянул Стива на себя, не сводя с него потемневших глаз.

\- Перевернись, - велел Стив.

Джеймс мгновение помедлил и послушно встал на четвереньки, низко оперевшись на предплечья. Его твердый член с яркой головкой покачивался между расставленных ног.

Стив сглотнул, рассматривая обнаженного мужчину в своей кровати, погладил его ягодицы, скользя между ними пальцами, дразня, раздражая искрящееся нервными окончаниями отверстие.

В тяжелой от возбуждения голове, в теле осталось одно животное желание: почувствовать вожделенную горячую тесноту, задохнуться его запахом и вбиваться, вбиваться, пока в животе горячо не лопнет оргазм, заливая нутро кипятком еле выносимого удовольствия, обожжет горло, глаза, грудь.

Нетерпеливо выдыхая, Стив глубоко ласкал тихо стонущего Джеймса скользкими от смазки пальцами, расслабляя сжатые мышцы, помогая его телу, пока у самого хватало выдержки.

Выдержки хватило ненадолго – Стив не узнавал себя.

Скользнув влажным от возбуждения членом между его ягодиц, Стив толкнулся в тугое – слишком тугое – тело и услышал глухой, протестующий, стон.

\- Прости, - Стив отпрянул и неожиданно для себя прижался губами к вспотевшей шее Джеймса.

Погладил ему напряженный низ спины, массируя копчик, легкой, непривычной лаской коснулся губами твердой мышцы под лопаткой.

Джеймс тяжело дышал.

\- Прости, прости… я поторопился…

Терзаясь мучительным возбуждением, полоснувшей виной за то, что сделал своему любовнику неприятно, Стив повел губами вниз по его позвоночнику. Остановился поцелуем на пояснице, бережно разведя ему ягодицы, открывая плотно сомкнутое припухшее отверстие.

\- Что… - выдохнул едва слышно Джеймс, когда Стив мягко лизнул ему покрасневший анус. Джеймс напрягся всем телом от этой невозможно интимной ласки, чуть качнувшись вперед, не поверив до конца, что Стив делает это с ним – запретное, горькое, не испытанное прежде удовольствие.

Стив, тихо пристанывая, легко обвел расслабленным языком горячее отверстие, слизывая вкус тела Джеймса, смешанный с прозрачной смазкой.

Чуть надавил языком на упругие мышцы, раздвигая, проникая внутрь, лаская дыханием чувствительную кожу, задыхаясь от того, что невозможно быть еще ближе…

Джеймс, судорожно вздохнув, внезапно обмяк и подался бедрами назад, прижимаясь к его губам.

Стив понимал, что должен ждать.

Он понимал, что никогда ему не было так тяжело ждать. Каждое нежное прикосновение его языка, пальцев к раскрывающемуся отверстию бумерангом наслаждения возвращалось к нему, жгучим спазмом отдаваясь в тугих поджавшихся яйцах.

Стив заставлял себя сдерживаться, сильно сжимая ягодицы Джеймса, слушая его низкие животные стоны.

Дразнил, ласкал губами, языком морщинки расслабляющегося от гранатовых поцелуев ануса. Дыхание перехватывало от звуков, которые издавал уткнувшийся в подушку, выгибающийся под его губами Джеймс.

Стив мягко сжал рукой его налившуюся мошонку, смутно осознавая: низ собственного живота горит так, что он рискует кончить второй раз _сейчас_ , целуя взасос раскрытую задницу своего любовника.

Джеймс вытянул руку назад, наугад ухватил Стива за волосы и потянул.

\- Давай, - прохрипел он, - войди уже…

Закусивший губу Стив, помедлив, толкнулся твердым членом в мокрое расступающееся отверстие – нетерпеливо подавшийся назад Джеймс неожиданно принял скользнувший внутрь пенис сразу на всю длину, сжал жаркой нежностью.

Стив замер от удовольствия, ожогом плеснувшего в поджавшийся низ живота. Запрокинув голову, подышал открытым ртом, слепо смотря на свой безупречный потолок, стараясь сосчитать хотя бы до пяти.

Стараясь не сжимать до синяков бедра прижавшегося к нему Джеймса.

\- Не больно, - смог он спросить на счете «два».

Джеймс под ним только протяжно застонал.

И Стив закрыл глаза, резко, стремительно подхватывая жестокий ритм, дергая Джеймса на себя, проталкиваясь в него до влажных ударов – ничего не осталось в выжженной диким возбуждением пустоте, кроме нарастающей сладкой боли от обещанного наслаждения.

Стив не слышал свое хриплое страшное дыхание, глухие крики в подушку всхлипывающего от удовольствия Джеймса – только надвигающийся гул ослепительного взрыва, приближающийся с каждым бешеным рывком бедер, с каждым хриплым вскриком бьющегося под ним мужчины…

Стив понял, что лежит с закрытыми глазами на мокром, горячем Джеймсе, которого он придавил всем своим весом.

Собственное тело ощущалось невесомым шаром остывающего кайфа.

В голове – в омытом оргазмом мозге – было стерильно-пусто.

Стив шевельнулся, вспоминая, кто он. Заново привыкая двигаться. Выскользнул из тепла неподвижно лежавшего Джеймса и скатился в сторону.

Снова уставился в потолок.

Во рту была мешанина вкусов: спермы, пота Джеймса, его тела, слабый привкус клубники.

Что он ел с утра – свежую клубнику с сахаром, клубничный молочный коктейль, блинчики с клубникой?...

Когда сердце перестало выскакивать из пересохшего горла, Стив поднял тяжелую руку и нашел влажные пальцы Джеймса. Сжал их.

Джеймс слабо – еле ощутимо – пожал ему руку в ответ.

\- Тебе пора, - тихо прохрипел Стив, сглатывая, - пробежка закончилась.

\- Мне…мне нужно в ванную, - Джеймс повернул голову, смотря на него сбоку.

Стив понял, что забыл о презервативах.

Молча прося прощения, погладил Джеймса по мокрому от пота бедру.

\- Чистые полотенца на стеллаже, - Стив продолжал смотреть в потолок.

Джеймс неожиданно поцеловал его в плечо и неловко встал с испачканной простыни.

Стив успел только собрать раскиданную в коридоре одежду и надеть собственные штаны, когда голый Джеймс вышел из ванной.

\- Завтра…в прежнее время? – он сосредоточенно выкапывал из вороха одежды свои трусы и футболку.

Стив подошел вплотную, ощущая всей кожей его тепло. Наблюдая, как замер на месте настороженно смотревший на него Джеймс.

Не прикасаясь к нему, Стив внимательно оглядел его горло, шею сбоку.

Ухватив подбородок, запрокинул ему голову, осматривая в поисках предательских следов.

Поймал на себе ускользающий взгляд.

Развернул, проверил гладкую кожу на спине, легко погладил еле видный оставшийся след от своих пальцев на покрытой темным пушком ягодице. Задумчиво наблюдая, как от прикосновения кожа Джеймса покрывается мурашками.

Джеймс покорно позволял себя осматривать, облизывая припухшие яркие губы.

\- Ничего нет, - Стив пристально смотрел на него.

Джеймс быстро оделся.

\- Привет Наташе, - сказал Стив.

Джеймс на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом и молча вышел.

####  ****

\- Стивен!

Дороти торопливо шла к нему от своего дома. Стив слегка удивился. Конечно, миссис Уорд круглосуточно несла свою добровольную службу, но обычно время просьб и соседских поручений наступало позже.

На Дороти было винтажное темно-голубое пальто от Вивьен Вествуд, отороченное светлым искусственным мехом, и аккуратная шапочка, низко надвинутая на лоб. Из-под шапочки выбивались серебряные кудри.

\- Привет, Дороти, - Стив широко улыбнулся, - чудесно выглядишь.

Миссис Уорд оставила комплимент без внимания.

\- Ты торопишься? – выцветшие глаза пожилой женщины оглядели Стива, одетого для пробежки.

\- Да, - Стив поборол желание кинуть взгляд на соседний дом, - Джеймс уже ждет.

Дороти тонко улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, Стивен, - понятливо сказала она, - вы подружились. Я видела, что Джим тебя вчера навещал.

Стив невозмутимо кивнул, игнорируя сладостное ощущение падения в животе: вспомнил, как вчера вместо пробежки он до изнеможения трахал Джеймса в собственной кровати.

\- Да, я составляю ему программу питания и тренировок…

Дороти энергично подхватила:

\- И они ему на пользу, Стивен! Он теперь почти такой же красавец, как и ты!

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Дороти, - сказал он, - я всегда готов помочь тебе и без комплиментов. Что нужно сделать?

Миссис Уорд неожиданно замолчала, смотря на дом Барнсов широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Я хотела поговорить с тобой, - наконец, сказала пожилая дама, переведя странный взгляд на Стива.

\- О чем? – Стив по инерции продолжал улыбаться.

\- Я вспомнила, - Дороти зябко передернула хрупкими плечами, - я кое-что видела. Не была уверена, но теперь…Возможно, это имеет отношение к той…несчастной, что нашли Барнсы.

Стив осознал, что покрылся потом – весь, от макушки до поджавшихся в кроссовках пальцев ног.

\- Ты говорила об этом детективам? – мягко уточнил он, внимательно наблюдая за припудренным бледным лицом Дороти.

Растерянная Дороти внезапно показалась Стиву не восьмидесятилетней старухой, а испуганной девочкой.

\- Нет, - миссис Уорд умоляюще сложила на груди руки, - я хотела сначала поговорить с тобой Стивен... Я не знаю, что мне делать…

\- Вот что, - Стив приобнял миссис Уорд за узкие плечики, разворачивая в сторону ее дома, - я сейчас отправлюсь на пробежку с Джеймсом, а ты в это время приготовишь чай. Сразу после тренировки – потный и возбужденный – я бегу к тебе. Договорились?

Миссис Уорд сумела покраснеть.

\- Стивен, - игриво сказала она, - в таком случае я надену блузку с самым глубоким вырезом.

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Пожалей мое бедное сердце, - он поцеловал Дороти руку и размеренным шагом, глубоко вдыхая морозный воздух, направился к дому Барнсов.

Где невыспавшаяся зевающая Наташа сообщила, что Джеймс с самого раннего утра уехал в колледж – срочно потребовалась замена.

Стив разочарованно поблагодарил за известие.

_Не переигрывай._

Отойдя от окон Наташи, он стер в телефоне утреннее сообщение Джеймса «Уже уехал в колледж. Прости» и направился неспешной трусцой в парк.

####  ****

Дороти хлопотала в кухне, выставляя на поднос чашки и чайник.

«Надо предложить печенье с джемом, пока свежее», - подумала она, затейливо загибая уголки салфеток – Стив любил красивую сервировку.

Возле черного входа Дороти услышала шорох.

Она удивленно выглянула из кухни.

\- О, это ты? – успела сказать миссис Уорд, прежде чем на ее беззащитной шее сомкнулись сильные прохладные пальцы.


	17. Chapter 17

В ночь перед похоронами внезапно сошел почти весь снег, которого и так было немного. Вокруг остались серые и черные краски: низкое плотное небо, ледяные лужи под ногами, зимой пахнущий воздух.

После сумеречной улицы украшенный живыми цветами зал в ритуальном доме выглядел неприлично жизнерадостно.

Стив не мог перестать думать о простом темном гробе, где на розовой атласной подушечке лежала высохшая, крошечная старушка с пробивающейся из-под профессионального макияжа восковой бледностью.

Проститься с миссис Уорд пришло так мало народа, что Стиву стало за нее обидно: ближайшие соседи и несколько пожилых леди из пансионата для престарелых со странным конфуцианским названием «Весенний покой» - Дороти примеривалась к переезду туда в не столь отдаленном будущем.

К удивлению Стива, пару слов об умершей сказал даже Тони – с мешками под глазами и подергивающимся от недосыпа веком Старк выглядел хуже лежавшей среди цветов миссис Уорд.

Непривычно тихая Наташа вместе с Пеппер остались организовать небольшой поминальный фуршет в доме Дороти, пока немногочисленные участники последней для миссис Уорд вечеринки поехали на кладбище.

Когда все закончилось, мрачный Стив с непокрытой головой продолжал неподвижно стоять под накрапывающим дождем, наблюдая, как привычно рабочие закапывают могилу.

Надгробия под этим дождем выглядели еще печальнее – темные и одинокие.

Светлые волосы Стива намокли. Стоя поодаль, Сэм некоторое время наблюдал за ним.

\- Стив, - мягко сказал он, приблизившись, - пойдем.

\- Иди, Сэм, - глухо ответил Стив, - я сейчас догоню тебя.

Сэм вздохнул и подчинился.

Провожающие медленно направлялись к выходу с кладбища: в доме Дороти их ждало скромное поминовение – миссис Уорд пережила своего мужа, свою бездетную сестру и двух своих сыновей.

Единственный обнаруженный родственник со стороны мужа отказался приезжать на похороны к незнакомой ему, чужой старухе.

Которая, к тому же, завещала все свое имущество Американскому онкологическому обществу – от рака умер младший сын Дороти…

\- Эй, - к неподвижно стоявшему Стиву подошел Джеймс, - пойдем. Слышишь? Тебе надо выпить горячего чаю, ты весь мокрый.

Стив почувствовал безнадежную злость.

Он его не понимал. _Никто_ не понимал.

Стиву надо было просто побыть сейчас одному – стоять под ледяными каплями, смотреть на свежее надгробие, украшенное белыми розами, и вспоминать…

Он вздрогнул, когда горячие пальцы Джеймса скользнули ему в ладонь и сжали ее. Легко потянули, разворачивая.

\- Пойдем, уже все ушли.

Стив отстраненно подумал, что сейчас его ударит.

Он посмотрел в ясные встревоженные глаза…неожиданно остро почувствовал нужное тепло пальцев Джеймса на своей замерзшей ладони и выдохнул, выдергивая руку.

Раскаленный узел в груди ослаб.

\- Ты почему не ушел, - раздраженно спросил он, позволяя Джеймсу идти рядом и держать над ними большой зонт.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

\- Ты же не ушел, - сказал он, наконец.

Стив замолчал.

Он чувствовал такую слабость в теле, словно был смертельно болен. Болели локти, колени. Внутри плескалась отдающая гнилью жижа.

Пожалуй, от чая он бы сейчас не отказался.

Стив не был в доме Дороти с того утра – три дня назад – когда, пробежав привычным маршрутом, открыл незапертую дверь и увидел в коридоре задушенную миссис Уорд, с широко открытыми удивленными глазами и засыхающей слюной в уголке рта.

Стив посмотрел туда, где нашел Дороти: сейчас там лежала только вишневая ковровая дорожка.

Из гостиной доносились негромкие голоса, и пахло закусками.

С единственной мыслью в замерзшей голове – о горячем чае - Стив направился к уставленному тарелками столу.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - к нему подошел детектив Роудс, опередив Сэма.

\- Не знал, что вы были настолько близки с Дороти, что вас пригласят на поминки, - невежливо ответил Стив.

\- Я – нет, - Роудс спокойно улыбнулся, - а вы – да. И – надеюсь – мы сможем поговорить о ней. К вашему сведению, я и на службе был – вы меня не заметили. Мистер Старк произнес очень прочувствованную речь.

Стив исподлобья на него посмотрел – он действительно его не заметил.

\- Что вам от меня надо, - устало спросил он, - я рассказал все несколько раз детективу Бартону, ответил на все его вопросы, подписался под письменным свидетельством…Я больше ничего не знаю.

_Еще как знаешь._

\- Стив, держи, - к ним подошла Наташа и протянула Стиву дымящуюся чашку, - Джеймс сказал, что ты промок, и я плеснула тебе немного бренди.

\- Спасибо, - Стив с удовольствием сделал глоток.

Роудс подождал, пока Наташа отойдет.

\- Зачем вы пришли к миссис Уорд?

Стив задумчиво пил черный крепкий чай и смотрел поверх плеча детектива на Джеймса, разговаривавшего в другом конце гостиной с пожилой дамой в рыжем парике – дама была похожа на страшную, высушенную беспощадным временем мумию Роналда Макдоналда.

\- Она пригласила меня на чай, - Стив перевел взгляд на Роудса.

\- В полвосьмого утра?

Стив кивнул.

\- Что в этом странного? Я обычно выхожу на пробежку в шесть.

\- Вы ранняя пташка, - Роудс откусил от миниатюрного бутерброда с яичным салатом.

\- Бессонница, - Стив улыбнулся.

Роудс не улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - тихо, чтобы не слышали разговаривающие вокруг люди, спросил Роудс, - зачем вы _на самом деле_ пришли к своей соседке?

Стив помолчал.

\- Я не убивал ее, детектив, если вы так настойчиво намекаете на это. Я пришел к ней выпить чашку чая. Не знаю, что еще могу сказать… Извиниться, что я – не тот, кого вы ищете?

Роудс усмехнулся.

\- Какой была ваша соседка? – внезапно спросил он.

Стив задумался. Перемещающийся по гостиной Джеймс его отвлекал – Стиву хотелось смотреть на него все время, не отрываясь: как он ходит, одергивает короткий синий пиджак, проводит рукой по волосам, сочувственно кивает головой, незаметно улыбается жене.

_Такой же лжец… ___

____

\- Она была честной, - Стив допил чай, - одной из немногих, кто говорил правду.

____

\- Вы думаете, ее убили из-за этого?

____

\- Я думаю, что это было ограбление, как предположил детектив Бартон, нет?

____

Роудс вздохнул.

____

\- Вы умный человек, Стив, - мягко сказал он, - может, даже слишком. И я точно знаю, что вы что-то скрываете.

____

Стив опустил глаза.

____

\- Больше вранья я не терплю банальности, - вежливо признался он, - все мы что-то скрываем – таковы уж мы, люди. И поскольку вы тоже производите впечатление человека, умеющего думать, давайте начистоту.

____

\- Я только за, - Роудс поднял ладони, демонстрируя свою готовность к сотрудничеству, - покажите мне пример – ответьте, зачем вы пришли к Дороти в полвосьмого утра?

____

\- Она хотела мне рассказать о том, что видела, - Стив посмотрел в глаза детективу, - она думала, что это имеет отношение к убийству Лоры Эшберн.

____

\- Почему вы не сказали этого Бартону? – Роудс не выглядел удивленным. – Вы скрыли важную информацию, мистер Роджерс.

____

\- Не думаю, - Стив потер лоб, - вряд ли Дороти видела что-то или кого-то. Ей было одиноко, детектив Роудс. Когда тебе столько лет, тем более непросто все время жить одной…А я бы пришел к ней выпить чаю просто так, не нужно было выдумывать поводы…

____

_Она была по-настоящему напугана._

____

Роудс понимающе молчал.

____

Стив непроизвольно снова нашел глазами Джеймса – он сидел на диване вместе с Пеппер и мирно рассматривал альбом фотографий Дороти.

____

\- Вот поэтому я и сказал вам, - неожиданно закончил Стив. – Вы умеете молчать, - пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд детектива.

____

####  ****

____

_Он устал._

____

_Церемония прощания со старухой его вымотала. Единственное, что скрашивало часы уныния – его близость. Все это время он был так близко к нему. Стоял рядом, вдыхал запах._

____

_Черт дернул его вылезти вместе с остальными произносить никому не нужные бесполезные слова о мертвой._

____

_Все то время, что он рассказывал темной горстке людей, сиротливо сидевших на скамьях, каким замечательным человеком была Дороти Уорд (в девичестве – Мейфер), он ощущал на себе взгляд чернокожего детектива, притаившегося в конце небольшого зала._

____

_Он не жалел о том, что сделал._

____

_Старуха не оставила ему выбора. Он подозревал с самого начала, что она что-то увидела в ту ночь. И детектив только подтвердил это._

____

_Сам виноват, что столько тянул._

____

_Он понимал, что все получилось спонтанно, чересчур рискованно…некрасиво._

____

_Он не любил, когда было некрасиво._

____

_Тревога заворочалась внутри._

____

_Мысли вернулись к той девчонке – Грейс._

____

_Она была хороша. Ему понравилось спать с ней в тот раз._

____

_Он с трудом удержал улыбку._

____

_Ему понравится и все остальное, что он с ней сделает._

____

__

____


	18. Chapter 18

Стив, щурясь от яркого солнца, распахнул дверь – босой, встрепанный, с опухшими, налитыми кровью губами.

Даже слепой бы понял, чем он только что занимался – по острому, звериному запаху дикого возбуждения.

Тони удивленно приподнял брови, оглядывая его сбившуюся набок футболку, перекрученный пояс спортивных штанов.

\- Роджерс, я, видимо, помешал… - любопытный Старк вытянул шею, надеясь разглядеть из-за Стива, кому именно он помешал. - Тут привезли посылку для твоих соседей, но их не оказалось дома, и я неожиданно расписался в получении… Мне кажется, Барнс сегодня не работает – машина во дворе… Ты, кстати, не видел его?

Стиву внезапно захотелось признаться, что да, видел и отвести Тони наверх, в пропахшую сексом спальную, показать изнемогающего на промокших простынях потного, голого Джеймса.

Стив все еще ощущал скольжение его языка по своим деснам.

Он проглотил набежавшую слюну.

\- Увы, Тони, - Стив взял тяжелую коробку, - я не видел ни Наташу, ни Джеймса. Обещаю передать им сразу, как увижу…Извини, у меня дела.

Он поспешно закрыл дверь перед хмыкнувшим Старком и мгновение стоял, успокаиваясь, прежде чем сделать шаг в сторону лестницы. Чувствуя себя безумцем – обладателем спрятанной от всех сладкой тайны.

Наверху лестницы стоял Джеймс – голый, все еще возбужденный.

\- Мои книги, - сказал он.

Глаза Стива сузились. Он оставил коробку на первой ступеньке.

\- Я, кажется, просил ждать меня в кровати, - тихо, с угрозой уточнил Стив, поднимаясь, подходя вплотную.

\- Просил, - немедленно согласился Джеймс и поцеловал его, грубо, глубоко засунув гладкий язык Стиву в рот. Потерся о его пах возбужденным членом.

Стив взял его там же, не в состоянии сделать несколько шагов до спальной: насадил на себя – мягкого, ждущего, резко выдохнувшего от глубокого толчка.

Джеймс двигался на нем судорожными рывками, не сводя с него немигающих глаз.

Сжавший челюсти Стив крепко держал его за бедра, стремясь в безумии обладания вжаться как можно глубже – в сжимающее его тесными стенками тяжелое, теплое тело, прикоснуться к чему-то, спрятанному внутри…

Забывающий дышать Джеймс смотрел на лицо Стива и ждал. Ждал, когда удивленно поднимутся темные брови, мягкие розовые губы приоткроются, выпуская еле слышный жалобный стон, и Стив закроет отливающие золотом синие глаза, с головой проваливаясь в него, в Джеймса.

Отбрасывая все мысли. Оставляя только их двоих – страстно, больно соединившихся подошедшими друг другу гранями, неистово бегущих к одному на двоих кайфу.

Джеймс ждал этого момента каждый раз, как благословения – ощущения, что в эти несколько секунд Стив полностью, от золотистой макушки до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах принадлежит ему…

Стив простонал, откидывая голову, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы Джеймса.

Внутри Джеймса, в его разнеженных, разгоряченных внутренностях двигался член Стива, толкая к ослепительному восторгу.

Джеймс кончил, задохнувшись щекочущим горло стоном, замер в руках Стива.

Смутно ощущая, что Стив его догнал, содрогнувшись в долгом спазме.

\- Слезай с меня, - услышал он, когда снова почувствовал сердце в груди.

Джеймс приподнялся на коленях, выпуская из себя его член, сел рядом, прислонившись к стене голой спиной.

Ощущая, как вытекают из него теплые капли.

\- Все так…запуталось…Я болен…

Он смотрел на задранную до груди футболку Стива, слипшиеся от пота и семени золотистые волосы на его животе.

Лежавший на полу Стив лениво приоткрыл длинные ресницы.

\- Чем? Это заразно?

Джеймс почувствовал кислый привкус нарастающего гнева. Он был в отчаянии из-за всего.

И он хотел – он заслужил это, черт возьми – чтобы человек, из-за которого все стало так невыносимо, хотя бы выслушал его!

\- Боишься заразиться, начни, наконец, использовать презервативы! – он повернулся, чтобы встать.

Стив усмехнулся и протянул руку, удерживая его. Джеймс замер, чувствуя прикосновение пальцев к своей липкой от спермы коже.

\- Мне нравится кончать в тебя, - сказал Стив, наблюдая, как жарко вспыхивает Джеймс.

Стив придвинулся к нему вплотную, привставая на локтях, поднес влажные пальцы к его приоткрытым губам.

\- И тебе нравится, когда я кончаю в тебя, - тихо сказал он, близко-близко рассматривая темный румянец на лице Джеймса, синие тени сосудов под глазами, подсвеченные солнцем пушистые ресницы.

Чувствуя на своем лице теплый воздух, который он выдыхал.

Джеймс со стоном закрыл глаза и жадно вобрал в рот пальцы Стива, старательно их обсасывая. Стив ощущал резкий свежий запах семени, пота, разгоряченной кожи.

\- Видишь? – он старался не замечать собственную реакцию, наблюдая, как двигаются блестящие яркие губы.

\- Хватит, - возбуждение снова туго сдавило яйца. Стив дернул рукой.

Джеймс больно прикусил его пальцы зубами, не отпуская. Горло Стива перехватил сухой спазм.

\- Попробуешь так сделать с моим членом – пожалеешь, - мягко предупредил он.

Джеймс выпустил его пальцы и облизнулся.

\- Хочешь проверить? – предложил он, переводя взгляд на член Стива. Стив тяжело дышал, стараясь справиться с собственным телом.

\- Хочешь?... – повторил Джеймс тише, закрывая глаза от накатившего стыда и желания, не надеясь на согласие. Внутри все замерло.

Словно он сейчас спрашивал не о позволении отсосать сверх положенной им «программы», а о чем-то большем.

Он поднял потрясенные глаза на Стива.

Стив сжал в кулак мокрые пальцы, не отводя взгляд от приоткрытых губ Джеймса. Как во сне, не управляя собой, он коснулся указательным пальцем острой скулы, провел по шершавой коже.

\- Хочу.

Короткое слово отозвалось внутри грохотом камнепада.

Джеймс, облизываясь, торопливо опустил голову вниз, обхватывая губами дернувшийся член своего любовника, прижимая язык к соленому отверстию твердой головки. Тихо застонал от удовольствия, снова сглатывая невообразимо странное – на грани - сочетание вкусов: своего тела, Стива, смазки.

Стив коротко выдохнул, накрывая ладонью затылок Джеймса. От ощущения теплой сильной руки, удерживающей его голову, Джеймса обожгло изнутри: все сплелось шипами, прорастая необходимой болью в его сжавшемся горле, напряженной челюсти, отрывистом влажном дыхании, тихих хрипах выгнувшегося под его губами Стива.

И сейчас, смотря на полного ужаса от беспомощности и наслаждения Стива, принадлежавшего ему, Джеймсу, до последнего замирающего вдоха…чувствуя оргазм Стива языком, губами, прижавшейся к его ногам грудью… Джеймс понимал, что выхода для него из этого треугольника нет.

Смаргивая с ресниц текущие от невыносимости ощущений слезы, сглатывая соленую, капающую с подбородка слюну, Джеймс задыхался от гнева и жестоких чувств.

Которые он теперь делил между женой и синеглазым соседом.

####  ****

Когда Стив лижет его напряженные яйца, он чувствует запах морских водорослей и меда от темных волос в низу живота Джеймса. Он проваливается в эти запахи, забывая себя.

Член Джеймса пахнет морем и медовой сладостью.

Стив терпит, сколько может. А потом, шепотом, просит сказать название мыла.

Так он сможет всегда носить на коже отпечаток Джеймса, дышать им.

Джеймс сначала не может понять, о чем просит непривычно растерянный Стив, а когда понимает – улыбается.

Неловко и грустно.

После их следующей короткой встречи (Стив проводит ее на коленях, не выпуская из рук вздыхающего и стонущего Джеймса), ванная Стива благоухает теплым медовым запахом.

Стив не сразу находит спрятанный за стопкой полотенец солнечно-янтарный брусок мыла ручной работы.

И долго на него смотрит – сгусток абрикосового тепла в его сумрачно-илистой ванной. Глубоко вдыхает летний запах, прикрывая ресницы.

И моется этим мылом на ночь.

Каждый вечер.

####  ****

Он любит, когда Наташа целует его в спину, в щекотную ямку между лопаток. Подкрадывается, когда Джеймс чистит зубы, и прижимается губами. Джеймс помнит тепло от поцелуев жены, мягкой волной омывающее тело, нежность, согревающую горло…

Ничего общего с мучительной, приступами температурного озноба накатывающей дрожью, когда его спину целует Стив. Трется колючей щекой под лопаткой, трется твердым, вглубь всхлипывающего тела погружающимся членом. Трется о горячий, только для него, для них придуманный кем-то бугорок спрятанной внутри железы.

Джеймс тихо смеется, целуя влажные губы Наташи, целуя ее пальцы.

Джеймс выплевывает из себя хриплые страстные крики, упираясь потными ладонями в прохладу итальянской плитки в чужой ванной, пока молчаливый, светлокожий мужчина проникает в него сзади. Узнавая своим телом тело Джеймса так, как он сам не знает его: утверждает свою власть каждым движением бедер, каждым щетинистым колючим поцелуем в раздраженную кожу.

Джеймс бережно держит на своих бедрах нежно стонущую Наташу: зеленоглазую сирену, шепчущую ему слова любви, полную пахнущей дождем соленой влаги. И теплый оргазм ласкает изнутри расслабляющееся тело, качает в светлых волнах, незаметно утягивая в сон.

Джеймс сотрясается от глубоких рывков, жара сильных рук, надежно прижимающих его к широкой груди. Тихий низкий стон в самое ухо перед тем, как внутри горячо и мокро выплеснется чужая сперма. И еще один – когда собственное тело разорвет удовольствием: от сведенного судорогой ануса до зажатого в крепких пальцах истекающего спермой члена.

И нет облегчения – темное возбуждение тут же нарастает в порванном оргазмом теле. И единственное оставшееся желание - воспарить снова...

Джеймс сходит с ума.

####  ****

\- Чего бы вам хотелось? – спросил элегантный консультант.

Стив не знал.

Сейчас он смотрел на твердую бархатистую коробку, внутри которой, на прохладном атласе, лежал тяжелый флакон.

Коробка выглядела таинственно. В таких дарят драгоценности.

В некотором смысле переливающаяся в пузатом флаконе жидкость и была драгоценностью: будущим невидимым знаком на коже Джеймса.

Тайным душистым поцелуем под одеждой, пахнущим зимним небом и темной ледяной мятой.

Абсолютом недосягаемости…

Стив прикрыл ресницы, представив, как раскроется этот запах, смешается с каштановой теплотой самого Джеймса.

Внезапно сжал в руке флакон и едва удержался от того, чтобы не швырнуть его в стену собственной спальной.

Что он делает.

«Чего бы вам хотелось?»

Чтобы его любовник не пах духами жены.

Чтобы Джеймс всегда носил на теле запах, выбранный для него Стивом.

Пах Стивом.

Стив больно прижал к щеке острую грань флакона и надломленно засмеялся в тишине своей спальной.

«Зайди сегодня»

Джеймс пришел к нему вечером, едва поставив машину – смирившийся, полный темного, теплого, тлеющего под кожей ожидания.

Стив молча отдал ему коробку.

Не трогая его ищущие пальцы. Не смотря в окруженные легкими морщинами яркие удивленные глаза.

\- Попробуй, - отвечая на незаданный вопрос, велел Стив, кивнув в сторону ванной.

Джеймс помолчал, рассматривая тяжелую изысканную коробку. И ушел в ванную, так и не задав ни единого вопроса.

Стив ждал его, бездумно рассматривая маковый узор на пушистом ковре.

Чуть вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась.

Джеймс тихо подошел и развел полы расстегнутой рубашки, обнажая грудь, непривычно, без стеснения показывая свои выпуклые коричневые соски, тень пупка.

Стив сглотнул. Закрыл глаза и медленно приблизил лицо к его груди: тепло кожи, привычный, толчком в животе отозвавшийся запах самого Джеймса и вдруг – он…зимними слезами растекающийся аромат, дыхание мятной ночи, прохладной извечной тайны…

Внутри Стива горячо плеснула волна замерзающей крови.

Опускающийся на колени Стив возил носом по груди закрывшего глаза Джеймса, дышал приоткрытым ртом, покрывал поцелуями его соски, его живот, слизывая следы запаха.

Джеймс тихо стонал и сжимал голову Стива, зарываясь в его волосы пальцами.

\- Мне тоже…нравится, - хрипло выговорил он, - буду пахнуть, как ты хочешь… Все время…

Стив укусил его под ребром, зажав зубами мягкую кожу.

Джеймс вскрикнул, дернувшись, и неожиданно прижал голову Стива крепче.

\- Мне больно, - прерывистым шепотом признался он, часто дыша.

Стив разжал зубы, выпуская налившуюся кровью горячую складку. Прижался к ней губами. Не стоило уточнять, о чем сказал Джеймс – об укусе или об их связи…

\- Ты…от запаха тронулся, - Джеймс тихо, растерянно смеялся, болезненно морщась. Стив его пугал, смешил своим странным поведением и…возбуждал.

Стив кивнул, облизывая укус. Сжал через джинсы наливающийся желанием член Джеймса.

\- Нет. Мне пора, - Джеймс потянул Стива за волосы, сглатывая, - скоро…Наташа приедет.

Стив мгновенно отстранился.

Имя Наташи срабатывало как стоп-слово, безжалостно вышвыривая из жалкого, спрятанного от всех темного мирка, в слепящую реальность.

Единственного реального мира, который сейчас был у него.

\- Иди, - спокойно сказал Стив, поднимаясь с колен и вытирая губы, снова отпуская его.

Джеймс заправился.

\- Спасибо. Мне правда очень…понравилось, - он смотрел на губы Стива, думая, можно ли поцеловать их. Или Стив его оттолкнет...

Стив кивнул на коробку.

\- Вранье для Наташи отрепетируй заранее.

Джеймс вздохнул и отвел глаза.

Оттолкнет.


	19. Chapter 19

Специальный агент Мария Хилл была сногсшибательна: темноволосая, большеглазая. Сексуальная.

После того, как были соблюдены все формальности встречи и они направились в конференц-зал – единственное место, где оставался работающий проектор – Роудс смог в должной мере оценить зад калифорнийской коллеги и стройность ее длинных ног.

Растерянно размышляя, прерывается ли видимый под тонкими колготками ровный загар белыми полосками от бикини или агент предпочитает загорать в первозданном виде.

\- Ты женат, приятель, - хмыкнул Клинт, ощутимо хлопнув Роудса по спине, - тебе можно смотреть только выше шеи.

Роудс поморщился.

Мария обернулась.

\- С вами все хорошо, детектив? – голос тоже был сексуальным.

Роудс вздохнул, когда Клинт издевательски усмехнулся.

\- Спасибо, я в порядке.

Он удобно устроился в кресле, отпил черный кофе.

Джеймс плохо спал накануне: ему не давал покоя разговор с Роджерсом. Интуиция Клинта на него стойку не сделала, а вот Роудс никак не мог перестать думать о том, что сказал Стив.

Что или кого могла видеть задушенная дама?

\- Детектив, - Мария с улыбкой смотрела на Джеймса, - мне все же кажется, что вы не с нами.

Роудс моргнул.

\- Да, старик, - Бартон опять ел пончик, - рассказывай уже, что у тебя на уме.

\- Простите, - Роудс потер лоб, - давайте сначала вы, агент Хилл. А потом я.

Мария кивнула.

\- Вы видели все материалы дела, - она вывела на экран слайды с фотографиями и документами, - судя по его психологическому портрету, нашего убийцу можно отнести к организованному несоциальному типу, что в разы осложняет его поиски.

Клинт фыркнул.

Мария прервалась.

\- Поделитесь, детектив Бартон? – спокойно спросила она.

Клинт кивнул.

\- Я просто подумал, агент, что эта классификация _действительно_ осложнила вам поиски – вы ведь его так и не нашли.

Мария чуть покраснела под ровным, цвета топленых сливок, загаром.

\- Что ж, детектив, - в самообладании ей нельзя было отказать, - может быть, вы перечислите основные характеристики такого убийцы?

\- Охотно, - Бартон стряхнул с подбородка крошки и чуть наклонился вперед, - мы ищем Теда Банди: высокий интеллект, привлекательная внешность, социопат, обаятельный, как все социопаты…черт, я же только что описал Роудса! Прости, старина.

Мария поджала губы.

\- Простите, агент Хилл, - Джеймс хмуро посмотрел на довольного собой напарника, - у моего коллеги, вероятно, передоз быстрых углеводов…Если позволите, я продолжу: наш убийца заранее планирует убийства. Он не садист: все его жертвы умирали раньше, чем он потрошил их…

\- Проблема и тогда, и сейчас в том, что мы не смогли разгадать его послания, - задумчиво сказала Мария, - наши профайлеры пришли к выводу, что он, скорее всего «миссионер» и его ведущий мотив – изменение, трансформация окружающего. Смерть – как символ изменений… Сексуальный мотив явно не прослеживается: хотя компульсивные удары - предположительно – могли бы служить символической заменой полового акта. И он действительно умен... Мы знаем, что удары наносил правша, но с таким же успехом он может быть амбидекстером. Орудие убийства – стандартный нож с тринадцатидюймовым лезвием. Такой нож вы обнаружите на каждой второй кухне. Найденные нами жертвы…

\- Жертвы, которые он вам _позволил_ найти, - встрял Клинт.

\- Пусть так, - Мария кивнула, - жертвы, которые он нам позволил найти, не были связаны между собой – ничего общего.

\- Я считаю, что ваши профайлеры промахнулись, - Бартон развалился на стуле.

\- В чем же, детектив?

\- Наш убийца хочет испытать иллюзию власти. Он играет в Бога – «в минуты убийства я творю мир!»

\- Не сомневалась в том, что именно вы припишете ему такой мотив, - улыбнулась Мария, - синдром Бога, как удивительно.

Клинт сел ровно.

Мария улыбнулась шире.

\- Возле четвертого и шестого тел были найдены фотографии, распечатанные на Polaroid PoGo. Ок, детектив Бартон, фотографии, которые он _позволил_ нам найти. На одной из них видна его тень: благодаря этому мы знаем наверняка, что его рост – выше среднего. Мы были уверены, что он приблизился к фазе, которую так любят киношники – «поймай меня», и его теневое появление на последнем снимке – это хороший знак для нас. Но... после этого он исчез.

\- И это как раз подтверждает то, что я сказал, - упрямо повторил Клинт, - наш убийца строит свой мир. Вплоть до позы, в которой жертва отправится к праотцам.

\- Или ему нужна фотография, чтобы ощутить слияние со своей жертвой без…без поедания частей ее тела, например.

Клинт бросил тоскующий взгляд на клубничные пончики.

\- Агент, - мягко вмешался в их спор Роудс, - я не знаток серийных убийц, но у меня есть два вопроса: первый – почему восемь лет назад за десять месяцев вы нашли целых шесть тел. И с тех пор – затишье до этого года… Я понимаю, что наш маньяк отлично себя контролирует – тот же Зодиак, например, смог остановиться. Но к нему слишком близко подобралась полиция, не оставив ему шансов. И выход был один – залечь на дно… И я понимаю, что сейчас совершенно иная ситуация, но...

\- Сейчас вам несказанно повезло, - Мария щелкнула пультом – на слайде появилась прижизненная фотография улыбающейся Лоры, - вы случайно нашли тело, которое не должны были найти. И у которого есть история.

\- И круг подозреваемых, - Бартон снова потянулся к коробке с пончиками, но под взглядом Роудса передумал.

\- Очень широкий круг подозреваемых. Мы не знаем, что спровоцировало такую его активность в Сан-Франциско, детектив Роудс. И не узнаем, если не найдем его.

\- И второй вопрос, - Роудс смотрел на улыбающуюся Лору на экране,- убийство Колина Тейлора. Мы с напарником отнесли Колина к жертвам нашего убийцы, но все остальные его жертвы – женщины. И характер убийства… Насколько я понял, расчлененкой раньше он не занимался.

\- Все _найденные_ нами жертвы, детектив - женщины, верно. Вопрос – скольких мы не нашли, - Мария вздохнула, - принято считать, что modus operandi подобных людей не меняется, но это не совсем так…Я в первый раз вижу такую невероятную везучесть: найти две жертвы меньше, чем за месяц. Жертвы, которые вы вообще не должны были обнаружить!

Роудс допил окончательно остывший кофе.

\- Можно ли сказать, что сейчас он снова находится в фазе активности, как восемь лет назад, - тихо спросил он, - и количество случайно найденных нами жертв может возрасти в разы?

\- Можно.

Мария толкнула к нему тонкую папку – с тихим шелестом папка проехала по гладкой поверхности стола.

\- Я ознакомилась с вашими отчетами. Толпа людей была – постоянно или временно – в Сан-Франциско в интересующий нас период: Роджерс, Барнсы, даже мистер Старк регулярно летал туда в командировки...И все они теперь живут в соседних домах – как тут не стать фаталистом, - Мария невесело усмехнулась.

Дверь в конференц-зал приоткрылась, из-за нее показалась голова с аккуратным пробором.

\- Извините, - вежливо сказала голова, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Кстати, посмотрите, кто проходил главным свидетелем по первому убийству в Сан-Франциско восемь лет назад…И как вы смогли это пропустить, детектив Бартон, - чуть вышла за рамки профессиональной доброжелательности Мария.

Клинт ловко перебрался на соседний с Роудсом стул.

\- Да не может быть! – радостно воскликнул он, рассматривая фотографию залитого кровью трупа беременной женщины в расшитой незабудками кофте.

\- Я сказала «свидетелем», детектив, - холодно одернула Бартона Мария, - а не «подозреваемым». Алиби было стопроцентным – его подтвердили несколько человек.

Клинт покаянно склонил лохматую голову:

\- Фамилии разные, - сказал он, подмигивая агенту, - но я бы обязательно это выяснил. Вы меня просто опередили.

Роудс медленно закрыл папку.

-Так, - сказал он, - прежде, чем мы продолжим, я бы хотел рассказать о том, что узнал на похоронах Дороти Уорд.

Мария недоуменно подняла красиво очерченную бровь:

\- Чьих похоронах?

Роудс помолчал.

\- Думаю - девятой жертвы Кровавого Джона.

####  ****

Джеймс рвано выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, уперевшись лбом в дверь, пока Стив, не торопясь, брал его: прижав к гладкому дереву, небрежно стянув ему джинсы до колен.

Глубоко, сильно двигался внутри, удерживая за бедра.

Каждый раз, когда Джеймс видел это выражение в отливающих золотом глазах Стива, он говорил себе, что сможет прекратить.

Пошлет его с больной страстью, совершенным телом и разъедающими кожу поцелуями.

Это ведь не химическая зависимость. Не наркотик. Это все можно контролировать – это в голове, в голове, в свихнувшейся голове…

Он его остро ненавидел за то, как тело реагировало на него, за то, как Стив приучил его, подсадил на себя, на секс с собой – дал ему в дрожащие руки эту пресловутую кнопку.

И Джеймс – его ручная крыса Джеймс – кидался, обезумев, на стены, не получая сворачивающего кровь удовольствия.

Все, что хочешь.

Только возьми.

Стив давно не пользовался презервативами, и Джеймс уже не мог отказаться от этого: чувствовать раскрытым телом его голую плоть, слышать, как он беспомощно стонет в конце, кусая – осторожно, и от этого еще невыносимее - шею Джеймса и выталкивает из себя сладкой судорогой горячую жидкость, заполняющую теплом изнутри.

Стив плотнее прижал его к себе, обхватывая за напряженный живот и ускорил рывки. От каждого резкого движения его бедер у Джеймса в животе набухал тугой ноющий комок нарастающего удовольствия. Джеймс видел, как с собственного, качающегося от толчков, члена тянется вниз вязкая нить смазки.

Сквозь гул крови в ушах Джеймс услышал, как к дому поворачивает машина.

\- Стииив, - еле прохрипел он.

Стив вместо ответа нашел свободной рукой его губы и затолкал ему в рот пальцы, заставляя замолчать.

Джеймс, содрогнувшись от прострелившего насквозь наслаждения, обхватил губами его соленые пальцы, облизывая их.

Дыхание Стива стало коротким и частым.

Джеймс с трудом осознавал, что кто-то, хлопнув дверцей, вышел из подъехавшей машины и идет к крыльцу.

Джеймс не мог ничего сказать – его язык прижимали пальцы Стива.

Джеймс не хотел ничего говорить.

Он хотел именно этого – чтобы Стив заполнил собой его. Везде, где можно.

Джеймс про себя молил, чтобы их, наконец, застали.

Увидели, как сильно он, Джеймс, хочет. Как он просит, толкаясь растянутой задницей навстречу неумолимым движениям берущего его мужчины.

И осудили, наказали. Освободили его - пусть даже такой ценой.

Член Стива задевал, упирался, давил на скрытое внутри Джеймса место, разгорающееся диким удовольствием, бегающими по хребту искрами.

Заставляя самого Джеймса терять остатки достоинства – становиться тем, кем ему разрешали быть: похотливым, жадным до физического наслаждения.

Животным.

Таким же, как сам Стив.

Острый, лишающий зрения и слуха оргазм, взорвался в пылающем животе внезапно: Джеймс сдавленно захрипел и сильно прикусил пальцы, сминающие его губы. Вцепился в ручку входной двери, понимая, что падает – ноги подкосились.

Собственная сперма стыдными разводами потекла по темному дереву.

Стив резко толкнулся в чувствительное, сжавшееся тело и, выдохнув, кончил, выплескиваясь в узкой глубине так долго и мокро, что Джеймс против воли начал возбуждаться по-новой. Отделенный от неизвестного визитера только дверью, дающий синеглазому социопату в собственном доме, с кое-как сдернутыми джинсами, полной спермы задницей и ноющим членом.

Он хотел еще…

Джеймс очнулся, когда понял, что Стив натягивает на него трусы и джинсы – прямо так, поверх стекающих изнутри по бедрам теплых потеков.

Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, когда Стив развернул его к себе и вытер слюну с его подбородка, задержавшись пальцами на губах.

Джеймс замер, смотря ему в глаза – на краткий миг показалось, что Стив сейчас его поцелует.

Но Стив прижался губами к его уху, касаясь твердой челюстью горячей щеки Джеймса, и тихо скомандовал:

\- Подожди, пока я уйду и открывай.

Джеймс посмотрел, как он бесшумно исчезает в кухне, направляясь к черному входу. Вздохнув, размазал коленом белесые капли по двери и открыл ее, наконец.

\- Мистер Барнс? – спросила темноволосая женщина, доставая значок.

\- Да, - хрипло ответил Джеймс, облизываясь. Между ягодиц, в животе все горело, в трусах было мокро так, словно он обмочился. От него за милю несло потом, спермой, жадным сексом.

\- Я агент Хилл. Разрешите мне войти?

\- Зачем? – Джеймс медленно, но начинал соображать.

\- Мы расследуем убийство Лоры Эшберн.

Джеймс моргнул.

\- Это та несчастная, труп которой вы с женой нашли полгода назад, - пояснила женщина.

Джеймс чуть отступил назад.

\- Входите, - сказал он, - но я не понимаю. Мы же все рассказали еще тогда…

Темноволосая женщина вздохнула.

\- Видите ли, мистер Барнс, - пояснила она, - следствие открыто по-новой. Мы считаем, что найденная вами девушка стала еще одной жертвой серийного убийцы.

Джеймс медленно закрыл за ней дверь.

\- Не против, если мы расположимся в кухне? – спросил он. – Обещаю за это напоить вас кофе.

Мария улыбнулась. 

\- Вообще, мистер Барнс, я хотела увидеть вашего соседа. Но, судя по всему, его нет дома… Хотя по словам совладельца его бизнеса – Сэма Уилсона – по субботам мистер Роджерс не работает никогда.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

\- Он еврей? – уточнила у спины Джеймса Мария.

\- Я понятия не имею, какой религиозной конфессии придерживается Стив, - ответил он чистую правду, - религия – не та тема, которую он стал бы обсуждать.

\- Вы неплохо его знаете, - легко ответила Мария, устраиваясь за столом, - и у вас очень уютная кухня.

\- Жена постаралась, - Джеймс окинул взглядом десятки сувениров, развешанных и расставленных на стенах и полочках, - я достаточно хорошо знаю своего соседа в части его литературных пристрастий – это единственная тема, которую мы с удовольствием обсуждаем.

«Когда не трахаемся», - Джеймс почувствовал, что краснеет.

Поспешно отвернувшись от внимательного взгляда, он засыпал кофейные зерна и включил кофеварку.

Несколько минут они молчали, слушая уютное гудение перемалывающей зерна машины. Остро и масляно пахло свежим кофе.

\- Расскажите мне о том, как вы жили в Калифорнии, мистер Барнс, - Мария достала диктофон, - вы не против, если я буду записывать нашу беседу?

Джеймс усмехнулся, почувствовав, как от легкого сокращения мышц живота из него вытекло еще немного спермы Стива.

\- Я не против, агент, - быстро согласился Джеймс, надеясь, что джинсы не промокнут насквозь – объяснить это будет сложно.

Мария поставила диктофон на стол и включила кнопку записи.


	20. Chapter 20

Стив был рад – насколько он вообще теперь умел радоваться – тому, что вернулся в Лэйк Форест только под вечер.

Погода была отвратительной: безрадостный, плотной шелестящей пеленой зарядивший дождь, пронизывающий ветер.

Выйдя из такси, Стив, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на темное серое небо, перевел взгляд на дрожавшие на ветру голые кусты роз и вздохнул.

Возле дома Старков Пеппер и Морган – в ярких желтых дождевиках – доставали из машины пакеты с продуктами. Тони нетерпеливо топал ногой на крыльце, прижимая к груди крошечный сверток: слабые звуки недовольного плача Стив слышал даже сквозь дождь.

Вирджиния помахала Стиву рукой.

Пока он шел до своей двери, промок насквозь.

Нестерпимо хотелось огромную, горячую пиццу с умопомрачительно пахнущим сырным соусом и румяным жирным беконом. И запить все крепким кофе: сливки, сахар – и побольше.

Стив точно знал, что в холодильнике нет сливок. А вместо пиццы он в лучшем случае съест бледный куриный рулет, если найдет в себе силы вытащить его из морозилки и разогреть.

Оставляя мокрые следы, Стив поднялся наверх, разделся, бросив вещи и одежду неряшливой кучей на полу, и сразу залез в исходящую паром душевую кабинку.

Он вымотался.

Два последних дня выдались тяжелыми. Встречи шли одна за другой без перерыва. «Надо бы поговорить с помощником относительно плотности расписания», - вяло подумал Стив, стоя под кипящими струями, уперевшись лбом в предплечье.

Даже результативность поездки его сейчас не радовала. За них двоих радовался Сэм.

Горячая вода приятно согревала напряженный затылок, шею.

Перед глазами мелькали десятки лиц, он слышал обрывки фраз, рассыпающийся стеклянными бусинами смех, пронзительный детский плач – в аэропорту, рядом с ним, отчаянно и громко плакал чей-то ребенок…

Стив постепенно расслаблялся, понимая, что, возможно (возможно!) сегодня сможет уснуть. Внезапно, безнадежно ему захотелось прямо сейчас почувствовать тяжесть чужих ладоней болезненной лаской на шее, плечах, спине.

Увидеть его.

Джеймс иногда рассказывал что-то после того, как они выпускали друг друга из стальной хватки, едва размыкая запечатанные поцелуями губы, шепотом: про своих студентов, про свою исследовательскую работу, про то, что сын узнает его голос и больше всего любит сказки Отфрида Пройслера - Джеймс читает их ему на ночь. И они засыпают вдвоем: сначала их энергичный малыш в Наташином животе, а потом – Наташа…

Стив, лежа с закрытыми глазами, наслаждался каждым словом этой мучительной пытки, звуками его хриплого тихого голоса, страшной иллюзией другой жизни – той, что могла бы быть и у него тоже…

Джеймс больше никогда не читал ему стихи вслух. И Стив знал почему: это – только для Наташи.

Как и сам Джеймс.

Но прямо сейчас Стив бы разрешил себе шагнуть в крепкое, долгое объятие. И, может быть… Стив усмехнулся, слизывая воду с губ.

Пожалуй, он устал сильнее, чем думал.

Он провел в душе не меньше получаса. И вылез, только почувствовав, как начала гореть налившаяся краснотой распаренная кожа.

Рассеянно разобрал вещи. Проверил расписание на следующую неделю. Ответил на сообщение Сэма, брезгливо рассмеявшись: тот прислал ссылку на новый закрытый клуб для свингеров с советом «применять креативные подходы во всем».

Привычно задержавшись на несколько минут, Стив смотрел на темные окна Барнсов, барабаня пальцами по стене: судя по всему, соседей дома не было…От этой мысли Стиву снова стало холодно.

Он спустился выпить ромашковый чай, решив, что спать хочет больше, чем есть, когда в дверь постучали.

Стив машинально посмотрел на часы: почти одиннадцать вечера. Рывком распахнул дверь в темноту. Его – разгоряченного после душа - обдал ледяной порыв влажного мартовского ветра.

\- Наташа… Она соскучилась по матери, - сказал Джеймс, не поднимая глаз, - ее не будет два дня…

Он стоял чуть в отдалении, словно постучал и сделал шаг назад. В желтом свете горевших у крыльца фонарей резко обозначились морщины вокруг его губ, на высоком лбу.

Стив, прикусив изнутри щеку, смотрел на него. Понимая, что вместе с ним на него – _на них_ – может смотреть не меньше десятка любопытных окон.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Что ж ты не сказал раньше, - вежливо уточнил он, - я бы отменил свои планы на эти выходные.

«Читать до утра, бесконечно гоняя по кругу мысли о бесцельности всего, о бизнесе, о бессмысленности всего, о том, как ты выглядишь, когда спишь, о расширении сети в двух новых штатах, о бессмысленности всего, о тебе…»

Джеймс вскинул потемневшие глаза.

\- Я…

Стив засмеялся, искренне наслаждаясь разочарованием на его лице.

И посторонился, чувствуя, как учащается пульс…

В ту ночь Джеймс впервые остался у Стива до утра.

Остался спать с ним. Обняв сзади лежавшего на боку Стива, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Горячо выдыхая ему в шею.

\- Скажешь хоть слово, - тихо предупредил Джеймс, - я уйду.

Стив молчал. Только нашел его руку и сжал крепкие пальцы.

Чувствуя, что это ошибка. Что надо попросить Джеймса уйти. Утром будет поздно.

Он, Стив, хотел узнать глубину этой пропасти – он ее узнал. Она бездонна.

И каждая новая встреча с Джеймсом, каждый его оргазм ускоряют бесконечное падение так, что все внутри кричит «беги!»

Но как это возможно, когда к нему тянет, как умирающего от жажды - к воде.

Как будто привязал, пробил что-то внутри и прямо туда, в открытое, голое, распахнутое продел серебряное кольцо, и тянет за него, как быка – ведет навстречу залитому кровью песку, тонкой тени матадора и боли от пронзающих холку лезвий.

И ты знаешь это. И видишь кольцо-мулету – символ _чужой_ любви и защиты – на его пальце. И все равно идешь.

Стив повернулся, лег так, чтобы видеть задумчивые глаза в темных ресницах.

Молча – Джеймс запретил ему говорить – Стив погладил его, притихшего, по голове, скользнул пальцами по тонкой гладкой коже за ухом.

Джеймс прикрыл пушистые ресницы. Стив подвинулся вперед и мягко, легко поцеловал приоткрывшиеся губы. Джеймс позволял ласкать себя невинным поцелуем, позволял Стиву быть нежным.

И Стив, содрогаясь от того, что он творил, был с ним нежным. Как будто у него было такое право!

Мягко прикусывал зубами тонкие крылья аккуратных ноздрей Джеймса, слушая его вдохи - растерянного от этой непривычной, пронзительной ласки, прижимался губами к хрупкой твердости кадыка.

Облизывал сжавшиеся соски, целовал теплый расслабленный живот, твердые бока, гладил мягкую изнанку бедер, прослеживал языком рисунок длинных темных вен под кожей, заставляя Джеймса извиваться от легкой щекотки.

Все еще молча – ведь Джеймс запретил ему говорить! – Стив перевернул его на живот, размашисто провел ладонями по сильной спине, поцеловал между лопаток, поцеловал в основание шеи и выше – в горячую кожу под волосами.

Джеймс возбужденно дышал под ним, чуть приподнимая теплые ягодицы, прижимаясь к Стиву.

Стив безошибочно чувствовал его своим телом – все спрятанные нежные места, о которых знают только самые…

Он внезапно остановился, задержавшись задрожавшими пальцами в волосах Джеймса.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - хрипло сказал он, садясь на кровати.

Джеймс медленно перевернулся, моргнул, приходя в себя.

Долго смотрел на Стива.

\- Нет, - неожиданно сообщил он и снова лег на живот, повозившись – полувставший член неудобно уперся в матрас, - продолжай.

Стива охватила ярость. Кольцо внутри дрогнуло, больно натягивая пульсирующие фиолетовые внутренности.

\- Нет? – повторил он низким голосом.

Джеймс, услышав новую темную интонацию, насторожился.

\- Нет, - подтвердил он тем не менее, смотря из-за плеча на Стива.

Стив встал и прошел к гардеробу.

Джеймс наблюдал за тем, как он вытащил длинный кожаный ремень и, сложив его, натянул с резким звуком.

\- Неужели отшлепаешь, - нехорошо усмехнувшись, спросил Джеймс, жадно рассматривая голого Стива, подходящего к кровати с ремнем в руке.

Стив был красивым – пропорционально сложенным, с приятным большим членом, доставляющим Джеймсу столько удовольствия. Увлекшись разглядыванием Стива, Джеймс пропустил момент, когда его любовник вздернул ему руки и крепко завязал их кожаным ремнем, примотав к кровати.

Джеймс ощутил сладкое тягучее беспокойство, осознав, что лежит на животе с вытянутыми над головой связанными руками – беспомощный и открытый.

\- И дальше что? – спросил он, понимая, что злит Стива еще больше.

Стив темно улыбнулся.

\- Ты сам захотел остаться.

Джеймс несколько раз успел пожалеть о том, что он согласился на это. Он едва не умер от наслаждения – никогда раньше он не мог представить, что от силы оргазма может быть так больно. И чем сильнее была боль, тем сильнее было раздирающее каждую клетку наслаждение.

Зажав его бедра, обездвижив его, Стив языком, губами, безжалостными точными пальцами пытал его. Целовал, лизал, высасывал, трогал изнутри, слушая крики, угрозы, мольбы, проклятия, переходящие в сладкие слабеющие стоны.

Чувствуя бешеный пульс дрожащего под ним Джеймса.

Стив остановился внезапно, оторвавшись от нежной соленой кожи горячей мошонки. Неожиданно четко увидев багровый след от своих зубов под лопаткой Джеймса – он весь был покрыт темнеющими следами засосов, следами укусов. Измученные мышцы слабо сокращались вокруг пальцев Стива – припухшие, зацелованные, истерзанные.

На запястьях Джеймса уже начали проступать синяки от ремня.

Если бы пришедший в себя Стив не знал, что все это он сам сделал с ним, он бы подумал (и небезосновательно), что Джеймса изнасиловали.

_Попробуй объяснить это своей супруге…_

\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Джеймс, когда смог говорить, - ты просто больной ублюдок. Отвяжи меня нахрен.

Стив развязал ремень.

Со стоном облегчения Джеймс перевернулся на спину на мокрой насквозь простыне, растер запястья, прикрыв глаза.

Стив сглотнул, отбрасывая в сторону ремень. Шагнул к вздрогнувшему Джеймсу, взяв стакан с водой, протянул ему. Джеймс исподлобья посмотрел на воду, на Стива и потянулся губами к стеклянному краю. Стив сел рядом, держал стакан, пока Джеймс жадно пил, шумно выдыхая.

\- Теперь ты сможешь поспать? – внезапно сказал он, смотря на сидевшего рядом Стива.

Стив медленно, бережно вытер пальцами мокрый от воды мягкий искусанный рот и молча лег рядом, обнял вытянувшегося на спине Джеймса, ощущая рукой глухие частые удары его сердца.

Прижался лбом к его влажной шее.

Он так запутался, что несколько страшных секунд не мог вспомнить собственное имя. Виски наливались тупой тяжестью.

\- Тебе больно? – помолчав, спросил Стив, не понимая, кого он спрашивает – себя или его.

\- Пошел ты, - ответил Джеймс, переворачиваясь на бок и прижимаясь к нему спиной и ягодицами.

Когда Стив проснулся, Джеймса рядом не было.

####  ****

_Он знал, что до него они тоже доберутся – ждал этого._

_Удивительно, что они решили поговорить с ним только сейчас._

_Он помнил агента Хилл: темноволосую, фигуристую, в сексуальной форме. Теперь она носила пиджак и строгую юбку._

_Она его не вспомнила: восемь лет назад с ним говорила не она. **Тогда** никому в голову не пришло его допросить. Да и за прошедшие годы он сильно изменился. Он мелькнул на периферии основной трагедии – незамеченный, неважный для них…_

_Она спрашивала его о той девчонке, которую он закопал в пригороде… У него остались две ее фотографии – самые лучшие. Одни из самых любимых._

_Он отвечал на вопросы и все время представлял, как разрежет на агенте Хилл офисную светлую блузку, распахнет ее, проведет пальцами по мягкому теплому телу. Повторит это движение лезвием, наблюдая, как разойдется в стороны шелк кожи, обнажая алое, пульсирующее, живое…_

_Но он был доволен собой: он правильно ответил на все вопросы._

_Он все время помнил про два набитых пластиковых мешка в подвале своего дома: ему **нужно** было держать себя в руках – уборка сейчас была важнее остального._


	21. Chapter 21

«Наташа останется у родителей до следующей субботы…»

Стив задумчиво смотрел на сообщение и вспоминал сегодняшнюю ночь – первую ночь за восемь лет, когда он проспал до утра.

Вспоминал то, что он сделал с Джеймсом вчера: снова слышал его рыдающие стоны, еле внятные мольбы…ощущал острый кровавый привкус от укусов…

Его запах…

Понимая, что от одних этих мыслей у него стоит так, словно он несколько месяцев не прикасался к другому человеку.

У них могло быть шесть ночей впереди – он и не мечтал о подобной роскоши.

По слухам, достаточное время для сотворения целого мира.

Достаточное время, чтобы попрощаться.

«Приходи»

####  ****

На третью ночь Стив проснулся от тепла крепких рук, обнявших его.

Не понимая, где он. С кем.

Стиву нужно было несколько минут, чтобы перестать дрожать, сглатывая смертельный ужас, и расслабиться в надежных объятиях Джеймса.

\- Что тебе снилось, - не переставая медленно гладить его плечи, спросил Джеймс.

Стив прижался ледяной спиной к его горячей груди.

\- Не помню, - хриплое вранье царапнуло горло, - какая-то ерунда…прости…что разбудил.

Джеймс лизнул его в шею, мягко массируя затылок.

\- Ты насквозь вспотел, - прошептал он, - из-за этой «ерунды»…

Стив дернулся, пытаясь встать. Джеймс крепче обхватил его, закинул ногу на бедро.

\- Пусти, - ровно велел Стив, - мне надо вымыться.

И немедленно снова ощутил мокрое, щекочущее прикосновение скользкого языка.

\- Не дергайся, - услышал он прерывистый шепот, - я тебя сам вымою…

Джеймс вылизал его всего – от взмокшего лба до пальцев на ногах. Стив лежал с закрытыми глазами, еще колотящимся от пережитого ужаса сердцем и прижавшимся к животу набухшим членом. Ощущая легкие прикосновения, холодеющие на коже влажными следами, неслышное дыхание Джеймса на остывающем теле.

_Ты не один…_

Движения горячего языка, успокаивающее тепло крепких ладоней мягко подталкивали в объятия возвращающегося сна. Джеймс нежно скользил языком под складки тонкой кожи, лаская губами обнаженную головку… Стив, балансирующий на истончившейся грани между бодрствованием и зовущим сумраком сна, ощутил, замирая, как тихий оргазм растекается теплой сладостью по телу.

Стив беспомощно мычал от неожиданно долгой, согревшей изнутри судороги, пока Джеймс сосал ему горячие яйца, мягко продолжая гладить его член под головкой, размазывая по нему стекающую сперму.

Резкий переход от останавливающего сердце ужаса в затапливающее блаженством тепло лишил Стива последних сил - он уснул, не заметив этого, продолжая ощущать успокаивающие прикосновения мягких губ Джеймса...

####  ****

До рождения сына Джеймса оставалось десять дней.

И два дня до возвращения Наташи.

Он пришел к нему, едва вернувшись из колледжа, не заходя домой: они оба чувствовали ускоряющийся бег времени.

И оба понимали, что все неотвратимо меняется…

Они ужинали вместе.

Стив смотрел, как Джеймс ест – молча, с аппетитом – и вспоминал давно забытое чувство: как это – делить домашний ужин с…кем-то. Паста казалась вкуснее.

\- Превосходно, - оценил Джеймс, - ты хорошо готовишь.

Стив отпил вина.

\- Это готовил не я, - хмуро пояснил он, - моя домработница.

\- Тяжелый день? – понятливо спросил Джеймс, облизывая губы, и отодвинулся от стола. – Иди ко мне.

Под его взглядом тело Стива начало наливаться приятным предвкушением. Стив медленно подошел, встав вплотную между его длинных расставленных ног.

\- Даже на десерт – белок, - усмехнулся Джеймс, по-хозяйски расстегивая ему штаны. Темноволосая голова наклонилась к его животу: Джеймс задрал ему футболку и укусил возле пупка.

Стив недовольно выдохнул, дернувшись. Но остался на месте. Почувствовал кожей его улыбку и – мгновенно – влажное прикосновение языка.

Рука Джеймса скользнула ему в белье, сжала твердеющий пенис. Стив непроизвольно издал тихий вздох.

Джеймс прихватил губами через белье горячую тяжесть и, хмыкнув, отстранился, продолжая мягко сжимать бедро Стива рядом со стремительно встающим членом.

\- Куда, - тяжело дышавший Стив положил ладонь ему на шею, потянул к себе, задирая на нем трикотажную водолазку, ощупывая горячие влажные подмышки, твердые острые соски.

Усмехающийся, облизывающий яркие губы Джеймс мотнул головой, сопротивляясь, наблюдая за Стивом, в крови которого уже бурлил яд нарастающего возбуждения. Джеймс приспустил ему трусы, скользнул пальцами по твердому члену и мягко сжал мошонку, смотря на Стива.

Медленно опустился вниз, обхватывая губами открытую головку, и пососал, легко облизывая и щекоча языком.

Стив задрожал, закрывая глаза: сладкое тепло от неторопливых движений языка и губ, ласкающих его тело, мягкий рот Джеймса – Стив хотел завершать так каждый свой ужин…

Резкая вибрация телефона заставила его вздрогнуть.

Джеймс немедленно выпустил изо рта член и достал телефон:

\- Привет, малыш, - сказал он в трубку, вытираясь, отворачиваясь от Стива, - что случилось?

Стив понял, что продолжает неподвижно стоять, сильно сжимая зубы, только когда ощутил острую боль в челюсти.

Вернув на место съехавшие штаны, он шагнул следом за отвернувшимся Джеймсом, резко толкнул его грудью на стол и, стащив с него, отталкивающего его одной рукой, джинсы и трусы, ввел в еще мягкую после утреннего секса задницу пальцы, наспех их облизав.

Джеймс выгнулся, захлебнувшись на полуслове.

Безошибочно находя внутри вздрагивающего Джеймса заветную выпуклость, лаская ее, Стив услышал в трубке смех Наташи.

\- Детка…я перезвоню, - севшим голосом выговорил Джеймс, выключая телефон.

Стив вытащил пальцы.

\- Закончи то, что начал, - тихо сказал он ему в самое ухо.

Джеймс выдохнул, толкнувшись назад бедрами.

-Еще…

Стив сильно прикусил ему шею, вслушиваясь в вырвавшийся стон.

\- Закончи…то…что начал, - отступил назад.

Джеймс обернулся, криво улыбаясь, растирая болезненный укус на шее.

\- Не можешь слышать, как я говорю с женой?

Он обнял Стива, поглаживая его по спине, по сжавшимся ягодицам.

\- Закончи, - в третий раз повторил Стив, смотря ему в глаза.

Джеймс облизнулся, опускаясь на колени и медленно, смотря на него, наделся на его член ртом, пропуская внушительную длину в горло, сглатывая болезненный спазм.

Стив прикрыл глаза: он возбудился мгновенно и стыдно. Джеймс чуть отстранился, вдыхая, выпустил его член изо рта:

\- Ты хочешь меня, - хрипло прошептал Джеймс, - ты хочешь меня целиком…Признай это.

Стив обнаженной головкой чувствовал ласкающее движение воздуха от произносимых слов. Яркий, блестящий от слюны член торчал из расстегнутых штанов Стива – большой и твердый.

От шепота Джеймса сердце провалилось в желудок, а пенис дернулся, выпуская капли смазки. Джеймс выдохнул, снова опуская голову, долго, нежно целуя тяжелую, прижавшуюся к подрагивающему животу Стива плоть.

Гладил его бедра, собирая губами горький прозрачный сок, выступивший для него из глубины тела.

Стив снова чувствовал упругое давление и влажную узость горла Джеймса, и у него темнело в глазах.

Джеймс, застонав, выпустил скользкий член, поднимаясь, торопливо стягивая свои джинсы, не сводя глаз с приоткрытых губ Стива, с нежных складок его зажмуренных в мучительном ожидании век.

\- Иди сюда, - хрипло велел Джеймс, с грохотом сбрасывая на пол тарелки и рывком садясь на стол, раздвигая ноги. Стив, всхлипнув, одним плавным движением вошел в его мягкое жаркое тело, жадно целуя подставленный рот.

Застонал от удовольствия, когда горячий, соленый язык Джеймса скользнул по его языку.

Отстранившийся Джеймс, вцепившись в плечи Стива, кусал губы и смотрел ему в глаза. Вокруг Стива осыпались с легким мелодичным звоном фрагменты исчезающего мира.

Оставалось только жаркое скольжение тугих мышц, сгущающее в его набухших железах острое до боли наслаждение.

И взгляд огромных глаз…

У Стива замерзало дыхание от красоты этих меняющих цвет глаз. Он тонул в них как в рекурсии, воспроизводящей себя заново и заново, и заново.

И хотел этого бесконечно.

\- Смотри на меня, - шептал он облизывающему губы Джеймсу, - смотри…

Он чувствовал на лице его горячее дыхание, толчками обжигающее кожу, чувствовал, как тяжело и сладко Джеймс обнимает его бедра, царапает ягодицы.

И видел себя: темный силуэт в серебряной глубине, расцветающей синью ночного неба. Видел себя, видел себя, _видел…_

Джеймс подчинялся до последнего: только в самом конце, застонав от стиснувших живот горячих спазмов, он зажмурился, прекращая это сумасшествие, пряча под длинными ресницами переливы хрустальной радужки.

Стив ощутил теплые струи на коже, тепло крепких ног, которые он сжимал под коленями, тепло в своей взмокшей груди, и нарастающий внутри него жар прорвался наружу – Стив кончил в Джеймса, кусая его запястье.

\- Так мы…все…выяснили, - пытаясь отдышаться, уточнил Джеймс.

В Стиве все еще дрожало от едва схлынувшего оргазма, Стив все еще был внутри Джеймса, был с ним.

Джеймс прижался к его взмокшему лбу щекой, не выпуская. Дышал ему в волосы прохладно и щекотно, обнимая его.

Стив с полузакрытыми глазами смотрел на осколки тарелок на полу, остатки еды, и ему было так мучительно хорошо в объятиях Джеймса...что он очнулся от этого.

Сбросил с шеи его руки, зная, что не сможет заснуть, если Джеймс уйдет…

\- Иди в душ, - сказал он тем не менее, оттолкнув его. – Из тебя течет.

####  ****

Пять раз Джеймс просыпался и уходил раньше: Стив не слышал этого – крепко спал, перекатившись на сторону, хранящую тепло тела Джеймса.

И только в последнюю ночь Стив открыл глаза первым, в полумраке, полном тихого успокаивающего дыхания и сонного тепла другого человека рядом: Джеймс прижимался к нему спиной, зажав ногу Стива между бедер.

Стив обнял его крепче, скользнул ладонью по волосатой груди, погладил кончиками пальцев шероховатый сосок. Чуть двинул бедрами, сладко вжимаясь в голую мягкую задницу. Позволил себе на мгновение прочувствовать упругую границу, податливо расступающуюся под нажимом, власть над полностью безвольным телом.

Воровато зарылся лицом в макушку спящего Джеймса, вдыхая густой запах, пропитавший спальную, наполнивший грудь, рот Стива.

Уже понимая, что окончательно нарушил шаткое болезненное равновесие их неправильных отношений.

Они нарушили.

Зря.

Джеймс не должен был оставаться у него все эти ночи.

Стив не должен был разрешать ему оставаться.

Не должен был брать его раз за разом, жадно вслушиваясь в жаркие стоны, ловя губами, руками, телом спазмы чужого наслаждения, разгоняющего собственный кайф со скоростью атомного распада.

Не должен.

Он обнимал своего спящего соседа – чужого отца и мужа, вдыхал теплый запах его тела, запах, который Стив будет искать на подушке еще несколько ночей, жестоко потешаясь над собой.

Они отлично трахаются.

Не просто отлично – они трахаются так, что стонать не получается: настолько сокрушительно наслаждение.

На этом все.

Никаких посторонних мыслей, никакой вины, ничего из того, чем так любят осложнять себе жизнь остальные – Стива все устраивало.

Джеймса, видимо, тоже, раз он крепко спал в его кровати.

Шестую ночь подряд.

Стив тихо, чтобы не потревожить спящего любовника, встал.

Он успеет сварить кофе, прежде чем разбудит Джеймса – ему надо поспать.

Стив его измучил этой ночью. Взял трижды.

«Впрок стараешься?» - еле дыша, спросил Джеймс с мучительным смешком, выгибаясь на Стиве.

Он с такой готовностью отдавался, подставляясь, обвивая ногами поясницу Стива, что Стив овладел бы им и в четвертый раз.

Если бы Джеймс не уснул раньше.

Стив подумал, что все бесполезно – утром будет хотеться так же сильно. Если не успеть отключить лишние мысли, днем желание выкрутит кишки так, что придется умываться ледяной водой.

К вечеру все будет плохо настолько, насколько возможно.

Надо было дожить почти до сорока, чтобы все так закончилось…

Он сядет в кресло и, не включая свет, будет смотреть на занавешенное окно чужой спальной, ненавидя, усмехаясь, остро чувствуя натяжение в пробитом теле. Пока в углах не сгустятся тени – шепчущие, живые, протягивающие к нему невесомые пальцы – и не заставят его вскочить, щелкнув выключателем.

Стив никогда не скажет ему об этом.

Они отлично _трахались._

Все…

Джеймс спал на спине, раскинув руки и чуть приоткрыв пухлые губы, безмятежно подставляя гладкое горло с выступающим кадыком. Тихо, уютно похрапывал.

Тонкая простыня укрывала его до пояса, открывая взгляду Стива покрытую темными волосами грудь, мягкие соски, еле заметный розовый след под ключицей – от губ Стива…

Стив смотрел на очертания бедер и манящую выпуклость в низу живота спящего Джеймса.

Когда его толстый, женатый сосед-дальнобойщик стал им – сильным, голубоглазым, длинноногим мужчиной, по жестокой насмешке судьбы оказавшимся для Стива лучшим любовником, лучшим собеседником…

Тем, с кем рядом он смог уснуть.

_С кем вспомнил себя._

Остро ощущая собственную наготу, Стив шагнул к кровати. Затаив дыхание, смотря на спокойно спящего мужчину, проваливался с каждым шагом, словно шел не по расписанному алыми маками ковру, а по живому маковому полю, и сонный дурман заволакивал разум, останавливал сердце, превращая кровь в густой молочный сок.

Стив наклонился к самому лицу спящего Джеймса, вдохнул теплый терпкий воздух у его губ.

Сердце вязко дернулось и растворилось в маковом зелье.

Медленно Стив прижал губы к темному, исчерченному легкими сосудами, выпуклому веку, чувствуя движение и дрожь под тонкой нежной кожей. Провел языком по кромке, сминая пушистость ресниц, ощущая прохладную хрустальную гладкость и хрупкость спрятанного внутри сомкнутых век глазного яблока.

Скользнул языком глубже, под солоноватую изнанку, леденея: даже во время секса, даже чувствуя спрятанный от всех, кроме себя, пульс внутри его тела, Стив не ощущал такой пронзительной неправильной открытости.

Чистоты.

Словно открывал сейчас не только тело Джеймса.

Словно тело как раз мешало, не пускало к бьющейся внутри темной, влажной сердцевине, которую нужно было освободить от закрывающих ее мышц, кожи и рассмотреть, наконец, забрать себе до конца…

_Забрать._

Просыпающийся Джеймс горячо выдохнул ему в шею.

\- Что, - хрипло прошептал он.

Стив чуть отодвинулся, смотря в сонные светлые глаза. На тонкой коже исчезали влажные следы.

\- Четыре утра, - тихо сказал Стив, - тебе пора. Я сварил кофе.

\- Что ты делал, - упрямо повторил Джеймс, послушно садясь в кровати.

\- Будил тебя, - Стив быстро надел пижамные штаны, - у тебя пятнадцать минут, - предупредил он от дверей.

Джеймс спустился вниз помятый, взъерошенный, с теплым розовым следом от подушки на щеке.

Недовольный.

\- Хожу с трудом. Как я сегодня сидеть буду на такой растраханной заднице, - пробурчал он, принимая из рук Стива чашку кофе: ложка сахара, много сливок - как он любил.

Стив отвернулся, пряча растерянность.

\- Ночью не жаловался…

Джеймс отхлебнул горячий кофе.

\- Ты сам понимаешь, насколько это все неправильно? - спросил он тихо.

Стив замер. Глубоко внутри тут же заворочалось дикое, ослепляющее бешенство.

_«Тебя надо лечить, ты сумасшедший! За что мне это!»_

\- Почему, - выдохнул он, покрываясь от напряжения потом, делая тише чужой голос в голове.

Джеймс промолчал.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, спокойно заглянул ему в лицо.

\- Мы просто трахаемся, - четко, выговаривая каждое слово, объяснил он. – Пока это был кайф для нас обоих. Как спорт. Ты женат. Ты любишь свою жену. Ну, и будь женат на здоровье! Люби ее, воспитывай сына! Или ты _действительно_ веришь в романтические идеалы викторианской эпохи? Я же не прошу тебя разводиться, объясняться _мне_ в любви и жениться на мне.

Джеймс сделал еще глоток, смотря на него поверх чашки.

\- А если бы попросил?

Стив замер.

\- Что? – не веря себе, уточнил он.

Джеймс со стуком отставил чашку.

\- Если бы попросил! – повысив голос, повторил он. – Если бы ты, гребаный псих, _попросил_ меня об этом! Я не знаю, что бы я сделал! _Уже_ не знаю! Слышишь, ты…!

Он опустил ресницы, отворачиваясь. Уютные желтые шары светильников безмятежно освещали медовым теплом кухню Стива, золотили жесткий темный ершик на опущенной голове Джеймса, искрились в его чашке с недопитым кофе.

Застигнутый врасплох Стив не успел отогнать отравляющие душу мысли о том, _что_ он, Стив, делает все это время.

Что он с _ним_ делает.

Обнимающим, целующим в темноте в покрытую ледяным потом шею, за руку вытаскивающим Стива из бесконечного кошмара.

\- Допивай кофе и проваливай, - сказал вывернутый наизнанку Стив. Надеясь, что голос не подведет. – Думаю, пора держать мой больной член подальше от твоей растраханной задницы.


	22. Chapter 22

Стив успел только вымыть чашку Джеймса – не хотел давать лишние поводы для сплетен своей домработнице – когда услышал далекий, приближающийся звук, который он _ненавидел_ : сирены.

Желудок Стива немедленно наполнился болезненной, мутной тяжестью. Отбросив чашку, он подошел к окну, ни на что не надеясь.

Предчувствие неизбежного ужаса уже не давало ему дышать полной грудью.

Машины, освещающие кровавыми отблесками темную улицу, остановились возле дома Барнсов.

Стив видел, как торопливо бегут к дверям люди в форме, как незаметно, несмотря на раннее утро, начинают собираться соседи.

Стив не мог пошевелиться, завороженно смотря на мельтешение людей за окном. Он почти не дышал, проваливаясь в воспоминания.

В себя он пришел только когда из дома выскочил молоденький полицейский и сложился возле крыльца, жестоко выблевывая собственные внутренности.

_Этот, по крайней мере, успел добежать до крыльца…Зачем они берут на такие вызовы этих сопляков…_

Очнувшийся Стив, глубоко вдыхая через нос, поднялся, оделся и вышел на улицу, не давая себе ни секунды на раздумья.

\- Сюда нельзя, - разматывающий знакомую ленту полицейский показал жестом, чтобы Стив разворачивался.

\- Что случилось, - спросил Стив, контролируя громкость голоса, отгоняя подступающую панику, - я – друг Барнсов. Скажите, что случилось?

\- Отойдите, - полицейский хмуро взглянул на Стива.

Стив почувствовал, как в теле напряглись все мышцы. Ему _нужно_ было знать.

\- Сэр, _отойдите_ , - с угрозой в голосе повторил коп, положив руку на правое бедро.

Стив понял, что сейчас все станет еще хуже, потому что отходить он не собирался, и в этот момент распахнулась входная дверь, и показался закованный в наручники Джеймс в сопровождении высокого угрюмого полицейского, монотонно зачитывающего ему права на ходу.

Стив больно закусил губу от невыразимого, наотмашь ударившего облегчения.

На обморочно-белом Джеймсе лица не было. Он весь был в крови: лоб, щеки, одежда.

Сопровождавший его полицейский был вынужден поддержать его под руку, помогая спуститься с крыльца.

Стив смотрел, как запинающийся, заторможено смотревший перед собой Джеймс сел на заднее сиденье полицейской машины.

\- Охренеть, - сказал подошедший Старк, - а я ведь предлагал установить систему видеонаблюдения, но всем вдруг захотелось интимности.

Стив, которому в числе первых хотелось этой самой интимности, тоже был против установки видеокамер. Он вздохнул и промолчал, провожая взглядом увозившую Джеймса машину.

Отойдя от недобро смотревшего на них копа, Стив потерял ощущение времени.

Понял, что замерз, только когда из дома вынесли носилки, с лежащим на них застегнутым пластиковым мешком, в каких перевозят трупы.

\- Кто это, - еле слышно спросил Стив, с самого начала понимая - кто.

\- Не знаю, - голос Энтони, неподвижно стоявшего рядом, звучал глухо, - пойду звонить своему агенту: я слишком многодетный отец, чтобы продолжать жить там, где каждый день кого-то убивают.

Стив дождался приезда Роудса.

\- Ваша улица мне как родная, - устало усмехнулся Роудс при виде Стива, - рад, что _вы_ в добром здравии, мистер Роджерс.

\- Кто…кого убили, детектив, - Стиву было не до политеса.

Роудс вздохнул.

\- Миссис Барнс, - сказал он.

Стив закрыл глаза: земля уплыла из-под ног.

\- Идите домой, Стив, - услышал он голос Роудса, - я зайду к вам позже.

####  ****

Судмедэксперты уехали после обеда – Стив видел, как они смеялись, переговариваясь с оставшимся полицейским.

Он не ел весь день - не мог: только выпил кофе с Роудсом.

Он рассказал все, что знал.

_Все, что мог рассказать._

Стив не знал ничего: Наташа должна была вернуться сегодня днем.

\- По словам ее матери, она хотела сделать сюрприз мужу, - Джеймс Роудс был мрачен, - что тут скажешь – сюрприз удался…

\- Джеймс провел ночь у меня, - сказал Стив.

\- Уснул в гостиной, - быстро пояснил он, - мы вчера долго…засиделись.

Роудс внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

\- То есть, вы можете подтвердить его алиби, - уточнил он.

\- Я уже это делаю, - Стив заставил себя сидеть спокойно.

Он бы сделал что угодно, если бы мог как-то помочь…

_Ты ничего не можешь сделать._

Стив не мог поверить в то, что больше не услышит звонкий смех Наташи. Он не мог поверить в то, что этот кошмар смог найти его снова.

_Ты прятался восемь лет. Ты платил непомерную цену. Так не должно быть._

С трудом он отговорил Сэма приезжать к нему.

\- Я в порядке, - не меньше пятнадцати раз повторил Стив, прежде чем Сэм поверил.

Стив так глубоко увяз в мыслях, что пропустил момент, когда в сумерках вернулся Джеймс.

Торопливо сбегая со ступеней, Стив представлял, как Джеймс один сейчас идет по коридору в забрызганную кровью гостиную…

Не постучав, Стив распахнул дверь.

\- Джеймс, - позвал он навалившуюся на него тишину. Внутри тяжело пахло сладковатым медным душком, еле уловимо – какой-то химией.

Стив растерянно остановился на пороге, прислушался.

В кухне раздался звук шагов.

Стив, не раздумывая, пошел туда, не позволяя себе взглянуть на черные остывшие лужи на полу, осколки стекла и промокшую от крови мебельную обивку.

Джеймс, обхватив себя за плечи, сидел, раскачиваясь, у стола.

\- Джеймс…

Он вскинул голову, посмотрел на Стива. Узнавание не сразу проступило на его застывшем лице.

Осознав, кто перед ним, Джеймс захлебнулся воздухом.

\- Пока я, повизгивая как последняя блядь, скакал на тебе, мою жену убивали! – выкрикнул он, сжимаясь от ужаса и невыносимой вины, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Стив шагнул к нему.

Джеймс, почувствовав, резко выбросил вперед руку, останавливая его.

\- Не приближайся ко мне, - прошептал он, не смотря на Стива.

\- Твою жену убил не ты и не я, - медленно сказал Стив.

Джеймс, не веря, уставился на него потемневшими глазами.

\- И уж точно не то, что было…есть между нами, - продолжил Стив, - я не могу представить, что _ты_ сейчас чувствуешь… но я не уйду.

\- Ты что несешь, - Джеймс, приоткрыв рот, продолжал смотреть на него.

\- Я останусь с тобой, на случай, если тебе что-то потребуется, - Стив отодвинул стул и сел.

Джеймс разглядывал своего соседа, как будто видел впервые. Как будто он не знал его, как будто не Стив последние месяцы трахал его во всех мыслимых позах.

В его глазах опасно плескалось близкое безумие.

\- Мне ничего не нужно. От тебя.

Стив вздохнул, провел рукой по густым коротко постриженным светлым волосам.

\- А мне кажется – нужно. Ты же не можешь ночевать здесь? – он посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Я поеду в отель, - Джеймс сглотнул, - я уже забронировал номер.

\- Не глупи, - Стив резко встал, подходя к нему, - ты пойдешь со мной.

Он приблизился к отступающему Джеймсу и - неожиданно - крепко его обнял.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной и все расскажешь мне…расскажешь мне, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь, и я соглашусь с этим. И разрешу врезать мне, - сказал он в ухо замеревшего Джеймса, - и я буду слушать, как сильно ты любил Наташу. Как вы встретились. Каким другом она была. Какой любовницей. Какой матерью не стала. Буду слушать столько, сколько надо. И молчать – столько, сколько надо…

\- Ты сумасшедший, - окаменевший Джеймс неподвижно стоял в кольце сильных, теплых рук, надежно удерживающих его от падения в невыносимый ужас мыслей.

\- Да, - согласился Стив, не отпуская его, обнимая крепче, - и об этом ты тоже расскажешь мне. Когда приезжают ее родители?

Он отодвинулся на несколько дюймов, чтобы заглянуть в огромные глаза Джеймса.

\- Завтра, - машинально ответил он.

\- Хорошо, - Стив взял его за руку, надежно переплетя их пальцы, и повел к выходу из пропахшего смертью дома.

И Джеймс пошел с ним – остаться сейчас наедине со своими мыслями было намного страшнее, чем провести еще одну – последнюю - ночь в доме соседа, которого Джеймс винил в смерти своей жены в той же степени, что и себя.

\- Что тебе сказали в полиции? – Стив сразу начал ему готовить чай.

\- Что у меня хреновое алиби, - Джеймс смотрел перед собой.

\- У тебя железное алиби, - удивился Стив, - ты же был со мной всю ночь. Я готов это подтвердить.

Джеймс с ненавистью посмотрел на него.

\- Ты думаешь, я расскажу, что провел ночь у тебя? С тобой? Расскажу об этом ее родителям?

Стив дернул плечом.

\- Вряд ли они настолько же больны, чтобы сразу предположить, что ты провел всю ночь у меня с моим членом в твоей заднице…Тем более, я уже сказал детективу Роудсу, что ты спал в моей гостиной на диване.

Джеймс резко выдохнул и вскочил, отшвырнув стул.

\- На хера я здесь!! – крикнул он, беспомощно смотря на Стива. – Сволочь! Какая же ты сволочь!! Почему я сейчас с тобой! А они…

Его правильные черты исказились, он всхлипнул и заплакал – так плачут дети: сморщившись, жалко оттопырив нижнюю губу – беззвучно и горько.

Стив отставил чайник и, помедлив, подошел к нему, медленно обнял, прижал темноволосую голову к плечу.

Джеймс навалился на него всей тяжестью своей непомерной утраты, своего стыда, гнева. Вины.

Стив закрыл глаза, слушая его глухие рыдания, вдыхая его запах. От Джеймса пахло дымом дешевых сигарет, кислым кофе, потом.

Стив помнил этот запах – он намертво въедался в одежду, его невозможно было отстирать.

\- Потому что я знаю, как это, - тихо, на ухо плачущему Джеймсу признался он, - я был на твоем месте.

Джеймс держался за него обеими руками, как утопающий, делая больно, прищемляя кожу вместе с тонкой тканью футболки.

\- Тебе еще долго будет плохо, - безжалостно продолжил Стив, - ты будешь скучать по ней… _по ним_ … винить себя, ненавидеть меня… А я…буду рядом. Слышишь…

Джеймс, уткнувшись горячим мокрым лицом ему в грудь, затих.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, - сипло спросил он.

Стив помолчал, еле ощутимо поглаживая его крепкие плечи.

\- Откуда, - повторил Джеймс, отодвинувшись, но не отпуская от себя Стива.

\- Восемь лет назад я потерял беременную жену, - внятно сказал Стив, смотря во влажные глаза со слипшимися длинными ресницами, - ее убили, когда я поехал купить ей домашнее ореховое мороженое с двойным шоколадом. Ударили ножом девять раз. Семь раз – в грудь, два раза – в живот. Первый же удар оказался смертельным. Когда я вернулся…

Он помолчал мгновение, побледнев до синевы, но продолжил.

\- Меня не было в общей сложности около часа. Когда я вернулся с мороженым для нее, она и наш…ребенок…были мертвы уже сорок минут…Вся ее кофта – расшитая незабудками эта огромная кофта для будущих мам – была черной от крови…Я бы ничего не смог сделать. И все равно я знаю, что я виноват в том, что не помог ей и нашей дочери. И я умру с этим знанием.

Он перевел взгляд на застывшего Джеймса.

\- Ее убийцу так и не нашли…После моей…жены он убил еще пять молодых женщин. Поэтому я знаю, насколько хреново тебе будет, - закончил он и неожиданно мягко вытер пальцем слезу с его колючей щеки.

Джеймс молча смотрел на него.

\- Пей и пойдем спать, завтра у тебя будет очень долгий день, - Стив поставил перед ним чашку дымящегося чая и пошел наверх.

_Первый долгий день из распахнувшейся бесконечности, летний мальчик…_

\- Где мне лечь? – тихо спросил Джеймс.

\- Со мной, - Стив остановился у подножия лестницы, - сегодня я, так же как и ты, не могу быть один. Просто побудь со мной.

Джеймс допил горячий чай, выключил свет и медленно поднялся по темной лестнице. Стив смотрел в незашторенное окно, лежа на спине – в одежде.

Услышав шаги Джеймса, он откинул покрывало. Джеймс стянул кроссовки и лег, вытягиваясь рядом.

\- Не могу перестать думать о том, как… - его еле слышный шепот сошел на нет.

Стив нашел его руку, сжал.

\- Ты никогда не перестанешь думать об этом, - сказал он, - пока ты дышишь, ты будешь думать об этом. Даже во сне. Это твое искупление…

\- За что, - прошептал Джеймс, - за то, что я и ты…

Стив грустно усмехнулся.

\- За то, что ты живешь дальше, - сказал он, наконец. - А они – нет.


	23. Chapter 23

Стив провалился в сон.

Во сне он видел Джеймса еще несколько раз: мельком, возле дома, стремительно приобретавшего чужой необжитый вид.

Родители Наташи – хрупкая светловолосая мать и веснушчатый заплаканный отец – увезли тело дочери и нерожденного внука, чтобы похоронить в Миннеаполисе. Появились, размытые бледным утренним солнцем, и бесследно растворились в бескрайних мирах сновидений, забирая с собой спящую мертвым сном рыжую принцессу…

Полицейский патруль прописался в элитном районе на постоянной основе: окончательно теряющий чувство реальности Стив, лежа без сна, смотрел на отблески фар на потолке, когда машина несколько раз за ночь проезжала мимо его дома. На шестом объезде Стив вставал и шел варить себе кофе.

Идею Старка о тотальном видеонаблюдении реанимировали с истеричным энтузиазмом.

Наташе бы понравилась кипучая энергия развернувшейся деятельности…

Если бы Джеймс был дома на час раньше, его сын был бы жив.

Если бы он провел ту ночь дома, _они_ были бы живы.

Стив не знал, когда Джеймс вернулся с похорон жены.

Он не знал, что с ним происходит. Он не видел его.

Джеймс не ответил на сообщение. И Стив больше не писал.

Невозможно было перешагнуть невидимую границу, чтобы сделать несколько шагов до соседского дома.

Даже в тот день, когда через две недели он увидел возле дома Барнсов фургон международного грузоперевозчика.

Он не сомневался, что так будет. Но из глубины проглотившего его кошмара не мог выкрикнуть имя Джеймса – рот был намертво зашит настигшим ужасом...

Стиву несколько раз за эти дни пришлось ездить в участок.

Снова смотреть на большие, страшные фотографии: залитая кровью, расшитая незабудками блузка ( _ты купила ее в тот день, когда узнала, что у нас будет ребенок, Маргарет, и вышла в ней ко мне вечером, а я не догадался, не догадался, я всегда был идиотом, прости, простипростипрости меня…_ ), на обжигающие пальцы ядовитые копии газетных вырезок, подшитых к делу.

Снова вспоминать то, что он не сможет забыть даже после смерти, отводить взгляд от агента Хилл и ненавидеть ее – яростно, кипящей ненавистью – за то, что заставляет вспоминать.

Снова врать, что Джеймс спал на его диване всю ночь (я уверен, я спускался выпить воды дважды: около часа и в три…у меня чуткий сон, я бы услышал, если бы он выходил…).

_Я уверен, потому что я целовал его до самого утра. И – да, я бы **заметил** , если бы он ушел…_

Снова пытаться понять, _зачем_. И с холодеющим сердцем в очередной раз убеждаться, что они – сидящие напротив него люди со значками – ничего не знают. У них есть только версии. Они играют этими версиями, как дети в песочнице, жонглируя словами, пока _он_ продолжает убивать.

Выбирая жертвы по одному ему ведомому признаку: изгибая бледные руки остывающих тел, как стебли причудливых мертвых цветов, расправляя лепестки разрезанной плоти, в ониксовой глубине которой ничего больше не спрятано.

_Где плачет в нас душа, Маргарет?…_

Уезжая после второй вивисекции из участка, обессиленный Стив неожиданно столкнулся с Джеймсом на стоянке.

Впервые за это время увидел его рядом.

Сердце гулко стукнулось в ребра.

\- Привет, - растерянный Стив остановился в нерешительности, жадно, вблизи рассматривая появившиеся серебряные нити на висках своего любовника, резкие морщины, покрытые щетиной острые скулы, - Джеймс…

Джеймс на мгновение прикрыл потухшие глаза и молча обошел его.

А потом появился фургон международных перевозок.

Проснувшийся Стив переехал в отель.

Он так близко подошел к своему пределу, что почти вспомнил, _что_ за ним.

Если бы не Сэм…

Если бы не смешливый, болтливый, надежный Сэм, Стив бы узнал до конца, что там – за его пределом – еще восемь лет назад.

Сэм был спасательным кругом, удержавшим его на зеркальной поверхности безумия – Стив лишь на мгновение ушел на глубину.

И ему хватило того, что он там увидел, чтобы вцепиться в свой спасательный круг – глубина была неизмеримо страшнее реальности.

Сэм перераспределил задачи на работе, облегчив Стиву существование по максимуму.

Сэм писал ему в три ночи с неизменным вопросом: «Спишь?» и даже раз приехал в Embassy Suite с бутылкой виски и переперченой китайской едой, словно им снова было по двадцать…

Стив в тот вечер отправил ему сообщение: «Ты – все, что у меня есть, Сэмуайз Уилсон из Шира».

И каждое пьяное слово было правдой.

Стив успел провести в отеле несколько ночей, до утра лежа в душной полудреме на сбившихся простынях и чувствуя разлитый в воздухе тонкий аромат роз от неизменного букета в гостиной.

С убийства Наташи прошло три недели.

С того раза, когда он увидел Джеймса на полицейской стоянке – несколько дней.

Стив еще не был готов возвращаться домой к постоянно темным теперь соседским окнам.

Вечером, когда смирившийся с предстоявшей бессонницей Стив принял прохладный душ, надел свежую пижаму и успел перейти ко второму блоку дыхательной гимнастики по всем правилам начинающейся депрессии, телефон осветил молочным призрачным светом безликий номер.

Стив, лежа на спине и смотря в потолок, додышал, потянулся и решил открыть сообщения.

«Я возвращаюсь в Лондон сегодня. Рейс в 23.00»

Он несколько минут, щурясь, смотрел на расплывающийся текст, перечитывая, чтобы убедиться, что правильно понял.

Перевел взгляд на часы: если сорваться прямо сейчас, можно попробовать успеть в международный аэропорт О’Хара...

Стив встал, надел ботинки и вышел, как был: в шелковой полосатой пижаме, накинув сверху пальто.

Таксист явно хотел попросить расплатиться заранее, кидая настороженные взгляды на пижаму Стива, но промолчал: пальто странного клиента и отель были не из дешевых.

Стив смотрел на ночной сияющий Чикаго сквозь размытое дождем стекло и не понимал, зачем он едет.

Пару раз он уже было открыл рот, чтобы попросить отвезти его обратно… но не попросил.

Внутри зудело нетерпеливое напряжение: главное – успеть. Зачем – будет понятно на месте. Он весь вспотел от страха, что опоздает. Пижама под мышками промокла от пота.

Все было не так: поздно, рано, так много людей вокруг, так мало места - нечем дышать, банально до отвращения, неожиданно больно, слишком дождливо, слишком внезапно, слишком...

Так, как должно было быть.

Он расплатился с заулыбавшимся таксистом, стараясь не бежать, торопливо прошел в общественную зону терминала, признавая то, что знал изначально: он зря приехал. Времени почти не осталось: где он найдет Джеймса…

Джеймс нашел его сам.

\- Разбудил? – спросил он, подойдя сзади.

Стив не слышал его голос несколько недель.

\- Нет, - признался он, рассматривая похудевшего, постаревшего Джеймса.

Джеймс, слабо улыбаясь, изучал его пижамные штаны, видневшиеся из-под пальто.

\- Вернешься? – Стив с усилием отвел взгляд в сторону, прищурив длинные ресницы. Он столько хотел ему сказать… Он не знал, что ему сказать.

Джеймс помолчал.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он.

Стив облизнул губы, посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я…понимаю. Иди. Давно объявили.

Крошечный импульс, микродвижение дрогнуло у него в плечах – Стив его спрятал, засунув руки в карманы пальто.

\- Береги себя, - тихо сказал Джеймс.

И пошел на посадку.

####  ****

_Она успокаивалась._

_Он всегда это чувствовал: внутри становилось темно и тихо…В его снах становилось тихо: он все реже просыпался от своих криков._

_Он был рад этому: слишком неосторожно он вел себя в последние разы. Слишком рискованно, необдуманно…_

_Его прекрасные, переливающиеся драгоценными красками воспоминания были надежно собраны, спрятаны._

_Были с ним. Были рядом. Были только его, его одного._

_Также, как **он**._

_Больше никто не посмеет отнять то, что принадлежит ему._


	24. Chapter 24

#####  Май.

Стив позвонил ему через неделю, ни на что не рассчитывая.

\- Как добрался, - растерянно сказал он, когда Джеймс неожиданно ответил.

\- Хорошо, - его голос был так отчетливо слышен, словно Джеймс сидел рядом.

Стив помолчал, прислушиваясь к его еле различимому дыханию.

\- Будешь молчать?

\- Не знаю, что спросить, - Стив усмехнулся, - идиотский вопрос «как ты»…

\- Задай его, - разрешил Джеймс.

\- Как ты, - спросил Стив.

\- Неплохо. Здесь спокойно. Очень красиво. Весна в Англии - это что-то: рапсовые поля, лесные колокольчики… Я начал ходить в группу поддержки…К нам постоянно приходит кто-то из моих кузин, тетушек – у меня их целых две. А кузин – пять…Мама проверяет меня каждую ночь – не верит, что я не повешусь на батарее.

Стив слушал его тихий голос, наполнял себя им: низкими модуляциями, едва уловимым акцентом, знакомой до дрожи привычкой чуть растягивать гласные.

Он так хотел его видеть: осунувшегося, с новыми появившимися морщинами, с горькой складкой у пухлых губ.

\- Как ты _на самом деле_? – повторил он вопрос, когда Джеймс замолчал.

В трубке воцарилась такая тишина, словно их разъединили.

\- Хреново…иногда я не могу дышать от тоски по ней…мне все время кажется, что я слышу ее голос… - признался Джеймс в этой тишине, - а тебя я ненавижу даже больше, чем раньше…мне хреново и внутри, и снаружи… О _тебе_ я ни с кем не могу поговорить – ты как заноза во мне, не вытащить. Как стыдный нарыв. И я не могу даже в зубы тебе дать, потому что ты _там_.

Стив закрыл глаза. На языке ощущалась горечь.

\- Говори обо мне со мной, - предложил он.

Джеймс шумно выдохнул. Долго молчал.

\- А ты…как? – спросил он с явным усилием.

\- Вернулся к себе, - сказал Стив, - вчера.

_Вас – тебя – уже не будет в доме по соседству. Словно ты тоже умер…Снова табличка на газоне…_

\- Мне пора.

\- Спасибо, что…ответил, - Стив послушал тишину в трубке и завершил звонок.

####  ****

Роудс курил в кухне.

Он плохо спал в последнее время: сны, в которых убитая Лора, придерживая на груди разрезанную блузку, подходила к нему все ближе и ближе, не давали ему покоя.

Они топтались на месте. Даже Клинт хмурился: история повторялась.

Восемь лет назад неизвестный убийца внезапно исчез, оставив после себя шесть мертвых женщин и реки слез осиротевших родителей, а в случае первой жертвы – еще и свихнувшегося от горя мужа.

Кто бы мог представить, что мистер «благополучнаябелаязадница» Роджерс провел год в психиатрической клинике медицинского центра UCSF Health.

Роудс с неудовольствием подумал о том, что придется лететь в Сан-Франциско, разговаривать с лечащим врачом Стива. По локоть лезть в расходящийся шов чужой боли.

Газетчики не давали им прохода: Джеймс искренне надеялся, что они не пронюхают, какая роль на самом деле отводилась успешному бизнесмену в этой…истории.

Им оставалось в тысячный раз пересматривать материалы, километры записей опросов свидетелей и пытаться понять, что они пропустили.

Надеяться на "милость" провидения, подкинувшего им трупы Лоры и Колина.

Роудс полностью одобрял решение Барнса уехать из страны: он не знал, как бы он справился с этим, если бы нашел своих жену и ребенка в лужах черной густеющей крови в собственной гостиной…Джеймс вздрогнул от скользнувшего по позвоночнику холода.

\- Не спишь? – жена – живая и невредимая - не включая свет, подошла к нему, обняла, целуя во взъерошенную макушку.

\- Не спится, - Роудс прижался щекой к теплой ладони.

Они, обнявшись, молчали. В такие минуты Джеймс, как никогда остро, понимал, какой же он, черт возьми, счастливый. И вот это – редкие мгновения тишины в утренней прозрачной полутьме – самое важное, что может быть…

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он, целуя ладонь жены.

\- Знаю, - усмехнулась она, - не подлизывайся, вафли я тебе и так сделаю.

Роудс улыбнулся, выкидывая окурок, включил свет.

\- Джеймс, - позвала жена, - тот, кого вы ищете…

Роудс напрягся.

\- Тот, кого вы ищете… Он может причинить тебе вред?

В пушистом розовом халате, встревоженная и ненакрашенная, жена была сейчас похожа на себя в юности.

«Он может причинить вред _нам_?» - Роудс услышал ее правильно.

\- Нет, - Джеймс потряс головой, - конечно, нет. _Мы_ ему неинтересны…

Жена с облегчением вздохнула.

\- Ну, хорошо, - сказала она, - подремлешь еще?

#####  Июнь.

\- Я написал три главы, - сказал буднично голос Джеймса в трубке, когда подпрыгнувший Стив, торопясь, нашел телефон в складках простыни и принял вызов.

У Джеймса было восемь утра.

У Стива - два ночи.

Стив успел выпить две чашки ромашкового чая, подрочить, принять душ и с полчаса полежать в темноте с закрытыми глазами.

\- Рад за тебя, - Стив откинулся в кровати, прикрыв глаза рукой. Он не надеялся, что Джеймс позвонит. С их последнего, странного разговора прошел почти месяц.

Желание поцеловать каждую родинку на его бедрах становилось невыносимым, прорастая сквозь тяжесть потери и святость скорби.

От звука его голоса низ живота снова начал тяжелеть.

\- Хочешь знать, о чем? – помолчав, спросил Джеймс.

Стив облизнул губы, вдавливая телефон в ухо так, что стало больно.

\- Да… мне было бы интересно, - хрипло ответил он. Откашлялся.

\- Он о серийном убийце.

Стив приподнялся на кровати, смотря в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Сэлинджер не писал книги про маньяков, - вздохнув, продолжил Джеймс.

\- Ты Джеймс Барнс, - сказал Стив, - и ты можешь писать, о чем хочешь…

\- Хочу выслать. Если у тебя есть время посмотреть…

Стив тяжело сглотнул, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к наливающейся теплоте между ног.

\- Я…да. Высылай. Конечно, высылай. Время есть…

_Конечно, есть._

\- Мама завела собаку, - неожиданно продолжил Джеймс.

Стив замер.

\- Собаку? – переспросил он.

\- Собаку, - подтвердил Джеймс, - щенка лабрадора. Девочку.

Он помолчал.

Стив лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок.

\- Назвала ее Эмма…

Стив слабо фыркнул. Услышал в трубке ответный смешок.

\- У нее плюшевое пузо, и она спит только со мной…

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Животные хорошо снимают стресс, - светски сказал он.

Джеймс еще помолчал.

\- Я пойду.

Стив кивнул.

\- Да, - спохватился он, - буду ждать твои главы.

####  ****

\- Плохо выглядишь, - Роудс протянул Клинту коробку с пончиками, - клубничные.

Бартон вяло покачал головой.

\- И чувствуешь себя, видимо, так же, - Джеймс сел рядом, откусил пончик. Стряхнул сахарную пудру.

\- К черту, - неожиданно зло сказал Клинт, - я не понимаю, что не так. Я ничего не могу найти, понимаешь? Он словно…он словно выключился! Я не чувствую ничего, Джеймс.

Роудс, как ни странно, понимал, о чем он.

Они вернулись на прошлой неделе из Сан-Франциско.

Встреча с психиатром, под наблюдением которого Стив проходил лечение, прояснила многое в отношении самого Стива, но и только.

Роджерс не мог быть тем, кого они искали – многочисленные тесты и диагностика, которую Стив проходил в клинике, это подтверждала.

\- Кого мы ищем, - в сотый раз спросил Клинт, - _как_ он находит их? Должно быть хоть какое-то связующее звено…

\- Но его нет, - Роудс подвинул к напарнику коробку, - или мы все его не видим.

Клинт, вздохнув, взял пончик.

\- И агент Хилл… - вздохнул он.

\- Отказалась от свидания с тобой? – понимающе усмехнулся Роудс.

\- Да, - Клинт взял стакан, заботливо принесенный Роудсом, отхлебнул.

\- А что насчет предложения Марии снова начать с тех, кто мог – теоретически – пережить абьюз в детстве?

Бартон закашлялся.

\- Роудс, - просипел он, - да мы так девяносто процентов населения можем подозревать.

\- Я говорю о тех, кто попал в список наиболее вероятных подозреваемых.

Он наугад ткнул пальцем в лист с написанными именами.

\- Например, тренер по йоге Маргарет Картер. Рос без отца, мать трижды была замужем…На момент убийства, по его словам, находился один у себя в квартире. Спал. Подтвердить это никто не смог.

Клинт задумчиво пил кофе.

\- Ты предлагаешь начать все заново, - сказал он.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, как ты, но мне проще делать _хоть что-то_ , чем просто…ждать.

Напарник внезапно отставил стакан с кофе.

\- Где он мог познакомиться с Лорой? Отвечай быстро, Роудс.

Джеймс потер виски.

\- По дороге на работу… в метро…

\- Еще.

\- На работе – нет. Мэдисон бы знала.

\- Быстрее.

\- На курсах? – Роудс неуверенно посмотрел на напарника.

Клинт вскочил на ноги.

\- Это же очевидно! Она обучалась на фотографа… А этот сукин сын может быть неплохим фотографом – найденные фотографии необычны…Это даже наши в лаборатории признали. Композиция, свет и что там еще.

Он махнул рукой и возбужденно заходил по кабинету.

\- Клинт, - мягко позвал Роудс, - мы можем еще раз проверить, но я не думаю, что это выведет нас куда-нибудь.

\- Я проверю, - Бартон доел пончик, - ты забываешь, что мы не должны были найти тело Лоры так быстро. Он мог не осторожничать с ней.

Клинт остановился в дверях.

\- А все же не оставляй эту идею с насилием в детстве, - сказал он, - уверен, что каждый первый из этого списка подходит, но…что-то в ней есть. И не списывай окончательно со счетов Роджерса. Мало ли что втирают нам мозгоправы.

Роудс несколько минут сидел, глядя на список, и, вздохнув, придвинул к себе телефон. Для начала он хотел еще раз поговорить с Марией.

####  ****

\- Что скажешь?

Стив молчал, водя пальцем по кромке телефона.

\- Мне все понравилось, - сказал он, наконец.

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Я понял, ладно.

\- Нет, мне и правда понравилось, - Стив заторопился, испугавшись, что он сейчас положит трубку. – Это очень…это задевает.

Джеймс молчал.

\- Ты отошлешь их в издательство?

\- Может быть, - сказал Джеймс вдалеке, - я на громкой связи, кормлю Эмму.

В голосе Джеймса – привычном, чуть глуховатом - еле слышно угадывалась надтреснутость. Стив знал ее: так звучит горе.

\- У тебя все…по плану? – Стив в последний момент успел заменить издевательское «нормально».

\- Да, - голос Джеймса приблизился, - а у тебя еще четыре часа, чтобы попробовать заснуть. Созвонимся.

Он снова отключился до того, как Стив успел попрощаться.

#####  Июль.

\- Они до сих пор ничего не нашли, - Стив задумчиво смотрел в окно: вид из их офиса открывался футуристичный. Мокнущий под дождем Чикаго выглядел умирающей колонией последних переселенцев где-нибудь на Сатурне.

Рядом со Стивом лежала Hyde Park Herald с говорящим заголовком на первой странице: «Смертельная фотосессия».

С фотографии под заголовком на Стива смотрела улыбающаяся Маргарет.

\- Приятель… это было ожидаемо, - Сэм сел рядом, заглянул в лицо, - то же самое было в Сан-Франциско.

\- Наверное, - Стив пил кофе, не чувствуя вкуса.

\- Знаю, что прозвучит это не очень, но…может, все к лучшему, Стив?... Слушай, - Сэм замялся.

Стив удивленно перевел на него взгляд.

\- Говори быстрее, мне уже не по себе.

Сэм засмеялся.

\- Я хотел спросить – может, тебе стоит переехать?

В залитое дождем стекло панорамного окна врезалась птица. Стив вздрогнул, пролив на себя остатки кофе.

\- Вот же черт…

\- Держи, - Сэм кинул ему салфетки.

\- Спасибо.

Он старательно втирал в светлые брюки кофейное пятно – в пальцах противными лохмотьями расползалась тонкая бумага.

\- Я думал об этом, - признался Cтив, - особенно после того, как меня поймала эта…энергичная репортерша. Даже посмотрел несколько домов…

\- И как?

Стив взглянул на друга.

\- Никак, Сэм, - честно ответил он, - мне давно никак.

\- Сэм, - полная афроамериканка, держа на отлете руку с телефоном, приоткрыла стеклянную дверь, - видеоконференция начинается.

Сэм состроил страшную рожу.

\- Иду, - он нехотя встал, - могу съездить с тобой в следующий раз: ты же знаешь, что я приношу удачу.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Не надоело возиться со мной?

Сэм закатил глаза.

\- Это мои инвестиции в собственную карму, - сообщил он, направляясь, пританцовывая, в переговорную.

Стив проводил его взглядом и задумался.

Новый дом, новые соседи, новые воспоминания – звучало неплохо.

_А там – кто знает…_

####  ****

Стив сидел в гостиной в ожидании звонка Джеймса.

«Поговорим?»

Ответ от него пришел не сразу:

«Сейчас позвоню».

«Сейчас» растянулось на двадцать минут.

Вопреки вспыхнувшему в пальцах импульсу при первых звуках входящего вызова Стив взял в руку плоский невесомый прямоугольник не сразу.

\- Мои родители разбились, когда мне было шесть лет, - Стив смотрел на картину над камином, - за рулем была мама… Она умерла на месте, а отец – в больнице, через сутки. Не приходя в сознание.

\- Мне жаль, Стив, - тихо сказал Джеймс.

Стив вытер влажную ладонь о мягкую ткань домашних брюк.

\- Меня воспитала старшая сестра отца…

Он проглотил горькую слюну, вспомнив худую моложавую женщину с высокой прической, тащившей его за руку по стерильному коридору в больничную палату, где, окруженный пикающими мониторами, умирал его отец – это он видел чаще всего в своих кошмарах.

\- У водителя… случился обширный инфаркт, когда он подъехал к повороту. Он не остановился и на полной скорости выехал на шоссе. В машину моих родителей.

Стив замолчал, слушая теплую тишину в трубке. Ему было спокойнее от того, что Джеймс рядом - пусть даже так, по телефону.

\- Ты там? – на всякий случай спросил Стив.

\- Конечно, - немедленно отозвался Джеймс, - мне жаль, что я…не с тобой сейчас.

_И мне жаль._

\- Тетка…она…часто била тебя? – спросил тихо Джеймс.

\- Она очень любила отца… - подумав, ответил Стив, - а меня воспитывала, как считала правильным.

\- Часто «воспитывала»?

Стив долго молчал.

\- Да, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Почему… почему ты не говорил мне раньше.

Стив увидел, как он закусывает яркую нижнюю губу так отчетливо, словно Джеймс сидел возле его ног, тревожно заглядывая в глаза.

\- Я не знаю даже, зачем говорю тебе это сейчас, - хрипло усмехнувшись, признался Стив.

\- Спасибо, - после долгой паузы сказал Джеймс.

#####  Август.

\- Сегодня мы писали им письма, - Джеймс говорил чуть в нос.

Стив сидел в спальной и смотрел на темные окна пустующего соседского дома.

\- Стив…Ты писал?

_«Я лишь раз видел этот сон, Пегги: нашей девочке двадцать четыре года. Мы с тобой на ее выпускном: ты не постарела ни на день, Маргарет. Ты слушаешь, что говорит со сцены наша кудрявая, взрослая дочь и плачешь от гордости за нее. И смеешься над собой, находя мокрыми от слез пальцами мою руку. И я смотрю на сцену – когда наша девочка успела вырасти, Пегги? - и мне, наконец, так спокойно, что от счастья останавливается сердце…»_

\- Да.

Джеймс чем-то зашуршал.

\- Я не смог, - сказал он, наконец. – Я исписал гору листов, потратив на это несколько часов…И только в конце понял, что все это время писал одно слово…

\- Прости, - Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Да…

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Стив… ты смог написать?

Стив закусил губу.

\- Смог. И ты напишешь. Обязательно.

В телефоне раздался зуммер второго входящего звонка.

\- Тебе звонят, - догадался Джеймс, услышавший сигнал, - пока, Стив.

\- Подожди!... Созвонимся…- ответил Стив пустоте.

#####  Сентябрь.

Номер Джеймса был недоступен несколько недель.

Они ни о чем не договаривались. Каждый их состоявшийся разговор был неожиданностью для Стива: нажимая значок вызова, он не знал, ответит ему Джеймс или окончательно исчезнет в разделяющем их расстоянии. По очевидным причинам в социальных сетях Джеймса не было. А его контакты в Англии – адрес, телефон – Стив не знал.

И не собирался обращаться к детективу Роудсу, чтобы узнать их.

 _Пока_ не собирался.

Джеймс позвонил неожиданно в шесть утра – сегодня Стив выиграл в собственную вариацию русской рулетки. Ледяными пальцами Стив коснулся экрана, принимая звонок.

\- Я пропал, - признал Джеймс очевидное.

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив мягко. Его затопило тихим счастьем от того, что прямо сейчас он разговаривает с Джеймсом.

\- Я был занят, - помолчав, объяснил Джеймс.

\- Ты не должен ничего…

\- Я хочу, - упрямо перебил его реверансы зевающий в трубку Джеймс.

Стив его увидел рядом так отчетливо, словно галлюцинировал.

\- Ну, тогда расскажи, чем был занят, - усмехнулся он, рассматривая яркие глаза своей галлюцинации.

_У меня даже фотографии твоей не осталось…_

\- Я отправил половину рукописи в издательство…и устроился на работу, в школу…на несколько часов в неделю, - Джеймс снова зевнул, - прости. Эмма в последнее время плохо спит, мешает мне по ночам.

Стив прикусил губу: он знал, что Джеймс спит так крепко, что его трудно разбудить. Что он любит спать на спине, раскинувшись, когда спит один, и на боку, прижавшись спиной к тому, кто спит с ним рядом…И зачем Стиву это знание, которое греет и мучает одновременно…

\- Она так и спит с тобой? – уточнил Стив.

Джеймс неожиданно засмеялся.

\- Да.

\- Как продвигается твоя книга? – Стив чувствовал, что говорит не то. Он хотел сейчас говорить не об этом. Но не мог понять – о чем…

\- Медленно, - в трубке послышалось шуршание и повизгивание, - привет, моя девочка.

Стив отчетливо услышал влажные лижущие звуки, и во рту у него пересохло.

\- Фу, - отплевываясь, возмутился Джеймс, - Эмма, мы договаривались, черт возьми! В губы – нельзя!

\- Она тебя любит, - хрипло выговорил Стив, - не ругай ее…

Он еще несколько секунд слушал приглушенный смех Джеймса и радостное собачье подтявкивание.

\- У Наташи сегодня день рождения, - неожиданно сказал Джеймс после наполненной оживленной возней паузы, - ей исполнилось бы тридцать пять…

Стив застыл с телефоном в руке.

\- Я звонил ее отцу...

_Черт тебя возьми, Джеймс, ну, зачем ты говоришь мне об этом…_

Стив молчал.

\- Он просил меня приехать, - Джеймс надолго задумался.

\- Ты…приедешь?

\- Сам как думаешь? – зло усмехнулся Джеймс. – Для них я – живое напоминание о ней. Для меня они – живое напоминание о том, что я сделал…

_Как и я._

Стив продолжал молчать, слушая его дыхание и счастливое повизгивание щенка.

\- Пока, Стив, - устало попрощался Джеймс.

\- Ты позвонишь мне еще? – не удержался Стив.

\- Да, - решил Джеймс после мучительно долгой паузы.

\- Когда? - терять было нечего.

Джеймс тихо вздохнул.

\- Не знаю…скоро.

В этот раз прощаться со стремительно остывающей пустотой Стив не стал.


	25. Chapter 25

#####  Октябрь.

\- Последняя коробка, йоу!

Сэм хлопнул сонного водителя по плечу.

\- Можно ехать.

\- Не думал, что у меня столько вещей, - растерянно сказал Стив, наблюдая за двумя фургонами, выруливающими с его улицы.

\- Даже я не думал, что у тебя столько вещей, - хмыкнул Сэм, плотнее заматывая шарф: октябрь выдался неожиданно холодным.

\- Я сейчас, - Стив направился к дому Старков.

Сэм, рассеянно закурив, смотрел в бледно-голубое небо. Вокруг с тихим шорохом опадали листья. Грусть, разлитая в воздухе, замедляла ход времени, предупреждала о скором приближении зимнего сна, темноту которого не могли оживить сотни зажженных праздничных лампочек…

Всегда ориентированный на результат Сэм не любил осень, хотя осень была временем «собирать камни». Она заставляла задумываться о быстротечности жизни – вот и еще один год прошел, еще один, и еще…Его временем было лето: яркость красок, сочность фруктов, стремительность романов, тепло соленого океана…

\- Все, - Стив незаметно вернулся.

\- Попрощался? – Сэм выкинул окурок.

\- Да, - Стив помахал вышедшей на крыльцо Пеппер, - оставил им свой новый адрес. На всякий случай.

\- Ты очень предусмотрительный, - Сэм хмыкнул, садясь за руль, - можно подумать, они бы не узнали, где ты живешь, позвонив тебе.

\- Ну, - Стив смутился, - я подумал, что так быстрее и проще…

\- Да, для зануд – возможно, - Сэм увернулся от подзатыльника, - и это - вместо благодарности за работу грузчиком…

Стив бросил последний взгляд на все еще пустующий дом Барнсов, мимо которого они проезжали, и отвернулся.

####  ****

Он пил кофе в новой кухне нового дома, в Гленвью.

Кухня была пока непривычной: меньше, чем его прежняя, заставленная приветственными корзинами с выпечкой и сладостями от новых соседей.

Все было непривычным: нераспакованные коробки громоздились темной кучей в комнатах.

Стив думал о том, что рассказал ему Джеймс: он позвонил с улицы, пока выгуливал Эмму.

В первый раз за все это время Джеймс, тихо посмеиваясь, описывал Стиву красоту осеннего парка, по которому шел, шепотом – смешно и точно – описывал людей, проходящих мимо.

Рассказывал, что на днях одна из учениц написала в конце сочинения «я хочу от вас ребенка, мистер Барнс», и снова тихо смеялся, признаваясь, что понятия не имеет, как выйти из щекотливого положения.

И Стив смеялся вместе с ним, с замиранием сердца понимая, как он соскучился по этому…

Он все испортил, сказав о том, что даже в местных газетах почти перестали упоминать серийные убийства кровавого «фотографа»: дело приостановили из-за недостаточности улик.

Джеймс мгновенно замолчал.

Стив физически ощутил, как сгущается свинцовыми каплями тишина.

\- Тебе пора, да? – безнадежно спросил он.

\- Да, - подтвердил Джеймс и добавил, прежде чем отключиться, - я рад, что ты переехал – надо порвать с прошлым.

Стив не хотел рвать с прошлым.

Прошлое – все, что у него было. Кроме мучительных воспоминаний, были и те, в которые хотелось заворачиваться снова и снова, тонуть в них с головой, не возвращаясь обратно в холод реальности.

В прошлом – каким бы оно ни было – Стив был уверен.

В своем будущем – нет.

#####  Ноябрь.

\- Мистер Роджерс? Доктор Шоу вас сейчас примет.

Стив спокойно ждал в небольшой приемной. Он всегда был спокоен, когда приходил в этот частный пансионат для престарелых: аналог трехзвездочного отеля с отдельными комнатами и полным медицинским уходом.

_Здесь ему нечего было бояться._

Ему нужно было услышать прогноз доктора насчет Ивелин – подтвердить то, что он и так знал: она стремительно угасала…

Раз в год Стив приезжал в Дейли-Сити – в день рождения Ивелин, заезжая на обратном пути на кладбище на Бьюкенен-стрит в Сан-Франциско.

В Дейли-Сити он виделся с седой женщиной без памяти – постаревшей копией своей умершей жены.

Прогрессирующий Альцгеймер – милосердный поцелуй Бога, стирающий всю боль измученного рассудка – завершал жизнь семидесятичетырехлетней Ивелин Картер.

Каждый год Стив рассказывал Ивелин о том, кто он. Кто такая Пегги. Зачем он здесь…Сегодня Ивелин неожиданно удивила его.

\- Стивен? – спросила она.

Стив пораженно кивнул.

\- Пегги… Пегги не смогла приехать со мной, - сказал Стив, поставив букет белых хризантем возле кровати пожилой женщины.

\- Кто такая Пегги, Стивен? – Ивелин ясно улыбалась. Ее густые седые волосы были аккуратно уложены мягкими волнами, белоснежные кружева ночной рубашки скрывали морщины на шее. В комнате приятно пахло свежестью.

Стоимость пансионата себя оправдывала.

\- Твоя дочь, Ивелин, - Стив сел рядом с ее изголовьем, взял легкую руку.

\- У меня есть дочь? – Ивелин продолжала приветливо улыбаться, рассматривая Стива.

Стив сглотнул.

\- Есть, - севшим голосом сказал он, - ее зовут Маргарет. И внучка есть, Ивелин… Она тоже не смогла приехать сегодня… Но в следующий раз я обязательно привезу их.

\- Спасибо, Стивен, - Ивелин погладила его руку сухими пальцами, - ты расстроен, милый. Почему?

Стив посмотрел в безмятежные глаза старухи, понимая, что не выдерживает, срывается, скользит в глубину многолетней, разъедающей его печали.

\- Мы поругались, - шепотом выговорил он, прежде чем острый спазм перехватил горло, обжигая глаза едкой солью, - я не успел привезти ей мороженое, которое она хотела…

\- Вы помиритесь, милый, - улыбка Ивелин стала шире, - напомни, кто ты?

Сотрясающийся в сдерживаемых рыданиях Стив сжал ее тонкую кисть.

\- Я Стив, Стив…твой зять, Ивелин…

\- У меня есть дочь? – снова нахмурилась старуха.

Стив плакал, отпуская себя, прислонившись лбом к краю ее подушки. Плакал так, как не позволял себе ни разу за восемь лет на дорогостоящих сеансах терапии. Смутно чувствуя, что она невесомо гладит его по голове.

Он устал.

От тоски: по родителям, по Маргарет, по той жизни, которой у него не было…по Джеймсу.

От смутных, рассыпающихся воспоминаний, приходящих в кошмарных снах.

От одиноких ночей, когда единственным желанием было почувствовать прикосновение чуть шершавой ладони, шелковой лаской ощущавшееся внутри.

\- Прости, - он выпустил руку старухи, встал, умылся в небольшой ванной.

Пока был там, Ивелин уснула.

Он знал, что она не вспомнит его, когда откроет глаза. Не вспомнит аккуратный памятник на кладбище Better Place Forests, который сама выбирала для своей дочери. Не вспомнит, как приходила к зятю в клинику.

Стив будет помнить за них всех.

####  ****

\- Погода мерзкая, - поделился Джеймс, - мама простыла.

\- А ты как?

\- Я нормально, - Джеймс неожиданно чихнул, усмехнулся.

\- Вспомнил Дороти сегодня, - сказал Стив задумчиво.

\- Почему? – шмыгающий Джеймс чем-то громко шуршал в трубке.

\- Не знаю… я все время думаю, что она могла видеть.

Джеймс перестал шуршать.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – очень спокойно спросил он.

Стив удивился. Пересказал ему давний разговор с покойной миссис Уорд.

\- Почему ты только сейчас говоришь об этом?

\- Я…не знаю. Это вроде как не имеет значения. Дороти все равно…уже не расскажет.

Джеймс помолчал. Шуршание возобновилось.

\- Я стал запоминать некоторые сны, - неожиданно поделился он.

Стив приготовился слушать воспоминания о Наташе, ощутив в себе едва уловимое, но отчетливое раздражение.

\- Мне снишься ты, - продолжил Джеймс.

Стив приоткрыл рот от удивления.

\- Ты по-прежнему не говорил никому про нас? – спросил он.

\- Нет.

\- Все так же ненавидишь меня? – помолчав, уточнил Стив.

\- Да, - немедленно ответил Джеймс.

Стив сгорбился, борясь с желанием подтянуть колени к груди, свернуться на полу. Тихо засмеялся, не выдержав.

\- Ты…смеешься? – Стив воочию увидел его широко распахнутые глаза: венецианское стекло – венецианская вода - собравшая все краски мира.

_Нельзя быть таким наивным, летний мальчик…_

\- Я рад, что могу помочь тебе хотя бы так, - объяснил Стив.

_Хотя бы так ты думаешь обо мне._

\- А ты? – Джеймс кашлянул, прикрыв динамик.

\- Мне не с кем говорить о таком, - Стив вздохнул, - я говорю о тебе с тобой, Джеймс…Что тебе снится?

\- За то, что мне снится, я ненавижу тебя еще сильнее, - вместо прощания сказал Джеймс.

#####  Декабрь.

\- Не думал, что ты позвонишь, - Стив был приятно удивлен.

\- Ну, а я подумал, что ты наверняка захочешь поздравить меня с днем рождения.

\- Поздравляю, - быстро сказал Стив, - у меня есть…я приготовил для тебя подарок.

Он посмотрел на упакованную коробку на столе.

\- Не стоило, - грустно усмехнулся Джеймс, - не уверен, что подарок дождется получателя.

Стив застыл. В груди стало горячо.

\- Нестрашно, - спокойно сказал он, - я решу, что с ним делать в этом случае.

\- У меня есть новости: моя книга…редактор сказал, что она может попасть в шорт-лист премии Эдгара.*

\- Ого! И, знаешь, книга и правда отличная… Ты действительно талантлив.

Джеймс долго молчал. Стив решил, что он отключился – проверил экран.

\- Ты там? – уточнил он на всякий случай.

\- Тут, - подтвердил Джеймс, - мне…это так злит меня, но…но мне важнее, что думаешь ты, чем…

На заднем плане хлопнула дверь, впуская в их пространство голоса и праздничное звяканье посуды.

\- Джим, мы тебя все ждем, - позвал приятный женский голос рядом, - Хелен уже пришла.

\- Поздравляю еще раз, - сказал Стив, отключаясь.

#####  Январь.

\- Я звонил, - голос Джеймса звучал издалека, пробиваясь из другого мира, сквозь огромное расстояние.

\- Да, прости, я только вернулся. Не мог ответить.

\- Свидание? – неожиданно спросил Джеймс.

Стив запнулся.

\- Забудь, - торопливо сказал Джеймс, - это меня не касается…

\- Нет, - Стив сел в кресло перед зашторенным окном, - конечно, нет. Я ужинал с Сэмом: стейк, салат и минеральная вода. Никакого…десерта.

\- Обсуждали рабочие вопросы? – раздался неожиданно близко голос Джеймса.

Стив вздрогнул.

\- И рабочие тоже, - мягко ответил он, - а ты?...

\- А я ужинал с мамой и Эммой, - хмыкнув, сообщил Джеймс, - пирог с почками и картофель с подливкой. И мороженое на десерт, даа…

Стив закрыл глаза.

Он весь вечер не находил себе места, думая только о том, как будет слушать его голос.

\- Стив, - тихо позвал его Джеймс, - зачем я звоню тебе?

\- Я не знаю, - признался Стив.

\- И я не знаю…

\- Но ты звони, - Стив крепче сжал горячий от его руки телефонный корпус, - пожалуйста.

Джеймс помолчал.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он серьезно. – Только ты всегда отвечай на звонок, ладно? Даже чтобы просто сказать «я занят, отвали…»

\- Обещаю, - Стив развязал ставший слишком тугим галстук, - обещаю…

#####  Февраль.

\- Решил изменить традицию, - пьяно рассмеялся Стив, услышав сонное «Стив», - у тебя же там три утра?

\- Да, - Джеймс молчал в ожидании.

\- У тебя три утра и День святого Валентина.

\- И? – голос Джеймса зазвучал бодрее.

\- И для разнообразия пьян я, а не ты…

\- Зачем…

\- Заткнись и послушай, - Стив снова засмеялся, сев мимо кровати на пол.

\- Ты что, упал? – с интересом спросил Джеймс.

Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями – это оказалось неожиданно сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Выпитая натощак бутылка виноградного бренди расплавляла слова в тягучий мед, обволакивая голову изнутри горчащей сладостью.

\- Только с тобой я становлюсь тем, кем был раньше, сукин ты сын, - чуть запинаясь, выговорил Стив, смутно понимая, что пьян как никогда в жизни, - _ты даже не представляешь…_ и я бы все отдал, чтобы не встречаться с тобой… чтобы ты не приезжал в чертов Лэйк Форест, и жил дальше, не зная меня…с живой женой и ребенком, в Калифорнии, на Аляске…на другой планете…

\- Стив…

\- Я просил тебя заткнуться… Я ни хера не могу изменить. _Ничего_ не могу исправить…И я не понимаю, почему я привязан каждый вечер к ебаному телефону…каждый вечер я надеюсь, что ты позвонишь мне на эти несколько минут…и едва не плачу от счастья, если ты отвечаешь… Будь ты проклят.

Для разнообразия Стив закончил в этот раз разговор, разбив телефон о стену.

#####  Март.

-Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, - сказал тихо Джеймс, едва Стив нажал «принять», - мне тридцать четыре года, и год назад я потерял жену и сына.

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Их убили…зарезали хирургическим скальпелем Наташи, пока я… пока я трахался… изменял им… со своим соседом.

Его голос дрогнул.

\- Джеймс…

\- И я до сих пор не знаю, придумано ли соразмерное моей вине наказание в этом или ином мире… не знаю, как я могу просыпаться по утрам…

Стив прижался лбом к стене. Под веками стало горячо и мокро.

\- И не знаю, какая пустота страшнее – без них, навечно ушедших от меня. Или без _него..._

Джеймс замолчал.

Стив слышал его судорожное дыхание. Все вокруг оцепенело от ожидания, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию в телефоне и грохочущему сердцу Стива.

Стив больше не мог слышать этот бесплотный далекий голос. Он не видел Джеймса целую жизнь. Он больше не мог жить от звонка к звонку, покрываясь потом от страха, что все это может прекратиться окончательно.

\- Вернись ко мне, - сказал Стив, открывая ослепшие от слез глаза, ужасаясь тому, как звучал собственный голос, - прошу, приезжай…я…люблю тебя.

Нажал «отбой», чувствуя во рту привкус крови.

«В рамках промо-тура моей книги я буду в Чикаго через неделю. Могу остановиться у тебя?» - прочитал он утром.

И в первый раз за последний год вышел на пробежку, улыбаясь влажному весеннему небу.

####  ****

Ты какой-то подозрительный, - Сэм широко зевнул, - что случилось?

Стив неожиданно рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку удобного офисного дивана.

\- Я влюбился, - сказал он, с удовольствием глядя, как округляются блестящие глаза Сэма.

\- Ты…что? – недоверчиво переспросил Сэм. – В кого?? Я ее знаю?

Он, усмехнувшись, взъерошил волосы.

\- Господи, дружище. Отличная новость! Я-то думал, _что_ с тобой творится последнее время…

\- Да, ты его знаешь. И новость и правда хорошая, - Стив подмигнул, - я буду отсутствовать несколько дней. Без доступа к почте и телефону. Справишься?

Сэм помолчал, смотря на свои руки.

\- Его? – повторил он. – Ты сказал «его»?

\- Да, - Стив поднялся, взял бутылку воды, - это проблема для тебя?... В смысле, мы никогда не обсуждали…вариации.

\- Черт, да нет же! – Сэм следом за Стивом налил себе в стакан воды без газа. – Просто умеешь ты ошарашить…Кто он, Стив?

\- Джеймс,- с мягкой улыбкой признался Стив, - он прилетает завтра из Лондона…Надеюсь, что нескольких дней нам хватит. Перенеси, если хочешь, все встречи до моего возвращения.

Сэм жадно выпил воду.

\- Стив, - наконец, сказал он, - я не понимаю. Когда ты успел…влюбиться в него, если твой сосед последний год живет в другой стране?

Стив пожал широкими плечами.

\- Неважно, - сказал он, - у меня было полтора года, чтобы понять, что я люблю его.

Сэм вскочил на ноги.

\- Сколько? – он отбросил бутылку. – Ты…вы…полтора года??

Стив отвел глаза.

\- Тут нечем гордиться, - после секундной заминки признал он. – Но да. Мы – полтора года…

Сэм недоверчиво смотрел на него.

\- Ну, ты даешь, Роджерс, - наконец, сказал он. – Иди…готовься встречать своего Ромео. Или Джульетту?

Стив усмехнулся при виде растерянности на выразительном лице друга.

\- Ты этого никогда не узнаешь, Сэмми, - он подхватил пиджак и направился к двери.

\- Хоть скажи, во сколько завтра ты отключишь телефон? – жалобно попросил Сэм.

Стив на мгновение задумался.

\- Джеймс будет в Чикаго в три дня… Пока получит багаж, доедет до меня…

Зажмурил сияющие радостью глаза:

\- После пяти вечера даже не надейся до меня дозвониться.

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал он.

Стив обернулся на пороге.

\- Не помню, когда ты был таким счастливым.

Стив помолчал, смотря в сторону.

\- Я тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Премия «Эдгар», названная в честь американского писателя Эдгара По, вручается ежегодно Ассоциацией детективных писателей США.


	26. Chapter 26

Стив нервничал так, что ему пришлось выпить виски, чтобы успокоиться.

Он смеялся над собой, проверял в очередной раз список того, что надо было сделать и что он уже сделал, и снова зло смеялся – он сделал все: предупредил, приготовил, убрал.

Но успокоиться не получалось.

Едва он вспоминал о том, что через несколько часов увидит абсолютно чужого, отвыкшего, непривычного для себя Джеймса, которого он не видел год – _год_ – сердце снова начинало колотиться в висках.

Что, если…

Стив смог переключиться только когда разбил бокал и разрезал себе осколком ладонь. Как ни странно, боль и вид брызнувшей крови его успокоили.

Стив несколько мгновений смотрел, как разлетаются алым веером стекающие с пальцев яркие капли, ударяясь о гладкую поверхность столешницы. Превращаются на светлом фоне в кляксы Роршаха – Стив почти услышал спокойный голос своего психиатра: «Стивен, на что похожа эта?»

Эта была похожа на Млечный путь…

Он криво забинтовал себе руку, вытер кровь, выкинул осколки и лег: с самого начала надо было перестать суетиться и спокойно подышать, успокаивая больное возбуждение.

Он дышал, задерживая дыхание на возрастающий счет, ощущал, как замедляется: в голове прояснялось.

И только сейчас, погружаясь в тишину, Стив почувствовал, насколько он полон – переполнен – оглушительно ревущего счастья: как его много, как оно греет изнутри грудь, выплескиваясь золотистым теплом из солнечного сплетения.

Стив казался себе атомным реактором, в котором запустилась неотвратимая реакция – только закончиться в этот раз она должна была не убийственным взрывом.

_Пожалуйста, пусть все закончится иначе…_

Он лежал с закрытыми глазами на туго натянутом на кровати покрывале, его колотило от силы того, что сейчас в нем происходило.

Из этого состояния его вырвал назойливый повторяющийся звук. Открыв мокрые глаза, Стив понял, что у него звонит телефон.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - сказал голос Роудса, - если вы дома, могли бы мы поговорить? Ваша машина во дворе, а я никак не могу до вас достучаться.

\- Дома, - вытирая щеки, Стив медленно сел на кровати, - сейчас, детектив…

Роудс, приветливо улыбаясь, стоял на крыльце.

\- Простите, что без предупреждения, - извинился он, - отличный дом.

Стив кивнул, приглашая детектива зайти.

\- Если честно, я удивлен и встревожен вашим визитом, - признался Стив, поставив вариться кофе.

\- И за это тоже прошу прощения, - Роудс вздохнул, - следствие все еще официально приостановлено, если вас это успокоит.

\- Тогда зачем вы здесь…Джеймс? – Стив не мог удержаться: хотелось вслух произнести имя, щекочущее язык. Он на мгновение отвлекся от закипающего в старой турке кофе.

\- Не думал, что вы варите кофе так, - заметил Роудс, посматривая на сверкающую массивную кофеварку, стоявшую без дела.

Стив растерянно усмехнулся.

\- Так получилось, - туманно объяснил он, разливая кофе по чашкам.

Роудс отпил.

\- Бесподобный кофе, - оценил он, - добавляете перец?

Стив сделал глоток, замер на мгновение.

\- Да, - хрипло подтвердил он.

\- Стив, все это время я и детектив Бартон продолжали искать убийцу вашей жены. Неофициально, - Роудс задумчиво смотрел в окно, - мы заново подняли все, что было можно, по тому процессу в Сан-Франциско…Во многом, мы не прекратили эту подпольную возню из-за Бартона. У него появилась навязчивая идея поймать «Кровавого Джона», во что бы то ни стало…

Стив пил кофе и молчал.

\- Не стану скрывать, вы до последнего входили в тройку тех, кого Клинт считал наиболее вероятными убийцами…Ваша связь с мистером Барнсом, опять же, говорит в пользу этого.

Стив поперхнулся.

\- Да, - Роудс улыбнулся, - Стив, неужели вы думали, что сумеете скрыть от миссис Уорд ваш роман с соседом? Она успела многим поделиться со мной – не всем, к сожалению... Признаться, вы меня удивили... Клинт, кстати, до сих пор вас подозревает. В отличие от меня.

Стив кивнул.

\- Иначе мы бы с вами не пили сейчас кофе.

\- Не пили бы, - Джеймс вздохнул, - а теперь скажите, насколько хорошо вы знаете своего партнера по бизнесу мистера Уилсона?

Стив удивился.

\- Я знаю Сэма двадцать лет, - немедленно ответил он.

Роудс терпеливо вздохнул.

\- Но насколько _хорошо_ вы его знаете?

Стив помолчал, подбирая слова.

\- У вас был или есть друг, разговаривая с которым вам не нужно заканчивать предложения? Он поймет вас с полуслова.

Роудс медленно кивнул.

\- Вот примерно такие отношения у меня с Сэмом. Уверен, что с моим психиатром вы тоже успели пообщаться.

Роудс посмотрел в глаза Стиву и процитировал по памяти:

\- Аутопсихическая деперсонализация на фоне острого посттравматического стрессового расстройства, отягощенная элементами соматопсихической деперсонализации и …

Стив взгляд не отвел.

\- Плюс две попытки самоубийства в анамнезе, - спокойно подтвердил он, - поэтому отвечая на ваш вопрос, детектив: я знаю Сэма Уилсона очень хорошо, принимая во внимание, чем я ему обязан.

\- Отлично, - Роудс допил кофе и кивнул в ответ на предложение повторить, - вы знаете, мистер Роджерс, как погибли его родители?

\- Они погибли в аварии. Как и мои, - Стив заставил себя расцепить заледеневшие пальцы, - Сэм рассказывал мне об этом…

\- Нет, - Роудс вздохнул,- в аварии, про которую вы знаете, погибли беременная мать мистера Уилсона и его отчим.

Синие глаза Стива потемнели.

\- _Беременная_ мать и… _отчим_? – растерянно переспросил он.

\- Отчим, - ровно подтвердил Роудс.

\- Но…

\- Отец мистера Уилсона бросил их, когда Сэму было два года. Он умер через несколько лет после этого – повесился в тюрьме Истерлинга, в Алабаме, где отбывал срок за хранение и распространение наркотиков.

Стив встал, поставил свою чашку в мойку.

\- Сэм не говорил мне этого,- спокойно сказал он.

Роудс молчал.

\- Но это не значит, что я плохо его знаю, - Стив снова сел напротив детектива, - у любого есть то, что он прячет от всех. И это нормально. Сэм – лучший человек из всех, с кем мне доводилось быть знакомым: он всегда рядом, когда нужен мне. На него я могу рассчитывать, как на самого себя. _Во всем._ Не говоря уже о его постоянных отчислениях на благотворительность и личной поддержке проектов для детей участников программы Welfare*.

\- Наверное, - Роудс кивнул, - закурю?

\- Пожалуйста, - Стив включил вытяжку, - вы только это хотели узнать? Если да, то у меня очень мало времени... я жду Джеймса.

Роудс усмехнулся.

\- Вы, конечно, и это знаете, - понял Стив с нарастающим раздражением, - понимаю, что это – ваша работа, но…

\- Но не можете не испытывать неприязнь ко мне из-за того, сколько я про вас знаю, - закончил Роудс.

\- Да.

\- Роман по телефону длиной в год, мистер Роджерс? – Роудс, прищурившись, выдыхал дым. – Не думал, что в наше время такое бывает.

Стив заледенел.

\- Вы что, прослушиваете мои разговоры? - очень вежливо спросил он. – На каком основании, детектив?

\- Нет, - Роудс стал серьезным, - конечно, нет. Но распечатки ваших звонков, равно как и звонков мистера Барнса, я запрашивал.

\- Тогда откуда вы знаете, о чем…

Джеймс потушил сигарету о кофейное блюдце.

\- Стив, - с мягкой укоризной сказал он, - сложно было не сложить два и два.

Стив обмяк.

\- Пошл **о** все, - сказал он устало обычным человеческим голосом, - да. Роман по телефону. Я люблю его. Довольны?

Роудс пожал плечами.

\- Главное, чтобы вы были довольны, - рассудительно заметил он, - как отреагировал мистер Уилсон на новости?

\- Послушайте, детектив, - Стив старательно подбирал слова, - чего вы хотите? Сэм тоже входит в тройку главных претендентов на электрический стул? Потому что не рассказывал всем подряд об отце-наркоторговце?

Роудс усмехнулся.

\- А кто третий, позвольте полюбопытствовать?

\- Мы с вами даже о втором не договорились, - Роудс снова вытащил пачку.

\- Много курите, - не удержался Стив, - не лучший способ справиться со стрессом.

Джеймс внимательно смотрел на него.

\- А как _вы_ справляетесь со стрессом?

\- Сейчас – фитнес и дыхательная гимнастика, - с готовностью поделился Стив.

\- А раньше? – Роудс терпеливо улыбался.

\- Ну, убийством я стресс точно не снимал, так что - антидепрессанты и секс.

\- Ваш нынешний способ мне нравится больше, - решил Роудс.

\- А мне – не очень, - Стив облизнул нижнюю губу, - надеюсь, что приезд Джеймса это исправит.

Роудс встал.

\- Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Роджерс, - задумчиво сказал он, - и я очень хочу надеяться, что не ошибся…

Стив проводил его до двери.

\- Кстати, хотел спросить, - Роудс остановился на крыльце, - надолго уезжает мистер Уилсон?

Стив вскинул на Роудса глаза.

\- Вы о чем, детектив?

\- Я звонил ему перед тем, как приехать к вам – мне показалось, он был в аэропорту. Не успел спросить – связь прервалась.

Реакция внутри подошла к завершающей стадии.

Стив резко засмеялся, не слыша свой голос, чувствуя, как разлетается на атомы окружающий мир, возвращаясь к начальной сингулярности.

\- Я его попросил встретить Джеймса, - старательно шевеля губами, сказал безголосый Стив. - Не успевал. Сэм выручил…

\- Понятно, - Роудс пожал ему руку, - повезло вам с другом, мистер Роджерс. Спасибо за уделенное время.

«Повезло с другом, повезло с другом, повезло с другом», - повторял про себя Стив, раз за разом набирая недоступные номера Джеймса и Сэма – там же, на крыльце, пока Роудс не спеша отъезжал.

Стив медленно вошел внутрь, несколько мгновений стоял у стола, смотря в зеркало перед собой. Очнувшись, рванул ключи от машины и выбежал из дома, не закрыв двери.

####  ****

Он сидел в криво припаркованном на обочине «форде», уткнувшись лбом в руль. Мимо проносились машины.

Сил шевелиться не было.

Он дважды позвонил в офис: Сэм не появлялся там с утра и не отвечал на звонки.

Он звонил Джеймсу каждые две минуты, каждый раз умирая ненадолго при звуках равнодушного ответа «телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Он доехал до квартиры Сэма в South Loop, где из последних сил надеясь на чудо, звонил в видеофон, пока не вышел консьерж и не пригрозил вызвать полицию. В ответ на это Стив рассмеялся так, что пожилой опрятный мужчина отступил назад, испугавшись.

Он даже успел подумать, как удивится Джеймс, получив уведомление о сотне пропущенных вызовов.

И на этом силы закончились.

Стив сидел, безвольно уронив руки на колени, лоб больно упирался в твердые кожаные перетяжки руля. Стив пытался убедить себя, что, возможно, все не так.

_А как?_

Возможно, они заехали куда-то перекусить… и там не ловит связь…И Сэм действительно хотел помочь, зная, как дергается Стив перед приездом своего Джеймса…

_Очнись. У тебя не остается времени._

Это был вопрос ближайших нескольких минут: кто-то должен был остановиться или вызвать полицейский патруль.

Ну, как же: судя по всему, водитель потерял сознание. Бдительные граждане на страже!

_Где вы все были раньше, когда восемь лет назад чужой страшный человек вошел в мой дом…_

Стив заставил себя сесть прямо: возня с дорожной полицией сейчас была недопустима.

Отползая от безумной бездны, на краю которой он находился последний час, Стив с силой потер лоб.

У него оставалась единственная надежда: дом Сэма рядом с Уолнатом. Три часа езды.

Стив был там лишь однажды, два года назад, когда Сэм купил его: они провели выходные на заброшенном участке, отдирая старые ставни, вынося горы мусора, проваливаясь в спрятанные в траве заросшего сада непонятные ямы и пробуя недозрелые яблоки с низкорослых яблонь.

Стив тогда думал, что такими темпами Сэму потребуется несколько лет для того, чтобы привести дом в жилое состояние: спали они на веранде – в самом доме было слишком пыльно. Стив не понимал, зачем его другу такая развалина, когда он мог позволить себе загородный дом «под ключ» где-нибудь на побережье.

Сэм больше ни разу не просил Стива помочь, а Стив не навязывался…

Он завел машину и развернулся.

Позвонить Роудсу ему и в голову не пришло.

Через несколько минут он заставил себя снизить скорость. Если все, во что он не хотел верить, окажется правдой, лучше бы ему остаться живым.

Стив повторял себе, что есть вероятность – все равно есть вероятность! – того, что все это – какое-то недоразумение.

И он зря едет в сторону Айовы, увеличивая скорость так, словно участвует в гонке GT3.

А Сэм застрял где-то по своим делам. Может, потерял телефон…У Джеймса телефон мог просто разрядиться, и он, возможно, уже приехал к Стиву и не понимает, где он…

И совсем скоро Стив обнимет его, мгновенно сойдя с ума от влажного отклика собственного тела, от ощущения крепких рук на своих плечах. Наплевав на всех, кто будет рядом, поцелует его – жадно, мокро проведет языком по горячему языку. Не отпуская его от себя, понимая, что он все еще – он _уже_ – его, Стива.

Только его.

_Как он выдержал без него целый год._

Стив едва не пропустил поворот. Резко затормозив, не слыша истошно взвизгнувших тормозов и сигналов обгоняющих его машин, Стив свернул на дорогу к Арлингтону.

Он был в этом месте один раз. Он вспомнил все до мельчайших деталей – даже цвет осыпающейся со старых досок краски. Бирюзовая.

Стив до конца не был уверен, к какому объяснению происходящего склонялся больше. Не был уверен, что понимает до конца, что происходит.

Когда он увидел машину Сэма – черный "макларен" – возле дома, Стив даже не удивился. Гораздо больше он удивился тому, как изменился за это время дом-развалина, который он помнил: аккуратная подъездная дорожка, массивные ворота с камерой и виднеющийся за ними двухэтажный каменный особняк.

Стив вышел из машины и подошел к воротам, слушая, как сочно хрустит под ногами мелкий гравий.

Толкнул кованую решетку – ворота ожидаемо были закрыты.

Стив было нашел кнопку домофона, но внезапно передумал. Медленно прошел направо вдоль плотной кладки забора: в помутившейся голове четко всплыло воспоминание о старой пятнадцатифутовой сливе. Если только Сэм ее не срубил...

Не срубил.

Стив, подпрыгнув, ухватился за шершавую ветку, больно впившуюся в непривычные к такому ладони, и, упираясь соскальзывающими подошвами, подтянул себя, садясь на забор верхом. Помедлил секунду, примериваясь, спрыгнул вниз. Обошелся без вывихов.

Отряхнув руки, Стив пошел к дому по рыхлой влажной земле, стараясь не думать… ни о чем не думать. Машинально отмечал тяжелые глухие ставни на окнах, профессионально разбитый цветник перед домом: наверное, летом здесь было красиво.

И Сэм не тронул ни одной старой яблони…

Стив, запнувшись, остановился, внезапно осознав, что он делает: как вор пробирается в дом своего лучшего, единственного друга, потому что считает, что его лучший, _единственный_ друг собирается…

На этом месте Стив запретил себе думать. Выключил внутренний голос.

В полной тишине он подошел к двери и решительно ударил в нее ладонью. От толчка дверь неожиданно распахнулась.

Стив заглянул в открывшийся за ней сумрак и шагнул внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Welfare (Велфер) – объединенное название социальных пособий, входящих в американскую систему помощи беднейшим категориям граждан.


	27. Chapter 27

_Он вспомнил день, когда она оставила его: тогда тоже было солнечно..._

_В такие дни детей не загнать домой: им хочется до темноты играть, бегать с друзьями, слушать с восхищением и завистью рассказы соседского мальчишки про старшего брата, вышедшего условно-досрочно. Как же его звали, этого соседа…_

_И он тоже бегал, играл и рассматривал украдкой татуировки на спине соседского брата - был самым обычным десятилетним ребенком._

_Когда не возился в автомастерской, **запоминая** , зарабатывая несколько лишних долларов для нее – самой красивой женщины в мире._

_И он **ненавидел** Джексона – ее нового мужа._

_И знал, что Джексон ненавидит его так же сильно. Это был вопрос времени, когда Джексон избавится от него и заменит его своим ребенком._

_Который уже рос внутри нее…_

_Он всегда был смышленым. Даже в той дерьмовой школе, куда он ходил, его отмечали._

_Слить тормозную жидкость из старой развалюхи Джексона оказалось еще проще, чем он представлял._

_Он был так рад и так гордился собой: он все это сам сделал. Она снова будет только его. Их снова будет двое. Ребенок внутри нее не был проблемой – он достанет его, вытащит из нее._

_Он все придумал._

_Он только не мог предположить, что именно в этот раз Джексон возьмет ее с собой._

_Заберет ее у него._

_Навсегда._

####  ****

Внутри было тихо.

Это не была тишина пахнущих пылью старых построек, полная скрипов, уютного потрескивания сверчков и косых солнечных лучей, падающих в щели между рассохшимися досками.

Это была затхлая, влажная тишина нежилого дома.

Стив постоял на месте, в квадрате бледного вечернего света, падающего из открытой двери за спиной, вспоминая расположение комнат. И медленно пошел туда, где, по его представлениям, была кухня.

Кухню он действительно нашел: ставни на окне были сняты. Стив окинул взглядом пустое помещение, прежде чем увидеть…

У него в груди стало горячо и тихо. Из желудка поднялась тяжелая волна.

Стив смотрел на укрытое черным пластиком тело, лежавшее под выступавшей из стены временной мойкой.

Тело.

_Джеймс._

Легкие отказались работать: окаменевший Стив боялся сделать вдох, боялся ощутить тот резкий запах остывающей скошенной травы, что предвещает присутствие смерти рядом.

Выдохнув, Стив кинулся к матово поблескивающему свертку, упал на колени рядом с ним.

Разрывая потрескивающее, пересеченное полосами скотча, полотно, Стив напомнил себе ребенка, разворачивающего долгожданную куклу.

Из груди Стива вырвался шипящий страшный звук, когда пальцы наткнулись на шелковистую мягкость волос упакованной в пластик «куклы».

Он, наконец, глубоко вдохнул и отшатнулся от густого, ударившего в нос смрада – многодневного запаха разложения.

Закрывая нос рукой, Стив отползал от трупа, задыхаясь от отвращения, ужаса и беспросветного облегчения: это не Джеймс, это не может быть Джеймс!

Стив встал на ноги и пошатнулся: распространившаяся от раскрытого трупа вонь вызвала едкую волну тошноты.

Он согнулся, глубоко вдыхая раскрытым ртом, сглатывая горячий спазм.

С тихим стоном выпрямился и пошел обратно, стараясь не думать, что – _кого_ \- он оставлял за спиной.

\- Сэм, - тихо позвал Стив, вернувшись к открытой двери, - ты здесь?

Он постоял с минуту, вслушиваясь.

В темном коридоре был навален строительный материал: доски, банки с краской, рулоны подложки.

Где-то было открыто окно: отчетливый шум ветра мешал сосредоточиться на неуловимых звуках внутри.

Стив закрыл глаза. Задержал дыхание. От ударов сердца на груди дрожала ткань рубашки.

Стон.

Стив распахнул глаза и, вытянув руку, как слепой, пошел на этот звук, в отчаянном поиске бессловесной тени, за которой он, не раздумывая, спустился бы в ад.

Легкие жгло от того, как старательно Стив задерживал дыхание.

Тихий голос он различил, подойдя к лестнице: Стив не мог разобрать ни единого слова, но узнал голос Сэма. Только Сэма.

В сгущающейся темноте Стив не видел ступеней, по которым поднимался на второй этаж.

-Сэм, - позвал он, решившись, когда добрался до конца лестницы.

Голос его друга замолк.

Стив услышал шаги, и впереди распахнулась дверь – яркий свет залил темный коридор.

\- Стив? – показавшийся на пороге Сэм улыбался. – А ты здесь какими судьбами?

Стив оторопел: Сэм выглядел так…обычно. Стив бы поверил в то, что _все_ это он придумал себе сам, если бы не воспоминание о том, что он видел внизу.

Воспоминание, которое он гнал от себя прочь.

\- Ты…один? – он сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал – достаточно далеко, чтобы это можно было не заметить.

\- А с кем я могу быть, Роджерс? – рассмеялся Сэм, но осекся, когда Стив остановился.

\- Где он, - Стив не мог дышать. Звуки вырывались из сжавшегося горла свистящим шепотом. – Сэм, где Джеймс…

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Здесь, - просто сказал он и ушел обратно.

Стив медленно пошел следом за ним.

\- Стив приехал, - сказал Сэм кому-то внутри.

Стив зашел в комнату – просторную, по размерам подходящую для домашнего спортзала. На деревянном полу, как придется, тоже были навалены доски: старые, с торчащими, как шило, ржавыми гвоздями, и нестроганые новые.

Из открытого настежь окна тянуло ночной весенней свежестью.

Стив не видел ничего из этого. Он видел Джеймса – лежащего на полу, со связанными впереди руками, с закрывающей пол-лица грязной тряпкой.

\- Здравствуй, Джеймс, - тихо сказал Стив, смотря ему в темные глаза, машинально отмечая длинные пряди, прилипшие к взмокшему лбу, кровавую царапину на ребре ладони.

Сэм чем-то деловито звякал сбоку.

Стив перевел на него взгляд: друг сосредоточенно натягивал на руки перчатки. Перед ним, на коробке стояла стеклянная темная бутыль без крышки.

\- Не думал, что ты решишь приехать _сегодня_ , - спокойно сказал Сэм.

\- Его же будут искать…

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Ну, своей маме он позвонить успел, так что время есть.

Стив сделал к нему шаг.

Сэм немедленно взял в руку бутыль и наклонил ее над лежащим Джеймсом.

\- Стой, где стоишь, Стиви, - мягко попросил он, - не усложняй… Все и так непросто.

Стив остановился, с ужасом глядя на бутыль.

\- Что в ней, - надо было что-то сказать. Надо было говорить, говорить, отвлекая его, пока не появится хоть какая-то мысль, что делать. Что со всем этим делать!

Сэм грустно усмехнулся. По его темному лицу стекали капли пота.

\- Концентрированная серная кислота, - он вздохнул, - _для него_ – кислота.

Джеймс отчаянно смотрел на Стива.

\- Сэм, - Стив протянул руку, - давай просто поговорим. Как мы всегда это делаем. Пожалуйста, отойди от…него.

Сэм покачал головой, оставаясь на месте.

\- Неужели ты не помнишь, каким ты был _тогда_?... Я вытащил тебя. Вернул тебе смысл жизни. Я, а не твои психиатры. Помнишь, что ты говорил мне? Что ты до сих пор говоришь мне?

В уголках его полных губ лопались пузырьки слюны.

Стив изо всех сил старался не отводить взгляд от лица Сэма, не смотреть на связанного, испуганного, но живого, _живого_ Джеймса.

\- Помню, Сэм, - мягко сказал Стив, - ты – самый близкий мне человек. Ты – мой брат. И мы справимся со всем вместе, обещаю…

Сэм улыбнулся.

\- Верно, - сказал он, чуть опуская руку со стеклянной бутылью, - мы всегда справлялись со всем вместе…. Да, Стив?

Стив с готовностью кивнул.

Он кожей чувствовал, как тикает где-то невидимый маятник.

\- Стив… Зачем тогда он? – неожиданно спросил Сэм, качнув бутылью в сторону лежавшего на полу Джеймса. Из открытого горлышка выплеснулась прозрачная жидкость, высветляя темные доски.

Глаза Джеймса над грязной повязкой расширились. Он судорожно дернул головой, отодвигаясь от пятна.

Стив непроизвольно шагнул вперед, протянув руки в умоляющем жесте.

\- Эй, - он сумел улыбнуться, - Сэм, посмотри на меня. Посмотри.

Сэм отвел взгляд от изъеденного кислотой пола рядом с лицом Джеймса.

\- Нет никакого «его», Сэм, - Стив не понимал, что говорит. Он видел только подрагивавшую в пальцах бутыль, смертельное содержимое которой готово было пролиться на беспомощного, ни в чем не виноватого сероглазого мужчину.

И в это мгновение – когда он терял его безвозвратно – Стив любил Джеймса так, как никого и никогда не любил.

\- Он красивый, - внезапно сказал Сэм, - я это сразу отметил… Кто ж знал, приятель, что ты сумеешь так хорошо все от меня скрыть.

Он невесело усмехнулся.

\- Я так давно люблю тебя, Стив…С самой первой встречи…У тебя такие синие глаза… _как у нее_ …Ты же знаешь, всегда знал, что на меня ты можешь рассчитывать во всем….я все сделаю для тебя.

Онемевший от неожиданности Стив перевел взгляд на Джеймса.

\- А он… _Он не знает тебя_ …Надо же…- Сэм, засмеявшись, покрутил головой, - я был уверен, что это Наташа. Что это из-за нее ты так изменился…

Джеймс дернулся на полу. Глаза его стали совершенно дикими, наполняясь прозрачными слезами.

\- Она красиво умирала, - Сэм задумчиво покачал в руке бутыль, не обращая внимания на глухие стоны Джеймса, - почти как Маргарет.

Стив застыл.

Произнесенное вслух имя его давно умершей жены, как древнее заклинание, несущее беды, повернуло время вспять: расшитая незабудками блузка, черные озера густой крови…

\- Ты ведь догадывался? – спросил Сэм.

Стив не мог разлепить губы, чтобы ответить – мог только смотреть в огромные серые глаза скорчившегося на полу Джеймса.

\- Нет, - еле слышно прошептал Стив, отводя взгляд от Джеймса, - Боже, нет…

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Он все равно умрет, Стив, - мягко сказал он, - ты, наконец, можешь стать собой. Здесь.

\- Почему, - склизкий ком тошноты вновь начал подниматься вверх по пищеводу,- почему?

Сэм вздохнул. Он стоял над связанным Джеймсом и выглядел абсолютно нормально: привычный, близкий Сэм, всегда готовый поддержать, подставить плечо. Старина Сэм – важная, невосполнимая часть жизни Стива.

Беззвучно плачущий, связанный Джеймс, с прижатыми к груди руками выглядел более безумным, чем спокойный темнокожий мужчина с улыбкой на полных губах.

\- У нас еще обязательно будет время рассказать друг другу все, - пообещал Сэм, - все, о чем мы только догадываемся. Ведь ты – это я, Стив.

Он резко шагнул к отшатнувшемуся Джеймсу и перевернул над ним бутыль с кислотой.

Тишину прорезал захлебывающийся мучительный вой невыносимой боли.

У Стива потемнело перед глазами.

Внезапно он увидел день своей свадьбы с Маргарет: летящие на ветру лепестки пионов, сверкающие янтарные глаза жены под кружевом белоснежной фаты…дни, прожитые с ней – праздничная яркая полоса, полная света, молодости, надежды…Увидел своих родителей, обнявшихся в маленькой гостиной их квартиры…Увидел вечерний Неаполь, в котором навечно остались они с Пегги – влюбившиеся в этот город в свой медовый месяц…Увидел чистый, нетронутый снег в парке, где он столько раз бегал с Джеймсом…

И Джеймса: похожего на бездомного, на студента-старшекурсника, длинноволосого, стриженого, голубоглазого, смеющегося, пьяного, возбужденного, уставшего, осунувшегося, потемневшего от горя, мирно спавшего, задумчиво смотревшего вдаль...

И Джеймса…

Стив рванулся вперед, что есть силы толкая Сэма, не слушая страшный лопающийся звук разъедаемых живых тканей.

\- За что? – крикнул он. – _За что??_

Сэм неловко взмахнул руками, пятясь от сильного толчка, запнулся о разбросанные доски и упал навзничь, ударившись головой с влажным отчетливым хрустом.

Дернулся и затих.

Трясущимися пальцами, не в силах обернуться, Стив набрал 911.

Он не мог потом вспомнить, как, подчиняясь спокойному голосу оператора, бежал, сломя голову, набрать воды, как искал, куда ее налить, как лил ее на Джеймса, отказываясь смотреть, во что превратилось его лицо, прикрытое разъеденной до кости рукой.

Не помнил, как приехали машины скорой помощи и полиция, как его оттаскивали от тела Джеймса.

Не помнил благословенный укол.

Он _ничего_ не помнил…

####  ****

Стив очнулся в больнице: сонный и вялый – накачанный транквилизаторами.

Рядом сидел Клинт Бартон – дремал, кивая свесившейся набок растрепанной головой.

Стив попытался откашляться. Бартон мгновенно открыл налитые кровью глаза.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - сказал он хрипло, выпрямляясь, - ну и заварили вы, вашу мать, кашу.

Стив снова закрыл глаза.

\- Что с Джеймсом, - спросил он тихо.

\- Был в реанимации, - буркнул Клинт.

\- Он…сильно…

\- Не знаю, - Клинт повозился на неудобном стульчике, - я не врач. Выглядел он как маска на Хэллоуин – вот все, что я знаю.

\- Могли бы соврать, - Стив закусил изнутри щеку, - меня к нему пустят?

\- Сначала встать попробуйте, - любезно предложил Клинт, - если доковыляете до интенсивной терапии, не разбив себе лоб, может, персонал над вами сжалится.

Стив с трудом стиснул зубы.

-Вам так полагается разговаривать со свидетелями?

\- Нет, - Клинт усмехнулся, - зато свидетели в себя быстрее приходят, когда злятся.

Стив сел. Голова кружилась.

\- Почему не спрашиваете меня, что с вашим другом? – не делая попытки помочь Стиву, спросил Бартон.

\- Я знаю, что Сэм мертв, - тихо сказал Стив, - я толкнул его…и он упал.

\- Верно, - Клинт откинулся на спинку стульчика и поморщился, снова выпрямляясь, - вы просто снайпер: ухитрились толкнуть его в аккурат на шестидюймовый гвоздь. Мистер Уилсон умер еще до приезда скорой.

Стив прикрыл глаза. Он себя чувствовал так же, как восемь лет назад. Судя по тому, как дрожали руки, ему ввели дроперидол.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только разнообразными звуками из коридора – там кипела жизнь: шумел кофейный автомат, бегали медсестры, неторопливо шаркали больные.

В забитой ватой голове Стива ворочались тяжелые, как жернова, мысли.

\- Я пойду к Джеймсу, - он медленно встал, держась за кровать. Постоял, привыкая, и неуверенно, но целеустремленно направился к выходу.

\- Так и быть, я с вами, - решил Клинт, легко вскакивая на ноги.

Стив, чуть пошатываясь, шел в сторону блока интенсивной терапии.

\- Что он сказал вам перед тем, как вы его прикончили? – любопытствовал Клинт.

\- Я не скажу вам ни слова без своего адвоката, - голова Стива медленно, но верно начинала работать. – И где детектив Роудс?

\- Вместе со следственной группой шерстит территорию вокруг загородного дома вашего… мистера Уилсона…

Стив запнулся о колесо каталки, мимо которой шел. Бартон ловко его поймал.

\- Живы? – спросил он, внимательно осматривая бледное лицо Стива.

Стив кивнул.

\- Пока мы нашли три трупа, мистер Роджерс, - сказал Клинт.

\- Долго же вы искали, - Стив привалился к стене, пережидая приступ головокружения.

\- Неужели вы _ни разу_ за эти годы не заметили ничего странного?

\- Я все сказал вам, детектив, - Стив открыл глаза, - я не буду говорить с вами без адвоката.

Клинт довел его до стеклянных дверей в блок, кивнул полицейскому, и Стив забрел внутрь – в свой кошмар, полный белизны и механического писка безжалостных мониторов.


	28. Chapter 28

Стив переехал жить в палату интенсивной терапии.

Он каждую свободную минуту сидел рядом с Джеймсом, из крови которого капельницы вымывали продукты распада тканей. Вдыхал чужой тяжелый запах, смотрел на открытую правую половину бледного лица – и не понимал, чего он хочет больше: чтобы Джеймс сейчас открыл глаза или продолжал и дальше плыть по усмиренным волнам боли в тишине своего беспамятства.

Стив расписал себе поэтапно, что потребуется для его восстановления – план получился таким детальным и объемным, словно Стив готовился завоевывать мир. Поверхностный ожог головы и шеи, не задевший глаза, не шел ни в какое сравнение с ожогом левой руки.

Прогнозы насчет нее изначально были неблагоприятными: многочисленные пересадки тканей, растянувшееся на годы (годы!) восстановление…Конечно, при условии, что ее не придется ампутировать.

Но это было даже хорошо: было чем занять измученный разум – определять даты, искать информацию, договариваться на встречи… Это отодвигало необходимость осознать то, что случилось.

 _Вспомнить_ все, что случилось.

Стив пил рядом с кроватью Джеймса дрянной кофе из автомата, решал срочные рабочие вопросы, договаривался на консультации с ведущими комбустиологами и успокаивал миссис Барнс, звонившую ему несколько раз в день.

Он не обращался к психотерапевту - Роудс как-то спросил об этом - Стив не был уверен, что сможет сейчас контролировать себя в достаточной мере, чтобы…

В моменты, когда тонкий лед нормальности начинал опасно потрескивать, Стив прижимался губами к прохладным пальцам на правой – неповрежденной руке – спящего химическим сном Джеймса и сидел так, пока не возвращался обратно: пить кофе и решать срочные вопросы по телефону.

_Почти все. Почти все закончилось. Он сможет._

####  ****

С фотографии на Стива смотрела небесно-голубыми глазами молодая темнокожая женщина. Высоко забранные вверх волосы открывали правильный овал лица и длинную шею эфиопской принцессы.

\- Синдром Ваарденбурга*, - пояснил Роудс.

\- У него была очень красивая мать, - тихо сказал Стив, отворачиваясь.

Роудс курил и молчал, рассматривая уставшего Стива: мешки под яркими глазами, отросшую бороду, мешковатый свитер. Он был мало похож на себя прежнего.

\- Какие шансы, что общественность не узнает, кто на самом деле скрывался за этим нелепым прозвищем?

\- Очень небольшие, Стив, - он подвинул Стиву стакан с кофе, - мы делаем, что можем, но сами понимаете…

Стив снял крышку со стакана.

Он понимал.

Роудс глубоко затянулся: он так похудел за последние недели, что ему стал велик ворот рубашки.

\- Мы нашли только три тела, Стив, - сказал он, - ни одной фотографии… И мы по-прежнему не знаем, _сколько_ их в итоге. Вопросов, ответы на которые нам уже никто не даст, только прибавилось.

Стив не поднимал глаз от стакана с кофе. Он хотел, чтобы была возможность перемотать эти невыносимые недели – сразу на то время, когда он заберет Джеймса из больницы…

\- Каких вопросов, детектив? – спросил он вслух.

Роудс помолчал.

\- Мне непонятны многие моменты, - наконец, сказал он, - как Сэм сумел так точно рассчитать время, чтобы убить миссис Уорд…или закопать во дворе Барнсов труп…но, наверное, я и не смогу до конца понять его… Чтобы поймать убийцу, нужно думать как убийца. А поймали его, по большому счету, не мы…

Стив рассеянно пил кофе и вспоминал, куда он должен успеть сегодня, прежде чем снова вернется к Джеймсу – персонал больницы давно смирился с тем, что Стив проводит все ночи в его палате.

\- У него никого нет…не было, кроме меня, - сказал тихо Стив, - я могу забрать его тело и похоронить там, где его не найдут те…не найдут?

Роудс сочувственно посмотрел на Стива.

\- Думаю, что это я смогу устроить, - он сделал короткую корявую запись в неизменном блокноте, - процесс будет закрытый… И недолгий, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства… Мать мистера Барнса приедет?

\- Нет, - Стив нахмурился, - нет. Я убедил ее не прилетать. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Пока, по крайней мере. Его жизни сейчас ничего не угрожает, но…

\- Пластика? - предположил Роудс, открывая свой стакан с кофе.

\- Мы еще не обсуждали это, но думаю - да, - Стив отпил еще глоток, сморщился.

Роудс невесело усмехнулся.

\- Да, с вашим не сравнить, - согласился он.

\- Хотя мне все равно, - продолжил Стив, сжимая стакан, – как скажет Джеймс, так и будет. Главное, что он жив.

Роудс кивнул.

\- Понимаю. Что планируете делать дальше?

Стив задумался.

\- Я не знаю, - признался он, наконец. – Самое важное – здоровье Джеймса, а в глобальном смысле…Все зависит от того, что он скажет.

Стив прямо посмотрел в глаза Роудсу и чуть улыбнулся.

Роудс улыбнулся в ответ.

\- На сегодня все, Стив, - сказал он, - пока отдыхайте. Процесс будет для вас тяжелым.

Стив в этом не сомневался.

####  ****

#####  120 дней спустя 

Джеймс с закрытыми глазами стоял перед зеркалом в палате.

Он не мог поверить, что с того момента, как улыбающийся Сэм встретил его в аэропорту, прошло столько времени…

Все в один голос твердили, как ему повезло: он не лишился слуха, не лишился глаза. _Остался жив._ Подумаешь: уродливые шрамы на голове и теле, огрызок вместо ушной раковины и сожженная до костей бесполезная кисть.

Он медленно открыл глаза: темные огромные глаза на лице, кожа на левой половине которого была теперь покрыта бело-фиолетовыми пятнами. Выражение этого пятнистого лица было странным: наполовину изъеденная кислотой бровь придавала ему оттенок трагичного удивления.

Джеймс, не выдержав напряжения, усмехнулся: тонкая кожа болезненно натянулась. Ожоги налились темнотой.

Он перестал улыбаться. Потрогал остатки уха правой рукой: чужое ощущение. Не получалось поверить до конца, что вот эти горячие узловатые комки плоти под пальцами когда-то были аккуратной ушной раковиной. Левая нефункционирующая кисть была надежно упакована в бинты и фиксируюшую повязку. Повязку носить придется долго. А потом – перчатку. Всегда.

Бритая голова смотрелась странно. Джеймс никогда не брился наголо.

\- Ты похож на сироту с такой стрижкой.

Стив стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку: высокий, красивый, в светлом джемпере. Густые отросшие волосы, никаких шрамов снаружи. Растерянно улыбался, не отводя от него глаз.

Джеймс медленно повернулся.

\- Давно тут? – спросил он, инстинктивно отворачиваясь от окна обожженной стороной.

\- Да, - просто ответил Стив, заходя внутрь и без лишних объяснений обнимая его.

Джеймс застыл. От Стива так приятно пахло: уличной свежестью, травяным шампунем, сильным, здоровым телом. Джеймс страшно соскучился по его запаху…По Стиву, обнимавшему его так надежно, крепко, что не возникало сомнений: со всем можно справиться, когда тебя вот так обнимают…

Стив прижался щекой к необожженной щеке Джеймса.

\- Не расстраивайся из-за следов, - сказал Стив, мимолетно прикасаясь губами к его голому виску, - мы же это столько раз обсуждали: когда все окончательно заживет, сделаем пластику, и практически ничего не будет видно.

\- А если я не хочу делать пластику? – глухо просил Джеймс, покорно стоявший в объятиях Стива, но не делающий попытки его обнять в ответ: руки – здоровая и изуродованная – висели вдоль тела.

\- Значит, не будем ее делать, - Стив заглянул ему в глаза, - твоя мама звонила, пока ты спал.

\- Отпусти, - Джеймс дернул бритой головой.

Стив отступил на шаг.

\- Тебя завтра можно забирать, - сказал он.

\- Чувствую себя тостером, который не удалось до конца починить, - огрызнулся в ответ Джеймс, проходя обратно в палату.

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Для тостера ты слишком разговорчивый.

Джеймс сел на кровать, повернувшись к Стиву нетронутой половиной лица.

\- Я вовремя сменил адрес, - Стив обошел кровать и сел так, чтобы видеть лицо Джеймса полностью. – Возле больницы все еще толкутся репортеры – твоя книга бьет рекорды по продажам.

\- Ты специально это делаешь? – прошипел Джеймс, снова разворачиваясь.

Стив спокойно встал, снова обошел кровать и опять сел так, чтобы видеть его целиком.

\- Что делаю? – уточнил он.

\- Нравится то, что видишь? – Джеймс резко повернулся к нему боком, показывая остатки ушной раковины.

\- Очень, - не колеблясь, ответил Стив. – И чем дальше, тем больше нравится.

Джеймс закусил губу.

Стив наклонился, обхватил пальцами его за подбородок, чувствуя, какая тонкая и горячая кожа на левой половине его лица.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Джеймс поднял глаза.

Стив, облизнув губы, наклонился к нему – Джеймс отпрянул.

\- Не надо, - сказал он, отползая от Стива. – Не надо.

Стив помедлил.

\- Прости, ты прав: я слишком тороплюсь…

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея – ехать завтра к тебе, - сказал Джеймс вполголоса, упрямо поворачиваясь к Стиву правым боком.

\- Ты даже _не думай,_ \- предупредил Стив шепотом, - что я позволю тебе снова оставить меня.

Джеймс исподлобья посмотрел на него.

\- Я заберу тебя завтра, - сказал Стив мягко, но решительно, - и отвезу к себе. Ты понял меня?

Джеймс помолчал.

\- Да.

\- Мне сейчас уйти?

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Нет.

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь знать, что рассказала твоя мама? – он сел _справа_ от Джеймса, положил руку рядом с его ладонью.

Джеймс долго смотрел на его пальцы, прежде чем отодвинуться.

\- Хотя… ты был прав. Я бы лучше остался сейчас один.

\- Не прогоняй меня, - неожиданно попросил не поднимающий глаз Стив, - пожалуйста…

Джеймс смотрел на глубокую морщину между его нахмуренных бровей, потемневшую от бессонницы и усталости кожу под глазами: Стив все эти _месяцы_ был один – отвечая за них всех во время закрытого процесса; на похоронах Сэма, где, кроме него, был только детектив Роудс; отбиваясь от стай репортеров у больницы; мотаясь по бесконечным консультациям – с врачами и адвокатами; решая свалившийся воз проблем в бизнесе – ожидаемых проблем, но не менее изматывающих от этого; когда звонил его матери…

Когда сутками сидел у его кровати, повторяя: «все хорошо, все хорошо, Джеймс…»

Он чуть подался вперед, погладил ладонь Стива здоровой рукой.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Джеймс.

Стив выдохнул, прижался лбом к его горячим пальцам.

\- Устал? – Джеймс мягко высвободил руку и сжал Стиву шею, вспоминая это, в груди отозвавшееся, прикосновение.

Стив кивнул.

\- Поезжай сейчас домой, - Джеймс скользнул пальцами в его волосы, захватил прохладные пряди в горсть, чуть потянул.

Стив издал еле слышный вздох.

\- Поезжай домой и отдохни…

\- Ты правда будешь завтра у меня…со мной? – он посмотрел в глаза Джеймса.

Джеймс почувствовал забытое тепло внутри, машинально облизнулся.

\- Я пока не умею сбегать от репортеров так же ловко, как ты, - хрипло ответил он, - так что да. Придется тебе прятать своего Франкенштейна у себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Синдром Ваарденбурга — наследственное заболевание. Один из его клинических признаков - гетерохромия радужки.


	29. Chapter 29

Стив был уверен, что ему потребуется не одна неделя, чтобы сблизиться с отстраненным, молчаливым Джеймсом.

Он привез его к себе.

Слушал из коридора, как плакала миссис Барнс, увидевшая, наконец, сына по видеосвязи.

Пожалуй, Стив слегка переусердствовал в попытке ее успокоить: ему следовало быть более…безжалостным в разговорах с ней.

Джеймс весь день держался настороженно. По большей части сидел в молчании в гостиной.

Стив перестал его отвлекать от книги Марлона Джеймса после четвертого безразличного «спасибо, ничего не надо».

От ужина Джеймс отказался.

Растерянный Стив принес ему стакан молока. Молоко Джеймс взял, поблагодарив кивком головы.

Стив бестолково посидел в одиночестве за столом, убрал посуду и пошел наверх.

И услышал шаги сзади: Джеймс догнал его и обнял.

Стив сглотнул, нерешительно обнимая его в ответ.

\- Я скучал, - тихо признался Джеймс.

Стив, выдохнув, стиснул его – охнувшего от неожиданности. Вцепился зубами в ворот его футболки, заглушая свой мучительный звериный стон, с зажмуренными глазами вдыхая ртом тепло его тела. Услышал, как треснули нитки.

Джеймс гладил его по затылку, прижимался дрожащими губами ко лбу, волосам и что-то говорил – Стив не слышал. Под веками жгло нестерпимо. Стив чувствовал прикосновение мягких пальцев и шершавой ткани повязки.

\- Все хорошо, - прерывающимся голосом шептал Джеймс, - слышишь… Все кончилось…

Стив повернул голову и посмотрел в его мокрые глаза. Обхватил острые скулы, прижался губами к губам, вдыхая теплый след дыхания Джеймса.

Джеймс легко, влажно провел языком по губе Стива, мягко углубляя поцелуй, трогая его десны, нежную изнанку щек.

Стив, не дыша, тонул в этих прикосновениях, замирал от острых волн удовольствия, бежавших вниз по телу от каждого движения теплого языка во рту.

\- Пойдем, - в губы Стиву прошептал Джеймс, прижавшись к нему бедрами.

Стив уже знал, что сегодня ночью все будет по-другому.

Все давно было по-другому.

Он всматривался в Джеймса: шрамы на левой половине придавали нетронутой части скуластого лица еле выносимую гармонию, обнажая спрятанную в глубине ярких глаз тайну, которую хотелось вырвать из него.

_Вырвать ее…_

Голый Джеймс с закрытыми глазами сидел на нем, еле двигаясь: плавно, текуче, обволакивающим, плавящимся жаром, откинувшись назад. Пот блестел в складках его горла, стекал по груди.

Джеймс часто дышал приоткрытым ртом, вязко капал на Стива жемчужными нитями, набухавшими на темной блестящей головке торчащего между ног члена.

Стив вдыхал горячий запах его возбуждения, сладкий запах пота – Стив весь пах Джеймсом: лицо, губы, руки. На языке одуряюще распускалось горьковатое послевкусие.

Страшно хотелось рвануть Джеймса на себя, больно прижать – живого, близкого, но Стив не мог пошевелиться, завороженный еле уловимыми движениями.

В бледном свете, падающем из раскрытого окна, Стив видел пятна, шрамы ожогов на гладком горле, плече и гладил их, еле прикасаясь, гладил живот Джеймса, его бедра, сжимал округлые ягодицы, скользя пальцами в горячую, заполненную своим членом, глубину, заставляя Джеймса еле слышно стонать, чуть резче насаживаться на тело Стива.

Стив смотрел, не дыша – ему казалось, что Джеймс стал лунным светом, и было страшно прикоснуться к прозрачной коже, словно он мог исчезнуть, истаять в ночи.

Джеймс внезапно замер и открыл серебряные глаза, встретив взгляд Стива. Облизнул губы.

\- Скажи, - велел он хриплым шепотом.

Стив чувствовал, как горячо и туго сжимают его сокращающиеся мышцы, как этот жар медленно поднимается из живота выше, опаляя горло.

Чувствовал на своих бедрах крепкую тяжесть Джеймса, прикосновение влажной курчавой поросли.

\- Я…

Джеймс чуть шевельнулся, сжимаясь на твердом члене. Слабо улыбнулся при звуке беспомощного стона, вырвавшегося у Стива.

\- Скажи.

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- …люблю тебя, - одними губами прошептал он.

Услышал тихий вдох Джеймса и почувствовал на плечах прикосновение прохладных пальцев. Джеймс легко соскользнул с его вздыбленной плоти, лег рядом, прижавшись лицом к плечу Стива, обжигая ему кожу дыханием.

\- Вернись…сядь обратно…пожалуйста, - еле сдерживаясь, попросил неподвижный Стив. Он был так возбужден, что боялся кончить от ощущения ночного прохладного воздуха. В бедро упирался твердый член Джеймса, оставляя на коже влажные серебристые полоски.

Джеймс его поцеловал. Стив почувствовал его дыхание на лице, ищущий язык между своих пересохших губ и, застонав, опрокинул Джеймса на спину, торопливо помогая себе войти в него, вернуть блаженное ощущение, туго обхватившее набухший возбуждением член.

Не переставая нежно целовать влажный горячий рот, Стив удерживал разведенными ноги вскрикивавшего под ним мужчины, и входил в него, сдерживая рывки из последних сил, чтобы не сделать больно отвыкшему Джеймсу.

Джеймс тяжело дышал, резко приподнимая бедра, встречал обжигающие движения Стива, прижимал его к себе. И Стив, провалившись в нарастающую жажду, вылизывал его горло и ключицы, чувствуя языком горячие рубцы на мягкой коже, и верил, что все будет хорошо.

У него. _У них._

Джеймс, сжавшись, выгнулся под ним и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил, сладко застонав.

Чувствуя животом тепло брызнувшей спермы, Стив замер в нем. Забыв о себе, всматривался в запрокинувшего голову мужчину.

Джеймс внезапно хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Теперь я знаю, как это у нас будет на пенсии, - выговорил он, возясь под Стивом. Выскользнул из-под него, обхватил ладонью его скользкий член и в несколько движений довел Стива до оргазма, не переставая смотреть на него – растерянного, дрожавшего.

Медленно размазал пальцами правой руки сгустки спермы по своему животу, поднес ладонь ко рту, лизнул. Стив обхватил губами его пальцы, собирая остывающие соленые капли, задевая язык Джеймса, облизывая прижатую к его губам ладонь, губы, скользя языком в его рот, снова чувствуя нарастающее напряжение внутри...

\- Если бы не это,- отдышавшийся Стив бережно поцеловал его кисть в повязке, - ты бы завтра сидеть не смог. Пенсионер.

Джеймс фыркнул и замолчал, устраиваясь сзади Стива, прижимаясь к нему влажным от семени животом.

\- Я наслаждался, - объявил он шепотом, закинув на Стива руку, - особенно тем, что ты сказал…

Стив смотрел в темноту, слушая, как он тихо дышит сзади.

\- О том, что ты сидеть не сможешь? – уточнил он.

Джеймс потерся носом о его плечо.

\- И этим тоже.

Стив ощущал горячий запах, тяжесть теплой руки, легкое дыхание на своей шее и сладко засыпал, не веря, что это правда: столько одиноких ночей он представлял...

\- Скажи еще раз, - услышал Стив сзади, почти провалившись в прозрачный сон.

\- Начинаю жалеть, что тебя выписали, - задумчиво сказал он, просыпаясь, и перевернулся на другой бок, уперевшись носом в кончик носа вплотную придвинувшегося Джеймса. Чувствуя на губах его отдающее семенем дыхание, Стив обвел пальцами его скулу, погладил по щеке.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он тихо. Голос все-таки дрогнул. – Я рад…что ты здесь…Господи, как я рад…

Джеймс вздохнул и закрыл глаза, прижимаясь крепче.

####  ****

Он, вздрогнув, в полусне, повторил рукой путь языка Стива вокруг своего соска. Лениво облизнул сухие губы. Подрагивающий во впадине паха член встал, когда Стив коснулся кончика языка Джеймса губами.

Он знал, что проснется так – надеялся на это: от тянущего предвкушения внутри, в низу живота, между повлажневших ягодиц.

От прикосновений Стива.

\- Стив… - на всякий случай успел прохрипеть Джеймс и замер в долгой судороге, утопив затылок в подушке, вцепившись в простыню сведенными удовольствием пальцами.

Сорвался в невесомость наслаждения, кончая Стиву в рот.

Стив перестал жадно сосать набухшую головку, гладить, ощупывать языком складки, края, твердые вены, только когда Джеймс настойчиво потянул его за волосы, освобождая свой болезненно-чувствительный член из горячих губ.

\- Моя очередь, - жарко прошептал Стив, влажно целуя его под мошонкой и мягко переворачивая Джеймса на живот.

Джеймс немедленно раздвинул ноги в ожидании.

И застонал, когда Стив, обхватив ладонями его ягодицы, нежно повел между ними языком.

\- Знаешь…как это…называется, - задыхаясь, спросил изнывающий в руках Стива Джеймс.

\- Римминг, - оторвавшись на мгновение от горячего, скользкого отверстия, подсказал Стив и снова погрузил язык в мягко сжимающиеся мышцы.

Джеймс обессиленно фыркнул, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь сильнее.

\- Я…не об этом…

Стив усмехнулся, потерся мокрым лицом о его ягодицы и лег на него сверху. Его пальцы поднялись по груди Джеймса к шее, сжали влажное горло выгнувшегося под ним мужчины.

\- Потом расскажешь, - прикусив ему кожу в основании шеи, шепнул Стив и осторожно вошел в него.

Джеймс глухо вскрикнул в подушку: было так мучительно-приятно чувствовать в себе Стива, сжимавшего рукой его дрожащее горло, чувствовать обжигающие движения - растягивающие, глубокие.

Стив горячо выдыхал ему в шею и плавно двигал бедрами: брал, как давно хотел – страстно, сильно, целиком. Сжимал его бока, напряженный живот. Отпуская свою тоску по нему, кусал Джеймсу нетронутые ожогами плечи, шею, ухо.

Джеймс хрипло дышал открытым ртом, упираясь в сведенные руки, подавался навстречу движениям Стива, вбирая, впуская его в себя.

Ему было хорошо. В легкой голове мягко перекатывалось это единственное – как ему хорошо _сейчас…_

Со Стивом.

Нет вины, нет тоски, нет одиночества.

Нет боли: есть только блаженное, самое последнее погружение в ледяное спокойствие абсолютного нуля.

Стив разжал его влажные пальцы, переплел со своими.

\- Стив… - беззвучно прошептал Джеймс, исчезая в сверкающем экстазе.

Стив повернул ему голову, целуя в приоткрытый рот, в уголок мокрых губ. Обхватил рукой под грудью, больно вжимая в себя, и, дернувшись, задрожал на нем. Под закрытыми веками мерцала темная звездная пелена, оседая зимней изморосью на пылающем лице.

\- Я здесь, - тихо сказал Стив, вернувшись в свое взмокшее, опустевшее тело. Медленно сполз с неподвижного Джеймса. Посмотрел на его влажную спину, покрытые светлыми потеками спермы бедра.

_Я, наконец, здесь._

Джеймс перевернулся, лениво потягиваясь.

\- В душ, - целуя его широко раскрытые глаза, сказал Стив. Опустошенному Стиву тоже хотелось спать: прижаться всем телом к зевающему под ним Джеймсу и провалиться в сон без сновидений.

\- Ты знаешь, что «Джеймс» - английская версия еврейского имени «Иаков», - неожиданно спросил Стив, не переставая гладить его бока.

Джеймс расслабленно засмеялся с закрытыми глазами.

\- Ты все-таки еврей, хоть и необрезанный, - сделал он вывод. Приоткрыл ресницы, заинтересованно посмотрев на Стива.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, - и знаю, что «Иаков» - это «следующий за кем-то»… На что ты намекаешь?

Стив поцеловал его в мокрый от пота живот.

\- Не намекаю…я умоляю тебя…

Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- Сделай мне кофе, - хрипло велел он, - и, может быть, я перестану бороться со своим ангелом*…

Стив смотрел на него и молчал.

Джеймс так долго ждал от него ответа, что успел забеспокоиться.

\- Что? - тихо спросил он, прикрывая пальцами сожженную бровь. Стив мягко отвел его руку, погладил его по шрамам на щеке, шее.

\- Я уже все для тебя приготовил...

####  ****

Стив смотрел, как он пьет кофе, рассеянно пролистывая страницы с подготовленным текстом выступления: книга получила такой широкий резонанс в связи с последними событиями, что действительно попала в шорт-лист премии Эдгара и, судя по предварительным итогам продаж, имела все шансы войти в десятку «бестселлеров года».

Он переживал о том, как пройдет автограф-сессия сегодня вечером в библиотечном центре Гарольда Вашингтона – переживал за Джеймса. Стив не хотел, чтобы он там был – даже со Стивом. Сессия предполагалась пафосная, с последующей вечеринкой для избранной аудитории, с соблюдением дресс-кода и прочих раздражающих сейчас Стива условностей.

Он не успел даже понять, что Джеймс с ним. Не успел прочувствовать это. И вдруг надо куда-то опять ехать.

\- Не перестанешь так на меня смотреть - накажу, - невозмутимо сказал Джеймс, не отрываясь от планшета.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Лучше накажи сразу, - предложил он, - все равно буду смотреть.

Джеймс отложил планшет. Мрачно взглянул на Стива.

\- Хочешь, мы потом переедем туда, где нас никто не знает… где никого нет, - Стив подошел к нему и обнял, - я продам к черту бизнес, мы купим дом посреди бескрайних полей, и ты будешь писать…

Джеймс хмыкнул и тихо прошептал, задевая губами ухо Стива:

_Из вереска напиток_

_Забыт давным-давно._

_А был он слаще меда,_

_Пьянее, чем вино.**_

Стив стиснул его изо всех сил.

\- А ты? – спросил улыбающийся Джеймс, проводя теплой ладонью по пояснице Стива.

\- А я буду отвечать твоим почитателям в социальных сетях и вести по вечерам йогу для беременных в ближайшем городишке.

Джеймс прекратил гладить его спину.

Стив про себя чертыхнулся, потерся щекой о его щеку.

\- Прости меня, - виновато сказал он, - черт за язык дернул…с этой йогой.

Джеймс выдохнул, медленно возобновляя движение.

\- Хочу, - сказал он, подумав. – А это может быть дом посреди бескрайних _вересковых_ полей…в Англии?

Стив засмеялся, целуя его в шею.

\- Это будет дом, где ты скажешь, - пообещал он, - а теперь, пожалуйста, давай собираться: я не люблю опаздывать, и обещали грозу – гнать по мокрой трассе я тем более не хочу.

\- Еще две минуты, - Джеймс снова взялся за планшет.

\- Джеймс, - нехорошим голосом позвал Стив.

Джеймс неторопливо зачерпнул ложечкой мед, съел его и поднял на Стива яркие глаза:

\- А собаку заведем, Стив? – спросил он, улыбаясь необожженным уголком рта.

Стив беспомощно выдохнул. Подошел и крепко поцеловал его в сладкие от меда губы.

_Неужели **все…**_

####  ****

\- Я теряю терпение, - сказал снизу Стив, - мы опаздываем.

\- Я знаю, знаю! – нервно крикнул Джеймс, растерянно оглядывая спальную Стива – давно не такую прибранную, какой она была до Джеймса. – Сейчас! Куда она провалилась…

\- Что ты ищешь? – голос Стива прозвучал чуть ближе, словно он поднялся на пару ступенек.

\- Проклятую бабочку, - огрызнулся Джеймс, - я точно помню, что оставлял ее на стуле.

\- Ну, так и возьми там, - Стив определенно начинал злиться.

\- Подожди меня в машине, ладно? – Джеймс быстро выбежал в коридор, поцеловал нахмуренного, действительно поднявшегося Стива. – Ровно пять минут, засекай. Не найду – плевать, поеду без нее.

Стив вздохнул, посмотрел на взъерошенного напряженного Джеймса и, усмехнувшись, прижался теплыми губами к шрамам на его лбу.

\- Пять минут, - повторил он.

Улыбающийся Джеймс вернулся обратно в их спальную, соображая, куда он мог переложить исчезнувшую деталь костюма.

Под кроватью! Она могла быть под кроватью.

Хотя какого дьявола ей делать под кроватью…

Не давая себе времени усомниться, Джеймс ловко встал на четвереньки, заглядывая в глубокий полумрак. Криво улыбнувшись, вспомнил, как боялся в детстве засыпать – ждал, что из темноты внизу вот-вот появится изъеденная тлением рука с отросшими, обломанными о твердую землю ногтями…

Бабочку он не увидел, зато увидел задвинутую в дальний угол коробку.

Джеймс нахмурился. Коробка была не его. Значит, Стива.

Чтобы Стив – _Стив_ \- держал под кроватью вещи??

Джеймс нервно взглянул на часы – осталось три с половиной минуты.

Черт с ней, с бабочкой, когда он прямо сейчас может узнать кое-что о Стиве. Кое-что, что Стив наверняка перепрячет при первой же возможности.

Джеймс нетерпеливо вытащил небольшую коричневую коробку из плотного картона. Она была на удивление тяжелой.

Закусив губу, Джеймс снял крышку, чувствуя себя ребенком, замеревшим перед волшебной шляпой фокусника.

А вот и кролик!

В коробке, аккуратно упакованная в прозрачный файл, лежала стопка фотографий.

«Он определенно фотографировал их, - сказал в его голове голос Марии Хилл, - но мы нашли у него только Polaroid, на котором он распечатывал фотографии. Где снимки – мы не знаем».

_«Только с тобой я становлюсь тем, кем был раньше…»_

Из ослабевших пальцев Джеймса с тихим шуршанием выпала легкая крышка.

Он, не мигая, смотрел на верхний снимок: переплетения светлых, багровых, алых пятен, в которых можно было различить очертания тела…

С улицы раздался нетерпеливый сигнал.

Пять минут, отведенных ему Стивом, закончились.

Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, сглатывая поднявшуюся из желудка тошноту, захлопнул коробку и запихнул ее на прежнее место. Пару секунд тер лицо ледяными пальцами, не замечая жжения в тонкой, как пергамент, коже вокруг шрамов.

Тяжело встал, глубоко дыша открытым ртом, и пошел вниз, ощущая, как трясутся колени. Это какая-то ошибка. У Стива наверняка есть ответы – логичные и простые.

Конечно, есть. Самое важное – спросить…

\- Не нашел, - удовлетворенно констатировал Стив, смотря на расстегнутую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Джеймса, - потому что надо сразу убирать все на место. 

\- Не нашел, - тихо согласился Джеймс. Хотел улыбнуться, но дрожащие губы не подчинялись.

\- Эй, - Стив мягко взял его за подбородок, погладил пальцем ямочку, - ты чего? Из-за бабочки расстроился или просто волнуешься?

Джеймс посмотрел на него.

Вокруг цвел душистый летний вечер – болезненно-яркий в ожидании надвигающейся грозы. Он, Джеймс, направлялся на прием в честь его книги, ставшей бестселлером года.

И рядом с ним был единственный нужный ему человек, с тревогой ждущий от него ответа.

Единственный нужный.

Джеймс сглотнул, чувствуя тепло руки Стива на лице, нежное прикосновение сильных пальцев. Внутри бесшумной громадой поднималась темная смертельная волна – та, что сомкнет над головой пронизанную меркнущим солнцем ласковую тяжесть и потянет отяжелевшее тело вниз, на дно.

Наконец освобождая.

\- Скажи мне…

Синие глаза Стива просветлели. Он притянул Джеймса к себе и прошептал, прижавшись губами к его изуродованному уху:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Джеймс закрыл глаза, уткнувшись носом Стиву в плечо. Слушая, как плещется внутри затопившая его вода, обмяк в надежном сильном объятии.

\- Это не все, - смог выговорить он. Грудь, глаза жгло. Воздуха не хватало.

Услышал тихий вздох Стива рядом.

\- Не смогу…я уже не могу без тебя, - помолчав, выговорил Стив, крепче его прижимая, - теперь все?

\- Все, - Джеймс отодвинулся, смотря на него. Лицо Стива – растерянное, беззащитное от еще звучавших слов – расплывалось из-за соленой волны, в которой утонул Джеймс.

Он смотрел в яркие синие глаза и понимал, что любит светловолосого мужчину так, как нельзя – неправильно любит, страшно.

\- Давай устроим генеральную уборку завтра, избавимся от…лишнего, - Джеймс нашел холодными влажными пальцами утопленника теплую ладонь Стива, сжал ее.

Молча обещая ему быть с ним до конца. Когда и каким бы этот конец для них не был.

Стив улыбнулся, поцеловал его ледяные пальцы, согревая своим дыханием.

\- Хорошая идея: избавиться от лишнего, - согласился он.

\- Поехали, - Джеймс откинулся на сиденье, - мы успеваем до грозы…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иаков — герой Пятикнижия. Однажды во время ночного бдения ему явился Бог в лице ангела, с которым Иаков боролся до рассвета, требуя благословить его. Бог остался удовлетворен его рвением, и Иаков получил благословение и новое имя — Израиль.
> 
> **Баллада Р.Л. Стивенсона «Вересковый мед» в пер. С.Маршака.


End file.
